


【Drarry/互攻】【授翻】Alliances

by runeseer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Death Eaters, Divination, Dumbledore’s Army, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pansy Parkinson has the Sight, Slow Burn, Smut, switching alliances
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 175,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: 概要：德拉科•马尔福最近决定转换阵营，尽管他父亲同时也有兴趣致力于让他成为食死徒中的一员。但某次潘西•帕金森为他的灵魂伴侣的外貌特征做出预言之后，事情开始变得有趣起来…





	1. 德拉科•马尔福不是食死徒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alliances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022672) by [onlykatelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykatelyn/pseuds/onlykatelyn). 



德拉科•马尔福筋疲力尽地坐在斯莱特林公共休息室的一张空桌子旁，看上去这是最好的用于学习的地方。他缄默不语，拿出自己的学习用品，为即将到来的防御术课程的考试做准备。复习进行的很顺利，他刚开始做了几行笔记，然后就被自己的发小粗鲁地打断了手头上的活儿。  
“德拉科！”在潘西走进公共休息室的时候，他转向她：“我刚下占不课，而且我有个超级棒的消息要告诉你！”  
他不由地翻了个白眼。他爱着潘西就像爱着自己的小妹妹，这是事实。但她爱恋的眼神，沉醉其中的迷恋足以把他逼疯。  
“什么消息，潘？”他揉揉自己的前额，感到沮丧。  
“关于你和你未来的爱人，”她的脸上带着无比确信（本不该有）的表情：“根据我最近做的预言，你命中注定的爱人将有一头乌黑的头发。”她笑了起来：“同时我还看到了有关“祖母绿”的征兆。你知道，或许是个斯莱特林？”潘西花了一点时间向前探身，显然是想展示自己的乳沟——鉴于她的校服敞开着。  
德拉科不经意的向后靠去，远离潘西和她的调情。  
“就这个？”德拉科假装感兴趣地挑起眉：“再告诉我一遍，你为啥拿这种天杀的借口去上课？”  
潘西的笑容消失了：“我应该让你知道“天目”这种东西并不是在课上才能学会的！！我有这个天赋！！”  
而现在，德拉科露出了笑容：“你就这样称呼它？”  
潘西大声“哼！”了一声，然后挫败地交叉双臂。  
然而，仅仅过了一会儿，她冷冰冰的态度就逐渐变成了另一种令人厌烦的举止。  
潘西歪了歪脑袋，然后轻轻的拂过德拉科的肩膀。  
“我只是想得到你，我亲爱的，我不想让你——”她靠过来，并让自己的脸颊离德拉科的仅有几英寸的距离——“浪费你的时间来讨好某个女人——”她亲吻了他的面颊——“某个根本配不上你的女人。”她诱人地慢慢移开，寻找着德拉科脸上表示赞同的表情。  
他一如既往保持冰冷的态度。他完全明白她的动机：潘西从不会隐藏她罗曼蒂克的兴趣，而且她从四年级开始就盯上德拉科了。  
“所以我假设你是想告诉我，你所预言的内容在某种程度上巧合地显示出，我未来的爱人符合某些设定…说白了就是你？”  
潘西红着脸，在他身后僵直着身子。  
“呃，我猜…是的。”她吞咽了一口口水，然后开始轻柔地玩弄德拉科的衣角，试图挽回：“这是件糟糕的事情吗？”  
德拉科冷冷地支开她。  
“你真得考虑放弃那门课了，你懂吗。”他匆忙地抓起自己的学习用品，没再看潘西一眼，走开了。  
潘西垂头丧气的，这没准儿是德拉科第100次拒绝她，她怒气冲冲的跳起来。  
“总有一天，你会知道你究竟错过了什么！！”她吐了一口唾沫，转身跺着脚走上去往女生宿舍的楼梯。  
而另一边，德拉科正走在去往图书馆的路上，也许在那儿他就能拥有应得的天杀的安宁。斯内普教的课的考试甚至让他最爱的教子都陷入了焦虑，尽管德拉科的成绩近乎完美，但只有一门的成绩让他的GPA下滑，并远远地被格兰杰甩在身后。  
说曹操，曹操到。他走进图书馆时，发现那可悲的三人组挤在附近的唯一一张空桌子旁，他恼怒地翻了个白眼。随后再次扫视了下面前的这个区域，想看看是否有那种他不介意与之共同学习的斯莱特林，然而可悲的是，其他都是些成群结队的拉文克劳，还有几个一看到德拉科的出现就开始狂热地窃窃私语的赫奇帕奇。  
德拉科太疲惫了，完全不在乎赫奇帕奇们的流言，他坐下来，试图忽视那个只会“滚开”的男孩与他朋友们的谈话。  
“嘘！！！哈利！！”赫敏警告说：“你真是太可笑了！”  
德拉科翻开他的课本，找到有关“黑魔法”的那一章节。斯内普教授告诉他的学生们，如果想要出色的抵抗它，彻底了解它才是最重要的。德拉科本应享受这个，当然，他父亲今日才从阿兹卡班释放——出于与黑魔王有关的罪行。  
然而德拉科却恰恰相反，尽管他不会让任何人知道这点。斯莱特林一直以自保为荣，德拉科也是全心全意这么做的。但是，当他，马尔福家族的继承人，并不想成为一个食死徒，他的父亲卢修斯知道了会说什么？  
德拉科抓着羽毛笔用力地在羊皮纸上写着，就好像他把怒气成功地转移到纸上，然后对他记录下的东西开始产生兴趣。  
真相是，对于他父亲来说，德拉科永远不够优秀。他的一生都用来讨好这个男人，真诚地追逐着他的脚步。直到最近他才得出一个结论——如果他永远达不到他父亲期望的高度，那么他还不如做出一些自己的选择。  
第一点就是不要再当个追随者。任何人的追随者，而不仅仅当他父亲的追随者，更不当黑魔王的追随者。德拉科是个独立的个人，有着自己的想法和信仰。从这个秘密释放出来的自由感是具有压倒性的。但是德拉科依旧把它像其他东西一样掩藏起来。他不准备死在他父亲手里，不管怎么说，他都不准备这样。  
出于德拉科的新观点，他有了更多的新选择。  
就像今天，他选择做他的家庭作业，而不是像往常那样去恐吓波特。不知什么原因，德拉科太专注于自己的思想，无法容忍格兰芬多的小气。也许这是得知卢修斯计划让德拉科成为一个——  
“他不是食死徒！如果你还不安静下来，他就会听到你说的！！”又是格兰杰的声音，就像母鸡一样护着黄鼠狼和破特。她的声音小到几乎听不见，但是德拉科一直对他周围的声音很敏感，因此他立马就知道他们在讨论谁。  
德拉科回想着波特某些非常可疑的行为的场景，他紧紧的抓着羽毛笔，确信再这样下去，他的羽毛笔一定会报废。  
在过去的几个月里，波特似乎和德拉科的关系特别密切，不知怎么的，德拉科和他总是一前一后到达同一位置。德拉科当然知道有人在跟踪他；格兰芬多的学生向来不以精明著称，波特迟早会被抓住的。  
当然，德拉科每次都对那个男孩说了些蠢话。他不太喜欢被人窥探，但这一次马尔福家族的继承人连半毛钱不道德的事都没做。他去上课，和学院同学进行社交活动，如果条件允许，他还会去霍格莫德。整个学期他做过的最鲁莽的事，就是在斯莱特林的公共休息室里，喝着布雷斯偷偷带进来的那瓶火焰威士忌。德拉科不想再让他自己受到众多注意了，特别是在他将要转换阵营这件事上。这就是为什么这几乎是可笑的——一点也不滑稽——波特之所以监视他，似乎是因为他认为马尔福是个…食死徒?  
哦，看在梅林的份上，波特以前也想过一些很烂的主意，但这次呢？这完全是个人问题。  
当德拉科砰的一声合上黑魔法防御术的教科书离开图书馆时，冷漠变成了愤怒。  
“天哪，赫敏，你确定你要花一整天的时间来准备斯内普的破考试吗？我是说，看在梅林的份儿上，今天阳光这么灿烂的！”罗恩边抱怨边和他俩一起走在去往图书馆的路上。  
“你知道，他说得对，赫敏，”哈利插嘴说：“我们可以进行些魁地奇的训练了。”  
“完全正确！”罗恩接着说服道：“斯莱特林已经击败了拉文克劳，如果我们赢不了，他们肯定会得到学院杯！我们有轻重缓急的，赫敏！”  
他们到达目的地时，她瞪了他们两个人一眼。  
平斯夫人坐在桌旁，愤怒地胡乱写下访问号码。她停下来，对她最喜欢的常客——赫敏微微一笑，然后警告地朝哈利和罗恩的方向瞥了一眼。他们坐在最后一张课桌边，开始拿出课本和羊皮纸。  
赫敏立马就开始进入学习状态，罗恩呆滞地盯着他的课本，而哈利，则是百无聊赖地看一下周围。  
最后，哈利示意他的朋友们靠近自己。  
“我一直在跟踪马尔福，”哈利坦白，他紧张地等待着他的朋友们对此的反应。罗恩耸了耸肩：“总有人该这么做，他是个阴险的家伙，你懂得。”罗恩看上去在复述给赫敏，就好像他完全明白她对此的回应。  
“你究竟为什么要跟着他？”如果不是在耳语，你会以为赫敏在大喊大叫：“你俩花在吵架上的时间还不够多吗？”  
“是的，赫敏，我们是花了太多的时间。但是这学期我只是无法摆脱对他的这种感觉。他只是看起来…很不一样了。你注意到了这点，对吗？”哈利询问道。  
“这么说的话，是这样的。”赫敏若有所思地说，脸上出现了某种深思熟虑时才有的表情：“最近他看上去沉默寡言多了，但是这并不是让你侵犯他隐私的理由！”  
“但是赫敏，”哈利继续说：“我能告诉你，有什么事情发生了，而我有一个结论。”  
就在这时，图书馆的门被推开了，一个他们正在争论的话题人物出现了。他站在原处呆了一会儿，然后坐在离他们最近的一张书桌旁，开始学习。  
在确定马尔福依旧沉迷学习后，罗恩靠过来：“好吧，继续老兄，你的结论是什么？”  
哈利靠的更近了：“我认为马尔福是个食死徒。”  
赫敏大张着嘴，罗恩眨巴了几下眼睛：“那么，他还没到成为食死徒的年龄呢，”罗恩继续阐述自己的想法：“你真的不觉得你有点极端吗？”  
“我知道！”哈利的声音渐渐提高：“我们讨论的可是马尔福啊！”  
“嘘！！！你真是太可笑了！！！”赫敏责骂道，她把头埋得更低了：“你真认为邓布利多会允许食死徒渗入这所学校吗？”  
“不，当然不！但是如果他对此一无所知呢？”  
“相信我，哈利。如果马尔福是食死徒的话，邓布利多一定会知道的。”  
“但是，敏——”哈利的声音再一次变大。  
“他不是个食死徒！如果你再不安静点儿，他会听到你说的话！！！”  
赫敏立刻返回学习状态，哈利知道这代表此次谈话的结束。他转过身，发现那个金发男孩已经不见了，但之前的桌子上还留下了一支黑色羽毛笔，哈利突然灵光一现。  
直到第二天早上，德拉科来到斯拉格霍恩的魔药课上，才注意到他最喜欢的羽毛笔不见了。他很不高兴，在书包的底部发现了一支不太优雅的，现在只能将就着用了。魔药课毕竟是他最喜欢的科目（即使它是由愚蠢的鼻涕虫教的），德拉科自己也不会漏记笔记。他坐在布雷斯的旁边，为接下来两小时的课程做准备。  
波特和他的朋友们（当然）坐在房间的另一头。他们对那个红头发的做得某些事打趣道，尽管德拉科并不完全确定。他们的举止和昨天在图书馆时完全不同，特别是波特质疑无辜学生的时候，你懂得。  
德拉科不得不承认，尽管他很不喜欢泥巴种（旧习难改），但她是这三人中最理智的那一个。她的魔法还不错，而且她和德拉科一直在争夺最高分。波特在交朋友方面的品味也许很糟糕（尤其是几年前在火车上拒绝德拉科的时候），但至少格兰杰知道德拉科并没有追随他父亲的脚步。毕竟，她在某种程度上是站在他一边的，不是吗？  
“猪头。”哈利急忙从穿过胖女士画像后的路，冲去男生宿舍。他扫视了一下房间，看是否会有不必要的打扰。然后把手伸进包里，拿出那支从图书馆偷来的黑色羽毛笔。他有意把它归还它的主人，然而，他还有其他计划。  
他一注意到马尔福忘记了他的物品，脑子里就闪过了一个念头。他知道他在什么地方读过——也许是赫敏读过——关于羽毛笔魔法的书。所以，在上了一整天课之后，哈利决定不吃晚饭，而是去图书馆做一些研究。要让罗恩和赫敏相信他真的需要在魔药课上得到一些额外的帮助并不难，这就是他晚饭打瞌睡的原因。  
在两人对哈利最近的痴迷做出反应之后，这个大难不死的男孩决定最好保守这个秘密。  
就这样，他一个人躺在床上，一手拿着魔杖，一手拿着羽毛笔。他用魔杖稳稳地指着，准备试一试今天才学会的咒语。在他看来，这是一个必须完成的任务。  
关于羽毛笔魔法，波特在那一章专门研究了如何恢复羽毛笔之前写过的内容。换句话说，如果德拉科用这支羽毛笔给他的父亲或其他任何人写了封信，哈利就能读到信的内容。当然，这成功的概率不大，但是哈利的暗中监视到目前为止还是一无所获。据他所知，马尔福到目前为止还没有做过任何不寻常的事情。这很奇怪，因为这个年轻人在做普通的事情时表现得很异常。  
整个学期他几乎没有侮辱过哈利。偶尔也有一些冷嘲热讽或傲慢的宣言，但都没有达到他们曾经有的程度。哈利在没有冲突发生的情况下变得几乎麻木了，他渴望哪怕发生一次也好。哈利确信马尔福隐瞒着什么，便开始盯着那个男孩。也许罗恩是对的，哈利是有点极端。  
…但是，有其父，真的必有其子吗？哈利不确定。上学期神秘事务司发生那样的事情之后，哈利很难把德拉科和他父亲分别看待。卢修斯在魔法部时脸上展现的那种假笑，他的死对头之前也有过，好像他和他父亲是完全一样的…然而，最近他们似乎完全没有任何关系了。  
不过哈利必须弄清楚。他的固执不允许他放弃这种预感，所以哈利毫不犹豫地专注于手头上的事。  
“Interim scribam！”他大喊一声，魔杖尖立刻冒出蓝色的火花。它们立即转向黑色羽毛笔，它似乎在恢复正常状态之前产生了共鸣并发出了短暂的光芒。接下来一切都安静下来，哈利想知道自己是不是念对了咒语，然后他突然想到了一个主意。  
“羊皮纸！”他想道，一边跑向他的书包，拿着一个新的羊皮纸又爬回床上。  
他把羊皮纸放在羽毛笔旁边，屏住呼吸。突然，德拉科的羽毛开始颤抖，并开始悬浮起来再趋于静止。羊皮纸上开始出现最优美的手写体字迹，然后匆忙被划去。这些词闪着荧光红色，像写在热炭上一样闪着亮光。  
哈利弯下腰，开始读羽毛笔记录的东西。  
头几行似乎是笔记，确切地说，绝对是DADA的笔记，当然没有什么能把德拉科和犯罪联系起来。当羽毛笔继续揭露它的秘密时，哈利睁大了眼睛。在防御术的笔记之后，潘茜收到一封短信，要求她注意听宾斯教授的课，不要浪费自己的受教育时间去跟宾斯教授开玩笑。哈利僵硬的态度缓和了下来，他咯咯咯地笑了起来。德拉科有时会像个混蛋，尤其是当他对什么东西（或者这里的某人）不感兴趣的时候。  
话说，哈利不记得德拉科痴迷于某个人。哈利不会是第一个知道这点的人，他们几乎没有争论的基础，更别说秘密地泄露出去。但是去年哈利吻了秋，这已经不是什么秘密了。他从来没有听说过关于那个金发男孩的任何热吻传闻。我知道了，哈利沉思着，也许周围的女孩没有一个符合他的期望。  
哈利看了几分钟羽毛笔写下的内容，开始觉得累了。看起来德拉科最近做的最有趣的事就是记下高级魔药的小技巧。他开始心灰意冷起来，后悔没有抓住那个小子。波特又开始怀疑他的动机，这时羽毛笔的下一句话映入他的眼帘：  
“你把它带来了吗？”  
哈利的好奇心被吊起来了，他迅速地靠近羊皮纸。  
“是的，但是我们必须多加小心。我们可不能让斯内普发现它，或者更糟，邓布利多。”  
德拉科曾和某人传纸条，显然他们在共用一支羽毛笔。很可能是在课堂上传纸条，哈利推断道。但是他坐在谁旁边呢？他们到底把什么带进了学校？  
“不，当然不。别傻了。今晚把它带到公共休息室。这就行了。”  
“很好。”  
就是这样。羽毛笔在羊皮纸上跳得更远了一点，开始写德拉科最新的算术论文。哈利转了转眼珠。  
“你会以为这是赫敏的羽毛笔。”他自言自语道，用魔杖指着羽毛。他念了咒语，停止了咒语，对他的发现感到满意，并把他的物品收起来。晚饭快结束了，所以哈利找了个好时机。现在，他只需要弄清楚马尔福在和谁策划什么阴谋就行了。  
晚饭后，罗恩和赫敏在格兰芬多公共休息室的炉火旁和哈利会合。哈利决定在找到更确凿的证据之前，不泄露他对马尔福的最新发现。问题是，哈利沉思着，他怎样才拿到那个东西呢？  
哈利仍在沉思中，坐在赫敏和罗恩对面的扶手椅上——而这俩人则完全放松地坐在双人沙发上。赫敏手里像往常一样拿着一本书，书页在火光中闪闪发光。哈利碰巧注意到罗恩正从赫敏的肩膀上往外张望，如果他不是大半生都认识那个家伙，他会以为那个红头发的人在读书。但从罗恩眼睛里闪烁的光芒，哈利看得出来，他的兴趣并不在那本书上。  
很难说罗恩对赫敏的痴迷是从何时开始的。哈利在想，也许它一直就在那儿，一颗从种子生长而来的花。他为他们感到高兴，哈利从内心深处知道他们最终会在一起。他只是希望罗恩不会笨到把事情搞砸。罗恩一只手穿过赫敏浓密的头发，拨开她耳后的一绺头发。她回头看了他一眼，害羞地笑了笑，然后继续读她的书。  
哈利不禁有点羡慕他们。他们之间有火花，像烟花一样亮着，哈利甚至不确定他们是否能看见。他不能说他去年对秋的感情是真正的爱情，在哈利说出雪宝柠檬之前，他们草率、迅速地分开了。事实是，他从来没有像罗恩那样对任何人有感觉。  
哈利站起来，决定今晚就到此为止。他告别了他的朋友，走向他的四柱床。考虑到他脑子里正在发生的一切，睡觉听起来像是逃离现实的一种很好的方式。当他闭上眼睛时，他祈祷很快就能休息。  
他们再一次站在神秘事务司。总是相似的梦境，相同的结局。他们六个背靠背的站着。他们保护着预言球——而那个则紧紧地握在哈利的手里。卢修斯和其他食死徒随时都会现身，然后便开始互相甩着咒语。  
哈利可以一幕幕地回想起这个梦。果然，哈利听到卢修斯马尔福的声音出现在他们面前，要求他交出预言球。哈利深吸了一口气：“这只是一场梦。”他提醒自己，但他拒绝醒来。  
然后他们开始奔跑。纳威和卢娜跑得不是很快，因此他俩在其他人穿过一排排放置预言球的架子时，保护他们。当作为伏地魔重要帮手的那个男人开始追逐他们时，施放的咒语离他们愈来愈近，而他们周围的架子一个接一个的倾斜倒下，他们像多米诺骨牌那样一个接一个随之绊倒。当他们逐渐加快奔跑速度时，差点与大部队擦肩而过。  
接着，他们被包围了。卢修斯堵在哈利面，另两个戴着面具的男人分别用魔杖指着金妮和赫敏。  
对于哈利来说最恐怖的时刻就要来了。尽管他们六个在神秘事务司里根本没有发生这种情况，但是在他的噩梦里却发生了。在这个场景里，哈利再一次拒绝交出预言球，相反，他故意摔破了它。作为回应，卢修斯和其他食死徒会杀了他的朋友们，而哈利只能汗流浃背的孤身一人从噩梦中惊醒。  
然而这一次，故事发展却不同了。一些细微的细节改变了。哈利不能确切指出到底是什么发生了改变，但是他确信这的确发生了。马尔福仍威胁他交出预言球，哈利摔破它。接下来，一切暂停了。他的朋友们本应在接下来的场景中死去的。前方传来了一阵脚步声，每个人都转过身去，看从阴影中出现的身影，一个瘦高金发男孩——德拉科。  
“啊，我的儿子。我很高兴你加入了我们。”卢修斯迎向他儿子。哈利的胃突然沉了下去，这证实了他的怀疑。德拉科露出了非常马尔福式的假笑，然后深深地看向哈利。有那么一会儿，哈利确信，他在德拉科的眼睛里看到了他从未看见过的东西：恐惧。  
“哈利，”德拉科说，每个人都安静下来。接着，他转向他的父亲，然后迅速的喊道：“除你武器！”  
德拉科解除了卢修斯•马尔福的魔杖。他开始接连对着其他食死徒施咒，在施咒间隙，他叫他们快点跑。在他们跑开过程中，哈利回头看到，德拉科依旧站在那里对抗着食死徒，为他们争取逃跑机会，保护他们。哈利感激地笑起来。  
然后他又像往常一样大汗淋漓的醒来。  
显然，德拉科睡不着。他翻来覆去好多次，脑海里一直想着早先发生的事，口申口令着。金发男孩坐起身来，揉了揉他的眼睛，然后把头埋在双膝之间，他要离开这里。  
就在几个小时之前，德拉科在大厅里享用着他的糖果馅饼，突然一只猫头鹰出现向他飞来，然后扔下了一封邮件。德拉科立马就认出来信封上马尔福家族的徽章，还有用优雅的手写体写着的“一个人的时候再打开”的话语。  
他把邮件塞进自己的长袍口袋里，担忧着信里究竟会写着什么内容。  
不想引起太多人的注意，德拉科吃完甜点找借口离开，回到了公共休息室。当他走进斯莱特林地盘时，他高兴的发现刚好空无一人。德拉科从口袋里拽出那封信，揭开火漆封缄，打开了他父亲的来信。  
这封信详细的列明了卢修斯为他儿子计划好的一切信息。当然不是完全直白的说明。在阿兹卡班蹲了一阵后，这个男人没有做任何会给他定罪的事情。但是，信里有足够的密语来告诉德拉科，他父亲想让他清楚了解的事情。  
德拉科看着那些经过“加工”的文字之后，胃揪在了一起：“当你寒假回家后，你将会参加一个正式的仪式，”他读到：“但你现在就可以开始着手你的任务了。你被选中来完成任务——我刚从阿兹卡班释放出来时告知你的那个，你不会让我失望的。”  
这些信息对德拉科来说至关重要。因为，他愈来愈喘不过气来，他清楚的知道他父亲提到的那个任务，在开学前，他父亲在庄园的时候已经给德拉科提过黑魔王的下一个计划——全面控制魔法世界。  
而现在，他无意间让德拉科也来淌这淌浑水。这就是他想最大程度占领的地方，一个他必须占为己有的地方。德拉科攥紧了左右，把信捏成一团，现在揪心变成了愤怒。他把信扔进火堆里，看着它燃烧化为灰烬，衷心希望自己也能轻易地从这操蛋的事情中脱身。  
德拉科突然从他的四柱床上站起来，如果他睡不着，他根本不会浪费他妈的一分一秒来强迫入睡。他抓起长袍，准备出去溜达下来整理思绪，老天知道他此时需要这个。  
他出了公共休息室，悄悄穿过地窖走廊，避开费尔奇和洛丽丝太太。想着他父亲写给他的信，他身边的氛围似乎变得越来越凝重。德拉科决定呼吸下新鲜空气，而最完美的地点则是天文塔，于是他匆忙地走上塔里的楼梯。  
现在应该是凌晨2点，也许3点也不一定。哈利被噩梦弄得心烦意乱，但这次的梦境真的让他受到极大的震撼。看到德拉科参与其中，他眼里的温柔和坦率，着实打动了哈利。德拉科曾经是他的敌人，甚至竞争对手。，但从不是保护他的人。这让哈利觉得有一些失真，仿佛哈利看到了德拉科身上深深隐藏起来的那一面——并且是任何人都不会相信的善良的那一面。哈利确实看到了吗？  
他需要透透气，他困惑，又被这次征兆所惊吓，并且一部分的他想要逃离这个。哈利一只手撑着隐形衣，然后查看活点地图确保费尔奇不在附近。他此刻正在奖杯陈列室那里徘徊，这离哈利的目的地——天文塔足够遥远。当他看向天文塔的方位时，他惊讶的发现“德拉科•马尔福”的名字已经描绘在那里了。更令人不安的是它旁边出现的那个名字。  
-tbc


	2. 偷听&误解

德拉科才倚着塔栏没多久，就听到逐渐接近的脚步声。他被吓了一大跳，迅速的跳回来，然后靠着墙边蹲下。这里根本没有什么藏身之处，他确信自己要么被费尔奇抓住，要么就是麦格。脚步声的主人出现在楼梯口，然而并不是他设想中的两个人。现在站在德拉科面前的人有着一头油腻的黑发、苍白的脸颊以及一身黑袍。他松了口气，从墙边站起来，迎接他教父的到来。  
“您在这里做什么？”德拉科认真地问道，好奇占据了上风。  
“这问题应该是我来问你。”斯内普回答道。然后走到塔边坐下来。  
“过来，马尔福，我们需要谈谈。”  
德拉科听话地坐在斯莱特林院长的旁边。  
“我知道黑魔王为你制订的计划，德拉科，”斯内普开口说道：“我也许能提供帮助。”  
哈利迅速的爬过挂着画像的洞口，用隐形斗篷把自己遮起来。他的学院同学根本注意不到他消失的身影，他对此感到愉快。哈利有一种直觉，无论他将要目睹什么，这都是在他对德拉科•马尔福的调查行动中起到至关重要的作用。于是，他毫不犹豫地向天文塔走去。  
“我假设你已经详细了解了黑魔王的近期计划。”斯内普就像往常一样僵硬地说到。  
德拉科吞咽了最后一口唾液，喉咙干涩，胃又纠成一团儿。  
“不是完全了解，不是的，”他小心翼翼地说：“但是我开始渐渐明白他选择我的原因，他选择我去…”  
剩下的话消失在嘴边，面前的斯内普教授和他所处的现实境地，让他突然无话可说。在他重新组织下一句的语序时，他的脸开始变得苍白，喉咙的疼痛阻止他开口。  
就在此刻德拉科意识到，他腹部的空洞感在向四周扩散，包裹住了他的感官，也麻痹了膈膜。这空洞感其实是恐惧。害怕正在发生的事，害怕即将发生的事，甚至害怕他的父亲和他面前的教父。  
德拉科不敢信赖斯内普，他就像卢修斯一样，把自己奉献给黑魔王。金发男孩明白：由于教授是家里的一份子，所以学校里的他可以就成为黑魔王的间谍。德拉科尝试过在每节黑魔法防御课上保持他冰冷的面孔，在老师面前小心翼翼地保持同样的行为举止。  
而在这儿，德拉科的双腿悬在塔外，德拉科只感到沉重——所有对于他的期待一股脑儿地坠落下来，压在他肩上。他哽咽着，眼泪开始聚集，他拼命的想要忍住。他不敢呼吸——此情此景下，他随时会崩溃，这对他来说，真的太多了。  
德拉科深深地吸口气，再一次尝试回答教父的问题：“他想叫我…”眼泪悄然滑落，顺着脸颊而下：“他想叫我杀了邓布利多！”  
声音回荡在空气中，这个斯莱特林男孩心里发生了剧变。现在他说出来了，没有回头路了。德拉科必须要做点什么，不管是完成伏地魔的任务还是继续保持转换阵营的想法，他永远不能再被黑暗笼罩，这无益于任何事，当然也不想再躲避他的父亲，甚至是在战争中当个缩头乌龟。必须采取必要行动，并承担随之而来的后果。德拉科的优点从不会包含“勇气”这个词，虽然他是个精明的人。面对斯内普这么亲密的家人，他必须做出一个决定。  
德拉科试图抑制住那些不断流出的泪水，但男孩已经趋于崩溃。他双手掩面，胳膊撑在膝盖上。这究竟会发展成什么样呢？德拉科能假装只是因为精神压力过大，但对黑魔王依旧忠心耿耿吗？斯内普是个超棒的大脑封闭术专家，而且更擅长摄神取念，德拉科已经尽了最大努力来撒谎。  
“德拉科，”斯内普开口时，男孩更加崩溃：“从你出生那一刻起，我就是你生命中的一部分。你父亲和我差不多是同一时间成为食死徒。这个标记——”他拉起袖子：“——仍然在我身上。我很了解你，而我知道你的…困境。”  
德拉科猛地抬起头：“你在说什么？”他匆忙地吐了一口唾沫，祈祷自己没被看透。  
“你真的认为你的行为如此的低调，以至于我完全没注意到你已经改变了阵营这件事吗，德拉科？”  
德拉科惊讶不已地凝视着教授：“你——你怎么…”  
“你表现的就好像我每天没见到你一样。你现在比我过去16年间见过的你还要低调。你不跟你的父母联系。你不再对黑魔法感兴趣，就像个赫奇帕奇。而且，老天啊，我想我这学期都没见到你去辱骂波特，哪怕一次。真是可悲。”他停顿了一下，嘴角露出了熟悉的假笑。  
马尔福，此刻他的眼泪干了，呆呆地坐在那里。就是这个，他本以为他现在的每个动作都是精心设计的，但是，他竟然被他的教父看穿了——他教父真的是个十足的斯莱特林。  
“就像我说的，”斯内普继续说：“我也许能帮助你。”  
“帮我？怎么帮？”德拉科用袖子擦了擦脸。  
“如果你能信任正确的那个人，你就能得到保护。”斯内普声明道，然后盯着男孩。德拉科感到他教父的目光打量着他，仿佛已经看透了他的灵魂。  
德拉科立刻就明白了：“等下，那么说你不是——”  
斯内普用食指比了个停下的手势，让德拉科保持安静：“并没有。斯莱特林以自保为荣，我建议你也要保护你自己，相应的，还有你的价值。”  
德拉科震惊的看着他，忙于理清头绪：“所以你会帮我吗，先生？”  
哈利紧张地偷听着他头顶上方两人的谈话。  
德拉科到底需要什么帮助？难道跟他羽毛笔揭示的那样，需要把不管什么东西带进学校的那种帮助吗？  
“…你可以得到保护。”哈利试图搞明白斯内普的说辞，对于他得出的结论，他不禁倒吸一口凉气。  
斯内普一定是个食死徒，而他现在转而要在学校里帮助德拉科完成伏地魔交给他的任务！他的脉搏跳动的更快了，迅速的分析他面临的情境。  
“等下，那么说你不是——”  
哈利破译了德拉科的话，他认为他其实是再说：“你不是邓布利多这边的？”  
“并不…”  
噢，我的上帝。哈利是对的。斯内普一直在对抗邓布利多，他只是伏地魔安插在校园中的间谍。  
在话语的末尾，哈利非常震惊。马尔福会有什么样的价值？看在梅林的份儿上！他是个他妈的食死徒！他的推测引发了震怒，哈利与生俱来的格兰芬多的冲动让他下意识的就跑开了。  
“如果你再一次改变你的注意，我就不能再帮你了。确保你的承诺是永久的，而且德拉科，”斯内普站起身，准备离开：“注意你的每一个举动，他们会监视的。”  
“谢谢您，先生。”德拉科说：“我不会让你失望的。”  
教授点了点头，然后走下天文塔。哈利屏住呼吸，生怕斯内普发现他。他的身体僵硬，看着教授的黑袍子从楼梯拖过，他的每根神经都绷得紧紧的。当斯内普离开他的视线时，哈利松了口气，然后又把目光看向了上面的男孩。地板之间狭窄的视野让哈利几乎看不见马尔福。他小心的查看，只看到一个又高又瘦的身影，双膝紧紧地贴在胸前。片刻之间，一切都静止了，但哈利注意到了另一个细节。马尔福的肩膀微微起伏，好像…马尔福在哭？  
哈利伸长脖子，眯着眼睛，想看得更清楚些。不可能，哈利安慰自己说，他这样抽泣是没有道理的。  
马尔福是个食死徒，哈利刚刚证明了这一点。他傲慢而坚定，不脆弱。从第一天起，金发男孩就是哈利的竞争对手，从某种意义上来说，哈利觉得自己像了解朋友一样了解这个男孩。此刻在他前面崩溃的男孩到底是谁？  
过了一会儿，马尔福站了起来，开始走下楼梯。哈利和马尔福保持着安全的距离，仍然清楚地看到马尔福的眼睛都红肿着。  
他无法理解这一切，只好等了几分钟才离开。离天亮还有好几个小时呢。  
哈利揉了揉眼睛，然后用一只胳膊撑着，伸长胳膊去够自己的眼镜。阳光透过窗户，照亮了空无一人的宿舍。他叹了口气，不满自己睡过头了，而且很大概率也错过了早餐。他感觉才刚闭上眼睛眯了一小会儿，在目睹昨晚的事情后他根本无法完全放松下来。  
哈利飞快的穿好衣服，冲进大厅，头发比往常更杂乱了。罗恩和赫敏依然坐在格兰芬多的长桌旁，吃着涂有橘子果酱的吐司。  
“哇哦，看那儿，敏，睡美人本尊大驾光临！”罗恩开玩笑地打了个招呼：“你昨晚熬夜了还是怎么？”  
“是呀。”哈利简短地回答，把果酱涂在吐司上。出于某种原因，他并不愿意把他夜游的事告诉他的朋友们。他不能保证什么，但是总觉得出于莫名的原因，这个事相当私人。哈利决定过后再考虑这个问题。  
罗恩看着赫敏，耸了耸肩：“那么，你准备好今晚的魁地奇训练了吗？这是我们在周末击败斯莱特林之前最后一轮训练了！”  
噢，妈的，魁地奇。由于他一直在跟踪马尔福，周六的魁地奇比赛被他忘得一干二净。而且他还必须跟德拉科比…  
这为啥让他感到如此不舒服呢？哈利赶跑了这个念头，又咬了一小口吐司。  
上课拖拖拉拉，度日如年，宾斯教授讲课的时候，哈利一直在思考前一天晚上的事情，而宾斯教授根本没注意到课堂已经躺倒大班学生，睡得天昏地暗。  
哈利确信昨晚听到的那些话足以证明他对于马尔福的猜测。他本应感到胜利，甚至是英勇的，但哈利觉得…古怪。德拉科的样子，如此易碎和脆弱，印在他的脑子里，这让他感到空虚，同时还夹杂着另一种情感：渴望。是的，没错。哈利更多的想去安慰这个男孩，告诉他他并不是独身一人处在这种困境里。哈利看着那张脸——德拉科的脸，在镜中出现了无数次。欲望在他心头涌动，抑制住了其他的情感。他咽下这个想法，安慰自己他只是累了，而且马尔福绝对不是他想安慰、慰藉以及拥有的那个人。  
哈利用掌心按着太阳穴，然后把头靠在桌子上，疲惫，他提醒自己，他只是…太疲惫了。  
他一定是睡着了，因为下一秒他就听到了卢娜•洛夫古德轻快的声音，那声音说道：“喂，哈利！我确信已经下课了，昨晚蝻钩让你失眠了吗？”  
哈利扫视了下教室，发现他俩是最后剩下的两个，这意味着哈利得赶紧跑着去上魔药课了：“谢谢你，卢娜。”他冲她点了点头，收拾他的东西：“我想是的。”  
卢娜开始向他解释他对这些神奇生物的想法，但是哈利已经快冲到门口：“我得走了！晚点见啊，卢娜！”  
接着他气喘吁吁地赶到斯拉格霍恩教授的教室门前。  
德拉科几乎无法高度集中注意力。他拿出他的物品，准备艰难地熬过这节魔药课，然后他就看到一个疲惫不堪的哈利走进教室。他的头发比平常更让人厌恶，而且他揉眼睛的样子明确表明前一晚根本没睡。他在黄鼠狼身边坐下，开始翻找他的东西，然后拿出课上必需的那些。德拉科好奇地凝视着他，他很少见到这么狼狈的波特。就在这时，哈利抬头盯着他，绿眸对上灰眸。一瞬间，一切都安静了。眼神锁定，时间流逝。不知何故，德拉科的心脏猛烈地跳动了一下，他不知道为什么。  
“大家把书翻到538页！”一个愉悦的斯拉格霍恩声音让俩男孩惊了一下，打破了注视然后埋头看向各自课本。德拉科突然间意识到他一直屏住呼吸，于是立刻吸了口气。布雷斯疑惑地看了他一眼，德拉科耸了耸肩作为回应。事实上，他也不知道刚刚到底发生了什么。  
“我昨晚跟德拉科•马尔福谈过了，阿不思。”西弗勒斯•斯内普坐在校长面前的椅子上。上面塞满了各种小工具和魔法小道具。这位老人是如何操作这些东西仍旧是个谜。这正是阿不思•邓布利多的魅力。尽管他很古怪，但他似乎总能找到办法，校长抬起头来，感兴趣地想听听那个斯莱特林所了解的事。  
“那证明我的推论是正确的，”斯内普继续说：“那个男孩是我们这边的。”  
“啊，太好了，我一直希望他能过来，我知道他对你来说意味着太多。”  
“那么你建议我们怎么做，阿不思？把他藏起来？或者让他当个间谍？”他停顿了一下：“我们可没有足够的时间来规划了。”  
“不，不，我们不会让德拉科做这个。对这个孩子来说这太冒险了。我们要保护他。他比我们任何一人都要了解他的父亲。这种了解对我们来说相当有用。”校长摸了摸他的长胡子。再一次停顿下来，陷入沉思。  
“让那男孩给他父亲写信，他需要再假装一段时间。德拉科会告诉他正在密谋杀死我，一切看起来相当完美，同时，我会考虑我们接下来的行动。只要他在这里，在霍格沃茨，他就是安全的。”  
斯内普点点头，站起身准备离开。  
“你知道，西弗勒斯，”邓布利多做了个结束语：“我坚信德拉科与他父亲不同，他很善良，不能被黑暗吞没。”  
魁地奇训练出乎意料地成功，而哈利的脑子里一片混乱，他确信这将是一场灾难，但整个球队似乎都很高兴度过难关。击败斯莱特林的渴望弥漫在空气里，通过击掌和积极的欢呼来表现。金妮掌握了她和哈利的所有计划。就连她也无法突破罗恩的防守，罗恩一直骄傲地守卫着球门。迪安•托马斯虽说不是天才般的追求手，但是他对胜利的渴望以及鼓舞人心的士气是无价之宝。击球手——库特和皮克斯要糟糕些，但是哈利认为自己太过于挑剔（由于乔治和弗雷德的缺席）。剩下的那个追求手——德米尔扎不是金妮的对手，但是跟迪安却配合默契。总得来说他们的队伍还行，哈利猜想，如果一切顺利，他们还是有机会获得魁地奇奖杯。  
哈利明天就得对抗马尔福了，他并不怎么期待。在魔药课上，他们的眼睛对视着，哈利百分百确定。他知道这确实发生了，因为他当时感到一种奇怪的冲动。这出乎意料、毫无道理、完全令人费解，但它仍然影响着哈利。他的脉搏加快跳动，胃痉挛了，一种刺痛的感觉从他的肚子上升到脸颊上。起初，他想自己出现这种症状是不是因为对马尔福的愤怒达到了一个新的高度——一种对食死徒的理论和非食死徒理论什么的，但这种想法最终被摒弃了。因为，哈利总结道，如果这些是愤怒的信号，那么他在五年级就不会亲吻秋•张了。尽管这很愚蠢，哈利也很想否认，但那双灰眼睛一直深深地刻在被选中的人的脑海中。


	3. 春梦&笑容

当哈利和他的朋友们被食死徒死命追赶时，神秘事务司里一片漆黑。他几乎期待那个熟悉的噩梦，确定自己不会一夜无眠。紧接着，他们被包围了。哈利故意打破了预言球。他默默期待着那些脚步声——德拉科的脚步声，再一次救他们于水火之中，但这次它们却没有到来。  
哈利的心怦怦直跳，眼瞅着时间一分一秒的流逝，心里做好了最坏的打算。卢修斯慢慢举起他的魔杖，准备接下来释放一个死咒。哈利可以感受到脉搏激烈的跳动，但他似乎动弹不得。魔杖指着他们的眼睛，卢修斯•马尔福刚准备开口，这时，他们身后传来一声巨响。  
“除你武器！”德拉科•马尔福的声音把哈利唤回现实，他父亲的魔杖飞到的一旁，让他手无寸铁。哈利偷偷回头瞥了一眼，看到一个自鸣得意的德拉科，骄傲于他和他自己的骗术。  
哈利笑了，因那个家伙在关键时刻出现而欣慰。他现在可以期待接下来的发展：德拉科会叫他们快跑，然后哈利回再一次大汗淋漓的醒来，困惑着梦里发生的一切。然而这次并没如他所愿。  
哈利至少以为会有人发射魔咒，尝试夺走他朋友的生命，但一切都安静了。他凑到跟前一看才发现，没有一个人在移动。时间静止，感到停在卢修斯•马尔福被解除魔杖和他朋友仍旧安全的一瞬间。哈利向前一步，尝试着和他们互动，看其反应。赫敏露出担心的表情，罗恩则是目瞪口呆，卢娜那轮廓分明的身影站在金妮旁边，而纳威看上去出奇地镇定。所有戴面具的人都一动不动地举着魔杖指着他们。事实上，唯一还能动的人只有…德拉科。  
“哈利，”他开口道，他用着和上次梦中一样温柔的声音说到：“我们会赢得这场战争。”他上前一步，缩小了他们之间的距离。  
“德拉科，我——我不是很明白，”哈利结结巴巴地说道。在那双灰色眼睛的注视下，他挣扎地说出接下来的话：“你是个食死徒。我听到你跟斯内普的谈话。发生了什么事？”  
金发男孩自信地缩小他们的空间，再一次贴身靠近，以至于哈利能感觉到德拉科清新的薄荷味气息。他稍微高一点，低头凝视着那双犹豫不决的绿眼睛。  
“你们这些该死的格兰芬多从来都是这么鲁莽，不计后果。”德拉科诱惑地轻声耳语道，他的面颊贴着哈利的。  
“你知道，眼见不一定为实。”斯莱特林的表情异常严肃，坚持他的说法。  
安心的感觉冲刷着黑发男孩的内心。德拉科的话语、他和他的亲密无间使人平静。哈利深深凝视着那双眼睛，知道他说的是真话。他的嘴角展现一个笑容，感激于此时此景。德拉科回应的咧嘴而笑足以让哈利融化。他从没意识到这个金发男孩在高兴时是那么的迷人。尤其是德拉科越来越靠近…  
当德拉科的嘴唇贴上哈利时，时间仿佛凝固了。格莱芬多彻底投降，所有对斯莱特林忠诚度的疑问都消失了。被亲吻和亲吻是多么不同的一件事，哈利从来没有像此刻这样自在过。甚至韦斯莱家的好客也比不上此刻他们嘴唇贴合在一起时的那种与生俱来的归属感。哈利偷偷冒了个险，小心翼翼地用舌头伸向德拉科的，德拉科同时用舌头轻轻舔舐着哈利的舌尖，热切回应着。哈利感觉自己涌出眩晕的气泡，它们驱散了他曾经有过的阴暗的感觉，蔓延到他身体的每一部分…  
他突然醒来，汗水从他额头落下。他当然预料到会汗流浃背的起来，但这和他以往经历的都不同。恐惧、害怕、不确定，这些情绪被某种诡异的满足感代替。哈利低头凝视着被单，很快意识到他有另一个问题…彻底需要解决。  
“操！”他自言自语道。他呼吸沉重，由于精疲力竭，和莫名的欲望。  
哈利从来不知道自己是同性恋，或者是喜欢某个男孩，但是，他猜他从没真正考虑过这种可能性。由于梦中的“证据”还在，哈利承认这没什么可以否认的。但是…马尔福？在所有人中，哈利对这个两面派、背后恶意中伤、诚服于黑魔王的雪貂怒火中烧？哈利摇摇头，在吵醒其他人之前，快速翻下床，溜进浴室毁掉某些“证据”。  
当他再次醒来时，他从无梦的熟睡中醒来。哈利睁开眼睛，看到了一个阳光明媚的星期六早晨——完美的玩魁地奇的天气。哈利想起来了，跟斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛还有几个小时就要开始了。他尽量不去想他半夜的事情，穿好衣服，下楼去吃早饭。  
德拉科第一个在周六早上走进礼堂，一大早起来，然后准备跟格莱芬多的魁地奇比赛。有几个掉队的赫奇帕奇学生和他一起穿过大厅，他相信其中有一个叫做汉娜，而另一个不用说就是拉文克劳的卢娜•洛夫古德，戴着那顶蠢爆了的格兰芬多狮子帽子。这有点讨厌，德拉科想，因为没人头上会顶着蛇跑来跑去的。然后他的思绪回到面前的水煮蛋上，咬了一口，与此同时他感觉一双手蒙住了他的眼睛。  
“猜猜是谁？”一阵轻浮地调笑传过来。  
“我想说是死神那双湿冷的手，但我想我错了。”德拉科毫不犹豫地回答。  
双手移开，放在那人的臀部胯部上。  
“好吧，你也早上好，德拉科。”潘西•帕金森绕过桌子，坐在金发男孩的对面。  
“早上好，潘。”他笑着对她说。德拉科不得不承认此时氛围很好，过去几周他独自一人，而现在听到潘西的声音真得很不错。  
她淘气地露齿而笑：“你准备好打败那些格兰芬多傻冒了吗？”  
德拉科一饮而尽。他不是特别期待今天的比赛。老实说，魁地奇能引起追求手的兴趣只有在激怒波特的时候。这个赛季他对此不太感冒，德拉科感到很无趣。  
这并不是说斯莱特林不怎么厉害，迄今为止，德拉科已经抓住了每一次比赛中的金色飞贼，带领他的球队取得胜利。  
但是今天的比赛不同。这一次，他将与波特竞争，直到最近，他一直认为他恨波特。这学期，德拉科的新思维已经把他的注意力转移到比学校竞争更重要的事情上，他变得满足于日常的争吵。他的愤怒已经减少到麻木不仁，即使他最近对波特的指控感到沮丧，他仍然不恨那个家伙。  
事实上，当他们昨天对视的时候，德拉科感觉…有些不一样了。他没有时间像往常那样不带感情地全面分析形势，但他的内心深处知道，他们之间的关系发生了变化。  
“是啊，我总是准备好打败那些格兰芬多饭桶。”他回答，喝了一口他的果汁。  
“说到这儿，”潘西在座位上转过身，说：“看看谁起的早。”  
波特刚走进大厅，看上去异常普通。当他在大厅的那头吃饭时，看上去既不疲惫，也不兴奋。  
德拉科尽量不把目光在被选中的人身上逗留太久，他不想加剧这种混乱。潘西双手托着下巴，靠在桌子上，很快引起了德拉科的注意。  
“那么，”她低声说道：“你有没有想过我的预言？”她用一种使德拉科浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的潘西式神情诱惑地看着他。  
德拉科毫无防备，他做了个鬼脸一定使人厌恶，因为潘西下一个反应是无价的。她的表情在不到一秒钟的时间里，就从一个十几岁的风骚少女变成了一个皱着鼻子的哈巴狗。  
“天哪，德拉科，你表现得好像我是传染病似的！”然后她跺着脚走开了。  
德拉科还在努力思考刚才发生的事情，然后感觉到一双眼睛在盯着他时，脸上露出了目瞪口呆的表情。他本能地抬起头来，看见波特正直勾勾地看着他。这很难证实因为他就在房间的另一头，但德拉科发誓他看到他时绝对笑了。


	4. 格兰芬多VS斯莱特林；德拉科VS游走球

那天早上魁地奇球场的看台上座无虚席。观众席自发的分成了绿色、银色、红色和金色。比赛正式开始前，呼喊声响声震天。扎卡赖斯-史密斯清了清嗓子，准备为比赛做实况解说。选手们都换好了装备，准备骑上扫帚出发。哈利透过格兰芬多换衣间的帘子往外看去，寻找着马尔福的身影。他执意完全避开那个男孩是不可能的，他必须抑制住这种新的复杂情绪直到他能找到一些答案。不管昨晚的梦境，哈利还是不能抹去那个事实——马尔福看上去依旧跟随他父亲的脚步。  
德拉科在球场上，站在他的位置等待着霍琦夫人宣布比赛开始的哨声。哈利灵机一动，走到球场上与他会合。  
所有的球员站好队，比赛的哨声吹响，紧接着看台上传来各个学院的欢呼声。  
哈利立刻向空中蹿了出去，希望能看到金色飞贼。他的目光在其他队员之间扫视，但是仍旧未看到那个摆动翅膀的小家伙。当斯莱特林投入第一个球时，他听到了低沉的嘘声和泄气的惊叹声。他飞过整个球场，在所有可能的地方搜寻着金色飞贼。他完全没寻找的，只有德拉科•马尔福。  
德拉科在霍琦夫人一吹响哨子时，就野蛮地穿过球场。他碰巧注意到波特直接往空中，因此他决定在低空飞行。一边小心翼翼地搜寻飞贼的踪迹，一边用手指在草坪上摩挲着，同时把波特踢出自己的脑海。他到这儿来是参加比赛的，他是马尔福，是斯莱特林的追球手，而他能胜任这个。  
出于还没找到金色飞贼的身影，他稍微飞高了一点儿。当对家球员追逐鬼飞球时，他躲开来。他差点没躲过一只疯狂的游走球，后者猛烈地朝他冲过来，谢天谢地这个疯球随后被诺特击开了。镇定了一会儿，他穿过红绿相间的“海洋”，决定瞅一眼波特。以防万一他提早发现金色飞贼，仅此而已。他当然不想看到那双绿眸…或者他发誓早上绝对看向他那个迷人的笑容。  
“小心，马尔福！”弗林特猛地从他旁边冲过，差点撞到德拉科的右肩。操，对波特的关注几乎让他分心。他摇了摇头，拉起扫帚，然后直接向上飞。他几乎立刻就发现了黑发男孩，开始研究他，噫确定金色飞贼是不是在附近。波特看上心不在焉地寻找着金色飞贼的踪迹，这表明他也是毫无头绪。他停在原处，两眼直视波特，这时一只鬼飞球迅速从波特脸前飞过。他吓了一大跳，然后迅速从这个鬼东西造成他死亡之前离开。波特飞往相反方向时，一定是丢失了他的大脑。然后，他看到了它——那个小东西在阳光下闪闪发光，金色飞贼！德拉科急忙加速，直直朝着几米之外的小球冲过去。比赛在他下方继续进行着，格兰芬多以110比70领先。  
哈利恰好注意到德拉科突然转移注意力，他也朝着同样的方向冲去。两个男孩都朝着金色飞贼飞去，逐渐缩小胜利和他们各自身体的距离。德拉科试着跟哈利保持安全距离，同时把注意力集中在附近迅速消失的金色飞贼上。而哈利为了加速，向前倾下身子，不小心侧身用肩膀擦过了德拉科的右上臂。一瞬间的触碰引起一阵震颤，这种冲击波像电流一样延伸开来。德拉科看了哈利一眼，而哈利也看了他一眼，发觉…  
他俩都感觉到了。德拉科重新注视着金色飞贼，他的脉搏一直剧烈跳动。在此之前，他也许可以推开哈利，然后轻松获胜，或者嘲讽那个家伙的笨拙。但现在，德拉科向前伸出手，他一言不发，愈来愈逼近金色飞贼。  
当他合上手指时，希望抓住了飞贼，然而飞贼突然转向，降低了高度并向他们身后飞去。德拉科稍微失去了平衡，然后他重新摆好自己的身体，改变方向，而他落后于波特了。  
当他们一起向前冲的时候，德拉科的思绪又回到了早前波特的触碰。虽说是偶然，但意味深长。他下降了高度，继续追在哈利身后，斯莱特林已经追上了比分，现在双方都把希望放在各自的找球手身上。  
通常情况下，德拉科的自信会让他更快更接近得到胜利的那一方。而今天不同，他还能感觉到对方在他手臂上触碰留下的感觉，这让他心神不定。事实上，非常不安，他都没注意到另一个游走球正冲他飞来。  
“马尔福！你在干嘛？！！！”弗林特的声音让德拉科突然抬头，征稿游走球冲他的脸撞过来。他想躲开，但已经来不及了。好痛，然后一切都变黑了。  
哈利向前冲去，脑子里只有一个目标：抓住飞贼。它就在前面，离得很近，足够他抓住它。德拉科在他身后，勉强赶上。哈利把所有注意力都集中于眼前的比赛上，拒绝再去感受之前碰撞中左肩的那种刺痛感。他能感觉到德拉科在他身后，他尝试着想象那个男孩以前的样子：傲慢、粗鲁和恶毒。他几乎希望这，如果他向后转过身，马尔福能轻蔑地嘲笑、煽动他，并且试图让他慢下来。然而，他很害怕，一旦他真的向后转过身，他就再也不能看到马尔福了，他只能看到德拉科，那个颇具魅力的年轻男人，碰巧露出迷人的笑容…  
“马尔福！你在干什么？！！！”哈利开始意识到身后发生的事情，他眨眨眼，摇了摇头。他停了下来，转了个弯，正好看见一只游走球径直朝德拉科飞去，德拉科吓得脸色苍白。时间似乎无限地慢下来，哈利的心却相反。他看着游走球撞在马尔福的脸上，然后继续它那残忍的路线，仿佛没有受到任何干扰。他注意到金发男孩失去了知觉，在扫帚上摇晃着，然后失去了平衡。就在那一刻，几件事似乎同时发生了。首先，哈利注意到金色飞贼的闪光，在他周围的视野中疯狂地飞舞；然后，他看着马尔福慢动作似的从扫帚上摔了下来，也许最令人不安的是，哈利内心的本能告诉他要不惜一切代价拯救德拉科：不像他在密室里救了金妮，甚至在三强争霸赛上救了罗恩，不，是他内心深处的某种东西在担心德拉科的生命，就像担心哈利自己的生命一样。哈利凭着格兰芬多的冲动，顺着潜意识的牵引，全速奔向他跌落的身影。在远处的某个地方，他能听到观众们发出的压抑的喘息声，以及其他选手旋转着看比赛时，扫帚发出的嗖嗖声。一切似乎都消失了，所有的景象和声音都被德拉科坠落的景象所笼罩。他向前冲去，俯冲下来，伸出双臂，想要抓住半空中的男孩。当他把必要的重量向前移动时，扫帚在颤抖，人们的注意力仍然集中在德拉科软弱无力的身体上。观众们被此情此景——哈利对于这个自己讨厌的男孩的英雄主义式的行为，所吸引。甚至其他球员也停下来观看，迪安手里抓着鬼飞球也停了下来。  
在德拉科重重地快要摔在地上时，哈利张开双臂抱住了他。他身体不由地前倾了一下，然后迅速恢复了平衡。时间仍旧过得很慢，让他体会着德拉对他的宠爱。男孩还在呼吸，但苍白脸颊的一角出现了一大块淤伤，还肿了个包。哈利紧紧地抱住德拉科（绝对只是为了保护他的安全），一降落到地面，他就从扫帚上下来，坐在地上，抱着德拉科，拼命想要叫醒他。  
刚开始，他轻轻拍了拍脸：“马尔福！你这个混球快点醒来！我们的魁地奇比赛还没结束呢！！”他的冷漠掩饰了他潜意识中的担忧。其他球手也落了下来，在他俩周围盘旋，看看如何裁定。最后，很可能更多的伤口出现在德拉科的脸颊上，哈利拽出魔杖，大喊道：“清水如泉！！”  
水从冬青木魔杖尖喷出来，冲刷到马尔福的脸上。男孩仍旧一动不动，过了一会儿，他吸入了一些水，然后开始咳嗽和呕吐。他睁开眼睛，刚好能让哈利看到一些银色从眼里露出来，他踌躇着，不由自主来回眨着眼。当霍琦夫人走近他俩是，德拉科的眼睛睁大了，并与哈利的目光相遇，几秒之间，他俩一动不动，接着，霍琦夫人插嘴道。  
“好的，好吧，到这儿来！噢，太好了！马尔福先生，你醒来了。我们得立刻把你送到校医室。”然后她转身面向其他队员：“这场比赛取消了！这将被认为是平局！你们可以离开了！！”  
双方球员都发出了抱怨声。  
“他还能继续，德拉科，你还行吗？”弗林特插嘴道，试图挽救他那几乎是胜利在望的局面。  
“他肯定是不能继续了。”霍琦夫人回答，然后转向哈利：“你能帮我一把吗，波特先生？”  
哈利点点头。德拉科醒了，但是昏昏欲睡，他非常想站起来，但是却绊倒了。哈利抓住他的肩膀，扶着金发男孩，帮助他重新站稳。  
“这儿，德拉科，我来帮你。”哈利主动提供帮助。他拽着德拉科右臂把它圈在自己肩上，然后用左臂搂住德拉科的腰以增加支撑的重量。看到他这样，几乎像是喝醉后受伤，让哈利的心猛地一沉。他觉得有必要——甚至是必须要保护他。德拉科的头转向右边，脸离哈利的只有几英寸远。  
又来了。那火花，或者电流，不管是哈利一直感觉到的什么东西，就像某种新奇的魔法那样，在他的血液里涌动。它持续时间很短，霍琦夫人期盼他们开始走路的时候，他被德拉科眼里的莫名情感迷住了。哈利一起从未在那里看见过它，它在银色的虹膜上点缀上，就像一个等待发觉的秘密。德拉科现在知道了什么他以前不知道的东西？  
他们开始朝校医室走去，哈利情不自禁的注意到马尔福那修长的身体，在每一步的走路过程中都会和他的碰在一起。他从没以这种方式感受到德拉科，尽管他们还在室外，但如此亲密，德拉科也没说什么，始终保持那种神秘感。他并不反感于他们离这么近，事实上，他紧紧地抱着哈利。是出于喜爱还是受伤的缘故，哈利完全不能肯定。他只知道的是，过去几周发生的事情改变了他对德拉科•马尔福的所有看法。  
周围一切都是黑色和模糊不清的。德拉科能听见说话声，但是他听不清说的是什么。他知道一定有什么事不对劲，但是他也能感觉到有人用手臂仅仅地圈住他的身体，这感觉很棒。他依偎在这位神秘的救星怀里，享受着他身上传来的温暖。德拉科基本上从未享受过这种接触，说实话，他的母亲只拥抱过他几次，而他的父亲几乎从来不碰他。德拉科在卢修斯•马尔福“自我安慰”的告诫下长大，他的身体重重地倒下，德拉科意识到自己有多虚弱，他们一定是坐了下来。  
“德拉科！快醒醒！！…”这个声音越来越清晰。听起来很熟悉，如此美妙的声音，他在哪儿听过呢？他沉思着，但他的大脑拒绝思考。然后他的右脸开始疼痛，这个救星打了他吗？  
一下，又一下。“嘿！！”他想喊出来，但是他的声音不听使唤，他也感觉不到自己的嘴唇或者活动自己的嘴巴。他想活动下自己的脸，只要任何方法能唤醒他的肌肉就好。他不确定到底怎么了，但是他的头很重，他试着来回摇晃它，但是无济于事。  
然后，他湿漉漉的。到底怎么回事？难道救星…用什么东西喷他？好冷，他尝试躲开，但是不小心吸入了湿湿的东西。他开始咳嗽，器官又开始慢慢恢复工作。他开始睁开眼睛，看到了一个模糊的人影罩在他头顶上方，那个救星。  
这很难讲，但是德拉科看到了乌黑的头发下是一张苍白的脸颊，而且那些是…眼镜吗？  
接着他的视线开始清晰起来，在那副眼镜后面，他看到一双迷人的祖母绿的眼睛注视着自己。那是一片深色的阴影，吸引着德拉科跃入其中。它们…很漂亮。他在哪里看到过这双眼睛呢？  
祖母绿，这挺熟悉的。在重击之后，德拉科开始恢复思考和记忆。祖母绿的颜色…乌黑的头发…他从某个人那里听说过…潘西？是的，潘西。那是她曾说过的预言…  
他试着把眼睛再睁开一点儿，当他的目光开始慢慢聚焦于一点时，终于成功了。世界有恢复了光明，虽然他的头依旧很痛，他突然从疼痛中领悟到。潘西、祖母绿、乌黑头发。那个与德拉科命中注定在一起的人，不是潘西，与她一点关系都没有。如果潘西真的有“天目”——像她声称的那样，那么命中注定的那个人的身影就在德拉科上方。金发男孩完全理解了他的表达，眼睛开始睁大。时间还在流逝，他的心怦怦直跳。德拉科不知如何确定，但事实上他头顶上方的救星一定就是哈利•波特。  
德拉科僵住了，一种新的意识沿着他的四肢、指尖蔓延开来。他们的目光对上了，祖母绿融化了灰色。霍琦夫人正在朝他们跑过来，而德拉科责备告知他得去庞弗雷夫人那里报到。  
德拉科尝试着站起来，但不幸的是，他失败了。他不确定是这种混乱还是伤痛让他失去了平衡，但是波特在他解决这个问题之前就插话了。  
“这儿，德拉科，我来帮你。”他用胳膊圈住另一个追求手的腰。德拉科在哈利的手放置的地方感到一阵火花。然后他转过脸，听到自己的名字。他被称为马尔福太多次了，不论是在决斗中还是在争吵中，又或是在比赛里。但哈利从未叫过他一次“德拉科”。是的，有什么东西跟以往不同，绝非是单方面的。德拉科不确定他是否介意这个。事实上，当他们并肩走向去医疗室的路上，他发现自己完全不介意。


	5. 信件、指控与柠檬硬糖

德拉科的伤势让他周六晚上只能在医疗室与庞弗雷夫人一起度过。“仅仅是为了观察，”她一边说，一边调制着魔药。波特——确切地说哈利，帮助德拉科躺在床上，安顿好他。  
“你需要换上医院的病号袍子吗，马尔福先生？”德拉科被安顿下来后，庞弗雷夫人无辜的问道。他的脸迅速变红，男孩们互相看了对方一会儿，然后德拉科飞快地拒绝了，而哈利傻笑出声。哈利打算离开，去大厅吃午饭。  
“你会好起来的吧，德拉科？”在转身离开医疗室前，哈利问道。  
德拉科露出一个很小的笑容——温柔又甜蜜的回答：“我会好起来的，哈利，你可以去吃饭了。”  
格兰芬多眨眨眼，听到他自己的名字从德拉科的嘴里冒出来，吓了一跳。德拉科加深了笑容，哈利困惑地皱了皱眉，然后也笑了。他摇摇头，了然地也冲德拉科一笑：“好吧，”他回应道：“我会来看你的。”  
“好的，行。”德拉科摩挲着自己的脖子，当他发现他的笑容并没有被轻视时，脸上泛起了红晕，甚至在医疗室的门关上之后，红晕还没消失。  
他躺回床上（庞弗雷夫人的命令），尝试搞清楚刚刚到底他妈的发生了什么。  
这些感觉都是从哪儿冒出来的？就因为德拉科看了哈利•他妈的•波特那一眼，一见钟情？又或者是德拉科会因为任何人陷入这种感觉？  
德拉科从未真正地迷恋过某个人。这倒不是因为他没机会追求一、两个女孩。斯莱特林都知道他的身份——马尔福家族的继承人，都乐意巴结。最积极的要数潘西，做出了那个该死的预言，而她还相信这就是关于她和该死的…  
德拉科停顿了一会儿，思考着最后一个念头。什么时候开始潘西就一切正确了？还有“天目”，认真的？这就是他妈的玩笑，就算这是真的，那么潘西那些人就能达到目的了？  
不，这不可能是真的。整个事情就是个误会。凝视哈利的眼睛，那双翠绿的眼睛…那就是个误会。也许他只想弥补两个找球手共同经历的那一切。也许波特只是在当了那么多年的蠢货之后想补偿一下。  
…但是他不是在几个月之前还指控德拉科是个食死徒吗？这种指手画脚的情形如何变成了眼下这种情况？行吧，不管今天到底是什么氛围，这也转变得太快点了吧？这其中肯定有些奇怪。  
也许哈利发现了真相——马尔福毕竟是无辜的。但是怎么发现的？  
德拉科有疑问，此刻有太多的未解之谜。他还是忍不住想着，这一切是否是真实的。更让他难以接受的是，他希望这些都是真的。  
哈利像往常一样坐在罗恩和赫敏对面，准备开吃他面前的猪肉派。说实话，在过去的那段时间发生那么多事后，他都要饿死了。他忽视了他两个好友困惑的眼神，开吃第一口，接下第二口，然后是第三口…  
“哈利！”赫敏终于忍不住喊他，刚好他吃到一半时，叉子掉到桌上。  
罗恩看了眼赫敏，又看着哈利：“老兄，我们只是想知道，你能否告诉我们今天早上你那英雄式的“拯救马尔福”的行为是怎么回事？”  
“噢，那个啊，”哈利咽下猪肉派，又喝了口果汁，清了清嗓子：“我不知道，他掉下来了，可以说是我救了他。”  
赫敏咕哝着：“哈利，今天看台上的任何老师或者学生，甚至包括我自己，都可以对他用个减震咒，而他就不会有事。”她停顿了一下，不满于哈利惊呆的表情：“之前你还说服我们马尔福是神秘人的手下，而现在你却成了他的救星？”  
哈利没有说话，取而代之，在赫敏说话的时候，看了他俩一眼。  
“我们只是感到很困惑，老兄。”罗恩补充道，尝试着让哈利淡定。  
“我不知道，敏，当我认为他需要帮助的时候，我真没考虑到阵营的事儿，”哈利厉回答：“另外，我也不再确定这个了。”  
“关于什么？马尔福？”罗恩开口询问道，试图跟上赫敏的思路。  
“所以你现在开始理性思考了，并且放弃了那套食死徒理论？”赫敏反驳，她对自己搞不懂她最好朋友的意图而恼火。  
“是的，我不确定了。我什么都不确定了。”说完，哈利拿起叉子，继续他的午餐。罗恩和赫敏知道谈话已经结束。  
他爱他的朋友们，但是他妈的，他们也太扫兴了吧。在走向大厅的途中，哈利一阵晕眩，强忍笑意，当他回想起他早先和德拉科的对话时，努力装出一本正经的样子。他无法解释自己的名字从对方嘴里说出来，为什么会给自己的内心造成一阵骚动，也无法解释为什么那个微笑会让他的心里有种异样的感觉。他差点就控制不住自己，更不用说像自己的朋友们解释这件奇怪的事。因此，当赫敏提醒他眼下严峻的情形时，他只能再次保持沉默。就像那个融化了他内心的男孩…很可能想把他交给伏地魔，也许。  
这个想法在脑海里一闪而过，他的心智在困惑的边缘徘徊。  
“不知道斯内普在哪儿？他从来都不会不来吃饭。”罗恩注意到，他的一番话单独引起了哈利的注意。  
“嗯…很奇怪，不是吗?”赫敏补充道。  
哈利的思维齿轮开始转动，他未开口说一句话。斯内普消失了，德拉科也失误出了事…哈利回想着德拉科和斯内普在天文塔谈话的画面，德拉科哭了，哈利渴望去安慰他，斯内普，依旧一脸漠然…然后哈利明白了。他知道斯内普在哪儿，而且他知道如果想在今天混乱的一切中找出答案的话，他就得赶快行动。  
“我得走了。”哈利说，没再说多一句话（或再吃一口午饭），离开了大厅。  
德拉科喝了一半汤——家养小精灵带给他的午饭，刚好听到医疗室的门打开了。他的感知能力比原来更强了，大脑中迷失的那个部分希望是哈利进来并且回答他那些未知的问题。  
但传到他耳朵那低沉的声音表明，来人并不是救世主。  
“你好，德拉科。我相信现在适合我俩进行单独谈话。”斯内普教授在德拉科床边的空椅子上坐下来。  
“是的，先生。庞弗雷夫人在她自己的办公室里，这会儿这里没有其他人。”  
“很好。我现在会帮助你给你父亲写一封回信。”  
德拉科目瞪口呆：“我父亲？你应该是保护我不让我受到来自我父亲的伤害！”  
“如果你知道什么对你最有好处，那么你最好，降低你的音量。”斯内普说完，然后让德拉科喘口气平静下来：“你要告诉你父亲你已经有了个计划，而且现在进行的很顺利，让它真实可信。”  
德拉科的声音降低了：“但是我们到底在干什么？”他低声说，声音颤抖着。  
“邓布利多在保护你，但我们需要时间，而且我需要你不要暴露你的身份，要不然我们都得任凭你父亲处置。”  
斯内普从长袍抽出一张羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔：“现在，开始写。”  
德拉科点点头，推开了汤碗，并把羊皮纸拽到自己跟前。就在这时，门口传来吱吱呀呀的声音，德拉科和斯内普都抬起头来，发现没有任何人，门一直是关着的。再次确认后，德拉科开始写信。  
他向父亲解释他已经为黑魔王制定好一个计划，但是这个不能通过信函来讨论，在更私人的场合下，他会详细说明该计划。他感谢他的父亲让他维护马尔福家族的荣誉，当他真这么做的时候 ，他快吐了。他以前从未这样明确、公然地向他父亲撒谎。大部分时间他忽略了真相，无视细节，但这个？这是份承诺，他真正地转换了他的忠诚。  
斯内普一边校对着信，一边点头：“干得不错，德拉科。我建议你一旦恢复就看着它寄出去，我不想被看到帮你寄这封信。而现在你要做的就是，保证它的安全。”  
德拉科点点头，折好信，然后把它放在自己的枕头下面。  
斯内普站起身，转身准备离开：“顺便，德拉科，把你的注意力放在你眼前的比赛，而不是波特那里，你就不会再受伤了。”  
德拉科倒吸一口气，他的脸再次红了。他表现的这么明显吗？  
斯内普走出医疗室，德拉科放松地靠回枕头上，躺着睡觉听起来挺不错的，他闭上眼睛，允许自己陷入了睡眠。  
当斯内普离开医疗室时，哈利屏住了呼吸。他靠墙席地而坐，盖着隐形斗篷。幸运的是，斯内普教授一进屋就忘了锁门。当哈利到达门口时，他可以毫不费力地溜进去，找个位置上偷听。哈利决心要得到一些答案，他的不耐烦快把他逼疯了。看来德拉科写了什么东西——一张纸条，也许？——还是在他教父的监视下。那东西就在那柔软的金发枕着的枕头的右…  
哈利从来不尊重别人的隐私，他热切地期待着德拉科入睡。令人惊讶的是，很快他就听到从金发男孩的方向传来一阵鼾声，而金发男孩平躺在那里。哈利抓住这个机会，穿过房间，在德拉科熟睡的身影面前停了下来。他是如此…平和。哈利的心猛地一抽，他发现自己想蜷缩在他身边，想再次感受那个身体紧贴自己的感觉。他有很多话想对男孩说，但更重要的是他有许多想和他一起做的事。他想要彻底地、亲密地、完全地了解关于他的一些事情。哈利想起了他的目的，他跪在床边，把手从斗篷上滑下来，伸到德拉科的枕头下面。德拉科小声咕哝着，在睡梦中翻了个身面对着哈利。作为回应，哈利僵住了，离德拉科只有几英寸远。他惊异于眼前的这张脸，离得如此之近，能看清他脸上的每一颗雀斑，能勾勒出他面颊的轮廓，能感受他每次呼气时吐出的气息…  
他的气息像薄荷糖一样清新，就像哈利曾经梦到过的那样。很多事情都是超现实的，就像他在做梦一样。哈利吸了一口气，重新把注意力集中在那张纸上，抽回了右手。他迟疑地站起来，读着新发现的证据。不知怎么的，他不想动。  
哈利打开羊皮纸，立刻认出了那优美的字迹。扫视了一下这张纸，把一些点和线索连起来，意识到这是一封信。一封竟然是给卢修斯•马尔福的信…  
这是真的。天啊，德拉科在计划什么。一些真正邪恶的东西…  
哈利不明白为什么他在继续阅读信件的时候热泪盈眶。一颗泪珠落在他面前的羊皮纸上，氤了一些 墨水。他怎么会这样愚蠢，会认为他面前的那个男孩与他父亲不是一类人呢？  
如果德拉科真计划带某样东西到学校里来，某个对伏地魔有利的东西，那么没有理由相信他不会把哈利交出去。把他交出去就是下一个目标，难道不是吗？然后让哈利死去？被那双银色的眼睛杀死…哈利感到他的心沉了下去。  
必须得做点什么。他不能再保护德拉科或者为他辩护了。这就是证据，他需要的答案就写在他面前的那页纸上。他小心翼翼地把信放回去，不引人注意。那一刻最糟糕的是，尽管他觉得自己被出卖了，被利用了，但一看到熟睡的德拉科马尔福，他的心还是怦怦直跳。  
“柠檬硬糖。”哈利从医疗室直接跑到校长办公室楼下，他上气不接下气。  
通往校长室的楼梯一出现，他就跳上去赶快去找邓布利多。他不确定这是否是种习惯，为了世界上所有错误的行为去做正确的尝试，或者他只是需要一个有父亲形象的人来弥补他破碎的心。事实上，他被深深伤害了。自从读了德拉科的信，他根本来不及想太多，只是考肾上腺素支撑。他不是故意要哭，但是还依旧留下了泪痕，玷污了他的尊严。他就是被这个混球的魅力所骗，仅此而已。马尔福，他一定是媚娃的远亲或者什么的。让哈利爱上他一定是他精心策划的。等下…爱上他？他刚真真这么想了？  
“哈利，你好啊。发生什么事了，我亲爱的孩子？”阿不思•邓布利多坐在桌子后面，好像预料到了他的到来。  
哈利发现自己说不出话来，不能确切的表明他到这里来的目的。他张开嘴，但是却无法吐出那些指控的语句。  
“哈利，为什么你不坐下来呢？”校长指着桌子对面的椅子对他说。哈利点点头，坐了下来。哈利沉默了一会儿，才开始说话。  
“教授。”他说到，发现自己一点也不害怕告诉邓布利多所发生的一切，他的问题其实更深刻，他担心的是如果他泄露了德拉科的秘密，那么会给德拉科带来什么样的后果。哈利咽了一口口水。在这个过程中，无视斯莱特林自作孽的后果，他能救下多少无辜的人？哈利在这个想法中找到了宁静，他心目中的英雄主义点燃了他想要继续做正确的事的意愿。  
“是马尔福。他在计划些什么，我不确定，但是那很邪恶，跟伏地魔有关，还有斯内普教授。”  
“这可是个很严重的指控，哈利。你是基于什么得出这个结论呢？”  
哈利和盘托出，从跟踪马尔福到偷他的羽毛笔，再到凌晨3点在天文塔下偷听。他承认了这封信的事，试图让邓布利多相信他的意图是纯洁的。他唯一没有提到的是，他一看到德拉科•马尔福就心跳加速，或者当他笑的时候，他不由自处的颤抖这件事。他当然没有提到他是如何渴望那薄薄的粉红色嘴唇能与自己的嘴唇相吻，尝试着未知的东西。因为这些都不重要了，不再重要了。  
“好吧，哈利，你已经做了不少工作了。那么韦斯莱先生和格兰杰小姐对你最近的发现有什么看法？”  
“他们不知道，先生。我想他们不会相信我的。”  
“噢，这样啊。但为什么呢？”  
“赫敏说，如果马尔福是食死徒，你肯定会知道。”  
“那个女孩很聪明。你同意她的观点吗？”  
哈利停了下来，困惑地说：“嗯，我知道，我只是…但有这么多证据表明，先生。”  
邓布利多推了下眼镜，笑了：“事情往往不像看上去的那样，我的孩子。我对斯内普教授非常信任。我对德拉科的信任也是如此。”  
“可是，先生，我刚才告诉您的那些事怎么办呢？我该怎么做？”  
“你知道，哈利，信任是件有趣的事。我几乎没有发现我把它放错地方。”他的手指在长长的胡子里打着结：“我来问你一件事。你的直觉告诉你怎么做？”  
哈利眨眨眼，对谈话的转向感到震惊。他的直觉吗？他不确定他的直觉沉浸在脑海里哪个犄角旮旯里。他的直觉和这些有什么关系？  
“我给你提个建议，哈利。我担心西弗勒斯•斯内普和德拉科•马尔福，如果你保证晚上好好休息的话，你也许就能好好使用它。”  
校长歪着头，从眼镜下面看着哈利。  
哈利从多年的经验中知道，谈话到此结束。  
“是的，先生。”哈利阴沉地回答。  
“顺便说一句，我看了今天的比赛，”邓布利多接着说：“你救了一个你怀疑是汤姆•里德尔手下的人，真是太高尚了。如果你不介意我问的话，你当时到底在想什么？”  
“额，”哈利整理了一下思绪：“我什么也没想，先生。”  
邓布利多咧嘴一笑，对自己很满意，举起食指：“完全正确！”  
哈利迷惑不解，皱起眉头，试图把教授的话的象征意义拼凑起来。  
“好吧，哈利。记得我的提议吗？你听到了？”他朝门口做了个手势，示意他们的会面到此结束。  
“是的，先生。”哈利从椅子上站起来，朝门口走去：“谢谢，教授。”  
“任何时候，哈利。任何时候。”哈利顺着螺旋形楼梯往下走，这次速度慢多了。他无法说服邓布利多不要对斯莱特林过多信任，离开时他感到前所未有的困惑。  
哈利脑子里一片空白，筋疲力尽地朝格兰芬多塔走去。他知道他的朋友们会担心，他祈祷他们不要打听他缺席的详细原因。说实话，他就是没有说话的欲望。  
第二天早上，庞弗雷夫人让德拉科离开，命令他在今天余下的时间里放松一下(“从现在开始不要再玩魁地奇了！”)他要做的第一件事是到猫头鹰屋去寄给他父亲的信。外面很冷，这学期在霍格沃茨的时间过得飞快，德拉科希望这段时间能停滞下来，哪怕能给他一点时间思考。当他让一只猫头鹰带着信飞往马尔福庄园时，他想知道下次他和哈利相遇时会发生什么。他们会交谈，会进行正常的对话吗？他们是否会再次深深凝望对方，那些祖母绿的深潭能以他们自己的方式让时间停滞吗？如果，如果发生了别的事呢？  
德拉科几乎没有时间来处理他对那个家伙的感情，但他必须认识到它们的存在。这是很明显的，因为德拉科从来没有对其他人有过这种情感。他的追求者，按照卢修斯的说法，会让马尔福家族更蒸蒸日上发展，从而成为继承人的另一半的女孩子，没有一个符合他的期望。她们似乎都屈服于德拉科的意志，不顾一切地想要站在他的一边，德拉科恨这个。他想要一个伙伴，一个可以和他肩并肩站在一起的人，一个可以和德拉科对抗世界的人。就在这时，德拉科突然想到，他自然而然地把自己的伴侣当成了男性，不是特指任何男性，而是德拉科曾经反对的一切的缩影。他可以看到他们在一起，混杂这红色和金色，绿色和银色的长袍…  
德拉科突然从他的幻想中清醒过来，他发现自己撞到了一身厚重的巫师长袍上。  
“我没有注意我要去的地方——”德拉科抬起头来，想弄清楚他到底撞到了谁：“我很抱歉，校长。”  
“不用担心，德拉科，”他仁慈地回答说：“我没事，我想你是从猫头鹰棚里出来的吧？”  
“是的，先生。”德拉科点点头。  
“啊，我很高兴看到你在昨天的事故后恢复。你和波特先生的关系似乎比我上次记忆中的要好。”邓布利多身上总是带着一种无所不能的神秘，仿佛他知道你自己不了解的每件事情。德拉科听了这话，脸上泛起了红晕。  
“嗯，是的，先生。我想是的。”德拉科清了清嗓子，试图掩饰他此刻的害羞与尴尬。梅林啊，他就像个女孩子！德拉科试图镇静下来，掩饰自己的挫败。  
“好,很好。如果我是你们两个，我会看到这一点不会改变。有时候，多一个敌人不如多一个朋友。”他会意地朝德拉科点点头，然后就离开了，长袍在身后拖着。邓布利多是个怪人，这是肯定的。德拉科的父亲对校长的态度更加明确，他说这个人“显然疯了”以及“对自己和他人都是危险的”。当德拉科花时间观察邓布利多时，他又一次开始质疑自己。在德拉科看来，邓布利多显然对任何人都没有危险。  
德拉科摇了摇头，接受了和阿不思•邓布利多谈话时那种莫名其妙、含糊不清的感觉。接着，他又继续赶路，回到斯莱特林的公共休息室。在那里，他将度过周日余下的时光，说服潘西相信——他的头恢复的很好，他还会在下棋时将死布雷斯。  
到了睡觉时间，德拉科盯着他四柱床上方的天花板，对哈利的思考占据了整个大脑。如果他翻身，他几乎可以回想起昨天哈利进入到他的私人空间，这感觉很好。而在城堡的另一头，顺着格兰芬多塔而上，哈利在处在睡梦中。


	6. 盥洗室里的忏悔

哈利发觉自己被德拉科双手在他背后轻微滑动的动作取悦了，轻柔、带着渴望又包含耐心。他的唇贴上德拉科的，好似他们等了足够久才终于得到这个机会。德拉科邀请地张开嘴，哈利的舌头立马滑入其中。先前，德拉科的双手始终滑动抚摸着，而哈利则用双手捧着德拉科的脸颊，请求他不要松手。而德拉科的回应则是手往底下滑去，越来越低，直到哈利的裤子拉链被拉开，冰凉的手伸入其中带来凉爽的感觉。哈利继续吻着那个男孩，用手爱抚着他，但他仍旧无法抓住德拉科徐徐深入带来的快乐。他于是口申口令起来，沉浸其中。德拉科笑了，继续用无私的行为取悦着哈利，他这么做只是想回报哈利…  
哈利就像以往那样大汗淋漓的醒来，冲进洗手间。  
他的梦让他更为困惑。哈利最终发现的证据证明马尔福不应该是他想要的一切，但他依旧是他脑海中的唯一。一切都处于成败关头，哈利决定唯一正确的决定就是把德拉科无限期地从他脑海赶出去。即便邓布利多信任他，但哈利拒绝信任。于是他独自一人走到礼堂去吃早饭，认为自己是一个通常意义上的早起者。当他吃着自己的早餐时，他没有继续盯着斯莱特林那桌，一次也没有。  
德拉科特别好奇想看看今天的事情会如何发展。他估摸着波特在课前早起吃饭的概率，却没曾想他会这么早坐在格兰芬多的桌边吃饭。当德拉科看到那个男孩时，深深吸了口气，而后者则全神贯注于早餐。德拉科一边给自己的吐司抹黄油，一边追寻着那双祖母绿的眼睛。但它们一直看着早餐。德拉科困惑着，哈利从不是一个如此早起吃早饭的人，当他看着他吃完，匆忙离开并完美忽视他时，他开始怀疑是否有什么更深层次的事正在发生。  
如果他只是在早餐时一心一意地专注，那么哈利现在看上去彻底不安了。德拉科观察到魔药课上那个男孩坐在格兰杰的身边，他好朋友脸上的表情证实了德拉科的怀疑——一定有什么糟糕的事发生了。即便是在教室的另一边，那个男孩的行为举止也出于沮丧和怒气冲冲之间。到底发生了什么事？  
斯拉格霍恩开始讲解莲花的治疗作用，以及如何将莲花应用于不同的复活药剂。德拉科基本没在听，他的注意力完全集中在那个男孩身上。直到几天前，这个男孩对他来说没任何关系，而现在，他揪着心完全因为担心对方。在他梦中所呈现的场景里，从未展示出这种意外。哈利似乎没有像德拉科那么精神集中于那个鼻涕虫，尽管他的注意力似乎集中在除了德拉科以外的任何事情上。他环视了一下教室，在座位上坐立不安。德拉科好奇地看着他，今天他们的目光从未相遇。  
哈利似乎弄掉了某个东西——也许他的羽毛笔？——掉到了地上。他因此俯下身子捡起它，然后继续返回到漫无目标地凝视中。当他直起身子后，就那么发生了。哈利抬起头，绿色遇见了灰。时间停滞了，就像以往在梦里和现实中每一次。刹那之间，德拉科嘴角咧开一个弧度，一个微笑就那样出现，他的心怦怦跳着，期待着哈利下一步的行动。但昨天还欣然报以微笑的哈利突然把头转回去，直白的表明他并不想看见他，德拉科僵住了，他的胃沉了下去。他有做什么吗？  
德拉科有生以来第一次尝到被拒绝的痛苦。他哽咽住了，喉咙里的刺痛感提醒着他，那些…那些眼泪正是因为如此才出现吗？  
噢，不，没门，作为马尔福家族的继承人或其他什么的，他都不能在魔药课中哭出声来。他试着呼吸，但是太困难了。他来回看了几眼，考虑了下眼前的情况，然后准备从这个鬼地方离开。布雷斯在他起身时疑问地看着他，德拉科想在离开教室前再看波特最后一眼。他丢下了自己的东西，完全不知道接下来会发生什么。果然，波特开始直勾勾地盯着他，仍然像往常一样怒气冲冲的，但眼神里却又一丝好奇。德拉科不敢回头看他，他走的时候，斯拉格霍恩教授根本没有理睬他。  
德拉科走进男生盥洗室，迫切需要些隐私。他不确定究竟是什么原因使得他对一个极其普通的对视产生这么大的反应。虽然这是来自圣人波特的。德拉科走进镜子，漫无目的地端详自己。他的脸很红，也许小部分来自沮丧，大部分是来自尴尬。当他独自一人，他刚哽住时的泪水突然涌出。他过去从未这样哭过。他的父亲在他很小的时候就训练他要坚强。马尔福不能哭，马尔福不能丢失冷静。但现在在这里的是德拉科，这绝对不是一个马尔福应该有的样子，他看着镜子里的自己啜泣。  
他哭是因为转换阵营，在这个过程中，他会失去一切。尽管如此，他依旧想念他的母亲。他哭是因为那天哈利不仅仅是在他下坠过程中救了他。实际上，那个男孩在近期内已经成为了他的一盏明灯。哈利不再仅仅是哈利，他现在是德拉科加入这边阵营的一部分。他是希望、令人激动、令人紧张、但又令人害怕的结合体。德拉科想抱着他，想把下巴搁在他的乱发间，享受着那种气息。他想确定他的价值是有用的，他选择的后果不能击倒他，但是现在所有的一切都冲德拉科而来，他承担了不该承受的，但他毫不在意。不管怎样，尽管被拒绝，但德拉科从未如此肯定他对哈利•波特的感情。  
他为自己打气，尝试着在有其他什么人闯进来之前重新平静自己。他又深吸了口气，德拉科没有注意到门被推开的声音，当他抬起头从镜子里看到自己的倒影时，发觉身后出现了另一个身影——那是他此刻最不想见到的人。  
“不要看着他的眼睛，不要进行眼神交流。看在上帝的份儿上，别看他。”这几句话一直在哈利的脑海闪现。他试图把注意力集中在斯拉格霍恩教授的授课上，但不幸地失败了，因为他感到自己的目光已经分散到了其他各个方向。那天早上吃饭的时候，很难不朝着马尔福的方向瞥一眼，而现在他们在一起上课，这就更有挑战性了。不幸的是，没有更好的方法来打破这种情感羁绊，这种僵局不知怎的会朝着德拉科发展。甚至一想到他的全名，他的教名，哈利内心深处就感到一阵剧痛。这怎么会发生，发生得这么快？  
他妈的，哈利决定至少再做次努力——在莲花方面记些笔记。梅林都知道他的分数需要提高。他打开课本，不小心把羽毛笔碰在旁边的地板上。狗屁，今天将会是漫长的一天。他靠在椅子上，伸手去抓羽毛笔。然而，当他抬起头来时，记笔记就更不可能了。他们目光相遇的一瞬间，他为德拉科建造的屏障都破碎成一堆。哈利无法呼吸，他不知道一个他妈的简单的眼神怎么就能把他弄成这个样子。那双眼睛是哈利梦中的一切——忠诚、充满希望的交汇。他感到自己的心怦怦直跳，急切地想要相信这个周末没有发生那种事。然而它发生了，那封信是真的。哈利无法忍受扑面而来的郁闷…  
他猛地把头向前一仰，下定决心：“要坚持住。”他提醒自己。就在这时，他听到椅子从他右前方滑动的声音，他瞥了一眼，看到马尔福已经从座位上站了起来。哈利的目光立刻转回到金发男孩身上。马尔福显然是因为什么事要离开，但究竟是为什么呢？哈利仔细地打量着他，但直到他转身离开教室，哈利才注意到那双灰色的眼睛失去了往日的光彩，满是泪水。似乎造成他内心的波动还不够，哈利觉得自己有勇气来帮助男孩继续崩溃下去。他内心的每一部分都在叫嚣着要去寻找德拉科。看到他这样低落，完全不像个马尔福，唤醒了哈利想要与他交谈的渴望。他需要和他谈谈，理清这些情绪。因为那个二十秒钟前从房间里走出来的男孩不可能写了那封不祥的信。这就是哈利所需要德拉科，他必须信任德拉科。这一次，他不会放弃，直到他知道有关这个男孩身上发生的一切事情。  
哈利离开了怒气冲冲但又忧心忡忡的赫敏，偷偷溜出了房间。  
“德拉科。”哈利开口，打破了他们之间的平静。  
德拉科猛地转过身来面对他，怒火打破了他的理智：“你想干什么，波特？你是来嘲笑我的吧？”  
德拉科毫无防备，他只知道他被抓住了。他只希望波特能保守他的秘密。无论邪恶与否，他都要维护自己的声誉。  
“不，当然不是。”哈利慢腾腾地说，好像担心德拉科随时会发脾气。德拉科认出了他的真诚，放松了下来。他靠在水槽上，全然面对着哈利。他们之间大约有6英尺，无处可藏。他可以跑开，但他为什么要跑？他这段时间总是把自己拽向波特，灾难性的，然后他们又回到了原点。  
“你为什么到这儿来？”德拉科鼓起勇气问出第一个问题，表示他愿意进行这次谈话。哈利也觉得自己放松了一点。  
“因为我必须这么做。因为在我彻底了解你之前，我内心总是无法平静。因为我需要答案，德拉科。我不知道发生了什么，但我知道你也能感觉到。天杀的是，你怎么做到的？你怎么能让我有这种感觉，在意你？”  
“我什么？”德拉科听到这一指责，又感到紧张起来：“你以为我是什么人？”  
“我知道了你和你父亲的计划。我也知道你为伏地魔工作，虽说我不是很确信这一点，但是我知道我不应该如此靠近你，然而，此刻我却在这里。”  
“你们格兰芬多真的需要学会核查真相，你得知道这一点。”德拉科生气地啐了一口。哈利的眼睛睁得大大的，因为这一瞬间突然产生了似曾相识的感觉，从他的话语中产生了共鸣：“我知道你整个学期都在跟踪我。我知道你对我这种看法已经有一段时间了。最令人震惊的是，你其实什么都不知道。”  
“我什么都不了解？那么告诉我，德拉科，你和斯内普在天文塔上说了些什么？”哈利感到自己的声音因激动而提高了。  
“你怎么——你怎么知道的？”德拉科脸色苍白，看起来很不舒服。  
“我有我的方法。”哈利停顿了一下，叹了口气。这样的谈话不会有任何结果：“我穿着隐形衣来监视你。”他诚实地解释道。  
“你听到了什么？”德拉科探问着，试图理解哈利了解事实的深度。  
“我听到斯内普说要帮你做点什么。我想是带什么东西到城堡里去伤害邓布利多或某个学生吧，我有一些你的东西。”哈利把手伸进书包，抽出德拉科最喜欢的羽毛笔。  
德拉科怀疑地看了哈利一眼，然后伸手拿了回来：“你他妈的为什么拿着我的羽毛笔？”他太困惑了，试图把线索联系在一起解出这个谜团。  
“你把它忘在图书馆了。我用咒语看你用它写了什么，我发现你在给别人传纸条，说要往地窖里偷偷带入什么东西。”  
听到这里，德拉科露出一个假笑，他甚至轻笑了一声。出乎意料的是，他对被选中的男孩的愤怒开始缓和下来。他用手指拨弄着羽毛笔，眼睛始终盯着双手：“你真的把一切都弄明白了，是不是，波特？”他腼腆地咧嘴一笑，无奈的摇着脑袋。  
“我想我搞明白了。”哈利回答道，表情严肃：“但在这段时间里，有些事情一直没有进展。因为在这一团迷雾，你变了。你还是你，但你的有些已经改变了，关于这些我还没搞清楚。”他走近了一步，更靠近德拉科。德拉科丢下了他的羽毛笔。  
“你做那些事是没有道理的。有时我觉得我比罗恩和赫敏更了解你，但最近情况并非如此。所以，我需要知道，马尔福。你到底在哪一边？”  
德拉科僵住了，目瞪口呆。他当然没有料到会发生这样的事。他没有准备答案，也没准备好迎接这个问题。德拉科没有回答，他们之间又陷入了寂静。哈利又走近了一步。  
“好吧，也许这有点儿过了，”他开始踱步：“那么你在和谁传纸条？”  
德拉科又放松了下来，反驳道：“布雷斯。”  
哈利点点头，但他还没来得及问别的，德拉科就插了一句:“火焰威士忌。”  
哈利迷惑不解，一脸茫然，好奇地瞥了德拉科一眼。  
“这就是我们偷偷带到斯莱特林公共休息室的东西。”  
现在，轮到哈利惊呆了。火焰威士忌吗？伏地魔的黑暗计划是把火焰威士忌偷运进一间满是放荡少年的公共休息室？不管情况如何，他明白德拉科说的都是实话。因为哈利不知怎么地忽略了显而易见的事实。德拉科…是无辜的。  
德拉科一定注意到了哈利脸上了然的表情：“哈利，我…”他不知道该说什么才好。  
“我很抱歉…德拉科”哈利继续说：“为所有的一切，那些跟踪，还有那些假设和指控。”  
德拉科欣然地盯着那双绿色的眼睛，胃在抽搐着：“没事，我猜我名声不大好。”德拉科回忆起黄鼠狼的话，：“可是哈利，有件事你应该知道。”  
“什么事？”  
“我很抱歉。为我父亲去年对你做过的事。，为我曾经做过的一切。”  
哈利无言以对，这个道歉胜过千言万语。他又向前迈了一步，现在他们之间只剩下几英尺了。  
“你不是你的父亲。”这不是怀疑，这是从哈利嘴里说出的陈述。德拉科的心开始怦怦直跳，被他的话语深深的感动了。这让他想诚实，想和那个男孩重新建立起关系…   
“这是一个圈套，”德拉科主动说，尽管他知道他不应该这么做:“这封信。一切都是事先安排好的。”  
哈利的眼睛又睁大了，他恍然大悟，这是以前从未有过的:“该死的，德拉科，你…你很棒！”  
德拉科忍不住窃笑起来：“我不会做过分的事情的，哈利。”他看了看自己的脚，但当他重新抬起头时，他看到了哈利脸上回应的笑容。  
“好吧，我，额…”哈利紧张地搔着后脑勺：“我想我欠你一个正式的道歉。”  
“省省吧。你在这儿，对吧？”  
他们只有再次沉默了一会儿，平静的氛围又引起了新的开端，接下来会发生什么？  
“是的，我在。”哈利又向前迈了一步，在他们之间只留下了一步的距离。德拉科吸了口气满怀期待。直到这一刻，哈利深深凝视着德拉科的眼睛时，他们的感觉似乎达到了新高度。哈利坚定地看着他，现在有了答案，再也不动摇了。德拉科抬起下巴，准备说话。  
“你认为这是什么？”他问道，指的是他们之间的火花。。  
“我不确定，”哈利回答：“但我也能感觉到。奇怪的是，我一直在挣扎，但是我又想去感受它。当你不在周围的时候，我会感到空虚。德拉科。这太快了，但这是我已经明白，我一点也不想过那种你不在我身边的日子。”  
德拉科又露出一个假笑，听到哈利的告白，他由衷地松了一口气：“我竟然不知道你是同性恋，波特。”  
“在我向你施咒前，闭上嘴。” 哈利再一次缩小了他们之间的距离，现在只剩下几英寸了。两个人站在那儿，傻乎乎地笑着究竟是什么把他们带到这一刻。德拉科知道该他说话了，但他的声音消失在全身散发的暖意中。哈利以前来过这里很多次，但只是在梦中，而现实更让人屏息。  
“哈利，我…”德拉科开始说，严肃的表情出现在他脸上。他的表情不是拒绝，而是安慰，哈利明白德拉科和他一样投入。哈利正要说什么，但他不知道具体是什么，这时他感到德拉科的手掌抚着他的右脸颊。他的手指在哈利的皮肤上滑动，哈利陶醉于德拉科带来的这种感觉。  
“德拉科，我——”他开口，但斯莱特林的嘴唇紧紧地贴着他的，打断了他的话。他们在接吻，哦，天呐，他们在接吻，哈利从来没有这么平静过。当德拉科用手插入他乱糟糟的黑发间时，他由于全身冲刷的那种巨大的喜悦而呼吸困难。哈利把双手放在德拉科的腰间，把他拉得更近了，这样他们就紧紧地贴在一起。哈利感到下方的某处有种刺痛的感觉，梦境终于变成了现实。德拉科小心翼翼地加入舌头，与哈利的吻融为一体，创造出一种迷人的感觉。德拉科一生都在为一种家的感觉而奋斗，不知怎的，他在学校盥洗室的中央找到了家的感觉。哈利靠着他的前胸亲吻着他，继而热情地搂着德拉科。他比以往任何时候都更需要他。没有这个吻，他是怎么活下来的，这本身就是个谜。他只知道，现在，就在这里，在他双臂环绕着德拉科•马尔福的地方，就是他命中注定要去的地方。两人短暂地分开了，然后继续紧紧地抓着对方，但却保持着几英寸的距离来喘口气。德拉科和哈利都气喘吁吁的，部分是因为缺氧，但大部分是因为兴奋。德拉科朝他咧嘴一笑，那可爱的笑容融化了哈利。  
“我还是讨厌你，你要知道。”他开玩笑的说，然后把一只手伸向哈利的脖子，摩挲着。  
哈利咯咯咯的笑出声，德拉科的抚摸让他感到奇怪：“我更讨厌你。”  
然后他们又接吻了，融为一体。哈利沿着德拉科的脊背抚摸着，给他留下了一阵刺痛感。那触摸的感觉蔓延至他的全身，时而剧烈，时而温柔。德拉科在他的胯部感到一阵激动，他们的亲吻变得火热起来，激情变成了欲望。他下意识地用胯部推挤着哈利的胯部，立刻感到男孩在颤抖。  
“梅林啊，德拉科。”哈利顿了一下，德拉科在他的下巴下面亲了一下。  
“对不起。”他低下头，轻轻地吻着哈利喉结下凹陷的部分：“这方面我是新手。”  
“你不是唯一一个不熟悉这个的人。”哈利向他保证，关于秋的记忆在他脑海里闪过。他们的吻是短暂的，湿漉漉的，令人不舒服，但与德拉科的亲吻却没有。德拉科抬起头来迎着哈利的目光。  
“哈利，请你，当我们离开这里的时候，别忘了我。”哈利能听到他的声音里透着绝望。他向前倾着身子，额头靠在德拉科的额头上。  
“没有你，我哪儿也不去。”他保证，用嘴唇轻轻地碰了碰德拉科的嘴唇：“尤其是该回去上魔药课了。”  
德拉科咯咯咯的笑到：“妈的，你已经把我忘了。”  
两人最后分享了一个吻，准备尽可能不引人注目地回到斯拉格霍恩的课堂上。  
德拉科先进来了，脸上带着得意的表情，布雷斯不禁想知道他在过去半个小时里和谁睡了。  
下一个是哈利，他的表情和刚才一模一样，对赫敏撒了个小谎，说是那天早上的鸡蛋没做好。斯拉格霍恩很幸运地面对着黑板，他太专注于自己的课了，没抓到那些走神的学生。剩下的时间里，赫敏一直盯着哈利，反复思考着他翘课的可能性。她很聪明，哈利知道这一点，但此刻他有点过于自信了。斯拉格霍恩刚把他那一小截粉笔放在黑板栏杆上，示意下课，她就突然有了个想法。她睁大了双眼，当她在他的朋友和他的死对头之间瞥了一眼时，她起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩：他们冲对方露齿而笑。


	7. 那些家伙

哈利像往常一样坐在罗恩和赫敏的对面，享受着自己的三明治。自从魔药课后，他变得特别愉快。而罗恩则是享受着和不焦虑的哈利一起的时光。他们开玩笑，笑的太厉害了把南瓜汁喷到了桌子上。赫敏看上去貌似对他俩幼稚的行为所困扰，但实际上那些男孩看出来她其实很享受这一刻。

“你现在心情好多了，是吧，哈利？”赫敏故作天真地猜测到，以证明她的理论。

“是啊，我猜是的。”哈利含糊地回答着，又咬了一口三明治，然后有什么东西落在他面前的桌子上。那是一张字条，毫无疑问是由学校的某只猫头鹰送来的。哈利打开它，既困惑又好奇。

上面用着似曾相识、优雅的笔迹写着：

“最后一节课后，在打人柳那里等我。”

哈利竭力控制自己嘴角不要上扬，折好纸条，迅速塞进袍子口袋里。

“上面写了什么？”罗恩问。哈利又咬了一口三明治。

“噢，额嗯，没什么。只是关于魔药课辅导。”

“当然是的！”赫敏打趣道：“你今天几乎翘了整节课！”

“嗯，是啊，我也听说那些家伙了，老兄。”罗恩补充：“它们也把我搞昏头了，差点儿错过宾斯教授的课！不过也没错过太多！”哈利轻笑着：“当然如果敏让我借用下她的笔记，那我一定会通过考试的！”

“罗纳德•韦斯莱！”赫敏叫道。哈利摇了摇头，两人就罗恩的责任开玩笑地斗嘴起来。当他的朋友们心烦意乱时，他可以放任思绪飘向口袋里的纸条。

哈利在学校的剩余时间都在幻想着早晨的情景。有几次，他不得不让自己停下来，无法抑制内心涌起的一阵眩晕。事实证明，麦格的变形课特别具有挑战性。这是唯一一堂需要波特全神贯注的课。有两次，他不小心把茶杯变成了一只难看的鸟，一只潜鸟，而不是他想要的扫帚。他给格兰芬多学院的院长一个羞怯的微笑，耸了耸肩，那只鸟愚蠢地昂起了头。与他隔了两个座位远的西莫嘲笑他，但他的笑声很快就被自己的茶杯自燃所打断。哈利不明白西莫是怎么把茶杯弄燃的，但他和其余的同学一同大笑起来。整个过程使他落后了几分钟，当最后一节课结束时，哈利迈着轻快的脚步离开课堂。现在，他朝打人柳走去，兴奋地想把这个故事讲给等在那儿的德拉科听。

然而，当他到达时，德拉科却不在。

德拉科正拼命集中注意力学习算数占卜课，但之前那种酥麻的记忆——缓慢而深沉的吻的记忆，一下子变得清晰起来。他下意识的注意到，在他陷入白日梦的时候，有一双眼睛紧盯着，比平常更频繁。教室另一头的格兰杰总是专心致志地学习，但今天她似乎好奇地看着德拉科。有一次，他们的目光相遇了，她的脸烧起来，然后急忙把目光移开。嗯，德拉科仔细考虑了她的反应，但除了波特泄露了秘密，他看不出她有什么办法知道他们的见面。他非常怀疑被选中的男孩是否出柜了，即使告诉他最亲密的朋友。当他们见面时，他必须把这事告诉哈利。德拉科不停地看时间——现在只剩下13分钟了。

课程很快就结束了，德拉科和其他人一样往走廊奔去。他兴奋的加快脚步，这时他听到斯内普教授那熟悉的慢吞吞拉长调子的声音。

”德拉科，到我的办公室，立即。”那声音在他身后响起，德拉科转过身来，脸上闪过一丝苦恼的表情。斯内普已经朝相反的方向走去，德拉科知道他别无选择，只能跟着走。

“你母亲今天给我写信了。”在关上他办公室的门后，斯内普说。德拉科的心立马沉了下去，他的母亲，一个他担心在转换阵营过程中会失去的那个人。他的心怦怦直跳，他下意识地问他的教父此刻出现在他脑海的第一个问题：“她还好吗？”

“她很好，恐怕此刻她最为担心的是你。”

德拉科了然地瞪大了眼界，他的声音接近耳语：“发生什么事了？”

斯内普递给他一张羊皮纸，德拉科立刻认出他母亲的笔迹。

西弗勒斯：

我希望这封信能准确送达到你手里。我想请你帮个忙，尽管我知道这个忙很麻烦。关于德拉科，西弗勒斯，我担心他。卢修斯怀疑他在黑魔王的任务中撒谎。如果这是真的，那么他一定会受到惩罚，或是更糟…请帮我照顾他，帮我保护他，我最信任你，西弗勒斯。不管他准备做什么，我都爱他，他对我来说很重要。

感谢你，西弗勒斯，这是我欠你的。

你亲爱的朋友：

纳西莎

德拉科从羊皮纸上抬起头看向他那像往常一样严肃的教父：“但是…怎么？”

“我不知道。除非你向某个人泄露了你的秘密，只有这种可能性了。”斯内普怒视着他，但德拉科立马打起精神。

“当然不，我没那么蠢。”哈利的脸一瞬间从他脑海掠过，但他把这种想法推开了。他还没准备好坦白和那个男孩的最新关系，甚至把这个告诉给他的教父，尤其是他的教父。另外，哈利是可以信任的…对吧？

“我当然不这么认为。我不知道是什么使你父亲对你失去了信任，但我建议你不要离开这座城堡，直到——”斯内普用双手撑着桌子，朝前倾着身子，威胁他：“——危险过去。”

“可是再过几个月就要放假了，先生。到那时我该怎么办？”

“到那时，我们将重新评估安全性。同时，不要做任何自证其罪的事情。”斯内普扬起眉毛，那种居高临下的架势只有他才能做到。德拉科点点头，斯内普走过去开门。然后德拉科离开办公室，脑子里闪过无数个问题。这次，他慢吞吞地走在路上——去见哈利的路上。

德拉科改变主意了吗？哈利一边在礼堂里吃猪肉卷，一边想着男孩早前的缺席。他等了足足二十分钟才放弃，返回城堡。他的肚子不舒服地抽搐着，哈利担心德拉科会不会惹上了麻烦。然而，当他看到德拉科走进礼堂，和斯莱特林的其他人一起吃晚饭时，一切恐惧都平息了。他显得疲惫不堪，眼神疲惫，皱着眉头。一时间，哈利如释重负。然而，不久之后，一颗怀疑的种子开始在他的心里生根发芽。也许德拉科真的改变了主意。虽然他很好，但哈利不是他喜欢的类型。哈利立刻注意到他在和帕金森说话，嫉妒充斥着他的内心，这太疯狂了，简直是疯了，嫉妒帕金森？不过，话说回来，那天早上他刚吻完见鬼的马尔福。对哈利来说，世界似乎真的发生了天翻地覆的变化。

德拉科走到他们约定的地方时，发现哈利早都离开了，他相当失望。他沮丧的回到地窖，然后在晚饭前收拾下自己。

当他走进大厅时，潘西帮他在斯莱特林的桌子旁占了个位置。

“过来，亲爱的！”她拍了拍旁边的空座位。布雷斯已经在他对面坐下，狼吞虎咽地吃着猪肉卷。

“那么，我一直在考虑，亲爱的。好吧，我们是一直在考虑，”她指了指对面的布雷斯，而布雷斯下意识的咽了口口水：“你最近精神紧张，而且你最近很少跟我…我们聚在一起了。因此，我们想出了一些可以让你放松的办法。”

德拉科没接话，于是她自顾自的愉快的说下去：“下下个周五，公共休息室，和你的朋友出去玩外加一瓶火焰威士忌。”她眨了眨眼。

“好吧，行。听起来不错。”德拉科漠然地表示同意，瞥了一眼格兰芬多的桌子。他就在那儿，叉子在盘子上戳来戳去，显然没有胃口。德拉科心里叹了口气，肯定哈利对他放了他鸽子的行为很生气。那么，好吧他今晚就得补回来。

哈利一个人坐在公共休息室里，努力学习，但大部分时间都在想当天发生的事情。太阳下山前，罗恩和赫敏要去看海格，而他礼貌地拒绝了，取而代之去看书。离他最近的窗户上传来轻轻的敲击声，他从课本上抬起头来，看见一只学校里的猫头鹰正试图用嘴啄破玻璃。哈利满怀希望地打开窗户，猫头鹰把一张纸条扔到他面前，他轻轻拍了拍猫头鹰，在它离开之前迅速给它喂了一些猫头鹰食，就像它来时一样快。

哈利急忙打开纸条，认真的读着里面的内容。德拉科的字迹，写着“天文塔，10点钟，之前我很抱歉。”

哈利兴奋极了，松了一口气。他放自己鸽子一定有合理的理由，他今晚就会知道那是什么。当他把纸条揉成一团时，发现自己又笑了。

十月夜晚中的天文塔很冷。德拉科来回踱步，期待着哈利的到来。最后，他在塔边坐了下来，忍耐着等待的时间。毕竟他很早就出发了，但没过多久，他就听到了脚步声。在他身后，随着脚步越来越近，脚步声变得越来越沉重，但让德拉科迷惑不解的是，那里一个人也没有。德拉科正要抽出魔杖，突然看见哈利笑着从隐形衣里钻出来。

“梅林啊,哈利！我忘了你有件隐形衣！”

哈利咯咯笑着，在德拉科旁边坐了下来：“你脸上的表情是无价的！”

“是的，是的，我肯定你说得对，你这个傻瓜。”德拉科笑了，很高兴独自一人拥有哈利，那种温暖模糊的感觉又回来了：他能感觉到它从他的胸膛中央蔓延。哈利歪着头，回望着他，他的笑声平静下来，最终变成了一个温柔的笑容。

“嘿，德拉科。”

“嘿。”

然后他们又轻声笑了一会儿，这是寻找到一个发泄口，来发泄白天的抑郁。

“听着，哈利，关于早先的事，我很抱歉。”德拉科的表情从温柔慢慢变严肃了：“我本来是要见你的，然后斯内普半道把我拉走了。”

“一切都还好吗？”那种担忧又回来了，哈利想不顾一切去安慰他，去保护德拉科。

“不太好，不不，我母亲担心我。显然我父亲并不相信我是个真正的食死徒或者其他什么之类的。他不信任我，而她为我的生命及安全而担心。”

哈利惊呆了。他从来没有见过他的父母，并且在他曾为自己成了孤儿而感到难过。但他从来没有，从来没有想过，会有人害怕他们的父亲导致他们自己的死亡。哈利恍然大悟，德拉科的童年一定很可怕。如果真是这样的话，马尔福家的情况可能比德思礼家更糟。一想到这儿，他就很揪心。

“德拉科，你不能回去。放假你可以和我一起回家。我们去格里莫广场。他们不会在那里找到你的！我们可以藏起来。一切都会好起来的，我保证。”他的声音处在绝望的边缘，恳求德拉科不要把自己置于危险之中。不知怎的，哈利就是知道，如果他失去这个男孩，他也会失去自己的一部分。

“我很感激你所做的努力，哈利。实际上，这是个好主意。那不是你从我母亲家继承而来的吗？”哈利点了点头：“好吧，我们走着瞧吧，但这是我的战斗，哈利，不是你的。如果他们真的确定我改变了阵营，食死徒就会搜捕我。我不想让他们发现你。”

“所以什么时候你变成个他妈的格兰芬多了，德拉科？这是我们的战斗，因为不管你在哪儿，我就在哪儿。不管怎样伏地魔都想让我死，他们会一直找我不管你在不在那里。”

德拉科沉默了，凝视着他自己的手，思考着眼下的形势。他感到哈利向他靠得更近了，在他的右耳边低语：“我不能失去你，德拉科，我不会让自己失去你的。”

德拉科转向他，深深感动着。他们的脸离对方只有几英寸远，这次轮到哈利把手伸向德拉科的手了。他把一绺金色头发往后捋了捋，然后把他头前的刘海也梳理下。两个男孩的共同点比哈利最初想象的要多得多，都是硬币的正反面。并且都经历了这么多，比任何人本应承受的多得多。

哈利凑过去，轻轻地把嘴唇贴在德拉科的嘴唇上。这一吻并不像他们第一次吻得那么急切。不，这是种抚慰和保护，这是一种保证，因为德拉科立刻知道，他对哈利的信任永远不会动摇。这种治愈，它融化了哈利对潘西愚蠢的嫉妒。德拉科的嘴唇张开了，哈利的舌头滑入其中，舔舐着德拉科的嘴唇，用行动诉说未出口的诺言。没过多久，德拉科的右手扶着哈利的后脑勺，深深的回吻着他，让他默默地要求更多。哈利照办了，更加向前倾着身子，直到德拉科不得不用左手支撑着自己。哈利笑了，意识到发生了什么事，德拉科把腿从塔楼边缘拉了回来，他把双腿放在哈利腿下。哈利继续这个亲吻，一边轻轻地把身体往前压，直到压在金发男孩的身上。德拉科向后把头靠在冰冷的地板上，哈利跟在后面，双手撑在德拉科肩膀的两侧。哦，天呐，哈利真的压在他身上了，德拉科越来越兴奋。哈利用舌头灵活地舔着德拉科的嘴唇，然后轻轻地咬他。这太过分了，太多了，德拉科能感觉到他的裤子绷紧了。他只希望哈利也是如此。

哈利依偎在德拉科身上，胯部对着胯部，舒服地休息着。嗯，德拉科拥着他的感觉如此诱人。他感到大腿上有一种压迫感，立刻知道德拉科勃起了。他不是一个人，哈利发现自己蹭着德拉科。那里迅速变得火热，德拉科的喉咙里突然发出一声口申口令。对哈利来说，这声音是极为诱人的，他继续蹭着他。德拉科喘着粗气，双手捧着哈利的脸。他坐起身，直到两个男孩都坐了下来，哈利的腿缠着德拉科的腰。他的双臂紧抱着德拉科的身体，紧紧贴着他的胸口。

“噢，我的上帝，哈利。”德拉科气喘吁吁的说，欲望在堆积。他向下瞥了一眼，示意他俩越来越热辣的接触，哈利口申口令着，再次亲吻着他。

“我们也许该停下来了，如果我们没有为接下来的事做好准备。”哈利提议，希望他直白的说出这一点，但希望自己又没这么做。德拉科赞同的点点头，用额头贴着他的。

“哈利，你有没有…？”

“没，没进行到这一步，事实上，我去年亲吻了秋•张，只有一次。但是仅此而已。”

“那个小贱人？我本期待着你会选择更好的呢，波特。”他冲着哈利假笑，而后者仅仅是露出个笑容然后反击到：“那么帕金森就更好了？”

德拉科厌恶地皱着脸：“我是绝对不会碰潘西的！她是个很好的朋友，很忠诚。但是老天，她只是太…潘西了。”哈利笑出声，减轻了对另一个斯莱特林的误解。

“你要知道，她预言这个。”

哈利脸红了，他突然离开德拉科，斟酌着用词：“她知道我们的事了？”

关于潘西的印象，还有一些诸如散播救世主和他的男性恋人的小道消息划过他的脑海。

“不，当然不。”德拉科把手放在哈利的肩膀上。哈利快步走到德拉科身边，他们并排坐着，德拉科靠着自己的膝盖，哈利伸展着双腿：“我也不准备让任何人知道我们的事。我很确定如果我父亲知道我们在一起的话，他很难相信我是清白的。”德拉科看着前面，胳膊撑着膝盖。

“总有一天，我们不必躲藏。在那之前，我都一直会在这里。”哈利伸出一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀，满足于内心被需要的愿望：“那就告诉我，”他接着说，“潘西到底是怎么预言到这个的？”

德拉科笑了，开始叙述潘西做出预言的那天，然后她更加全身心地投入到占卜课上的故事。哈利几乎失去了理智，尤其是潘西完全相信她实际上是德拉科——命中注定的灵魂伴侣。

“天呐，我真希望我能告诉赫敏，”哈利笑着说：“她最受不了占卜课。说这完全是一派胡言。如果她听到你对我说的话，她会疯的。”

“你知道，我以前也是这么想的，”德拉科回答：“但是，该死的，如果她没有正确预言的话。”

沉默笼罩着他们俩，德拉科的允诺的声音扩散在他们周围。哈利渴望地盯着德拉科，仔细打量着他的面容，只有这么近才能注意到。他的高鼻梁，他下颌的棱角，他那透着典雅的高高的颧骨。德拉科的一切都令他沉醉。遗憾的是，直到最近他才开始欣赏它们。

德拉科捕捉到了他的目光，他们的嘴唇很快又贴合在一起。那天晚上，他们亲吻了无数次，还聊了很久过去和现在的事。哈利讲述了变形课上发生的事情，德拉科几乎对西莫的不幸嗤之以鼻。接下来的几个小时里，两个男孩都咯咯地笑着，关系更加紧密。这个夜晚，他们暂时忘记了压在他俩肩上的重担。


	8. 口活儿与西弗勒斯•斯内普

这周剩下的时间过得太魔幻了：课间幽会、扫帚间的风流韵事以及无人看到的袍下的火辣抚摸。德拉科再没听说更多关于他父母的消息，他父亲对他忠诚度的怀疑让他作呕。是的，他已准备好反抗；当然，他也准备好转换阵营，但他一点儿也不想死。  
当他和哈利在一块儿时，什么都不重要了，除了他胃中那翩翩欲飞的蝴蝶和偶尔（好吧，更多的）热吻。见到哈利是他一天中最高兴的事，他的快乐也会传给其他人。即便潘西过去几天已经起了疑心，接受了那个曾经的、没那么苦闷的德拉科重新回来了。随之增加的就是来自她无时无刻的调情。哈利不得不强压怒火忍受潘西在斯莱特林吃饭时间诱惑着前倾身子的画面。德拉科还是张扑克牌脸，明确表示他对此无动于衷。大厅里面的每个人都看出这点，只有潘西依旧执迷不悟。  
罗恩和赫敏也很高兴哈利恢复了往日的好心情。赫敏越来越能接受哈利偶尔的缺席，因为她知道她朋友的幸福远比她对马尔福的意见重要。想想吧，他这学期都平易近人了许多，甚至变成了一个可以忍受的人。再说了，如果他不管以什么方式都能让哈利快乐，她没必要去反对。因此她对此守口如瓶，并让哈利以为他成功的瞒过了她。罗恩，另一方面，依旧神经大条，不过有时也说过哈利有个秘密小女友的话。西莫打赌肯定是另一个拉文克劳，因为“哈利喜欢聪明的女孩子”，而罗恩则保持“呐，老兄，他不可能忽视自己学院的女孩的，肯定是个格兰芬多！”他们不约而同达成一致意见——那个女孩儿肯定不是赫奇帕奇，赫敏对此只能无奈的摇摇头。  
在接下来的周三早晨，课间时，扫帚间的幽会氛围开始变得热辣。哈利去见早已等着那里的德拉科，他一走进就扑了上去。每次见面，他们都沉迷于对对方身体的舒适感，越来越熟悉对方的身体曲线和皮肤纹路。这一次，德拉科的双手游走于哈利的衬衫，爱抚着裸露在外的皮肤，引起哈利全身一阵颤抖。修长的手指拂过他的两点时，哈利感受着恋人轻柔的动作，立刻就硬了。作为回应，哈利摸着德拉科浑圆的臀 部，用双手对着它又揉又捏，然后顺着他的脖子亲吻而下。德拉科发出轻柔地口申 口令 声，哈利着迷地听着。哈利准备来个新玩法——他的手沿着德拉科的身体曲线一直朝下滑，他们对此都还是“雏”。于是哈利决定更进一步，他开始亲吻德拉科的胸膛，然后下滑到他的肚子，然后继续“南下”，直到他裤子的拉链处。他能感觉到德拉科的硬挺已经在裤子里抬起头，然后他用一根指头沿着硬挺的长度移动，德拉科战栗了一下，喃喃地说：“梅林啊，哈利。”还有“请别停下来，继续。”伴随着这些话语，哈利的嘴唇沿着相同的路线而下。他露出一个诱惑勾人的笑容，摸索的拉开拉链，解开德拉科的裤子。金发男孩喘息着，低头看着哈利，问道：“你确定吗？”哈利点点头，只想看恋人兴奋扭动的样子。德拉科为此做好准备，期待即将发生的事情，但同时又感到紧张不安。  
哈利把德拉科的裤子扯到大腿中部，只剩下一条四角内裤。他再次用嘴压在内裤上，发觉德拉科硬挺的长度——哇哦——令人赞赏。然后，他抬起手伸进德拉科的内裤里，用手指轻轻地抚摸囊袋。德拉科呜咽出声，这增加了哈利继续下去的信心。他飞快地拽下德拉科的四角内裤，看着眼前的“美景”：德拉科的硬挺，骄傲的完全硬着，表示他非常想要。哈利则为自己的经验不足而显得异常紧张，他用左手握住底部，然后开始流畅地上下撸动。德拉科口申口令着，试图让自己冷静，但失败了。哈利忽略自己的不安，用唇轻轻地吻着德拉科硬挺的头部，他感受到德拉科不时的颤抖，然后张开嘴，慢慢地含住头部，逐渐尝试含住整个硬挺。他深吸口气，然后做了个深喉。德拉科继续口申口令着，他咽下了嘴里的液体，然后他稍微移开了头，紧接着重新把硬挺含了进去，德拉科则是用手指插入哈利的发间，把他的头发抓的更乱了。然后哈利退回到只含着头部，然后继续往下，一边往下走，一边用舌头舔弄着硬挺，这样反复几次后，他用舌尖舔着头部，包裹着它，吮吸着它。德拉科开始要求更多，哈利再次吞下硬挺，一边吞一边用舌头更用力地舔弄着，德拉科全身颤抖着，呜咽声变得更大了：“我…我快到了…哈利…别停下…”  
他享受着德拉科性感慵懒的声音，他尖声请求着继续。他再次放松喉咙，吞下他的硬挺，用手揉搓着它的底部。  
“噢，操，哈利…我要到了！”接着，液体喷洒在哈利的喉咙里，伴随而来的舒适传遍了金发男孩的全身。哈利尤其的得意，惊讶于他竟然能让德拉科如此的满足。他慢慢吐出软下来的小德拉科，站起身之前用咒语把嘴里的液体清理干净。  
德拉科软软地撑着墙，享受着高潮后的余温，慢慢恢复。他咧嘴一笑：“哇哦。”  
“你喜欢这样，是不？”哈利自信地朝他大步走过去，用食指挑起他的下巴，凑近偷了个吻。  
“这么说吧，我得说，我永远，永远都不会拒绝这个。”德拉科靠近吻了下哈利，然后哈利突然离开他。  
“操，我们要迟到了！”哈利恼火地说，开始拾起他的书，德拉科看他这么急，笑了：“不过，很值得啊。”然后他俩离开了扫帚间。  
“进来，西弗勒斯。”  
那天早些时候，斯内普教授被叫到阿不思•邓布利多办公室。  
“你想见我？”斯内普问道。在校长对面坐了下来。  
“啊，是的。我有个问题要问你，德拉科和哈利这周相处如何？”邓布利多双手手指交叉，放在他面前的桌子上，注视着他。  
“依旧令人厌烦，”斯内普回答，翻了个白眼：“黑魔王威胁着要重新掌权，而那俩个蠢蛋就像学校的女孩子那样叽叽喳喳。”  
“啊哈！”邓布利多激动地叫到：“我相信我的直觉被证明是正确的，他们看上去…很兴奋，是这样吗？”  
“我不确定用这个词形容是否合适，阿不思，而我会用，”斯内普回答，看上去很疲惫：“他们…是…形影不离的。而且这俩人认为没人能看出这一点。”他捏了捏鼻梁，表现出斯内普式的挫败：“就因为德拉科转换阵营和忠诚并不代表他需要跟波特这样的人陪伴。”  
“啊，别那么瞧不起这孩子，西弗勒斯！我认为他们很般配，我个人这么认为。”  
“般配，校长？他们才不会用那种词来描述一段友情的，先生。”  
邓布利多大笑着：“我了解，但是你不会真的相信那里面没有任何其他情感吗？”  
斯内普做了个苦脸，他露出一个厌恶的表情：“而且看在梅林的份儿上，你是怎么看出来他俩都是同性恋的？”  
“直觉，西弗勒斯。帮我看着他们。如果他们真的像我怀疑的那样发展，他俩都很可能因为卢修斯•马尔福而处在危险之中，或许比现在更危险。我担心当他知道这些消息的时候，他会在把哈利交给汤姆•里德尔之前，会先亲手剁了他。”邓布利多笑了笑，开了个讽刺的玩笑，但是斯内普依旧表情僵硬。  
“所你想让我看着他们…在一起？”斯内普皱着眉，怀疑地瞪着邓布利多。  
“简言之，是的。如果他俩真在一起，那么我有个计划，他俩的事引起了我的一些共鸣，看到两个纯洁的灵魂找到彼此，奉献给对方自己的爱，这是多么令人振作的一件事。”  
“我…我想是的，先生。”西弗勒斯点点头，站起身准备离开。他已经习惯了那位老人各种标新立异、奇思古怪的想法。但这个想法糟糕透顶。他的教子绝对不可能是个同性恋。就算他选择跟波特成为朋友，这也很难当做是个同性恋的理由。斯内普叹了口气。  
他沿着走廊往地窖走去。再过几分钟，他就要去教授黑魔法防御课了。他想赶在学生们试图做出任何滑稽的事情之前赶到。他让德拉科也学习这门课程，如果幸运的话，波特还要过几个小时才会来，或许他可能和黑魔王打仗花需要花费很久的时间，但除了用“除你武器”外，他什么都不知道，他的伤疤也说明了这一点，教书都拯救不了他那巨怪般的大脑。  
斯内普向右急转进入地窖，然后走下一段楼梯，继续沿着走廊走向教室。上课时间就要到了，所有的学生都应该准时到达教室。这就是为什么当西弗勒斯•斯内普看到对面的离他只有几步远的扫帚柜开始晃动时，感到十分困惑。出于好奇，他走进壁橱对面的一个凹进去的墙壁，背靠着石墙，偷偷看着谁会从里面出来。下一秒，一个头发乱翘、恼怒的波特跌跌撞撞地从里面走了出来，后面跟着一个淡定的德拉科。  
“哦，梅林，你在开玩笑吧。”斯内普想，又捏了捏鼻子。这将是他妈的漫长的一天，这是肯定的。


	9. 斯内普教授才不站Drarry

“德拉科•卢修斯•马尔福。”  
德拉科畏缩了一下，他才在公共休息室的壁炉前坐了下来，希望在晚饭到来之前的时间里放松一下。潘西大步走了进来，双臂交叉，怒气冲冲的。她立刻走到德拉科面前，责备地看着他。  
“怎么了？”他问道， 不知道她怎么了。  
“你能跟我解释解释，为什么我早些下了占卜课后，碰巧看到你和波特在一起？”  
德拉科僵直了身子，他们之前冒着被熟人看到的风险，曾在课间一起散过步。也许这是德拉科一个无知又愚蠢的决定，但是由于哈利的存在，一切都蒙上了阴影。看上去跟他走在一起也没什么恶意，毕竟和被选中的人亲密些又没什么罪过，对吧？他很快作出了答复。  
“是，我在课前是跟波特一起待了一会儿。”德拉科冷淡地看着自己的指甲，戴着冷漠的面具。  
“那又怎样，你决定跟你的敌人成为好朋友了？”她皱着鼻子，露出厌恶的表情。  
“基本不会。”德拉科迎着她审视的目光。  
“好吧，又会怎样呢？你一直在恨他！我认识的那个德拉科才不会被抓到跟该死的格兰芬多在一起的！”  
“潘西。”他站起来，看着她的眼睛。此刻只有他俩在一起。潘西对这突如其来的亲密感压的喘不过气来。  
“你难道从来就没想过，黑魔王计划的成功实施必须要求跟救世主当朋友？”他居高临下的说道，声音尖锐。  
潘西睁大了眼睛，全神贯注地听着这个消息。  
“德拉科——你是不是说…这是他要求你…”她结结巴巴地，不确定自己到底要问什么。  
“是的。”德拉科回答，俩人都沉默了。  
“天呐，这太荣幸了…”潘西的声音越来越小，一股油然而生的自豪感代替了沮丧。她的父亲也是名食死徒，而她准备跟随他的脚步也加入。德拉科现在已经成为那个名字都不能提的得力手下，使她更痴迷于他。  
“是的，那么，我建议你不要向任何人提起这件事。”被他这么信任，潘西觉得自己比其他人重要的多，这也是让她管好自己的事的最直接的方式。  
她伸出手，抚弄着德拉科的衣领：“噢，我亲爱的，当然不会。我永远不会背叛你或者任何你所拥护的东西。”她再次露出一个潘西式的诱人笑容，但这对德拉科或者他的同性恋形象都是无用功：“别忘了周五的约定。”她继续道，用指尖滑过他的领带，亲了亲他的脸颊，然后离开走向女生寝室。  
周五？卧槽！德拉科完全忘记了那天晚上要像个斯莱特林那样跟潘西、布雷斯一起聚聚的约定。他现在只希望那天晚上哈利没有什么计划，他对此耸耸肩，去趟盥洗室后，准备去吃晚餐。  
坦白的说，潘西整晚上都使劲往德拉科跟前凑，因为她认为他是一个正在崛起的食死徒，她的痴迷彻底爆发出来。他和她挽着胳膊走进大厅，一个得意洋洋的笑容出现在她脸上。穿过大厅时，德拉科立马向哈利甩了一个表示抱歉的眼神，而哈利只是点点头表示理解。  
罗恩顺着哈利的目光看过去，然后转过身面对哈利：“额，你认为马尔福和帕金森在拍拖吗？”  
“恶心，当然不是。”哈利回答，本能地做了个鬼脸但是为时已晚。幸运的是，罗恩从来不是最善于观察的家伙。  
“你说哪一个？如果你要问我的话，我会说他俩就是个花瓶。”罗恩说着，自言自语假笑着。  
听到这话，哈利笑了：“我想你是对的，罗恩。”  
一阵咕哝声从隔了几个凳子的位置传来：“真正的问题是，”西莫•斐尼甘尖声尖气的说到：“哈利拍拖的那个人是谁？”  
罗恩举起叉子表示同意：“对啊，伙计，那个幸运的女孩是谁？”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”哈利否认倒，他的脸开始变红了。  
“求你，哈利。你不会认为我们没注意到，你在快要下课的时候才回来。带着那副亲吻之后才有的“头发凌乱”的样子。”西莫回忆着，把话题转向哈利。  
“好吧，老兄，你真没必要遮遮掩掩。我知道你只是不想让那个蠢货知道——”他开玩笑般地指着西莫：“但是你总可以告诉我。”  
“噢得了吧，韦斯莱。如果有什么事的话，他只能需要我的帮助，毕竟我可是有很多接吻经验的，你懂得。”西莫自信地眨眨眼，坐在他旁边的是迪安-托马斯，在此之前，他一直在看麻瓜小说。他直接插嘴道：“你妈妈给你的那些可不算，伙计。”  
哈利和罗恩都哈哈大笑起来，西莫试着反驳：“也许没有，但是跟你的有。”  
甚至连赫敏——这个安静吃饭，学习着《霍格沃茨：一段校史》的人都露出了笑容。她尽量不加入话题，因为他知道哈利无意透露他的秘密。玩笑过后，罗恩用胳膊搂着她，眼睛亮晶晶地，随后转移了注意力。  
“书里有什么好玩的事情吗？”赫敏翻了个白眼，尽量显得害羞，哈利能看到她的脸慢慢变成了红色的，看起来，这又是格兰芬多桌上一个平常的夜晚时光。  
第二天早上，在去上魔法史的路上，哈利兴奋地见到了德拉科。他们在一个最近经常幽会的地方——靠近大楼梯旁的一个凹室那里见了面，而德拉科决定把他带到一条更为偏僻的走廊里，那里有个更隐蔽、私人的地方。他们开始甜蜜迅速地接吻，然后用双手爱抚着对方身上的每一处地方，接着赶紧飞奔上课，而哈利总是他俩中到达教室最晚的那个。  
去上接下来的魔药课的路途中，德拉科提议他俩结束一天的学习课程后到湖边见面。“你知道了，为了弥补我之前不得不把你抛弃的那段时间。”哈利向他保证他一切都好，但无论如何，他都很高兴见到他。就这样，时间一分一秒流逝，而哈利却对苍白的脸颊和金色的头发想入非非。  
在黑魔法防御课之前，他至少还过得去。他祈祷斯内普不要来找他，尽管他实际上已经在前一天晚上读了书。说实话，他只是没有心情被扣分，即使他的答案是正确的，扣分也是不可避免的。他们和赫奇帕奇的学生一起上这门课，赫奇帕奇的学生也不是很喜欢斯内普教授，尽管他们和善的举止从来没有展现出这一点。事实上，他们已经成为那个教授的主要攻击目标。而且这门课在这个城堡里，比其他任何课程的得分都要低。斯内普会恐吓那些毫无防备的赫奇帕奇们，格兰芬多们总会积极为他们挺身而出。然后每个人都会被扣分——格兰芬多因为干涉其他学生的事，赫奇帕奇因为没有处理好自己的问题。不过今天不行，哈利下定决心。今天他有了盼头，什么事都不能打扰这个。  
斯内普走进教室，在他走向教室前面时，袍子的下摆随着前进的步伐在地上拖动。  
“我假设你们都看过书了。”  
大家都不约而同的点头，斯内普突然转过身，把手猛地放在离他最近的桌子上：“波特！”他看向离他最近的那个学生，随后盯着坐在身后的那个救世主。  
“从历史角度来说，吸血鬼的血最广为人知的用途是什么？”  
哈利清了清嗓子，然后清晰地答道：“这是一种臭名昭著的古老黑魔法仪式，据说可以用来把人从死亡的边缘救回来。”  
他左边的赫敏，对她好友的正确回答喜气洋洋。斯内普表示不满，一言不发的转回去，在黑板上写道：“桑古奈姆永生（Sanguinem Immortalem）”。对哈利的回答没做任何评论，斯内普写完后转过来面对哈利：“课后留一下，波特。”  
哈利叹了口气。不管他做什么，斯内普永远都不会不去恨他。  
“这个古老的仪式和喝独角兽的血有什么不同？”  
赫敏立马举起手，但是斯内普另有打算：“麦克米兰！”  
“额…嗯…”厄尼开口说道，试图寻找自己的信心。哈利观察到坐在他旁边的汉娜•艾博，用胳膊肘捣了捣他的肋骨，看上去这动作帮助了他很多。  
“当某个人喝了独角兽的血，他就只剩下一半的生命，而且他不再是个真正的人类。那个使用吸血鬼血液的仪式却可以让一个人仍然保留人性，但最终的结果却是这个人无法再感受到“爱”的情感。”  
斯内普听完后没有反驳，开始在黑板上写下更多的关于这个问题的知识。赫敏失望地放下了手。  
“赫奇帕奇加10分。”斯内普低声说，基本听不见，但是还是引起了教室左半边的一阵窃窃私语。另一方面，罗恩为哈利的回到没有得到应有的加分而暴怒。哈利并不惊讶，而且也发觉自己对这种不平等的待遇没有一丝烦恼。他只是震惊于接下来的发展。  
厄尼的手猛地举起来，就像赫敏之前那样。斯内普被这意外的举动吓了一跳：“怎么了，麦克米兰？”  
“相信我先生，我们都非要感激您的善意，但是如果不给格兰芬多加分的话，这不公平吧？”  
斯内普停了下来，皱着眉头，慢慢地朝厄尼走去，哈利用双手捂着脸。赫奇帕奇那些该死的家伙，和他们的公平、忠诚，还有该死的斯内普看上去快要气炸了…  
“很好，你想要公平，赫奇帕奇？”他恶狠狠地啐了一口：“那么两个学院各扣10分——你可以称之为…平等。”  
汉娜再次撞了撞麦克米兰，这次为了不同的原因。在这堂课的剩下时间，教授的态度比以前更加尖锐。哈利畏缩了一下，课后他还得留下来，这次他大爷的他做了什么？  
下课后，哈利小心翼翼地走近教授的桌子。赫敏和罗恩在离开之前担心地看了他一眼，然后只剩下他们俩。  
“那么，教授？”哈利开口，不知道会发生什么。  
“据我所知，你——”他怒视的目光灼烧着他的全身——“已经形成了一种…关系…和我学院的某个学生。”  
哈利屏住呼吸，结果发出一阵短促的尖叫声。他的心怦怦直跳，肾上腺素在血管里涌动，脑子里拼命想弄明白斯内普到底是怎么发现关于德拉科的事情的：“先生，我——”  
“别…对我撒谎。”斯内普威胁道，话语中带着一种紧迫感：“我知道你们两个也牵涉其中。我个人觉得这太…令人反感了。”  
哈利皱着眉，愤怒取代了恐惧。斯内普没有给他回答的机会。  
“…但这不是我浪费时间找你的原因。你必须明白，波特，你们俩都在冒险。”  
“我知道，但说实话，我不在乎。”哈利格兰芬多式的态度还是占了上风——勇敢和愚蠢到极致。  
“你是说，你根本不会在乎卢修斯•马尔福因为牵扯到你的事严厉惩罚甚至杀了德拉科吗？”  
“这不是我的意思！我只是说我_我不会让这种事发生在他身上！”  
“你必须明白，这世界并不是只围着你转，波特！你不会总是赢，你不可能一直赢。如果你失败了，你不会想你爱的那个人付出代价。”斯内普的话里藏着些什么，哈利能感受到 这个。就好像他有过这种经历。如果真是这样的话，不知何故，他一定因为他自己的错误失去了某个人，他爱的人。  
哈利的表情柔和下来，他的脑海充斥着各种各样的想法。  
“我不能没有他。我——我不知道没有他在我身边，我该怎么办。”  
“well，没有他在身边，这才更明智。记住，我们正处在一场战争中。”  
正在这时，一阵敲门声响起。  
“你可以离开了，波特。”  
哈利转身离开，在出去的路上和一个年轻的斯莱特林擦肩而过。斯内普的介入让他觉得很奇怪，甚至有些格格不入。他本应对这个人的打扰感到愤怒和震惊。恰恰相反，他同情那个人，不知道他到底失去了谁，也不知道他为此付出了什么代价。他的话一直回荡在耳边：“没有他在你身边，这才更明智。”  
这一天剩下的时间都是在浑浑噩噩中度过。


	10. 分手

德拉科在离城堡最远湖边的一棵树的树荫下找了个好地方。如果有需求的话，那么这个地方极好的保护了他们的隐私。德拉科很高兴他找到了这个地方。没过多长时间，他就朝着哈利挥舞手臂，而后者在距他几米远的面前出现了。  
哈利朝着他所在的方向露出了一个严肃的笑容，继续向前走。而德拉科的胃本能地抽了一下，他曾经在三强争霸赛中看到过这种表情，去年他指控乌姆里奇时也有部分教授拒绝相信时同样露出这种表情。似乎每次哈利发觉有不可避免的事发生，并对此感到极度沮丧时，都会出现这种表情。是的，有什么不好的事情发生了。  
哈利出现在一个忧心忡忡的德拉科面前时，没有说一句话。他试图保持镇静，拍了拍身旁的地方。哈利欣然坐下，但是他俩之间的气氛凝重，德拉科做了什么不好的事了吗？  
绿眼睛默默注视着前方。德拉科深吸一口气，做好了准备。  
“怎么了，哈利？你看起来…出奇的…冷漠。”  
他转过身面对他，徘徊于他们之间亲密的关系，却又依旧渴望拥有它。  
“斯内普。他知道了，我们的事。”  
德拉科惊讶的张大了嘴巴，沉默了一会儿，然后把哈利的手放在他的手心里，然后俩人的手指交缠，等着他说下去。  
“他在课后叫我留一下。我不清楚他是怎么知道的，但是他确实知道了。他不赞成，当然他会这样。”哈利坚定地转头看向湖的那边。  
德拉科翻了翻眼睛，为他俩之间的小问题而放松下来。要是他父亲知道了又能怎样？他又不是那种会把他俩交给“名字都不能提”的那种人。这个想法虽说有点儿尴尬——为自己应该喜欢谁而责骂，但是从长远看…没什么。斯内普的意见就是个屁。  
“说实在的，哈利。去他妈的他怎么想的。他根本不了解什么对我们来说是最棒的，他的担忧就是没事找事。”他很沉着，但还有戒备心理。哈利如此爱他，这种想法太伤人。  
“我知道。相信我，我一直在思考这个。”哈利把目光短暂地投向德拉科，然后又继续盯着浩瀚的湖面：“倒是不说我在意他是怎么想的。只是他提到了其他一些事。”  
德拉科松开他俩交缠的手指，决定冒个险，准备让哈利相信他俩如果足够努力的话，是可以度过任何难关的。他用双手捧着哈利的头，轻轻地把它转过来面对着他：“他说了什么？他究竟说了什么让你有这种失落感了？”  
哈利长吁一口气，德拉科离他这么近，他总是容易丢失思考的能力。他这样想是多自私啊。和他在一起的每分每秒都让他陷入危险之中，真的是他不在自己身边，才是最明智的选择。  
“他说我们在一起的这件事会让你处于危险之下——你父亲带给你的危险。”哈利发觉自己开始伤感，他试图保持镇定，但一想到必须要做的事，就崩溃了。  
德拉科认出了他恋人脸上的挫败表情，知道斯内普那些话达到的效果远远比看上去的要多得多，他的话已经深入他的内心。  
“听我说，哈利。去他妈的我父亲。一旦他完全确定我的不忠，他无论如何都会找我的麻烦，我已经无所谓了。而且不管我俩是否在一起，黑魔王都想让我死。你不是引发这些事情的因素。”  
德拉科能感觉到哈利的屈服，好像他别无选择。他能感觉到自己的音调在上升，他竭尽全力想说服自己不要这么做，但是他必须这么做。他刚得到哈利，真的，看起来他的整个世界都恢复了活力。而现在，就要失去他…德拉科打消了这个念头，这并没有发生。  
“但是，德拉科，”哈利小声说，声音沙哑：“想想看，他会多快就发现我俩在一起的事。你可以让他相信你是忠诚的，直到你被完全保护起来。但在我看来，这一切都不重要了。”他闭上眼睛，留恋于德拉科双手的温柔。他多么想念那双手，尽管在如此短暂的时间内，他也会对它们产生依恋之情。  
“哈利，不。”德拉科开口，咬紧牙关决心要把哈利从他陷入的不管什么之类的情感漩涡里面拉出来：“你不能那么想，求你，别那么想。斯内普在乎的仅仅是赢得战争，我在乎的只是你。”德拉科不习惯把自己的情感暴露出来，但是他已经这么做了，而他一点儿也不后悔。  
毕竟，这是真的。波特已经闯入他的世界，而且从波特变成了哈利，同时照亮了他此生中暗无天日的那些夜晚。希望——这是波特带给他的。  
哈利用尽一切努力，以及他所有的每一个细微的挣扎，告诫自己不要屈服于那个声音。这是他真正能保护他的唯一方式。他需要德拉科活下来，哪怕没有他，哪怕必须没有他。  
“我知道，德拉科，我知道，我只是…我只是不能。”他一直憋着的眼泪开始顺着面颊流下，德拉科本能地用大拇指把它们擦掉。哈利心里有一种空虚的不实的感觉，这种感觉传遍他的全身。他鼓起勇气站了起来。  
德拉科震惊于自己两手空空，他仍然高举双手坐了一会儿。然后他的眼睛和哈利的眼睛对视，哈利那祖母绿的眼睛里充满了他从未见过的痛苦。那时他才知道到底发生了什么。  
“哈利，不——不，不要这么做。”德拉科开始恳求，把自尊心弃之不顾。马尔福家族的傲慢现已荡然无存。现在这里只有一个男孩，悲伤坦率的，乞求他留下来。泪水染红了他的脸颊，哈利现在所能做的只有低声的告别：“我很抱歉。”  
然后他离开了。德拉科不敢去追他：哈利的决心从来都是坚定不移的。事实上，他在很长一段时间内都在呆愣着。当太阳开始落下，他知道晚餐可能已经结束了，而宵禁时间也快到了。德拉科试图站起来，但是发现他的脸颊、双手还有脚趾都麻木了。不知怎么地，德拉科知道这麻木的原因是因为哈利带走了一部分的他。他的心里空荡荡的，被这种痛感撕裂着，他把手放在肚子上，支撑着自己，防止自己彻底崩溃。最后，德拉科登上楼梯，回到了城堡里。  
哈利正走着，不，他在跑。他坚决地朝着城堡的方向跑去。他飞快的离开了他想要的的东西，离开了他需要，但又不能为自己拥有的那个人。如果你爱着某样东西，你就应该放手，这是他从达力房间里偷来的麻瓜小说看来的、但是它倒从来没确切地说过，如果你灵魂深处告诉你要留下，而你不得不离开是如此艰难的事情。他不能回头看他，不能忍受看着德拉科脸上的表情，看着他心碎的在那里，哈利的心也是如此。说实话，过去的几周和几天里，他重建了自己，自己的小天地。那曾经是黑暗一片，德拉科的到来照亮了那一切。哈利也感受了从未经历过的的东西，这些感受反映了德拉科对于他的感情。他们如此相配，如此适合对方，而这就是它必须结束的原因。  
一个如此令人惊异、如此完美无瑕的人，他的一生不应该由于哈利•波特的出现而受到影响。看起来死亡似乎一直在追逐着他，夺走了他所爱的每一个人。先是塞德里克，现在是小天狼星，他再也不能忍受任何伤亡了。他无法忍受德拉科•马尔福也由于自己导致这样的结果。  
就这样，哈利没有回头看一眼，而是啜泣着走进城堡，试图躲得远远的。他没吃晚饭，他直接回到了格兰芬多宿舍，他把脸藏在白色的被单下。他不想见他的朋友，不想见任何人。他只是…需要一些时间。  
时间从他身边流逝，以小时为单位缓缓流逝。他终于睡着了，心甘情愿地沉入了黑暗之中。梦境远比现实美好，只要黑暗中没有被他所逃避的东西所侵扰。幸运的是，哈利波特那天晚上没有做梦。相反，他沉浸在一个幸福的“现实”里，其中的空虚消耗着他的精力。  
直到阳光透过窗户照射进来，他才有了些许知觉。阳光照到他脸上时，他才意识到迟到必然会发生，因此他一股脑的穿好衣服，从床头柜上拿起魔杖，冲进教室开始上今天的第一节课。  
德拉科•马尔福失眠了。他乞求着，甚至在他的灵魂深处祈祷着，但是他没有得到一个简单的回报。他辗转反侧，用枕头捶打着脑袋，迫使自己能猛地把思绪从脑海中赶出去。通长来说，马尔福是不会屈服于痛苦和情感的，但他最近也不是马尔福家族最优秀的继承人。因此，在得出这个结论之后，他又施了一个静默咒，让自己哭了起来。不顾一切地埋在枕头里哭泣，咒骂哈利•波特就是这样一个彻头彻尾的见鬼的英雄。他爱他，虽然到目前为止他们两人都还没有承认这一点。足够爱他再离开他，操他大爷的格兰芬多。  
德拉科只能无所事事地坐着，希望他能改变主意，尽管这是他想要做的最后一件事。老实说，他应该男人点儿，在被这种缺席把他整疯之前放下他。毕竟，马尔福最擅长的就是:舍弃，筑起心墙，保护自己。这是他仅剩的几个擅长的事情的一个了。他抽噎着，从枕头上抬头，开始把脸擦干净。看上去他的选择似乎是从这里出去。他深吸了一口气，镇定下来，戴上了马尔福多年来练就的那种坚忍表情的面具。这是他的伪装，他的屏障。离上课只有几个小时了，马尔福强迫自己休息直到太阳升起。  
第二天早上，他是第一批来上课的学生之一，当其他学生纷纷涌进教室时，他在认真地读着一些章节。任何能让他分心的东西，都让面具填满他好了。在他们一起上的课上，即使潘西紧贴在他身边，他还是保持沉默。而且，尽管效果可能不是很好，但它似乎正在发挥作用。  
哈利正好跟前面的马尔福家族继承人相反，他疲惫不堪，尽管他睡眠充足，但眼下还是出现了浓重的黑眼圈。孤独感笼罩着他每一个念头，即便朋友围绕他身边。完全不能集中注意力，他根本没有打开他的课本。罗恩和赫敏立马就认出这个哈利，神秘事务司一战中，小天狼星死后出现的那个哈利。他毫无预兆地恢复原样。赫敏怀疑有什么深层度的事情发生，但是她不敢承认自己的猜测，特别是哈利看上去太痛苦了。  
这天的时光漫无目的的拖延着，课前时间也在慢慢流逝，直到哈利来到了最害怕的时刻。  
他低头盯着鞋面，走进了斯拉格霍恩的课堂，不愿意、也害怕抬头看上一眼。他内心有种莫名的东西，也许是好奇心，正令人厌烦地折磨着他的良心。他朝右边扫了一眼，希望能看到他身后德拉科的脸。最后，在课桌边安顿下来后，他决定屈服，同时为了满足他那病态的自讨苦吃的好奇心——而这好奇心威胁要接管他。于是屏住呼吸，他直接伸长脖子朝着德拉科•马尔福所在的方向看去。  
哈利一看到教室里最英俊的人时，他的胃好似深深地打了一个更复杂的结儿：他的目光一直朝前看去，把注意力完全集中在那位刚开始讲课的教授身上。他的书呈打开状态，他状态良好的跟上教授的讲解。他的头发像往常一样梳理的整整齐齐，很完美，但他的神情对哈利来说太过熟悉。那是马尔福戴着的面具——僵硬、冷淡，以及无时无刻都能露出的假笑。这是以前的那个德拉科——向哈利暴露自己内心之前的德拉科。说起来，就好似一切从未发生过。这一切，实际上，是场梦吗？  
这对哈利来说太过分了，明知事情已经到了这地步，他还是希望一部分的德拉科能记得他们共同分享的那些经历，转头，对视，然后离开教室去盥洗室，就像从前一样。但是，他哽住了，他已经做了这样的事。看在德拉科的份儿上，他就是想这么做，这就是他想要的，而且他不得不再次应付现如今的马尔福（曾经的德拉科）。事实是，他根本不会跟他对视的。这一切都…结束了。  
哈利迅速转过头，强忍着更多涌出的泪水——之前的早已模糊了他的视线。在课堂余下的时间里，只是僵硬的坐着，没有动过。  
他根本没注意到，甚至一点都没注意到，在课堂上的大部分时间里，马尔福的目光一直追随着他。  
看到哈利的状态，他的心从未如此这般灼烧着。他完美地克制自己，德拉科拒绝打断讲课只是走到那个男孩面前，然后当着斯拉格霍恩和剩下其他人的面，亲吻他。现在还继续保留这个秘密是愚蠢的，起码不应该是在非常想要波特的这种情况下。他渴望在穿过大厅时握住他的手，在格兰芬多桌那个天杀的黄鼠狼旁边坐下，想让他混入斯莱特林公共休息室，却没人在乎。他描绘着一个场景：那就是他俩公开，成为一对儿情侣，忽略那些小道消息和谣言。他发现为了能让它成真，他宁愿放弃一切。对此的渴望抓挠着他的心，一瞬间，渴望当头，他的表情也温柔下来。但当痛楚来临时，他忽地记起现实里发生的事情，重新正式戴回面具，尽最大努力重新集中注意力。  
哈利没吃午饭，意识到他将近24小时没吃过任何东西了，也没有胃口。他在外面散着步，充分意识到那种不用勉强融入集体的孤独和自由。他了解他的朋友可能会担心，在某个时间，他又不得不忍受他们的唠叨。他真的不怪他们，他也没考虑要告诉他们上一个星期他究竟消失去了哪里。而现在，为何这种现象停止了。但是即便他说出口，他们又怎么能理解？  
罗恩怎么就能断定他对德拉科的感情就像他对赫敏的感情那样？赫敏怎么就能，以她那种天才的理性，理解这种情况下，感情能压倒一切？他叹了口气，继续向前走去。在这件事上，他只能独自一人。  
一个小小的停顿之后，课程结束了。周末到来之时，霍格沃茨的学生们之间的氛围也放松了许多。德拉科整理好自己，和潘西、布雷斯一起去吃晚饭，顺便计划稍后的活动。哈利再一次缺席了，担忧刺痛着他。他几乎吃不下什么东西，但是保持他的日常习惯有助于保护破碎的心。如果他像没有和波特在一起之前那样过日子，就更容易假装一切都没发生。  
就这样，他和其他斯莱特林的同学交谈，随意开着玩笑，一如既往地挖苦些什么。此刻把这个黑发男孩踢出他脑海之外，这只是暂时性的补救措施，就现在而言，他只能做到这一点。  
哈利课后直接回宿舍睡觉了，希望睡眠能赶跑他今天遭受到的痛苦。这次他没那么幸运了，睡眠被他一直想忘记的画面所代替了——白皙光滑的皮肤紧贴着他的，他品尝着德拉科唇间的味道，狂乱的心跳和那些翩翩欲飞的蝴蝶，祖母绿眼眸对上银色眼眸时的火花。愤怒逼近他，他用拳头猛烈捶打着枕头，不管怎样都无能为力一忘皆空他自己。然后他坐起来，决定去公共休息室透透气，如果他此刻睡不着，他倒是能享受下壁炉的温暖。  
哈利自怨自艾了很久，试图接受这样一个事实：他最好还是一个人呆着，不去影响任何人。这是勇敢的选择，正确的选择。晚餐刚刚结束，当哈利严肃地坐在沙发上时，学生们已经陆陆续续地穿过画像洞口进入休息室。与他的孤独和解是一回事，真正享受孤独又是另一回事。  
接着，西莫•斐尼甘在迪安、纳威、罗恩和赫敏的陪同下从画像洞口走进来。这伙人走进哈利，后者只是对他们点点头，没有任何激动的动作。  
“哈利。”罗恩开口，然后他们几个人都站在他面前，注视着他，就像期待发生什么事一样。  
哈利困惑的环顾四周：“什么事？”  
“你今天一整天都不在，老兄，”他继续道：“而且你也不告诉我们究竟发生了深恶是，但是我们想要带给你一个惊喜，这会让你好受些。”他笑着，目的纯良又很诚实。  
哈利对这个友好的表示微微一笑，庆幸他的朋友们并没有强迫他谈论自己的悲伤苦闷。  
“就在房间里，”西莫低声说，还用一只手捂住自己的嘴巴：“我们得等到，你知道…”他指了指那些坐在窗户边桌子旁的低年级的格兰芬多学生。哈利了然地点点头。  
“你要加入？”纳威问，脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容。他怎么可能拒绝？  
“是的，我加入。”他同意。不管他的朋友们计划了什么，都会比他脑海里想的那些东西要好。


	11. 黄油啤酒、火焰威士忌与酒醉的道歉

“德拉科，亲爱的，过来坐。”潘西拍了拍斯莱特林公共休息室的黑皮沙发，示意他坐到她旁边的空位。很晚了，非常晚。看起来派对就要开始。德拉科顺从地坐好，没心思去应付潘西…那些潘西式的想法，然后看着布雷斯把三本书变成小酒杯。然后他从包里拿出一整瓶火焰威士忌，沾沾自喜地满上每个酒杯。  
“准备好找点乐子了吗，德拉科？”他的眼睛盯着金发男孩，戏谑地质疑金发男孩的酒量，而潘西兴奋的咯咯笑。  
“噢，拜托，你们俩，让我们开始吧！”她放下酒杯，敲了敲桌子：“给我满上，亲爱的。”  
布雷斯挑起眉：“遵命。”在给潘西倒满第二杯后，她举起了酒杯。  
“干杯，”她提议：“敬德拉科一杯，一如既往的掌管大权。”她眨眨眼，然后一口闷。肉桂味的威士忌灼烧着德拉科喉咙，他还想喝更多。酒精的苦味麻痹了他在…之后忍住眼泪的那部分，他拒绝想这些。因此，他又喝了一杯，接着另一杯。直到他们都醉醺醺的。  
潘西咯咯笑着，像往常一样活波，她靠在德拉科的肩膀上休息。布雷斯正在使魔杖尖迸出火花，用产生的烟雾随机拼成词语。德拉科几乎忘记了一切，几乎。  
“这是给你的，德拉科。”布雷斯优雅地挥动他的魔杖，一个词逐渐从烟雾中浮现出来“不胜酒力”，这个词悬在半空中。  
“噢，得了，扎比尼。你看到你魔杖写字了？我可不是唯一一个喝醉的。”  
“真令人感动。”布雷斯窃笑着说。潘西则是无声大笑着并抓紧了自己的衣服，德拉科露出一个微笑。说实话，这种感觉真好。他们三个已经很久没有在周五晚上抽空聚聚了，只是为了放松。  
“玩”你会跟谁上床、结婚和杀戮”？”潘西建议，坐直身子，然后再次给他们倒满。  
“那倒是。”布雷斯赞同着，举起酒杯：“干杯。”  
他们又喝了一杯。对德拉科来说，整个房间开始轻微旋转起来，他精心设防的心理屏障就这样开始土崩瓦解，夹在了良好的判断力于酒精之间。他笑了，赶走了所有消极的情绪。如果他准备喝得酩酊大醉，那不妨找点乐子好了。  
“潘西，”德拉科说：“扎比尼，我，诺特。”  
“噢，给我来点儿更有挑战性的！”她放松大笑着。她也开始晕晕乎乎的：“和布雷斯甜蜜的上床，杀了诺特，和你结婚。”  
布雷斯嘴角显出一个狡猾的假笑，点点头就好似他赢了那样：“随时光临，我的爱。”德拉科整晚上第一次开怀大笑，如果他不得不在没有…情况下生活，那么将来他还可以考虑喝更多的酒。  
“德拉科，”轮到布雷斯提问了：“张，格兰杰，那个韦斯莱女孩。”  
“我需要再来一杯。”德拉科又给自己倒了杯酒，沉思着反击。  
另一杯喝完了，酒越来越少了：“和张上次，杀了母黄鼠狼，和格兰杰结婚。”  
潘西做了个鬼脸：“说真的，德拉科？那个泥巴种？”  
“well，我真没多少选择，不是吗？在接触到那个姜黄色头发的之前我会自杀，至少格兰杰还有脑子。”  
布雷斯挑起眉：“我想他这么做是有道理的。只是，我从来都不知道她是你的菜。”  
“她不是。”德拉科打断了他的话，尽可能的诚实。似乎过去几个月他自身的改编比他意识到的要多得多。如果在过去，他也许会因为秋的血统而和她结婚；他只是厌恶格兰杰的麻瓜血统，从未从她身上看到其他什么优势，但是最近，他把她当成哈利的朋友去看待，一个聪明、忠诚的伙伴。  
“布雷斯，”潘西开始把注意力转向布雷斯：“疯姑娘洛夫古德，格林格拉斯，佩蒂尔姐妹。”  
“真够简单的。杀了“疯姑娘•卢娜”，娶了格林格拉斯，和佩蒂尔姐妹来个三人行。”  
德拉科正在喝刚倒给自己的酒，听闻此言直接喷了一身。他们三个越来越兴奋，然后他们继续喝着酒，当轮到德拉科时，他一口干了。  
“布雷斯，”他决心为之前的选题中的“格兰杰”报复一下布雷斯：“高尔，诺特，艾博。”  
“开始加入异性了，是不？你有什么事需要向我们坦白么，马尔福？”布雷斯，典型的斯莱特林混蛋。  
“回答你的问题，扎比尼。除非你有什么想分享的？”潘西面对这种对峙的情景开玩笑的戏弄着。  
“啊，是的，行吧，好吧。嗯…杀了高尔，那是当然。跟诺特上床。娶了那个赫奇帕奇，尽管这真让我痛苦。”  
潘西咯咯的笑出声：“诺特，哈？汉娜太正经了所以不能随便上？”  
布雷斯挑起眉毛：“想想吧，天真的人才是在床上最疯狂的那个。”  
笑声响起，潘西玩笑般地把布雷斯推了一下，他确实有和女人相处的独特方式，而且还能毫不费力的炫耀。  
“我相信诺特不会反感我的天赋。如果他还没出柜的话，那么他也许会为了而选择出柜。”他笑着露出牙齿，天杀的扎比尼，他总是能把局面扭转成对他有利的。一个真正意义上，从骨子里展示出的斯莱特林。  
“好了，到我了。”潘西面向德拉科：“既然我们让事情变得又去了…”她靠得更近了，双手放在德拉科右腿上支撑着身子。  
“赫敏•格兰杰，罗恩•韦斯莱，哈利•波特。”  
德拉科尽量不做鬼脸，竭力装出一副听了那几个人的名字绝对会出现的震惊的样子。回忆的痛苦击中了他，就像他的伤口重新被弄烂，糟糕透顶。他缓缓呼出一口气，意识到潘西正等着他的回答。她狡猾的露出一个笑容：“你怎么德拉科？这问题把你难住了？”  
“他们三个都太让人反感和厌恶，我就不能选择把他们全杀了吗？”  
“噢，行了吧，亲爱的！这一点都不好玩！”她撅起嘴（嘴巴撅得太过突出），眼睛睁得大大的。德拉科翻了个白眼，装腔作势的说。  
“好吧。杀了韦斯莱，跟格兰杰上床，和波特结婚。”  
潘西和布雷斯突然坐直身子，疑惑的盯着他。  
真是喝高了，德拉科眼睛睁大了，他刚意识到他妈的他说了什么。  
“操波特！我意思是和波特上床。”【原文放在这里：Fuck potter! I mean fuck Potter!】  
布雷斯把一条腿搭在另一条上面：“我意思是，平静下来，马尔福。你真会杀了韦斯莱那个蠢蛋吗？”  
“我恨透了罗恩•韦斯莱，就连波特这样的人都比那个蠢蛋好。”尴尬的沉默了一会儿，然后被潘西耸肩的动作打断了。  
“随你便，亲爱的。”布雷斯喷了个鼻息，准备稍后再处理这个信息。当马尔福清醒过来，这绝对是物价之宝。但是，对于现在，手头还有更要紧的事情要做。  
“你知道此刻什么应该最重要吗？”布雷斯问他们，一个阴谋正逐渐形成：“吃点东西。”  
已经十一点半了，格兰芬多公共休息室终于空了。现在只有哈利和其余五个人，而且他很渴望知道究竟是什么东西会让他感觉好很多。  
“好了，西莫，我们开始吧。”罗恩说，开始把公共休息室扫视了一圈。  
西莫兴奋地领着迪安朝宿舍走去，消失了一会儿，回来的时候俩人的胳膊上各挎着一个大的纸袋子。然后他俩把自己甩进了哈利旁边的沙发空位里，哈利茫然了，然后迷惑不解的看了一圈大家。他们把大纸袋放在两沙发间的桌子上，里面的东西完全规整好时，发出了“叮叮当当”的响声。在他们对面分别坐着罗恩、赫敏和纳威，而纳威已经跃跃欲试了。赫敏很平静，虽然在现场，但还是有一丢丢担心。  
“好了，老兄，打开它！”罗恩叫道，为自己的计划而自豪。哈利伸手到第一个袋子里，然后拿出了几瓶黄油啤酒。  
“我们今晚要好好high一下，我的朋友！”西莫也叫道，示意哈利继续。第二个袋子里则有一瓶火焰威士忌和另外一瓶黄油啤酒。  
“你们知道么，伙计们？我正需要这个。”哈利坦白道，笑着摇摇脑袋：“你们到底是怎么搞到这个的？”  
“西莫。那是他搞定的。”纳威笑了笑。  
“额，别把功劳都给我了呀。如果不是我家迪安，我根本不可能把他偷偷带进来。”他顺便拍了拍迪安的肩。  
“好啦，那我们现在开始吧，可以吗？”罗恩起身向前，拿起一瓶黄油啤酒，在桌子边上嗑了一下，瓶盖“砰”地一声打开了。然后把它递给赫敏，赫敏慢慢的接过了它，然后罗恩给自己又拿了一瓶。  
“你们都喜欢慢慢来啊，那我就直接来火焰威士忌了。谁跟我一起？”西莫伸手去够瓶子，“砰”的一声盖子打开，然后猛地扬起酒瓶就是一口。他戏剧性的摇摇头，大声说道：“哇哦！喝完胃里好烧啊，但是这灼烧感却是如此流畅的扩散开来。”大家为这话咯咯笑起来，西莫举起酒瓶就像举起一个贡品。  
“我也来尝尝。”纳威突然说道，从桌子对面绕过来，尝了一下。  
“该死的，纳威。从未想到你也会有这样做的一天。”迪安评论道。他猛地打开瓶盖。哈利也拿起一瓶，然后罗恩举起了他的。  
“敬哈利一杯！”他提议：“无论如何，为他的了不起要干一杯！”哈利笑了，试图融入此时这个棒极了的时刻。他身边围绕着忠诚的朋友，在他面前又是一堆酒。如果想要掩盖他的痛苦，刚好是他妈的再好不过的方法。  
几个小时后，赫敏依偎在罗恩身边，对他讲的某个可笑的笑话歇斯底里地大笑起来。迪安和西莫正在下“醉酒的巫师棋”(类似于清醒的巫师棋，但当棋子开始摇晃时，难度要大得多)。纳威和哈利正在谈论一旦打败伏地魔后，他们到底要做什么。  
“我们会赢的，我就知道。”纳威说：“当一切都结束后，我想学习草药学。我可以为我自己做点儿什么，你懂我意思吗？”  
哈利吸了吸鼻子，喝了一大口：“听起来不错，纳威。你真的应该坚持到底。”  
“那你呢，哈利？当这一切都结束了，你想做什么？”  
哈利僵住了，脑海里闪过一张他丢弃在背后的面孔。他又喝了一杯，忍受着那些记忆：“我还不确定。不过我们还有时间，嗯哼？”  
纳威还没来得及回答，西莫就大声欢呼他战胜了迪安：“将军,你这个小婊砸！”  
迪安耸了耸肩，两人结束了游戏，加入了他们：“我还有另一个游戏可以玩。”迪安主动提出，所有的目光都集中在他身上。  
“这是个麻瓜游戏，需要一副纸牌。”他说着，给壁炉旁边的一份《预言家日报》施了个变形咒。  
“现在听好了，这并不复杂。我们把纸牌的正面朝下放好，每张牌都会让你完成一个不同的任务…”  
只有赫敏熟悉这个游戏和规则，但她也从来没玩过。无论如何，这都是个喝酒的游戏。仅仅过了一个小时，他们就从喝黄油啤酒变成了上赶着喝火焰威士忌。哈利完全喝懵了，无法坐直身子，一边斜靠在西莫身上，一边咯咯发笑。迪安和西莫正忙着冲着纳威咯咯地笑，纳威叨唠的话含糊不清。赫敏不知怎么趴在罗恩的肩膀上睡着了，轻轻地打着鼾。罗恩也好不到哪儿去，他虽吐字清晰，但说起魁地奇，他的嘴就跟开了挂一样，噼里啪啦的快速的说个不停。午夜时分，也许是凌晨一点，哈利在这里找到了某种平静。他的伤痛没有痊愈，没有，只是暂时性的包扎一下。一切都很搞笑，他有他的朋友，然后，倍感幸福…他昏了过去。  
时间似乎又停止了。他们被伏地魔的得力助手包围了，后者早已举起魔杖，随时准备大开杀戒。卢修斯•马尔福气势汹汹地站在他们面前。哈利太熟悉这一幕了，错综复杂的情节早已深深地刻入他的脑海。然而这一次，某种东西丢失了。起初他完全摸不清头脑。他已经习惯看着他的朋友们在他眼前死去，这个梦境到最后一刻会以血腥的场景而结束。但是近几周，梦境的本身早已发生了变化。哈利总感觉在等某个人的出现，他直觉那人会来。但是那个人是谁？他完全忘记了吗？  
然后他抬眼看到一个天使般的身影从阴影里走出来——一个瘦高的年轻人，有着淡金色头发，一双有着像双刃剑那样银色的眼睛，他气喘吁吁的，一段被遗忘的记忆冲刷着他的脑海。这就是他一直期待出现的那个人，这就是一定会来救他的那个人。  
“哈利，”他说，就像之前那样向前迈了一步：“有些事我想让你知道。”  
他离他更近了，用手指交缠着哈利的，他的呼吸冰冷但却甜蜜，让哈利着迷：“我一直想告诉你，”他坦白道，俯身贴近哈利的脸颊。  
他想问这个漂亮的人可能想对他说些什么，但他如鲠在喉。就在这时，德拉科•马尔福温柔地把唇贴在哈利•波特的唇上，一句话也没说就清楚地传达了这个信息。然后他俩分开，德拉科害羞地笑了笑。  
“哈利，”他结束了先前的话：“我爱上你了。”  
哈利的胃猛地一沉，上千只蝴蝶想要蜂拥而出。他们身处天堂，所有的痛苦都被遗忘。他的记忆流逝的太快以至于他无法回想起他们在哪儿，又或他们为什么在这里，纵然周围的一切都静止不动。他想要去回应，向他面前的这位“天使”坦白自己的感情。他张开嘴准备说话，但突然间被一个低沉的声音打断了。  
“well,well，如果不是那个叛徒搞鬼的话。”只有卢修斯•马尔福神奇地从停止中恢复了，他慢慢地朝着那对儿走过去。  
哈利保护性地靠近德拉科，就好似这样能救他一样。德拉科的一只胳膊紧紧环着哈利的腰，另一只胳膊举起他的魔杖，瞄准目标，随时准备出击。  
“我会杀了你的，德拉科。”马尔福先生保证道，眼睛里闪着满意的光芒。哈利对于他面前的父子俩之间那种病态扭曲的关系反胃。卢修斯•马尔福又说道:“杀你不是为我眼前出现的这种可憎的事。”他指着仍然紧紧抓住德拉科不放的波特。  
“如果你愿意，那么就去爱“被选中的那个人”吧。但是黑魔王仍旧会统治巫师世界。而你，会因为你的背叛遭受惩罚。”他的眼睛里透露着疯狂与贪婪，就好像他一直在等待这一刻。  
“父亲，如果你想杀我那就随便吧。但是我不会让你伤害他。”德拉科把胳膊伸到哈利之前，把手放在他的肚子上，好像要把他挡在后面。  
“你本可以拥有一切，德拉科。马尔福的财富。黑魔王的力量，这些都在等待你去得到。但是，你却把它们当垃圾一样随意丢弃，然后心甘情愿的保护另一方。”  
德拉科的表情变了一下，但他什么也没说。  
“你不用担心，我不会碰你“珍爱的”哈利•波特。我要将他留给我们的黑魔王，而你，我现在只会报复你杀了你。”  
德拉科的表情变柔和了：“父亲，请你，别这么做。”  
卢修斯嘲弄道：“还请求。你不再是我儿子了。”他皱起眉头，然后迅速地把魔杖的举得更高了。  
对哈利来说，时间似乎一下就凝固了。德拉科担心的皱起眉，他的脸由于恐惧和痛苦交织在一起。卢修斯•马尔福张开嘴，尖声喊叫着那些将会落到他儿子身上致命的咒语。他的眼睛是变黑了，里面没有爱，也没有悔恨，只有黑暗。  
哈利吸了口气，除了他的心狂跳着，这是他能听到的惟一的声音。他突然奋力向前，，意识到那些魔咒直冲他们而来，那些魔咒根本没有任何可以阻挡它们的屏障。哈利，尽管他速度很快…但是，还是太迟了。  
“阿瓦达索命！”随着那些魔咒从他嘴里吐出，一个父亲对着他的儿子，发射了死咒，接着一切终了结束。  
对哈利来说，咒语几乎悬在半空中，然后直冲受害者而去，他乞求能修正会造成的结果。很快，它就找到了目标，全力朝着那个无辜地站在哈利旁边的男孩冲过去——哈利爱的那个男孩，但他还没告白。  
德拉科倒在他面前，失去了生命，随着咒语在他胸口一闪而过，他摔在了地上。就这样，一切归于沉寂。哈利瘫倒在他身上，震惊变成了呜咽。德拉科毫无生气的脸就在他面前。  
时间静止不动，他的朋友们也一动不动。哈利为那个躺在他面前的男孩极度悲痛。那男孩太苍白了，即使对德拉科来说也是如此。哈利用手指摩挲着德拉科的头，然后用大拇指抚摸着德拉科的脸颊，想把他叫醒。  
“德拉科，”他哭喊着：“为什么我救不了你？我绝不会丢下你一个人。”他用双手拍了拍男孩的脸颊，但男孩没有动。他真的是…离开了。  
哈利内心的某种东西破碎了，懊悔折磨着他。他本可以对此有所准备，有所计划。他本可以阻止卢修斯•马尔福。他可以…他本可以…但他没有。德拉科死在他面前，他完全无能为力。  
他含泪抬起头来。卢修斯走了，其他人也走了。只有他一个人，抱着德拉科的尸体。一切都寂静无声，一切都…除了…  
哈利被自己呼吸的急促声惊醒。眼睛猛地睁开，汗水从他的额头上滴落下来。他立刻坐了起来，试图扫视下身边所处的环境。他该死的为什么躺在公共休息室的沙发上？其他人呢？德拉科…在哪里？  
记忆带来的震惊还在冲击着哈利。周围在酒精的作用下，还在继续的微微旋转。壁炉里只剩下一些闷烧的余烬。哈利看了看时间，他可能已经睡过去一个小时了。他用袖子擦了擦额头，汗水沾湿了衬衫。在一片朦胧和混乱中，一个突然的、混乱的念头似乎使哈利清醒过来：德拉科。他脑海中浮现出噩梦的画面：卢修斯，冷酷而凶狠；德拉科，毫无生气。而这一切都是因为哈利没能救他。  
当他意识到自己犯下的错误时，他的胃深深地沉下去。即使在梦里，卢修斯也没有因为哈利而杀死德拉科，他由于背叛而被杀。他本应远离他，从而保护他。他丢下他一个人，毫无保护。失去金发男孩让他心痛，他记忆中的那个冰冷的，毫无生气的画面让他更痛了。哈利不只是想要德拉科，他需要他。过去的24小时那种灰色的生活真的是够了。哈利很快就做了他认为正确的选择，现在他希望自己能在一切来得及之前得到弥补，他必须马上找到他。  
也许是他格兰芬多的鲁莽促成了他的下一步行动，也许是酒精给了他额外的信心和糟糕的判断力，也许纯粹是爱让他跑进宿舍去拿活点地图。  
其他的人似乎都醉倒了。罗恩躺在哈利旁边的床上大声的打着呼噜，西莫在睡梦中喃喃自语，说着他妈妈和一个苹果派的事。哈利蹑手蹑脚地从他们身边走过，从箱子里拿出地图，迅速地施了一个荧光闪烁，以便找到那个人。他以为这个名字会一动不动地出现在地窖附近的某个地方，他肯定斯莱特林的学生就睡在那里。但他不在那里，根本不在。  
“好吧，好吧，三局两胜？”德拉科笑了笑，刚刚在一个类似麻瓜游戏的“石头、剪刀、布”中被布雷斯和潘西打败。  
“不，你玩了，你输了，所以你去拿吃的。”布雷斯又咧嘴一笑，接着把德拉科领到公共休息室门口。  
“好了，好了。你俩真幸运，而我饿了。”德拉科转身离开。  
“别被费尔奇抓了噢，亲爱的，”潘西提醒道，然后坐回沙发上：“然后带点儿甜点？”  
当然，三个人都吃了点心，如果德拉科当时是清醒的，他很可能会说服他们去睡觉。唉，他没有，相反，他正要离开公共休息室，打算偷偷穿过城堡，走到厨房去。家养小精灵给学生们塞夜宵是出了名的，德拉科完全打算利用这一点儿。  
他开始稳着步伐走路，有意识地看着自己的脚保持平衡。结果，他醉得比他想象的还要厉害，而且这绝对不是一个好主意，尤其是费尔奇和洛丽丝太太都在四处巡查的时候。  
他扶着墙，注意任何动静，如果必要的话，他还得迅速的施出个幻身咒。地窖里很黑，尤其是这个点儿，但他不能冒险去施个“荧光闪烁”。相反，他小心翼翼的移动着。没过多久，他就爬上了城堡的一楼。离开地窖时，他朝外面空旷的走廊张望，顺便看了下两边，确定没有任何问题。这里仍然很黑，但墙上几支昏暗的烛光帮德拉科的视力做出了相应的调整，使他适应了黑暗。他走上走廊，快步走着，仍然谨慎地走着，避免被人看见。城堡的这一段路程中有几个凹室，如果费尔奇出现，他就躲起来。  
当他拐过走廊的拐角向左转时，他急忙闪身躲进一个凹室。虽然前面似乎没有人，但他敢发誓他听到了脚步声。出于谨慎，他等待着。他都走了这么远了，如果能让他免于关禁闭，多花几秒钟也无妨。  
德拉科•马尔福的名字沿着城堡的一条主要长廊上移动。哈利眨了眨眼睛，该死的，这个点儿他到那里干嘛？顺便，地图不会说谎。  
哈利急急忙忙的说了句“恶作剧完毕！”然后把它折起来，塞进口袋。他不紧不慢地从肖像画的洞口爬出去，带上隐形衣才是明智的，但是哈利太醉了，他脑海里只有德拉科。  
德拉科靠着凹室里，这样的话，如果他稍微倾斜点身子，就能看到开阔的走廊。他用手指抓住冰冷的墙体，微微伸出头来，看着面前。完全没有费尔奇和他该死的猫的踪影，所以他踮起脚尖，走进长廊，继续朝前走去。厨房已经很近了。幸运的是，走廊两边都是些空教室，而且两边也有些死胡同让人躲避。他继续前行，自豪自己完全毫发无损。结果他在走廊的右边拐错了路，当他走到第一个空教室门口时，他突然停下了。脚步声。  
这一次，他确信他确实听到了。他可能已经喝得酩酊大醉，但他的感官还是像往常一样敏锐而警觉。他抽出魔杖，准备施幻身咒，然后他感觉到有人在拉他的衬衫领子。那人把他往后拉了拉，德拉科想挣脱出来，弄出了一阵动静。直到他们完全隐藏起来，被走廊里的阴影所掩藏，捕获者才松开手。德拉科转过身，准备给刚才抓住他的那个人施咒，这时他注意到那双最美丽的祖母绿眼睛。  
哈利在目前的情况下不善于保持沉默。事实上，他并没有完全意识到他的运动鞋在地上产生的“啪嗒”声，这动静也太大了。幸运的是，费尔奇似乎在三楼的什么地方，暂时听不见。地图显示，德拉科很快就要走上他面前的那条主长廊。哈利趁机溜进附近一条废弃的走廊，等待着那个男孩的路过。  
他并不想吓着那个男孩，但随着酒醉后判断力的丧失，哈利想要引起他的注意，最好的办法就是在他一人的时候抓住他。当他出现在宽阔空荡的走廊时，哈利看得出他怀疑附近有人。德拉科还没来得及搞清楚情况，哈利就抓住他的衬衫，把他拖到走廊里。他不想被任何一个学院的级长逮住，他也不想冒着被人看见的危险。尤其是没有那件（该死的他天杀的忘记脑后）隐形衣。  
德拉科看上去就像见了鬼一样灵，被突然的碰触吓得面目苍白。他喘着粗气适应了现在的状况，意识到是谁把他带到那里的。“哈利，”他轻声说，更多的是种确认的意味在里面，而不是提出一个问题。  
“德拉科。”他回应道，保持一个安全的距离。尽管他很想抱住他，胳膊搂住他那精瘦的腰，然后恳切地对过去的24小时向他道歉，但他没有。哈利知道他把一切搞砸了，他不太清楚德拉科是怎么经受这些的。也许，魔咒就在等着他呢。  
德拉科神情恍惚，仿佛他已经醉得不省人事，正重新活在一段幸福的回忆里。他摇了摇头，现实摆在眼前。天呐，现在他妈的可是凌晨两三点的样子，他和哈利•该死的•波特在空荡荡的走廊里。  
“你这么晚下床干什么？”德拉科问，因为他们不知怎的碰巧是同时溜出来的，而不是一起溜出来的，他很不高兴。  
哈利假笑道：“好吧，看来我还是碰上了费尔奇。”  
德拉科咧嘴一笑，显然能接受他惯于说的挖苦话。哈利也笑了，他低头看着自己的鞋以便掩饰脸上的红晕。他挠了挠自己的后脑勺，在某个时刻他又重拾旧习。  
当他抬头时，德拉科正默默地看着他。他的眼睛是石灰色的，他坚定地看着他。  
“我尝试着找你。”哈利承认道，在银色眼眸温柔的注视下，他忍受不了了。  
“是吗？”几乎是耳语的回应，在耳边响起。德拉科前后来回看了看，看了看哈利，又看了看地面，接着又看了看自己的手，试图拼凑此刻的状况。一部分的他有种想哭的冲动，因为哈利没有完全忘记自己的存在。另一方面是扭曲的，痛苦拉扯他，使得他突然转过身。现在他背对着哈利，在接下来的几分钟里，他强忍着泪水，但泪水不知怎么地从马尔福精心掩饰的面具中滑落。事实上，他很害怕。他担心此时的哈利只能给他带来更多的失望，担心他拼命想要掩饰的面具会再次破碎。  
“为什么？”他控制自己的情绪，好不容易才再次面对哈利。  
哈利心里深叹一口气。显然，他伤害德拉科的程度比他打算的要多得多。为了做所谓“正确的事”，他完全阻挡了他俩之间的任何信任。他必须要把这件事处理好，尽管此刻他仍然还在状况外。  
“因为我意识到些事，德拉科。我——我，事实上我有些醉了。但重点是，我一直在想在这个孤寂的世界里叫我不再注意你的那些东西。我认为如果我忘记与你有关的一切，我就可以保护你，从你的父亲，还有伏地魔那里保护你，但是我错的太离谱了。真相是，德拉科，我根本无法摆脱我对你的感觉，我觉得我丢失了一部分自我。那就是，似乎我们命中注定要在一起，我从没相信过任何像这样的事情，但我现在深信不疑。德拉科，我…我需要你，请你，请你能原谅我。”  
泪水顺着德拉科的脸颊而下，在哈利面前，此刻不再是马尔福，没再假装一切没有发生，剩下的只有一个破碎的德拉科，但仍旧纯洁。他转身面对着他的对手，小心翼翼地抬起头看着那双绿眼睛。  
“说真的，波特。你真以为你能离开我哪怕一天？”德拉科玩笑般地傻笑着，眼泪破坏了他声音里嘲弄的成分。  
哈利向前一步，德拉科的回应增加了他的信心：“你想念我，”这就是他的回应，这是句陈述，而不是一个问题，然后德拉科点点头：“比你知道的要多得多。”  
“噢，天呐，德拉科。”哈利继续上前走近他，然后他的胳膊搂住了那个瘦弱的德拉科•马尔福。德拉科一动不动的站在那里，巨大的喜悦充盈着他。他融化在哈利的怀抱里，然后发觉踉跄的撞在那个男孩身上，失去了平衡。  
哈利用一只手环住德拉科，然后笑着扶住他：“你认为自己也喝醉了，是吧。”  
德拉科笑了：“噢，等下我会告诉你个故事的。”  
“他去了好一会儿了，你不觉得吗？”潘西担心的询问一个无动于衷的布雷斯。  
“也许他被抓到了，潘。他离开的时候已经很晕了，你要知道这点。”  
“别这么说，布雷斯。我都好久不知道他的行踪了，天杀的好几个月这样了。他总有…事情要做。”  
“什么？比如和你上床么？”布雷斯嘲弄道，显然很喜欢捉弄这个女孩。  
“不关你的事，而且你想都不要想。”她厉声说道，向门口看去：“我要去找他。”  
“也许你俩都被关禁闭的时候，可以跟他上床，”布雷斯在她身后喊道：“我要睡觉去了。”  
然后她就离开了，集中精力往厨房走去。  
“所以你告诉他们你想和我结婚？”哈利笑的直不起腰，当德拉科开始讲晚上玩的游戏时，他不得不抓住他身体的一侧。  
“是的，就那么…说出来了。而且你知道更改说法之后更糟糕了，我说”不，我意思是我想艹他’。”  
哈利发誓他快笑出眼泪了。他不确定上次他这么欢乐是什么时候了。此刻他们在这里，站在一条空荡荡的走廊里，为一些天杀的游戏，笑弯了腰。  
“啊，得了吧，德拉科。”哈利直起身子，脸上显露出一种幽默但又自鸣得意的表情：“你是说，如果真有机会的话，你不会嫁给我？”  
德拉科也笑了，脸变成了粉红色：“哈利•波特，你是说，如果有机会的话，你会向我求婚？”  
意识到这个想法的严肃性，哈利走上前去，让他们的脸只相距几英寸。他们周围的空气似乎变得更凝重了，因为两人都开始明白刚才所说的话不言而喻的意义。他俩的关系能在这么黑暗的时刻继续下去，就像是场梦，也是空谈。黑暗势力随时威胁着要吞没巫师世界的这个时刻，他俩竟然相爱了，这真是太愚蠢了。  
哈利深深地吸了一口气，做好了准备：“德拉科，我知道我犯了一生中最大的错误之一，就是试图忘记你。如果你能给我一个机会，我保证…如果就这样离开的话，我宁愿去死。”  
德拉科举起双手，双手捧着哈利的脸颊。他深深地凝视着无边无际的绿色眼眸，一切尽在不言中。他低头看着哈利的嘴唇，短暂地踌躇了一下，然后吻住哈利的唇。  
潘西跟着德拉科的脚步走向厨房。她谨慎地穿过大厅，时刻留意着可能要躲避的任何情景。这个点，由于没有其他学生，显得有些怪异。她不习惯这样一个人鬼鬼祟祟地走来走去，她希望很快就能碰到德拉科。她转过另一个走廊的拐角，寂静被一阵突然响起的笑声打破。那声音几乎消失，但她确信确有笑声传来。  
她小心翼翼地沿着通道的右边，沿着它走去。幸运的是，不管她听到什么都不像是个惩罚。潘西继续走着，直到她突然僵住了，当声音再次响起时，她竖起耳朵。现在已经离笑声响起的地方很近了，她的背靠在墙上，生怕被人看见，接着朝前看了看，推断出不管谁在外面，那么他就在向右延伸的走廊里。她向前挪了挪身子，背靠着墙沿着墙面向前滑动。  
逐渐接近那条开阔的走廊，她停下脚步，伸长脖子。她尽量不让人看见，顺利地看到德拉科正背对着她。她如释重负地舒了口气，正要露出身来问他该死的怎么花了这么长时间，这时她注意到有两只手握在他腰的两侧。她发出一声惊讶的喘息，嫉妒立刻涌上心间。德拉科故意离开她的陪伴就为了见另一个女孩？嫉妒很快变成了愤怒，这个神秘的臭婊砸是谁？  
当潘西听到亲吻的声音时，心情异常沉重。尽管他们并没有正式恋爱，潘西一直对德拉科有一定的所有权。她知道总有一天他们会在一起，她会成为马尔福家族的女主人，最终拥有属于她的幸福结局。毕竟，她早就预言了。这就是为什么她对德拉科和另一个女人在一个废弃的走廊里极为震惊的原因。她强忍心痛，仔细观察眼前的情景，想要弄清他偷偷见得这个人的身份。那人的双手开始向下移动，颇具占有意味的抓住了德拉科的屁股。潘西立刻涨红了脸，知道自己妨碍了一件非常私密的事情，但好奇心占据了上风。  
“嗯哼~”一阵咕哝声从情敌——德拉科的小婊砸那里传出，让潘西无法再忍受躲藏、偷窥了。那个臭婊砸有一种沙哑低沉的声音，而她完全听不出那是谁。她的大脑迅速运转起来，脑海里播放着她认识的那些女孩的面孔，直到德拉科转过身说：“哈利。”  
潘西倒吸了口气，大脑一片空白。她还在处理她刚得知的信息，肾上腺素更加加剧了心跳的速度。  
现在她观察的更细致了，那双手，比她起初假设的更男性化。那个声音，那个咕哝声，更加深沉，还有那个名字…那是他？那他妈的怎么是他？  
那俩人暂时分开了。潘西紧张的看着德拉科和那个人重叠的身影。德拉科歪斜着脑袋，然后把他的脸靠在一个比他高的多的厚实的肩膀上。就在这时，潘西成功瞥见了德拉科在最后几分钟的时间里接吻的那个人的面容。他有着最为凌乱的黑发，鼻梁上架着一副圆眼镜，嘴角露出一个小小的笑容。潘西完全目瞪口呆了，她不敢相信她看见的那个人真的是…  
德拉科是个…同性恋？而且还是个和哈利•该死的•波特在一起的同性恋？这带给她的冲击太显而易见了。她把她看到的画面在脑海里过了一遍，然后从中发现了一部分的先兆和线索，拼接在一起。一种从未有过的愤怒涌上她的大脑。她的世界开始变得鲜红，愤怒在积聚。德拉科•马尔福彻底把她耍的团团转。黑魔王才不会要求他的食死徒去亲吻爱抚他的敌人，而且潘西明白她被骗了。她的手无意识的紧紧的握成了拳头，她不住的颤抖，心碎于这个真相。  
没人胆敢戏弄潘西•帕金森。德拉科•马尔福会付出代价的，是的，他会感受到她愤怒的带来的后果的。她可以把这事儿曝光，让谣言摧毁他。不，她想到，这太轻松了，她要搞个大新闻，一想到即将到来的复仇，她的嘴角不由地露出一个冷笑。  
最令人作呕的是他们在一起时那样幸福：德拉科依偎在哈利的肩膀上，哈利的双臂保护性地搂着他。她嫉妒他们，但她更恨他们。并且，她决定，她已经获知了她需要的一切。潘西偷偷回到斯莱特林公共休息室，脸上的表情就像看到杀戮咒造成的结果后，那样的残忍和疯狂。她内心的某些东西再也回不来了，她沉迷于此，任由愤怒将她吞噬。事实上，潘西•帕金森已经全然崩溃了。  
“我被派来拿点心，要知道。”德拉科一边坦白，一边在哈利的脖子上亲了一下。他的唇慢慢沿着脖子往上，轻轻地啄吻着他的皮肤，直至他的耳垂。他停下来，轻轻地咬了一下耳垂，感受着哈利脊背上传来的一阵颤抖。作为回应，哈利的一只手平稳地沿着他的腹部下滑，擦过他的腰带，然后停留在一个比较低的地方。他的指尖拂过德拉科裤子的布料，故意用指尖勾勒他坚硬的形状。德拉科抬起头来，为哈利的触摸发出阵阵黏糊糊的声音。德拉科的坚硬开始抬起头，哈利诱惑地露出一个假笑。  
“我们该去拿点儿点心了。”他狡猾地建议道。德拉科窃笑着，小声嘀咕着他的男朋友是多么的爱戏弄人，然后稍稍退了一步。哈利听到了“男朋友”这个词，整个人直接僵住了。  
“那么，这是不是意味着…我们，呃…在一起了？”  
德拉科嘲笑道：“除非你打算再离开我，否则我是会这么想的。”他挖苦道，但他的眼神却充满了玩味。  
“此外，”他继续说，“马尔福即便没有承诺，也不会乱搞，你知道。这是不合适的行为。”  
哈利翻了个白眼：“在这一点上，德拉科，你离一个马尔福差得太远了。”他停了下来，害羞地翘起嘴角：“不过，如果这意味着我可以把你称作我的，我就不反对马尔福的准则了。”  
德拉科笑了起来，再次向前偷了一个吻：“快点儿，”他说，牵着哈利的手：“我们得跑到厨房拿点心去。”  
他们偷偷地从厨房的后门溜进去，经过德拉科发誓不得不经过的赫奇帕奇公共休息室。  
“你知道他们住在厨房旁边，”德拉科告诉哈利：“而且他们应该没有口令。他们到底是怎么把人挡在外面的？”  
“你打算走进赫奇帕奇的公共休息室吗？”哈利开玩笑地看着他。  
“当然不是。我真的没有心情用来拥抱、开展友谊或参加舞会。”  
“当然。”哈利沉思着，有效地证明了自己的观点。  
当他们出现的时候，几个家养小精灵很乐意迎接这对儿情侣。  
“波特先生！”一个瘦小的家养小精灵走上前来，他有一双大眼睛和一对向前突出的神气的耳朵。  
“我们很受欢迎，不是吗？”当他们被小精灵们围住时，德拉科低声说。  
“你好啊，多比！”哈利向那个小精灵打了个招呼，伸出手去和他握手。德拉科惊叹于他对待小精灵的方式，就像对待朋友一样，而不是他被教育的那样对待家养小精灵。德拉科觉得这个名字有点儿耳熟，然后他开口道。  
“多比！”他兴奋地叫起来：“你还记得我吗？”  
“当然记得，马尔福先生。”多比十分尊敬的弯下腰：“多比只是不确定马尔福先生是否还记得它！”  
“我怎么可能忘记？”德拉科激动地说道：“实际上是你把我养大的，基本上代替了我的父母抚养了我。”他跪下来，跟那个小精灵对视。  
“我父亲对待你的方式太糟糕了，我不再会像他那样了。我很抱歉，多比！”  
它的耳朵耷拉着，目瞪口呆。不一会儿，它就哭了。德拉科惊呆了，做了个鬼脸，但哈利已经拍了拍他的肩膀。他露出“别担心，这很正常。”的表情，德拉科又转向小精灵。  
“怎么了，多比？”  
“噢，马尔福先生，你真是太好了！你一点也不像马尔福主人，谢谢你还记得多比，即使他已经被释放了。”  
他微笑着看着哈利，然后是德拉科：“波特先生和马尔福先生现在是朋友了吗？”  
“是的。”哈利回答，轮到他对现在的男朋友微笑了，他捏了一下德拉科的手。  
“实际上，我们不只是朋友。”哈利继续说。德拉科的脸色变得苍白，多比显得很困惑。然后，当多比理解了这句话后，它的眼睛里似乎亮了一下。  
“好吧，如果波特先生和马尔福先生在一起很快乐的话，那么家养小精灵就更快乐了！”多比拍了拍手，发出一声尖叫。其他家养小精灵也加入了进来，点点头，为这对情侣欢呼雀跃。德拉科惊恐地看了哈利一眼，但哈利点点头，凑过去小声说。  
“没关系,德拉科，家养小精灵忠于邓布利多，他们不会背叛我们的。”他转身面对小精灵们。  
“非常感谢。我们还没有准备好公开宣布这个消息，所以你们能不能把这个事情先保密？”  
房间里安静下来，小精灵们都点着头：“当然，波特先生！”多比插嘴说：“你让我们保守这个秘密，我们一定不会泄露出去的。”哈利感激地点点头。  
“噢，我们的礼貌哪去了！”多比高兴地继续说：“波特先生和马尔福先生怎么会在这个时候到厨房来？”  
他们肚子吃得圆鼓鼓的离开了。哈利舔着手指，把刚刚吃糖浆馅饼黏上的糖浆舔干净。德拉科厌恶地看了他一眼，以为哈利没有注意，他也把自己手指上的痕迹舔了一遍。不用说，波特立刻抓住了他，摇着头大笑起来。就在这时，他突然有了一个想法。  
他突然转过身，走到马尔福面前，把他钉在离他们最近的墙上。幸运的是，他们被几步之外的一根大石柱挡住了，哈利狡猾地朝他咧嘴一笑：“告诉我，德拉科，马尔福真的比我们其他人更有礼节吗？”哈利挑衅地问。  
“还是你宁愿要我，”他停了下来，右手手指与德拉科的手指交缠，然后举起至水平面。然后他又开始松开手指，德拉科突然靠近，屏住呼吸。哈利抓住他的食指，让它伸出来，而其他手指则像握拳一样向内弯曲。他继续把它举到唇边，他闭着眼睛，用嘴嘬在指尖，舌头顺着指尖下滑。当他睁开眼睛时，他注意到德拉科的瞳孔由于惊讶和享受而变大了。他微笑着，诱惑低沉的结束了刚才那句话：“…为你这么做？”  
德拉科吃了一惊，从未意识到如此一个简单的动作就能让他兴奋不已。他感到他的小弟开始肿胀起来，下意识地希望哈利的嘴唇能含住更低的部分。哈利紧贴在他身上，感觉到德拉科那只硬邦邦的小弟把裤子撑得紧绷绷的，还抽动了一下。哈利轻柔地在德拉科的手指上印下密密的吻，然后移到他的手背，逐渐靠近男孩的右臂。德拉科的呼吸变得沉重起来，哈利努力沿着胳膊上行，一边亲吻一边轻轻地咬着他手臂不同的位置。当他吻到肩膀时，德拉科用左手碰了碰哈利的脸颊，请求接个吻。哈利心甘情愿地服从了，然后德拉科温热的舌头滑进哈利的唇，含吮着他的舌头。天呐，他真是个接吻高手。随着接吻越来越深入、越来越火热，哈利感到自己的小弟变硬了。  
“啊…”那声音从他喉咙里冒了出来，他费了好大的劲才克制住自己，才没有把那个瘦高的男孩弄到高朝。他们都是新手，荷尔蒙会在这种接触中迅速狂飙，达到顶峰，然后沉迷于此。马尔福把手伸进波特的衬衫里，但很快又缩回去了。然后他紧贴着哈利的唇说道:“我讨厌你这样对我。”  
波特的眼里闪过一丝笑意。“我绝对不讨厌这个，一点也不。”  
“来吧，哈利。”马尔福微笑着走上前去，向哈利伸出手：“我们现在喝得太醉了。”  
他们手拉着手，向他们的公共休息室走去，但在此之前，他们又爱抚和啄吻对方。  
“这个周末是霍格莫德周，”德拉科转向地窖前对他说：“你愿意和我翘了吗？”  
哈利咧嘴笑着说：“那你有什么想法呢？”  
“我有几个主意。”他抛了个媚眼，哈利觉得自己的胃突然抽了一下。他用双臂搂住德拉科的脖子，探过身来，偷偷耳语道:“10点在楼梯那儿等我。”  
德拉科欣然地点了点头，短暂的吻了一下他的唇，转身向地窖走去。哈利原地站了一会儿，感觉头晕眼花的，然后回到格兰芬多塔楼。  
德拉科走进斯莱特林的公共休息室，发现只剩他一人。潘西和布莱斯一定是在他回来之前昏睡过去了。他耸了耸肩，慢吞吞地向宿舍走去。他开始感到疲倦，想睡一会儿。特别是考虑到明天的可能性，德拉科想好好休息。换上丝制睡衣后，他把带来的零食囤起来，这些零食藏在他的四柱床下。然后他爬上床，滑入被窝中。他突然注意到他的右臂，晚上留下纪念似乎不只是家养小精灵，德拉科苍白的前臂上有几处紫色瘀伤。“该死的，哈利。”德拉科想，但仅仅看到吻痕就足以让他的小弟再次抽动。他叹了口气，笑了笑，发誓要在在下次找到最好的机会报复那个救世主。德拉科的父亲在他很小的时候就教导他，复仇是甜蜜的。想起这件事时，他不禁笑起来，要是卢修斯知道这次复仇有多甜蜜就好了。


	12. 初次约会、我爱你与热辣的蒸汽浴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：此章节含有虐待情节！！！

哈利第二天大清早就醒来了，完全为前一晚发生的事兴奋过度。唯一的缺陷就是脑袋两侧仿佛被重击过一样，疼的厉害，显然是之前火焰威士忌和黄油啤酒的“功劳”。哈利强打起精神，穿好衣服，然后偷偷从其他人身边走过，他们看上去还在打着小酣，或睡得乖巧，仍处于前一天夜晚的昏迷状态。哈利准备吃早餐，只在格兰芬多的桌旁见到了赫敏一人。  
“你感觉怎么样？”赫敏诚挚地问。  
“不算太坏，”他回答，眼睛巡视着斯莱特林的桌子，寻找那个金色头发的男孩，发觉那个男孩目前还没出现：“那么你呢？”  
“我感觉好多了，”她承认的，笑着做了个鬼脸：“我以前没跟你们这些家伙熬夜过，不过，我想说的是，我确实度过了一段蛮不错的时光。”  
“我也是，敏，你们昨晚做的那些，真的让我很感动，我想说的就是，谢谢你们。”他拿起煎饼在枫糖浆里蘸了一下，然后咬了一口，说道。  
“罗恩的主意，当然我也参与了，不过不用客气。”她嘴角不住的上扬，淡褐色的眼睛里洋溢着温暖的笑意：“哈利，”她继续说，这让他吃了一惊：“你看上去好多了，我很高兴。”  
哈利嘬了一口果汁。该死的，赫敏观察真是太仔细了。他点点头：“嗯呐。”  
有那么一会儿，她什么也没说，只是露出一个狡黠的眼神。看上去貌似她在注视着什么，一旦他想到赫敏可能知道了他的秘密这种可能，他的心就跳的飞快。然而，几分钟后，他的视线又回到她的早餐上。“你今天打算先去哪儿？”  
哈利迷茫了一会儿，她继续说：“今天是霍格莫德周啊，你不跟我和罗恩一起吗？”  
“噢，昂，”他拿起鸡蛋，避免她的直视：“关于那个，”静默了一会儿，他抬起头来看见她怀疑的看着他。  
“我，额，我不能去了。”  
赫敏翻了翻眼睛，她这么做只是开个玩笑。她深深吸了口气，然后把手放在膝盖上，准备坦白些事情。  
“哈利，我已经知道你和马尔福的事儿了。”  
鸡蛋从哈利的嘴里掉了出来，砸在面前的盘子上，打破了寂静。他一动不动，完全震惊了。像过了一个世纪后，赫敏说：  
“没事的，哈利，我已经知道有段时间了，没人告诉我，我只是自己想出来的。我不会说出去的。”  
哈利缓缓地点点头，说不出话来。  
“如果你想听听我的意见，那么就我个人而言，这太冒险了。我知道马尔福现在已经变了，任何有脑子的人都能看出这一点。而且如果你很快乐，我也会高兴的。看到你能再次笑出来，真的很好。而我希望你俩已经解决了过去几天你俩之间发生的那些事情。只是，一定要小心，哈利。”她脸上显出关心的表情：“我担心，一旦伏地魔或者任何他的手下知道这个消息…你俩会面对很严峻的情形。”  
哈利艰难地吞咽了一下，试图理清思绪：“我知道这点，我知道这很冒险，而我已经尝试为这个原因分手过一次了，但是，赫敏，我真的不能离开他。”  
赫敏温柔的笑了：“我知道，也许这样也不见得是件坏事，”她把胳膊伸过来，握住了他的手：“我会支持你的。”  
哈利回握着她的手，微笑的看着她：“谢谢你，赫敏，这对我意义重大。”  
她松开他的手，坐直身子：“我不会告诉罗纳德，你知道如果你一旦让他参与进来，事情不会顺利的。”哈利叹息着，他还没过多考虑过这个，不过他知道他最好的朋友总是对的。罗恩是他的好朋友，真的是个好朋友。但一旦牵扯上马尔福（“那个天杀的雪貂，”这是他的原话），他往往变得偏执。  
“我想”车到山前必有路吧”。”哈利说着，又拿起了鸡蛋。  
“那么我就得给他讲讲道理了。”赫敏眨眨眼，然后继续她的早餐。对于赫敏接受了他和德拉科在一起，他放松了许多。他没意识到，如果不让她知道话，这究竟会让他多么苦恼，此刻，她的祝福就是一切。  
几分钟后，哈利吃完了早餐，礼堂门打开了，涌进了大群格兰芬多。他们看起来疲惫不堪，好吧，依旧处在宿醉未醒的状态。罗恩坐在赫敏旁边，其他人则挨着他坐下。  
“抱歉我们把你撂在沙发上了，伙计，”罗恩疲惫的解释道：“我们试着叫醒你，我发誓，但是你没醒。”  
“我本来是要拍拍你的脸来着，但罗恩叫我别这么做，说你已经受够了。”西莫窃笑着插嘴道。  
“噢，谢啦，罗恩。”哈利说，罗恩则是举起他的橙汁好似在说“没事”。就在这时，门再一次被推开，哈利终于等来了一直期待的那个人。  
德拉科•马尔福精神抖擞的走进来，每一步都充满着活力，哈利不明白他是如何解决宿醉的。他的眼睛在看向格兰芬多们时亮了一下，然后在入座前，朝着格莱芬多这边露出一个迷人的笑容。噢，老天啊，那个笑容直达他心底。哈利的心怦怦直跳，他震惊于这样一个完美的人竟然属于他。  
哈利努力说服罗恩，宿醉已经完全掌控了他，因此没办法去霍格莫德了。当他朋友离开后，哈利朝着楼梯走去。大厅里几乎空无一人，只有少许低年级的学生，学校里大部分的学生都参加了霍格莫德周。德拉科•马尔福坐在楼梯旁，手里拿着个啃了一半的苹果。一看到他的男票，他就站起来，向前伸出一只胳膊。看上去似乎空无一人，哈利把左手放在德拉科的手里，随后他被拉进一个拥抱中。  
“我好想你。”德拉科低语，哈利感到从头到脚蔓延开来的暖意。他傻傻的笑着，意识到就算德拉科轻微的碰一下他，全身都会产生相应的刺痛感。  
“啊，我差点忘了，”德拉科又咬了一口苹果，然后把它扔掉，然后从他的毛衣口袋里拿出了一个小瓶子，里面盛满了明亮的紫色的液体：“我想经过昨晚，你也许需要这个。”  
哈利接过那个瓶子，轻轻摇晃了几下：“这是什么？”  
“这是我的专长，”德拉科调皮的咧嘴一笑：“如果你仍然宿醉的话，它能让你恢复正常。”  
哈利颇感兴趣的挑起眉：“你从哪里弄来的？”  
“我自己做的。你应该在魔药课上更专心点才行，波特。”  
“斯内普从来没教我们如何对付宿醉，德拉科。”他怀疑的反驳道。  
“是，但是他给我们教了一些关于“worm root”的功能，以及其他我放进这副魔药里的材料的功能。”他恶作剧般的眨眨眼，然后哈利喝了一大口，立刻又喷了出来，直接厌恶的吐在了地上。  
“这个尝起来太恶心了吧！（就像屎一样！）”哈利用袖子擦擦嘴。  
“那么，你还期待它能有什么味？一切东西都必须用魔法保持平衡。想从宿醉中恢复正常？那么就尝尝屎吧。”哈利在尝试喝下另一口之前，期待的歪了歪脑袋。  
“烧烧的。”他评论道，但是还能忍受。没多久，一股清凉感开始在血液里涌动，流向他的腔静脉，它慢慢前行，到达每一个提供他身体机能的细胞。他注意到，它整顺着他的颈动脉流动，然后漫过头皮，立马治好了头痛。不管德拉科到底调制了什么，都奏效了。  
哈利摇了摇头，眨了几下眼睛，然后把瓶子还给他：“哇哦，我现在感觉好多了，谢谢。”  
德拉科收好瓶子，然后抬头看着哈利：“那么，你准备好迎接我们的约会了吗？”  
兴奋涌上哈利的心头，他真的为他俩计划了一个正式的约会吗？这真得好不真实啊。  
“是啊，当然，那么我们接下来干嘛呢？”  
德拉科微微一笑，从他身边走过，朝着城堡的入口走去。哈利的好奇心减退了一些，当德拉科接近出口时，他应该跟上去。  
“德拉科，等等！！！”他喊道，但金发少年已经从通往大草坪的木门走了出去，他不得不小跑着赶上去。当德拉科终于停下时，哈利发现自己气喘吁吁的。他们在草坪边缘地带，城堡的背后。德拉科一言不发的站着，面对着广阔的苏格兰大地。哈利气愤地把一只手搭在他的减半是，同他一起看着他们眼前的群山。宁静，一些雪山点缀着万里晴空的蓝天，雪山的下面是绿色的山谷。他发现只要德拉科在身边，他能更好的欣赏到此刻的美。他发现了他之前从未注意到的颜色的变幻，他能听到那些鸟儿特有的欢快的叫声。阳光比以往任何时候都灿烂，因为此刻绚烂的阳光照在德拉科白金色的发丝上。他转过身看着哈利，嘴角挂着邪恶的笑容。  
“把你的扫帚召唤过来，哈利，”他开口，眼里满是兴奋的光芒：“我们可以飞一场。”  
和德拉科一起飞行肯定是哈利有生以来享受过的最愉快的经历之一。他们从低处升起，平稳地穿过半空中。德拉科抓住哈利的手，扫帚齐头并进。当他们下到一个山谷时，风从他们身边呼啸而过。前面有一条相对较小的小溪蜿蜒穿过这片区域，他们发现自己正停在离水面只有几英尺的地方。哈利用他的另一只手去够水面，轻松地勾起水花朝德拉科的脸泼去。他的第一反应完全是愤怒，在顽皮地咧嘴笑着把头发泼回去之前，嘴里嘟囔着“怎么才能弄到头发上”。德拉科没有浪费时间，只让哈利试了一次就湿透了。他吃了一惊，放慢了脚步，擦干净了眼镜，一边嘲笑自己的不幸。一切都归结为这两个人之间的竞争，从魁地奇到友谊，再到水花四溅。哈利冲过去追赶已经领先几米的德拉科。当他拉近他们之间的距离时，德拉科急转弯往上飞，开始沿着山坡飞行。他们的扫帚现在垂直于地面，风拍打着哈利的头发和脸，哈利咧嘴一笑。像这样飞行有一些特别之处：好像他所有的忧虑都留在了地面上。在这儿，他可以假装自己不是被选中的那个人。他就是哈利，马尔福就是德拉科，除了他们俩，什么也不存在，只是在一起。  
“我们这是要去哪儿？”哈利在他前面喊道，确保他的声音能让德拉科听到。  
“你会知道的！已经很近了！” 德拉科回答，两人继续朝前飞行。没过多久，德拉科就稳住了他的扫帚，使它与地面平行。他开始沿着山坡的边缘飞，山坡逐渐变窄，在前面形成了一个悬崖。哈利跟在他身后，不知道他们要朝哪个方向走，但他完全相信德拉科。飞了几米后，他向右转弯，把他们带出悬崖，让他们悬停在半空中。德拉科停了下来，哈利差点撞到他。他们身后是一片空地，两旁是黄绿色的草，随风摇曳。在开阔的田野中央有一条小溪，清澈的水从岩石上潺潺流过。更远的地方是茂密的松树，形成了一片落叶林。在他们上方，一座山峰与蔚蓝的天空形成鲜明的对比。哈利屏住呼吸，从未意识到有这么一个宁静的地方，存在。  
德拉科，仍然骑着扫帚盘旋，然后他转向他们来时的方向。  
“你可以从这儿看到城堡。”他告诉哈利，随后哈利飞到他身边。从另一个方向看去，也能看到同样壮观的景色：远处是霍格沃茨，周围环绕着禁林以及他们刚刚飞过的那些地方。  
“哇哦，”哈利不知怎么形容：“你怎样找到这个地方的？”  
“我在学期开始前来过这里，”德拉科坦白：“那天我很沮丧，需要有个人空间。所以我就飞过来。我经常到这里来，为了理清我的思绪。”他放低了扫帚，然后轻轻落地，哈利跟着他，在小溪边坐下。  
“这太棒了，德拉科。这个地方，就像，就像明信片上面印着的那样。”  
“什么？”德拉科迷惑不解的瞥了哈利一眼，哈利咯咯咯的笑起来。  
“别管了，那是麻瓜的东西。”  
德拉科玩笑般的嗤笑一声，然后向后躺下，用胳膊交叉垫着自己的脑袋，使自己躺得更舒服些，放空。德拉科闭上眼，似乎很平静。哈利不太习惯看到这样的德拉科，这情景让他即满足，又紧张。哈利仿佛分裂成了两个人：一部分的他可以坐在这里，目不转睛的看他一整天，看着他天使般的面容与完美的景色交相辉映；一部分的他渴望伸出手去触碰他，从他的身上索取，然后以各种方式让他成为他的一部分。哈利的脸红了，随后又躺回去。  
“你饿了吗？”德拉科问，几乎没动。这问题把哈利吓了一大跳。这种看似平常的关心出现在这样梦幻般的时刻，似乎有点儿超现实。  
“额，是的，我有点儿饿了。”他回答。自从那天见面以来他，第一次注意到他的食欲。德拉科睁开眼睛，坐起来，然后把手伸进后裤兜里。他取出一个用金丝线系住的红褐色的小包，然后解开。哈利聚精会神的看着德拉科，然后他把手伸进去，一直伸到最深的地方，直到他整条手臂都伸入其中。  
“无痕扩展咒，”哈利评论道。德拉科从里面拿出了两个三明治、一些苹果、一些包好的脆皮水果馅饼。德拉科点点头，又伸向更深的地方，拿出了一条带着方格的野餐用的毯子，然后铺好，然后向哈利示意，让他坐下来。  
他们都坐好了，开始吃着三明治。飞行的好处比他最初想象的要多很多，哈利狼吞虎咽的吃着三明治。  
“赫敏也常用那个咒语，”哈利继续说：“用来携带更多的出。事实上，她非常擅长这个。”  
德拉科打了个哈欠，讽刺道：“啥？！格兰杰使用一个非法咒语？她肯定知道这是非法的，没错吧？”  
哈利笑了：“当然，她知道这点啊，她根本不像你想象中的是个守规矩的好学生。”  
“我很确定我对格兰杰的敬意到达了一个新高度，她似乎一天比一天恶劣了。”哈利摇摇头接受了德拉科善意的调侃，当他想起早餐发生的事时，表情变得严肃起来。  
“她知道了，我俩的事。”  
德拉科毫不畏惧的点点头：“我确信她会知道的，我能说之前的算术占卜课上她有些心神不定的，唯一的结论就是她自己想出来的。”  
“是的，”哈利停顿了一下，想看看德拉科的回应，他忐忑不安的问：“这会让你心烦意乱吗？”  
德拉科耸耸肩：“老实说，不会。”他放下三明治，然后抬头迎着哈利的注视：“当我们分手的时候，我一直想象我们仍旧在一起，公开的在一起。我能牵着你的手，能坐在你那群愚蠢的朋友中间。我们不在乎其他人的想法，这很棒。我是说，我真的很期待这能成为现实。”  
“我也是。”哈利软软的回答道，他毫无保留的说出了真实想法。  
“并且我也知道，格兰杰是绝对不会背叛你的，因此目前，我们的秘密还是安全的。只要她不告诉那个韦斯莱，我们就没事。”  
哈利做了个鬼脸，想起罗恩还是一无所知的茫然样子，他叹了口气：“她答应她不会告诉他的，我们都清楚他不会像她那样轻易接受。不过她说了，她支持我们。”  
德拉科感激的笑了：“她现在是学的“更坏”了，我想说。”哈利咧嘴一笑，然后继续吃他的脆皮水果馅饼。  
“话说你从哪儿拿到这些食物的？太好吃了。”  
“今天早饭后，我去找了多比，他非常乐意帮我为你准备一个完美的约会。”他眨眨眼，哈利几乎就要被闪倒了。  
“这真太棒了，德拉科，我很感谢你。”  
“当然约会还没结束噢。”他得意地笑着，但是他的眼神满是无辜和憧憬。他真的想让哈利享受这次约会。  
午餐过后，他俩并排躺在毯子上，身体上虽然还是分隔开的，但是心理上却紧密的联系在一起。宁静使人舒适，但哈利有个计划——他想进一步了解德拉科•马尔福，他的一切；他的恐惧和记忆。于是他翻个身侧躺着面对着他，然后把头靠在手上。  
“那么，你是什么时候发现一点儿也不像你的家人那样呢？”  
德拉科凝视着远方，思考如何回答。“这是一个漫长的过程。起初在暑假期间，我开始质疑，当然那时我父亲还在阿兹卡班。”他停顿片刻，闭上眼休息了一会儿，然后继续说。  
“在他入狱后，我母亲完全变了个人，我想她可能会崩溃，就像我昨天那样，但她没有。”  
哈利全身心的投入这场对话中。  
“她…解放了。她的态度软化了，她变得爱讲话了。这其实…其实很好。”他睁开眼睛，看着哈利。  
“就是那时我才意识到我父亲是个多糟糕的人，因为我也感受到久违的轻松。我本应该生气的，起初我是很生气，但是一切尘埃落定之后…我感受到了自由。”  
哈利把手放在德拉科的上面，然后他继续他的故事。  
“事情变得越来越好，当他离开，也没提及黑魔王，至少在屋里没有。我不用害怕我的话会招来什么，我不用在担心如果他心情很坏会咒我这种事。我可以…活下去，就在那时，我才是怀疑如果黑魔王掌权后，世界能变得有多糟糕。”  
他一边用拇指沿着哈利的手背画着圈圈，一边说。  
“我一时到我父亲对待我的方式是错误的，还有那个连名字都不能提的人…他的那些传说。从那些传说中看，他更糟。我不该被虐待，那些麻瓜后代也不该遭受如此的对待，我想，我只是在他们身上看到了我自己。”  
哈利的心慢慢被喜悦包围着。能从德拉科亲口说出这些…这意味着很多。  
“我发誓要和他保持距离。不允许自己被他的偏见所伤害。即使我不得不…忍受他的愤怒，我没有让它影响我。当他被释放的时候，情况很糟糕。我的母亲……她甚至没有吻他。她很害怕。我一直以为他们只是…只是在我面前保持应有的矜持，但实际上我错的太离谱了。”  
他拿起他的手，张开他的手指。  
“就像恢复到他离开之前的样子，就像屋子被什么紧紧包裹着，慢慢吞噬我们，那就是他能带来的感受。”他再一次停下，集中注意力于他们交缠在一起的手指上，然后猛地抬起头，看着哈利。  
“他对我用钻心咒，哈利。” 他的眼睛睁得大大的，吐露了他一直深埋心底的秘密。  
哈利目瞪口呆，他怒火中烧。  
“为—为什么？！什么理由能让他做出这种事情——”  
“只是我没有努力尝试解救他。”  
哈利沉默了。莫名的情绪涌上心头。他吸了口气，然后镇定下来。  
“我不知道这个，德拉科。”  
“没事，很多人都不知道。这就是关键，你要明白，这就是他们如何操纵。”他用手指指着一小块草坪。  
“我还以为德思礼一家已经够坏了…”他的声音越压越低，接近耳语。  
德拉科的眼神突然和他的相遇。  
“他们是怎样的？”  
哈利开始回忆起那些“他称之为卧室的碗柜、被遗忘的饭菜、被锁上的门和被闩上的窗户所构成的惩罚”的过往。  
“不过，这对我来说不一样，”他保证道：“他们不打扰我。我的意思是，当然，他们是很可怕的人，我也不是特别喜欢待在那里，但是…他们不是我的父母，我不指望他们会爱我。我已经学会了在没有父母的情况下生活。”德拉科理解地点点头。  
“当我来到霍格沃茨时，一切都变得容易多了：我交了朋友。在这儿，我是个大人物。当然我不只指这个。”他指着伤疤说：“人们给我那些我错过的爱，生活变得容易了因此德思礼一家变得可以忍受了。”  
他低头瞥了一眼身边，当他继续思绪时，嘴角浮现出一丝微笑。  
“就连你也让生活变得更容易，就像我们吵架的时候。我知道我对你很重要，即使你不喜欢我，重要到让你感到讨厌，但仍旧有帮助。”  
哈利摘了一根草，而德拉科咯咯笑起来：“很愿意为您效劳，波特。”  
哈利咧嘴一笑，紧盯着他。  
“那么，德拉科，我有个问题要问你。”  
银色的眼睛真诚的看着他：“当然，任何事都可以。”  
“你最喜欢什么样的冰激凌？”  
德拉科笑起来，真正的笑出声，笑着哈利无忧无虑的天真。  
“草莓，当然。难道我看上去那么蠢吗？”  
哈利戏剧性的扮了个鬼脸。  
“噫！讨厌！每个人都知道香草味的才是最棒的！”  
“就你这么认为，你是个野蛮人，你要有自知之明。”  
哈利欣慰地笑了。他俩完全是对立的，但又很相像。这种幼稚的斗嘴又让他想起了昔日旧时光和一比高低的竞争。  
“好吧，现在告诉我你的爱好。” 哈利的注意力完全集中在他面前的男孩身上，他抑制着对第一手资料的渴望。  
“爱好？”他冲他笑了：“马尔福才不会有爱好，我们忙于…成长。”  
“你说的没错，马尔福是没有爱好，但你有，快点！你喜欢什么当个消遣？”  
“除了恐吓你以外？”  
“是的，傻瓜。除了激怒我6年之外。”  
“老实说，哈利，我不是很确定。我意思是…”他松开手指，然后把他俩的手都放在脑后，沉迷在青色的天空中。  
“我爱星星。它们让我感觉…我还活着。我热爱飞行，魁地奇很有趣，但前提是队员们要配合的好，”他的思绪放的更远：“我喜欢读书，而且，信不信由你，我热爱魔药，我可以一直学它好几个小时…”  
哈利好奇的歪着头：“你有想过…你知道，成为一个魔药专家吗？”  
“我没有过多考虑从霍格沃茨毕业后的生活。我之前被洗脑了，相信我生活的唯一目的就是为黑魔王服务。现在我背叛了这点，我想我的主要精力应该放在好好活下去。”  
“你不用说两遍，”哈利说道。眼睛盯着湛蓝的天空，天空似乎只变昏暗了些。  
“也许我们可以隐姓埋名？我们搬到那个山坡上，放放羊什么的…”  
哈利对这样一个大胆的设想垂涎三尺：“拜托，德拉科•马尔福去放羊？你刚刚真这么说了？”  
德拉科窃笑起来：“好嘛，好嘛，你是对的。也许没有羊，但就另一方面来说，我们也许…”  
当他意识到他所有的计划已经把哈利一同计划在内后，他的声音变弱了。呵呵，多么草率、自以为是的想法。为了不想面对被抛弃的后果，他迅速的改变了话题。  
然后他转过身，面朝着“被选中的男孩”：“那么，该你了，波特。你的爱好。”  
哈利轻轻的笑了笑，尽量不去考虑突兀的话题改变。  
“当然是在魁地奇打败你。”  
德拉科翻了翻眼睛。  
“我热爱毛线。总有一天，我会周游世界。”  
“你要知道，只有你一人的话，无聊透顶。”德拉科迅速的接口道，他本该把这话咽进肚子里。  
“是啊，真的会很无聊。”  
他们就这样静静地躺了一会儿，望着天空。哈利想象着和德拉科一起生活的情景，脸上的表情温柔而又深思熟虑。就这样在一起，没有随之而来的黑暗。然后，他又开始回忆，回忆他们迄今为止经历的那些。  
“浪费了那么多时间。”他不假思索地低声说。德拉科的思绪也同步调的跟上前，他抑制住了一阵咯咯的笑声。  
“那不叫不浪费,波特。如果不是彼此首先开始互相憎恨的话，我们根本不会走到这一步的，我非常确信这一点。”德拉科又翻了个身，眼里满是诙谐的笑意。  
“可是，仔细想想的话…”他若有所思地继续说：“我想你一直都喜欢我，只是你太胆小了，不敢表露出来。”他眨了眨眼。  
波特翻了翻眼睛：“哦，是的。你四年级的时候做那些波特臭徽章的时候，我简直被你迷住了。”  
“你得承认，那玩意儿简直不可思议！！”  
“每个人都有一个！看到那些破烂那么多次，我发誓我都开始觉得自己臭死了。我甚至有一次朝罗恩的脑袋扔了一个。”  
德拉科窃笑着，绿眸遇上灰眸时，他脸上掠过严肃的表情：“我很抱歉，我那时真是个混蛋。”  
哈利变得有些腼腆起来，调皮地咧着嘴笑道：“你仍旧是个混蛋，但我还是爱你。”  
他立刻僵住了。他本不想让这话脱口而出，但它很自然地从他嘴里说出来。过了一会儿，他才意识到自己已经屏住呼吸，所有的注意力都集中在他面前的那个人身上。哈利在寻找一个鬼脸，寻找他把事情搞砸的迹象，但始终没有出现。德拉科凑得更近了，把脸凑到哈利的脸前，直到他们的嘴唇轻轻地碰在一起。这个吻不是强迫的，也不是急迫的，这是给予，耐心和善良。这是一种理解，在这里，在山的另一边，是他们在对抗世界——德拉科和哈利；马尔福和波特；独自在他们那片小小的天堂里。  
能听到的只有德拉科短暂地后退时的动静，银色的虹膜里映衬着翠绿：“我也爱你，波特。”  
从哈利的头顶到脚尖，都有一种刺痛的感觉。当他听到德拉科的话，一种完全平静的感觉淹没了他。他感到从未有过的轻松，就像随风飘动的羽毛，他被自由的喜悦冲昏了头脑。他忍不住咧嘴一笑。  
德拉科和他很般配，哈利脸上挂着他最喜欢的笑容。然后他们又接吻了，哈利的手掌捧着德拉科的脸颊，他的手指纠缠着一绺金发。他紧紧抓住自己已无可救药地爱上的男孩。德拉科自己的双手环抱着哈利，小心翼翼地放在他的后背上。灵巧的舌头推进哈利的口中，带来甘甜的法式舌吻。哈利简直要发狂了，他在吻那个男孩——噢，上帝啊——他刚刚说过他爱他，梅林，这真的发生了吗？  
德拉科漂浮在一片云上，轻飘飘地，但此刻却深刻脑海中。他现在毫无疑问地确信，哈利就是他要找的人。只要他活着，就不会有别的了。在这里，紧紧地抱着这个黑发男孩的场景是一个超现实的梦，不知怎的，这个梦变成了现实，而他却不肯放手。  
德拉科的双手顺着哈利的后背下滑，正好放在他的裤腰上。哈利则用手游走于德拉科•马尔福的身子，感受着他的曲线，一直摸到他衬衫的下摆。他无所畏惧地把手伸进衬衫底下，贪婪地开始发现他光果的胸膛是多么光滑。他的手指擦过德拉科的乳囙头，他的乳囙头因期待而挺囙立起来。由于触摸，德拉科下意识的抖了下身体，为此他用手沿着裤腰摩挲到了哈利裤子前面。哈利心里充满了渴望，他的手越来越低，一直摸到德拉科的髋骨。他觉得自己很有冒险精神，也很有信心，于是他紧紧贴合着德拉科的身体，又迅速对他笑了笑。德拉科的呼吸因渴望而沉重，又略显急促。哈利弯下腰，开始轻轻地啃咬着他的脖子。他撩起德拉科的衬衫，然后在他囙裸的胸囙部和腹囙部各亲了一下。德拉科还没适应此刻触觉上带来的欢愉，他发现自己在哈利面前略显害羞。德拉科控制不住自己，翻了个身，对调了他俩的位置，这样他就在上面了。他从一个全新的角度来欣赏哈利：他真的很漂亮，德拉科占有意味的压住哈利的身体。轮到他试探了，他的一只手慢慢伸进哈利的衬衫里。他再次吻住哈利，另一只手则找到了哈利裤子的拉囙链，摸索地拉开。德拉科扯开他的牛仔裤，感觉到哈利宽囙松的棉质短囙裤顺着他的指尖滑过。德拉科认出了已经暴囙囙露出的东西，本想把手伸进短囙囙裤前面，但是…  
“你感觉到了吗？”德拉科停了下来，确信有什么让他的后脖颈湿了。  
“不啊，怎么了？” 哈利显得很担心，德拉科摇了摇头。这一定是想象出来的。他试着恢复刚才的姿势，身体前倾，再次吻住哈利。但他又感觉到了，这次是在他的右肩上。他挪开头，看了看天空。曾经万里无云的蓝天，现在已经被一股股灰色的乌云所覆盖，大部分灰色云团就在他们头顶上盘旋。  
“喔，不，哈利，我想是——”德拉科的话被一声雷鸣打断了，紧接着大雨。大雨倾盆而下，一片片的雨幕遮住了视线。他们周围很快就形成了水坑，不知从什么地方冒出来的暴雨填满了地上坑坑洼洼的凹陷。德拉科叹了口气，身上已经完全被淋透了。  
“我们在闪电开始前快走吧，走啦！”他在混杂这雨声、雷声还有风声的声音中对哈利喊道。气温似乎下降了好几度，德拉科扶哈利站起来时打了个寒颤。哈利急忙拉上裤子拉囙链，骑上扫帚，跟着德拉科向南飞去。这么大的雨使飞行变得困难：风使扫帚转向，而水使扫帚更滑，难以抓住。他们顺着来时的路飞行，浑身湿透地回到城堡。当跑进学校后，他俩速度明显放慢了：现在根本不是毛毛细雨了。学生们一定是被大雨困住了，哈利如释重负地意识到。即使在他们目前全身落汤鸡的情形下，仍然有单独在一起的时间，而不被人看见。  
德拉科浑身湿透了，他正要给自己施一个干燥咒，哈利直接一只手放在他的魔杖上。德拉科放下魔杖，疑惑地看了他一眼。  
“你知道有什么比那些速干咒更有效吗？一个热水澡。”德拉科点点头，看了他一眼，“当然”，他一脸理所当然的表情，但是还没明白是怎么回事。哈利的暗示使他睁大了眼睛，他又点点头，表示同意。  
“我知道级长浴室的密码，”哈利说，“所有的级长都应该在霍格莫德多待一会儿…”他吞吞吐吐地说，突然害羞起来。  
德拉科抓紧他的手：“带我去那儿。”  
俩人在穿过级长浴室的大门时，门发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的响声。他们没怎么说话，由于紧张不安和莫名的期待，还有围绕他俩的之间的几乎沉闷的氛围。这对他俩来说是全新的领域，并且是那种只能用手才能探索的未知领域。哈利在前领路，走近一个巨大的露天淋浴间，淋浴间里的石头和城堡墙壁的石头一模一样。他走进去后，才注意到这个隔间的大小，然后他感觉到一只手轻轻地抓住了他的肩膀。他转身面向德拉科，后者的表情很谦逊。哈利花了一点时间欣赏他的样子：铂金色的头发一反常态乱糟糟的，衬衫没有掖好，紧贴着他的身体。看到这样蓬乱的德拉科，感觉很私密。  
哈利只想和他分享这种亲密的感觉，于是他走上前去，下定决心。他走到德拉科面前，后者的脸上同样带着严肃的表情。他清楚地感觉到他们之间的联系，火花无形地点燃了他们之间暧囙囙昧的气氛。德拉科举起手，安静地抓住哈利的衬衫，把它往上拉，衬衫沿着他的上身滑行（腹部、胸囙囙膛、脖颈）直到从他的头上扯下来，被扔到旁边的地板上。  
德拉科扑向赤囙囙裸着上身的哈利——修长的身体下面是“V”状的人鱼线。哈利也开始急匆匆的帮忙，解开德拉科早已湿囙囙透的衬衫的扣子。他的眼睛一直盯着双手的轨迹——胸囙囙膛慢慢露出来。终于到了最后一颗扣子，哈利耸耸肩，德拉科立刻解开它。皮肤之间的接触感是无法用言语形容的。寒意顺着哈利的后背朝下蔓延，他不由的打个哆嗦。当他感到自己的小囙囙弟开始变得越来越囙囙硬时，他开始遵循本能。接着他们再次接吻，只是这次是急切的，燃烧着火囙囙热和激囙囙情的热吻。德拉科的手飞快地抓住哈利的腰带，解开，猛地把它往下拽，露出哈利穿着的带有格子图案的短囙囙裤，哈利上气不接下气。剩下的时间里，哈利自行把外裤踢掉，一边脱下鞋子和袜子，一边笨拙地踉跄着。德拉科笑了，他真的爱这个自觉的小混球——梅林啊——他从来没见过他光着身子只穿拳击短囙囙囙裤的样子。这太让人兴奋过度了，特别是跟哈利在一起的时刻，尤其是当他感到自己的小囙囙囙弟直挺挺的从裤囙囙囙子里站立起来。哈利感觉到了，于是毫不犹豫地解开了德拉科的裤囙囙子，挣脱了他的亲吻，稍微弯下身子，这样他就可以顺利让德拉科的裤囙囙子也落在地板上。哈利停在他的短囙囙裤前，德拉科剧烈的喘息着。然后哈利吻了一下支起小帐篷的那块儿黑色布料。接着，他直接让他依次抬起脚，甩开外裤。德拉科同时踢掉了鞋子，此刻他俩已接近赤囙囙囙果的站在隔间里。哈利一直凝视着德拉科的眼睛，伸手去拧水龙头，打开热水。在踏过喷头下前，他们默契的沉默下来。然后德拉科和哈利点点头，同时开始脱衣服。哈利把他的拳击短囙囙囙裤扔到墙上，朝德拉科走去，后者正目瞪口呆地看着赤囙囙果的哈利。他们只是站得更近，没有接触对方，德拉科趁机摘下哈利的眼镜。不知怎的，这个动作太私人，德拉科完全应付不了不戴眼镜的哈利。他把它们折起来放在最近的墙边，接着目不转睛地继续盯着他。哈利抬起手，把德拉科拉到水下，拉近他直到他们的身体接触到一起。水流冲刷着他们的身体，头发变成湿漉漉的一团，苍白的皮肤染成炽热的粉红色。蒸汽开始在他们周围缭绕，德拉科把哈利拉进一个火热的长吻里。热水带来的温度使得他俩的脸不再冰冷，这感觉很好，但比不上潮湿的、光囙囙滑的身体互相挤压的感觉那样好。哈利的勃囙囙囙起压在了德拉科的大腿上，他调整了一下自己的臀囙囙部，开始互囙囙囙蹭。德拉科立刻口申囙囙口令起来，胯囙囙囙部朝前一挺，继续动作。哈利轻轻地咬着下唇，同时保护性的用双手揉捏着德拉科的屁囙囙囙股。那是他的屁囙囙囙股，他的德拉科，上帝啊，他离得那样近，哈利几乎飘飘然了…他微微收紧臀囙囙部，以免太早高囙囙囙潮。令人惊讶的是，他几乎不需要接触就能产生这种美妙的感觉，如果下次他们真的本囙囙囙垒了，这会有多么奇妙——哈利现在只能想象。德拉科有点庆幸哈利把身子缩回去了，因为他自己也开始不自在的更加性囙囙囙奋。哈利立刻扯开他们的嘴唇，伸手去够离他们最近的窗台上的肥皂。他从旁边的一堆毛巾里拿出一块毛巾，然后揉搓，心里想着下一步该怎么做。德拉科立刻明白，把肥皂还给哈利，毛巾开始变得柔软，泡沫丰富。当哈利开始为德拉科清洗着身体时，他的嘴角露出了一丝微笑，首先从他胸囙囙口开始。毛巾滑过锁骨，攀上肩膀，顺流向下到后背。他一边轻轻地往下擦洗，一边慢慢接近德拉科的臀囙囙囙部，他跪下来，想要更多的支撑力。他轻轻的擦洗那片区域，德拉科轻轻口申囙囙口令着，接着往下直至脚踝。然后他又绕到前面，清洗着他的双腿，直到他的鼠蹼部。他用一只手把他的腿稍微掰开，沿着大囙囙囙腿内侧拖拽毛巾，德拉科不禁打了个哆嗦。然后，哈利伸手去清理德拉科臀囙囙部和小弟之间的会囙囙囙囙阴囙囙囙囙部，一种紧张的期待占据了上风。  
德拉科欣喜若狂，无声的请求哈利更多的爱囙囙囙抚，并偷偷地泄出一些轻微的享囙囙囙受声。哈利腼腆的笑了笑，决定继续捣乱——让那条毛巾从下面直接拉到他的腹部。他擦洗干净他的腹部，然后从毛巾上捋了一些泡沫在手上，然后重新放在会囙囙囙阴囙囙囙部，来来回回的滑动，直到德拉科扭动起来：“噢，求你，哈利，老天呐，别停，别停下。”他不再沉默，还没等他说完，哈利就站起来，轻轻的嘬了一下他的嘴唇。  
“嗯….”德拉科口申囙囙囙口令了一声，从他手里接过毛巾：“那么，换我了。”他耳语道。  
他先把毛巾沿着哈利的后脖颈抹了一下，然后把它拖过肩膀，沿着胳膊来回拖拽按摩。然后，他伸出双臂环抱哈利的身体，帮他擦洗后背，再把他引领到身后的墙跟前。哈利滑到地板上，皮肤贴着冷冰冰的墙体，他一直目不转睛的注视着德拉科。德拉科坐在他面前，开始专心地用肥皂擦洗他的两条腿。哈利的呼吸很沉重，德拉科一碰他，他就硬囙囙囙囙了。当他向前方继续擦拭时，德拉科的双手勾勒着哈利大腿内侧的轮廓。随后，他的一只手放在一边，然后甩开了毛巾直到他接触到哈利肿囙囙囙胀的小弟跟前，他再次把毛巾滑向它。他的拇指轻轻地划过会囙囙囙阴，一声轻微的口申囙囙囙口令声从哈利唇里漏出。然后，德拉科向前伸头，吻了吻哈利的唇，然后又低下头慢慢用嘴唇包裹住小哈利的顶部。当德拉科继续他的动作，进而慢慢的吞进哈利的勃囙囙囙囙起时，哈利不住的颤抖起来。他轻柔地吮吸着，舌头也沿着柱囙囙囙体底部来回打着圈，“啊，德拉科，”哈利脱口而出：“太…感觉太好了，梅林啊，请继续…”  
德拉科得意地笑了，对自己的表现非常满意。他以前从未做过这个，而且哈利为他做了那些后，他想给予回报。他继续上下吞吐，舌头紧紧缠着柱囙囙囙囙体。他腾出一只手来抚慰他的卵囙囙囙蛋，带来更多的快囙囙囙囙感。“德拉科，我的天呐，亲爱的，如果你再不停下来的话…我就要…蒽…”  
德拉科听着他混乱的话语，挪开了嘴唇，并不想这样就让他高囙囙囙潮。哈利看着他，德拉科爬到他两腿之间，然后叉开跪在他臀囙囙部两侧，这样他俩的下囙囙囙体就能更加靠近。他紧紧的贴着哈利的胸囙囙囙膛，但还是比哈利高出一点儿，他低下头凝视着那双祖母绿的眼睛，用手指向后梳理了一撮儿哈利的头发。德拉科开口道：“我爱你，我想要囙囙囙你，哈利，想各种要囙囙囙你。我想拥有全部的你，但只要你也有同样的想法。”  
哈利赞同的点点头：“我也是，德拉科。我准备好了，我从来没有这么充分的准备好过。”  
德拉科亲吻着哈利的嘴唇，然后胯囙囙囙部向前一顶，然后让小德拉科慢慢往下滑动，蹭着哈利的。他发出一声幸福的叹息，为此刻俩人关系的更进一步激动不已：“我想这么做，哈利。我希望我囙囙们的第囙囙一囙囙囙次绝对完美。但是，浴室的地板并不是…”德拉科在哈利的脸上寻找着有没有受伤或生气的迹象，但哈利点了点头：“你说得对。”  
哈利凑上前，吻了吻他的嘴唇，笑了笑，然后继续说：“但我想我知道一个完美的地方。”  
德拉科正在扣衬衫的扣子，而哈利正在扣裤子。这两个人不停地咧嘴傻笑，他们离丢失童囙囙囙贞不远了，但不知怎的，他们仍然觉得很幸运。他俩蠢蠢欲动，哈利向德拉科保证他知道一个秘密基地，但他拒绝破坏惊喜。他们已经同意分开一段时间：大家很快就要从霍格莫德村回来了。晚饭后，哈利将会在地窖入口等着德拉科，然后把他带入他俩的秘密天堂。  
哈利盯着德拉科扣好最后几个扣子。他的头发开始干了，仍然有些杂乱和狂野。哈利喜欢这样的他，回味着他们亲密无间的小动作。德拉科抬起头来，嘴角向上翘起，露出腼腆的笑容，哈利的胃猛地一沉。  
“你知道，如果你几年前告诉我，我某一天会和德拉科•马尔福一起洗澡，我一定会对你施咒。”他腼腆地笑着说。  
“呐，我不会这样做。而且我一直觉得你有一个好屁囙囙囙股。”德拉科一边穿鞋一边窃笑着。  
他们十指紧扣，穿好衣服后，重新一起走出了级长浴室。一起沿着走廊走下去，时间似乎也在匆匆流逝，但没有一个人能把他们分开。“爱，”哈利想，一看到身边那个微笑的男孩，他的胸中涌起一股暖意：“这就是爱。”  
当他们接近离别时刻时，德拉科又偷偷向哈利啄了一下。和这个男孩在一起，他觉得自己比任何时候都更普通、更自然、更有人情味。他不仅仅是被选中的那个男孩，他是属于德拉科的“被选中的男孩”，而这意味着更多。  
“回见。”他保证，又偷了一个吻。哈利咧嘴一笑，激动的几乎昏过去。  
德拉科终于自信满满的回到了斯莱特林公共休息室。就他现在所知的消息，特别是哈利坚定不移的爱，德拉科是无法遏制自己的爱意的。他再次独享走廊，不再以马尔福式的争强好胜为唯一。他在接近地窖的途中，偶遇一群斯莱特林一年级的学生，其中一个学生停下脚步跟他打招呼：“嗨，德拉科！”  
她身材娇小，圆圆的娃娃脸显得很年轻。德拉科模糊的对她有个印象，之前他貌似在公共休息室里见过她一两回。通常，他都对此不屑一顾，或者最多瞥一眼，而今天，他心情很不错。  
“嘿，”他停下脚步，观察那群低年级学生。他们围成一个圈，圈子的中间是一条毫无生气的纸蛇摊在那里。那个姑娘的眼睛闪闪发亮，自豪于马尔福留给她可以搭话的机会：“看看这儿是什么？”  
“尚的哥哥说有种魔咒能让折纸赋予生命，” 她的目光转向对面一个稍微年长一点的亚裔男孩，也许年长她二、三岁的样子： “但我们绝对做的很烂。”德拉科咧了咧嘴角，伸手去拿魔杖，然后扫了那些学生一眼。  
“就像这样？”他随意地说道，然后用魔杖指着那条纸蛇。深红色的火花从霍桑尖发射出，就像一小撮焰火，召唤纸蛇，使其拥有了生命。纸蛇“嘎吱嘎吱”地响着，接着就像爬行动物那样皱起身子，在人群里蜿蜒的滑行。时不时还嗅嗅空气中传来的猎物的气息。它抬起折叠而成的头，盘起自己的身体，头随机的往前伸。那个娃娃脸的女孩兴奋的拍着手，兴高采烈地转向德拉科。  
“尚的哥哥说的没错！谢谢德拉科！”她感激的涨红了脸，毫无疑问是迷恋上了这个比她年长几岁的斯莱特林。德拉科冲她展露了个著名的马尔福式的假笑——当然这种傲慢的假笑以“把女孩们迷得神魂颠倒”而出名。这跟他带给哈利的那种笑容完全不同，这种假笑少了忠诚，更多的是自负。他解决完这些人的小问题，完成了这项“善意之举”后，德拉科向大家眨眨眼，继续走路。他内心的某种东西已经发生了改变，建设性的，并且是成功的把他从“马尔福”塑造成了哈利的“德拉科”，这改变已比现有的更多了。  
当他走进公共休息室，潘西已经坐在了文森特•克拉布的对面。他俩兴致不高，而德拉科却好心情的走过去问他们：“帕金森，克拉布，霍格莫德周如何啊？”  
潘西板着脸，完全无动于衷。她向他瞥了一眼，动都没动。  
“德拉科。”  
她什么也没说，只是拿出一个指甲锉，开始使劲地修指甲。  
“很有趣，”克拉布答道，他想尽量避免眼下的尴尬局面：“在蜂蜜公爵待了太久。”他拍拍自己的肚子，德拉科窃笑起来。潘西拒绝从修指甲的活儿中抬起头来，她对他的存在视而不见。他不知道她到底有什么问题，但把它归因于典型的潘西式焦虑。  
德拉科拍拍文森特的肩膀就离开了：“回头见。”他来到宿舍，决定最好梳洗一下，为今晚的活动做准备。  
“他似乎有点沾沾自喜，是不是?”文森特•克拉布问着表情冷淡的潘西，潘西终于把指甲锉藏起来了。  
潘西翻了翻眼睛：“他啥时候不是那样？自大的混蛋。”她的愤怒太显而易见，尽管她隐藏了自己的真实意图。  
“潘西，你跟马尔福有仇吗?”克拉布挑眉，对她的反应感到震惊。  
“不，没仇，亲爱的。我只是实话实说。”她交叉双臂，眯起眼睛。这只是需要时间，她安慰自己说，正义迟早会得到伸张的。


	13. 棉花软糖

哈利盖上他行李箱的盖子，拿出了晚上可能会用到的一些必需品，他打包了一套换洗的衣服还有睡衣，只是以防万一。他并不是百分之百确信德拉科会留下跟他一起过夜，但是，有备无患总是没错，对吧？他为自己的假设涨红了脸，希望自己想得是对的。  
他不确定是否还需要别的什么东西，确切的说，他之前从没做过这个。一想要可能会发生的事，他就忍不住一脸激动。他微微一笑，然后把自己的东西收起来放进袋子里。在那儿之上，是早已叠好的隐形斗篷，这次他不会在旺季这个了。他把东西藏在自己床下，打算晚饭后回来拿，以防引起别人的怀疑。  
他走下楼梯进入公共休息室，刚好碰到刚从霍格莫德回来的罗恩和赫敏俩人。  
“给你带了点东西，让你能感觉好点，老兄！”罗恩扔给他个紫色的塑料袋，里面塞满了蜂蜜公爵的糖果。哈利咧开嘴开心的笑着，然后撕开了一块巧克力的包装：“谢谢你了！”  
当松露巧克力糖在他舌头上融化时，一种不安似乎从他内心深处慢慢涌出来。罗恩有时可能是个心思缜密的傻瓜，但无论如何，他都是哈利最好的伙伴。对朋友撒谎真得伤人，哈利感到一阵后悔的痛苦袭上心头。他只想坦白，向罗恩坦白他对德拉科的爱。分享他对赫敏的感情，做最好的朋友应该做的事。  
赫敏看样子似乎注意到了哈利举止的轻微变化，然后抱歉的冲他一笑。  
“那么，你俩今天干嘛了呀？”哈利问道，试图用轻松的交谈来掩饰自己的内疚。  
“噢，就跟往常那样，赫敏把我拽到书店，然后我让她看了一眼扫帚，最后我们在三把扫帚酒吧吃了个饭。”他停顿了一下：“当然比你今天过的好多了，我很确信这一点。”  
哈利眨眨眼，一瞬间忘记了罗恩完全不知道今天对于他来说是最棒的一天之一：“额，是啊，我确定是。”他紧张的抓挠着后脖颈。  
“那我们去吃晚饭吧，就现在，行不？”赫敏尖声说道，打断了这个话题的更进一步的深入讨论。  
“好主意，敏，我都要饿死了！”罗恩，像往常那样兴高采烈的，领头穿过肖像洞口，走去大礼堂。罗恩一直兴致勃勃的讨论他一直想要的最新款的飞天扫帚，所有尴尬的不确定性话题走向都消失了。哈利暂时放下愧疚，加入罗恩，幽默的询问了罗恩所有走向正确的问题。现在没有什么可以毁了他的夜晚时光，哈利已经有些欣喜若狂了。  
当他们三个走近大门时，大门早已大敞着。里面挤满了各种从霍格莫德回来的、饥肠辘辘的学生。格兰芬多的桌子旁坐着纳威，他似乎正和坐在他对面的某个人进行着一场非常有趣的对话。仔细一瞧，她身上的袍子并不是红色的，相反，黑色的面料上装饰着毛茛。  
“她可以坐在这儿吗？”罗恩冒失的问。幸运的是，他不在那俩人的听力范围内，赫敏用胳膊肘捣了他一下。  
“罗恩，你的行为真够粗鲁的！当然她可以坐在那儿，你没听说过“学院联盟”吗？再说，你没看到纳威有多开心吗？”  
再瞥了一眼，很明显纳威露出的灿烂笑容只是回应坐在他对面的金发的赫奇帕奇女孩。  
“那是汉娜！”哈利突然喊出声，很快得出了结论：“她和我们一起上黑魔法防御术课。”  
罗恩点点头。然后他们三个坐在了桌子的尽头，为纳威和他的新朋友腾出了一些私人空间。  
“不知道他俩今天是不是一起去的霍格莫德？”他说，然后一直把土豆往自己盘里堆。  
赫敏翻了个白眼：“我们今天已经经过牵着手的他们身边好多回了，罗纳德。”  
“嘿，没注意到他俩又不是我的错！我一直专注你好嘛！！” 赫敏听到这句出乎意料的内心独白涨红了脸，害羞地笑了，并把自己的盘子装满了食物。  
哈利摇摇头，为他的俩傻朋友咯咯咯笑起来，而且还在好奇他还得等多久，这俩人才能捅破那层窗户纸。  
他又偷偷看了一眼隆巴顿，后者仍旧愉快地和那位姑娘谈笑风生。哈利以前从未注意过她，但他现在发现她笑起来非常可爱，虽说不像德拉科的那样异常迷人，但是足够甜美。尤其对于纳威来说，眼里满是爱慕之情。  
当哈利注视着坐他对面的桌子旁的德拉科时，某个念头忽然滑过脑海：“把黄油递给我，波特，”他会用傲慢的语气说：“你们这些格兰芬多吃得就像猪一样多，真是奇怪你们竟然不会把食物喷得到处都是。”然后罗恩气得会想杀了他，但就一瞬间，德拉科露出他那迷人的笑容，那其实表示他的讽刺仅仅是个玩笑。  
当然更妙的是，如果他直直朝着斯莱特林的桌子走去，接着坐下，那会发生什么？如果这样做的话，那么他一定被施了某种咒语。  
周围一圈的斯莱特林会抽出他们的魔杖：“我们备受宠爱的救世主啊，今天竟然挑选坐在我们这微不足道的小桌子旁？”接着一些尖酸刻薄的悄悄话开始在学生中传播，也许每个人都对哈利咬牙切齿，也许也不一定。也许德拉科会告诉潘西和布雷斯，他俩是一对儿，也许，不管怎样….他们都会接受的。也许哈利会因为爱上他们的斯莱特林王子而受到热烈欢迎。  
哈利摇摇头，从幻想中清醒过来。白日梦不是重点，重要的是：他和德拉科能公开吗？尽管哈利知道后果，但是他内心的某些东西却拒绝在意这次争吵。他知道同性恋巫师在社会遭受的歧视已经足够多了，他只能想象他会和马尔福受到怎样的痛苦和折磨。他预见《预言家日报》的头版头条生动的用白纸黑字大标题注明“波特声称黑魔王已回归，并已与他最大的支持者发生性囙囙囙囙关系”，“救世主选择喜欢男孩们”，“哈利•波特：是同还是非同？”这些破标题会数不胜数。去年他对魔法部所作所为发表的演讲后，那些八卦小报已经不再会打扰他了，他的脸皮也变得越来越厚了。但是他们会去烦德拉科吗？  
要不是他父亲的话，哈利肯定德拉科必定会在整个大厅骄傲的炫耀哈利是他的。一想到卢修斯•马尔福，哈利就厌恶至极，在了解德拉科之后，更是如此。他默默地叹了口气，把这些负面想法赶出脑海。私下里，哈利幸运的可以把德拉科称为是“自己的”，他不会让任何事或者任何人破坏他们在一起的时光，哪怕是自己那些悲观的想法。  
他又瞥了一眼，看到了那个小捣蛋鬼似乎在跟扎比尼开着玩笑。他就在那儿，像一位天使，发出耀眼的光芒灼烧着哈利的内心。他一直都那么完美吗？难道哈利已经对此麻木了？  
“你在看什么？”罗恩•韦斯莱转过来，追寻着哈利的视线。哈利大吃一惊，没有意识到他对德拉科的迷恋已经变得如此明显。赫奇帕奇们就在斯莱特林的桌子隔壁，汉娜的朋友们向哈利注视的方向涌过去。  
“苏珊•博恩斯，老兄？难道她就是你的那个秘密情人？”罗恩激动的咧嘴大笑，希望他解开了哈利的“匿名女友”的谜团。但是他又注意到哈利听了后的第一反应竟是做了个鬼脸，罗恩再一次转回去。  
赫奇帕奇的旁边是一群拉文克劳。秋和玛丽埃塔在他们前面轻声交谈。罗恩惊掉了下巴，转过身，皱起眉头，准备向哈利说些什么。  
“不是吧，哈利？又是秋？老实讲，去年过后我以为你已经清醒了呢！”  
“嘘！！！！”哈利和赫敏同时让罗恩停下他激动的假设。  
“不，我没和秋在一起，我很清楚这一点！”哈利嘶嘶出声。罗恩最后转了一下，接着困惑的表情在他脸上一闪而过。哈利保持沉默，看他接下来会猜是谁。他的眼睛盯着斯莱特林的桌子，确定存在于德拉科和他的跟班们之中。  
“好么，不是帕金森吧，我真的被难住了。”罗恩说完，耸耸肩，然后咬了一大口烤肉。  
“为什么不管好你自己，然后等哈利准备好的时候再告诉你？”赫敏慌张的建议道。  
“得了吧，赫敏。难道你就不好奇吗？”  
“不，我一点都不好奇！”  
“除非…”罗恩继续，忽视她：“除非你已经发现了！你知道了，是吗？”  
赫敏安静了，哈利目瞪口呆——一切都因为罗恩猜中了！  
“赫敏，你怎么知道的？！你怎么能知道后还不告诉我？你告诉她的？”他伸出一只手指指着哈利，哈利迅速的摇摇头作为回应。  
“罗纳德，我—”  
“你知道吗？”罗恩抬起一只手指强调了他的观点：“别太担心，你是对的，这确实不关我的事。”  
“罗恩，听着，”哈利竭尽全力挽回：“如果我早知道你不会因此恨我的话，那么我早就会告诉你了。”  
“恨你？为啥我他妈的要这么做？”  
“只是——当你真的找出我注视的那个人，你可能不会喜欢结果的。”  
罗恩目瞪口呆，略带沮丧地看着他：“听着，伙计，我喜不喜欢那个女孩并不重要。我不是那么差劲的朋友。”  
哈利觉得自己放松了一点。可能吗？罗恩真的不会因为他选择的那个人而怨恨他吗？  
“谢谢你，罗恩。你不知道这意味着什么。我只是…我还没准备好告诉你。一旦到了合适的时机，我保证你是第一个知道的。”  
罗恩点点头：“我想那就行了。”他笑了笑，然后咬了第三个面包卷。  
潘西很安静，但无所谓了。德拉科和布雷斯刚好有空来八卦他们早前霍格沃茨的周末活动。  
“然后，诺特在这儿，完全想尝试拿下那个七年级学生。在蜂蜜公爵，他慢慢滑到她身边——那可怜的姑娘只是想挑些巧克力——然后他就把他的胳膊像这样举起来——”布雷斯停下话头，然后把他的胳膊高举过头顶，就好像他正靠在一堵看不见的墙上。“接下来他说道’嘿，妹纸，你认为这是糖果么？我能带你吃顿大餐’。而当时我则是一脸’别告诉他真得要走大运了。’”德拉科已经开始异常兴奋起来，如果真要有个讲故事天才的话，那么布雷斯一定是榜上有名的。他几乎是完美地掌握了这门艺术。  
“紧接着，她冲着他笑了，我一脸’大爷的，如果这招管用，我就要输给高尔了。’然后她上下打量了他几眼，把她的双手放在他腰上，真的很亲密的样子…当着所有人的面，她把他裤子扒下来。”  
德拉科笑哭了，他发誓，甚至潘西都绷不住了。布雷斯自己在回忆时也丧失理智。西奥多•诺特坐在另外的椅子上，对这一尴尬局面撅着嘴，并瞪了一眼布雷斯朝他扔了一块小面包，因为他绘声绘色的重现了这一尴尬事件。  
“别那么不爽了，诺特。起码这是你有史以来和妹纸进展程度最深的一次！”布雷斯开玩笑般的把刚才的小面包朝诺特扔回去，击中了他的左肩。  
“那么你怎样，小龙？你今天一天的隐士生活过得好吗？”布雷斯异常激动，而德拉科则是恍恍惚惚的，他俩还真是各有千秋。  
“还不错，布雷斯，谢谢你的关心。”德拉科笑着说。  
“我很高兴，很高兴你今天过得很好。”布雷斯递给他一个面包卷：“这才是朋友。”他眨眨眼，轻率地表达了他俩之间的兄弟般的感情。  
潘西翻了翻眼睛：“你们俩还真是活波啊。”  
“你最近没上过床并不意味着我们其他人都很痛苦，潘。”布莱斯假装关心地拍拍她的肩膀。  
“哦，闭嘴吧！”潘西推了他一下，苦笑着。也许这种情绪是富有感染力的。德拉科全神贯注地看了一眼波特，波特似乎很高兴。德拉科融化了，用手撑着脸。说到这个男孩，即使是在房间的另一头，也能感觉到他的内脏像燃烧的蜡烛上的蜡一样暖暖的。也许一直都是这样：他们之间的火花太过热烈。现在，他沉迷于火热，享受着火花带来的暖意。  
哈利紧紧抓住书包，把隐形衣披在头上。这不是宵禁，但他不想冒任何风险。他向地窖走去，内心紧张又兴奋。他兴奋的想跳起来，紧张的想要呕吐。每分钟的感觉都在变换。如果德拉科改变主意，不再考虑他们那些暗示的计划呢？更糟的是，如果他没有这样做，当时机到来时却感到失望怎么办？哈利在这方面绝对是个新手。如果他没做…正确的事呢？噢，梅林，他停了下来，弯下腰，一只手撑在最近的墙上支撑着自己。他气喘吁吁的，不知道自己是不是真的要吐了。吸气，呼气，他对自己说。他有的格兰芬多勇气现在跑哪儿去了？  
“你都面对过伏地魔，”他对自己说：“你现在不应该胆怯。”他嘲笑自己，意识到自己目前所处的愚蠢的境地。他叹了口气，继续向地窖走去。  
德拉科在那儿，背靠着墙站着，然后紧张地左右来回看了几眼。周围空无一人，哈利一时忘记自己是隐形的了，他慢慢接近德拉科，然后掀开斗篷。  
哈利的到来，使得德拉科露出了笑容，这也平息了他的恐惧。  
“你来啦，”他轻轻地说道，然后哈利咯咯咯的笑了。  
“你真以为我会无视你吗？不，抱歉，亲爱的，你已经跟我缠在一起了。”他走上前，胳膊把德拉科搂的紧紧的。哈利用鼻尖轻轻的触碰着德拉科脖子和肩膀之间的肌肤，闻着清新的古龙水的香味和发胶的气味——全部德拉科的味道。  
德拉科转过头，把脸埋在一团乌黑的头发里：“你知道，我喜欢你这样叫我，听起来很棒。”他沉迷于哈利身上的气味：格兰芬多塔楼壁炉里的燃烧的木头散发着一股清新的气味，上面还萦绕着一丝桉树的味道…或许是洗发水的味道吧？突然，他真正明白了迷情剂中香气会引起什么。  
哈利没有回应，他只是用脸轻轻蹭着德拉科的胸口。  
“那么，你要带我去哪儿？”德拉科边低头端详着哈利，边用手在哈利的蝴蝶骨之间游走。  
哈利笑了起来，后退几步：“快来，我马上带你去。”说着，便用隐形斗篷盖住他俩，然后拉住德拉科的手，匆匆朝着楼梯走去。德拉科跟着他，咧嘴笑着，感激他身上格莱芬多式的鲁莽。  
上楼梯可不是件容易的事，哈利试着跑起来，德拉科也尽量不被隐形衣绊倒。他们顺利登上一段楼梯，接着又顺利登上另外一段，最后重复之前的步骤：“你要带我们走到去天文塔的路吗？”德拉科迟疑地轻声说道。  
“当然不啊，傻瓜。只是没地方让…好吧，继续我们的约会。” 他回过头来，继续领着德拉科。男孩从他之前的怀疑造成僵硬的动作中放松下来。他们继续往前走，德拉科确信他们走到七楼时，他的腿就不是腿了。  
哈利领着他继续穿过走廊，直到在一块巨大的空白石墙面前停了下来。他们身后是一幅挂毯，德拉科立刻认出了这幅挂毯，他气喘吁吁地说。  
“有求必应屋！我怎么没想到呢？”哈利眨眨眼，把隐形衣从他们头顶掀开。他们手牵着手，默默地来回踱步三次，他们都不约而同的想着同样的需求。  
他们在大门打开之前停了下来，德拉科会意地看了哈利一眼，然后他们各自握住把手，拖开大门。  
房间里比哈利见过的任何时候都要舒适。这里绝对不是藏东西的地方，也不是举办DA集会的地方，这是应该带你男票来的地方，完美的地方。  
房间的左边放着一张很大的四腿立柱床，足够两个人睡。上面铺着红色毯子，放置几个蓬松的枕头，床上的装饰与床前地板上的地毯很相称。地毯本身似乎是天鹅绒的，深色的硬木地板上有添了一些深红色。对面的墙上有一座壁炉，早已点燃炉火，壁炉的旁边是两张面对面坐着的扶手椅。除此之外，还有一张小桌子和几把椅子，非常适合坐在上面吃饭。离他们最远的那面墙上挂着一幅挂毯，挂毯上的霍格沃茨是从湖的对面的视角展现的。最左边的角落里有一个用深樱桃木做的奇怪的大柜子。  
他们走进房间，关上身后的门，把自己与外界隔绝开来。德拉科扫视了整个房间，先用手摸了摸棉被的布料，然后走到橱前，打开柜门，查看里面的东西。它是空的，当哈利从身后接近德拉科时，他有一种奇怪的感觉：“这是什么？”  
哈利的声音接近耳语。他在德拉科的旁边停下，他观察着德拉科的动作，后者已经开始摸索那个柜子，他很困惑，沉思着。  
“这根本不是个普通的家具，”他说到：“我以前见过它，博金—博克魔法商店那里，当时我父亲也在。这是消失柜。”  
“但是为什么霍格沃茨会有这样一个消失柜呢？并且，为什么这个屋子要给我们提供这样一个柜子呢？”  
“我也不是很清楚，”他转过身面对哈利：“但理论上，我们可以在这个柜子里放点东西，它会消失，然后在翻倒巷里重新出现，这对我们来说没什么大不了的，只是有点奇怪…”他停下话头，然后继续用手摸着柜子，仿佛这样就能发现柜子的秘密。  
“我只是惊讶为什么它会出现在我们面前。”德拉科自言自语道，然后关上双开门。  
“也许我们需要看看这个，你知道，这个房间很聪明，有它自己的风格，有时候它比你自己更了解你到底需要什么。” 德拉科点点头，用手指沿着木板滑动，然后转向哈利。  
“除非你一直在想着外面的各式各样的橱柜。”德拉科苦笑着说。  
“不，”哈利吃吃的笑到：“当然没有。”  
有那么一刻，他们两人都没有说话，德拉科仔细打量着哈利，脸上露出严肃的表情。然后，他建议他们试试这些椅子，在壁炉旁坐一会儿。哈利高兴地答应了，跟着德拉科，在他对面坐下来。  
木柴的噼啪声让德拉科放松下来，这使他想起了他的童年：那时马尔福庄园外面会下雪，他的母亲会让家养小精灵们生火取暖，它们经常会给德拉科送上热可可和棉花糖，他一直以为是母亲亲手给他做的，但他从来都没有确定究竟是不是这样。  
他从记忆中回过神来，瞥了一眼哈利，哈利刚好也看向他。他的双手交叉在胸前，然后懒散的把两个胳膊肘支在膝盖上，身体前倾。不管怎样，他看上去相当自在，当他们眼神相遇时，他露出一个羞涩的笑容。  
“德拉科，”他说，然后他马上坐直身子听哈利接下来的话：“我能…我能问你一个问题吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
“你是怎么知道…你是个同性恋的？”哈利眨眨眼，他不确定自己为什么会问这个问题。但是出于某种原因，他需要知道这点。  
“其实我也不知道，”德拉科回应：“我只知道我对那些对我有兴趣的女孩一点都不感冒，但我从来不明白原因。”他垂下眼，玩着自己的手指。  
“然而，有天，我看到了你，一切都开始变得不一样了，”他的视线和哈利相撞：“我知道你曾认为我是个食死徒，而且我还明白也许你会恨我。可出于某些原因，我并不恨你，从来都不恨。你引起了我的兴趣，我很好奇。要知道我还是个小孩子的时候就知道你了，但我现在却从你身上看到了之前从未注意到的东西。”  
“接着，潘西作出两个那个预言。起初我认为她是为了说服我跟她在一起，而编了整件事…但她真的很认真对待占卜。”他翻了个白眼，继续说下去：“我没把这预言当回事，甩在一旁。然后，在那场魁地奇比赛中，你救了我…我看见你的眼睛——祖母绿，就像她说的那样。我当时就想向你吐露，因为我知道那意味着什么。我知道你是我的命中注定，但我不知道该怎么处理这些信息，我只知道我需要你。”  
哈利发现德拉科的坦白让他暂时不知道说些什么。他温柔的笑了笑，伸手握住德拉科的，德拉科捏了捏他俩的手，低下头看了看，羞涩的问：“那么你呢？你怎么知道的？”  
哈利甚至对自己也感到惊讶，笑了起来。他傻笑着，甚至不知道为什么。也许是因为听了德拉科的话语后，他毫不怀疑今晚充满魔幻的发展，也许是因为他一直盯着那个男孩看，他完全沉迷于此。氛围渐渐冷淡下来，坐在德拉科•马尔福对面，而且还哈哈大笑似乎是不可能的事。哈利最终舒了口气，擦了擦眼角笑出的泪水。  
德拉科看上去很困惑，但很开心，等待着哈利的解释。“对不起，德拉科，我只是非常，非常高兴。”他推了了一下从鼻梁上滑下的眼镜，眼镜现在稍微有点歪斜。  
德拉科轻柔的冲他对面的男孩笑了笑，哈利仰起身子靠着椅子，准备解释。  
“老天呐，德拉科，我只没办法形容，我也不知道，我本不应该知道这个的。去年我对秋只有短暂的迷恋，我以为我对她不怎么感兴趣只是因为那是她。我试着把精力放在女孩身上，只是因为我猜我应该这么做。我看着罗恩和赫敏，我很嫉妒，因为我也想要拥有他们所拥有的，但是，关注女孩的感觉并没有多好。”他停下话头，德拉科的嘴唇抿在一起。  
“那么韦斯——罗恩和赫敏是一对儿？”  
“基本上是一对儿，他们爱慕着对方，这很明显，但是他俩都倔强的不肯迈出第一步。”德拉科赞同的点点头。  
“不管怎样，我刚开始夹在他俩之间，然后呢，我开始跟踪你——”他俩都开始咯咯咯的笑出声——“接着我发现跟踪开始变成种困扰，之前我总是觉得你跟你父亲就是一个模子刻出来的，但我随后发现你跟他大不相同后，我困惑了。突然之间，你就变成了那道光，我为你沉迷。其实我还是有些怀疑，但我需要你证明我的想法是错误的。你身上有些我无法能用言语描述出来的东西，德拉科。起初，我的好奇心因你而被激发，没过多久，这种感觉就变成了一种具体的、可以触碰到的情感：我喜欢你。然后我发觉我还真是喜欢你，你知道，就像那样的，这就让我更加困惑了…”祖母绿凝视着银灰。  
“我梦见你了，那感觉很好，没有什么感觉比这更棒了。我爱上了你，德拉科，而我们在这里。”  
德拉科一言不发，他从椅子上站起身，走向他。座位变大了，足够他俩坐在一起，差不多可以坐在一起。  
他一言不发的坐在哈利身边，大腿紧紧地挨着他的。他转过身面对着哈利，后者的呼吸明显加快了。德拉科抬起手，食指抬起用手背沿着哈利的太阳穴下移，一直滑到下颌。哈利闭上眼，努力控制呼吸，这种单纯的触摸让他发疯。德拉科继续爱抚，他沉迷其中。  
哈利的气息足以让德拉科头晕目眩。哈利睁开眼睛，抬起手，舒服地放置在德拉科的左耳下面。他的手指抚摸着他的后颈，大拇指摩挲着喉结的侧面。德拉科吞咽口水时，他看着它上下起伏，这只会使他更加兴奋。此刻无人说话，德拉科垂下手抓住哈利的大臂，他内心的紧张似乎爆发了。  
哈利拉近德拉科，吻上他的那一刻，火花四溅，燃起欲囙囙囙囙望之火。德拉科觉得自己天生就需要和哈利在一起。相对的，哈利立刻感知到德拉科的内心。他们迫切需要缩小他们自身之间的距离。一个吻变成了一连串的深吻，哈利缩起身子，更快靠近他。舌头激烈地在嘴唇之间纠缠，他们热烈的亲吻对方，无法自拔。  
德拉科的手抓住了哈利衬衫的领子，摸索着，把他拉得更近。他稍等了一会儿，才把双手放在衬衫最上面的扣子上，哈利迅速点头，他开始解开它。他俩继续无意识的爱抚对方，德拉科继续解开衬衫的扣子，一颗接着一颗，直到哈利的胸囙囙囙囙膛暴囙囙囙囙露在他面前。上帝啊，他好想要他。这欲囙囙囙囙望足以让他硬囙囙囙囙起来，当然他也确实硬囙囙囙囙了。  
德拉科开始亲吻着哈利的脖颈，双手顺着解开的衬衫而上，在哈利光滑的皮肤上游移，他一边轻轻地抚摸着，一边用嘴唇舔吻着哈利的上身。  
“天呐，德拉科。”哈利小声说，觉得裤子已经紧得不能再紧了。  
德拉科伏在哈利的肩窝笑了笑，分开后再次亲吻他的嘴唇。与此同时，他伸手把哈利的衬衫拉了下来甩到身后。然后微微低下身子，深情地凝视着他，目光从脸庞扫视到身上。  
哈利直起身子，准备取囙囙囙囙悦德拉科。他把手伸进德拉科毛衣的下摆，把它拉过头顶——他什么也没穿，哈利看着他赤囙囙囙囙裸的上身，呼吸变粗了。现在他俩都赤囙囙囙囙裸着上身，诱囙囙囙囙惑显而易见。  
哈利一只手顺着德拉科的胸囙囙囙囙膛向下，一直摸到他的腹部，他的手指摩挲着德拉科苍白的皮肤。当他的手放在皮带那里时，他把德拉科往前拉了拉。德拉科扭动着他的臀囙囙囙囙部，以便让他自己坐在他身上，而哈利还是懒散的坐在椅子上。哈利为这突如其来的接触呻囙囙囙囙吟了一声，开始解皮带。  
德拉科的眼神胶着哈利，一个让他惊叹如此魅力非凡的人，他就这样坐在自己身下。他默默地看着哈利把他（德拉科）的腰带抽出来，放在他们旁边的地板上。他情不自禁的看着哈利解开裤子的扣子（德拉科的），然后缓慢地拉开裤链…  
坐在椅子上想顺利脱下内囙囙囙囙裤还真是有些笨拙。德拉科再一次前倾身子，深深的吻着他。——这就是哈利想要的一切，被金色包围，热情的拥吻着他。  
哈利的手摸到了德拉科的腰，他轻轻地朝前挪动了下自己的胯囙囙囙囙部。他能感觉到——嗯——德拉科的硬囙囙囙囙起摩擦着他的，被一层单薄的布料阻挡着，而他想要，需要，更多。  
德拉科仿佛知晓了哈利的心思，他站起来，朝哈利伸出一只手以便把他拉起来。德拉科站好，花了一点时间解开哈利的裤子，然后让它们下滑到膝盖。哈利伸手把德拉科的衣服也相应的脱去了，继续动作，直到德拉科全身只剩下柔软的棉质短裤。  
他再次站直身子，他感觉自己的坚硬在面前天使的注视下，抽动了一下，几尽爆发，原始的冲动，更加开放的态度，这一切只因为他…  
德拉科的双手插进哈利之前堆在膝盖的牛仔裤，用一个流畅的动作脱下它。哈利用脚把它踢到一边，急切已溢于言表。  
现在，他们站在温暖的壁炉前，只穿着内衣，把自己拱进对方怀里。  
哈利亲了一下德拉科，又亲了一下。他停下来，冲着床的方向示意了一下：“你想…也许…”  
德拉科立马点了点头，意思表达的很清楚。他爬上了床，仰面躺在床垫中间。他把双腿伸展开，哈利的一只手放在德拉科的脚腕上，然后把自己拉上了床。然后他慢慢向前爬，直到爬到德拉科跟前。他双手撑在德拉科的脑袋两侧，然后两腿分开，身体下压，紧紧的贴合在一起。他俩的下囙囙囙囙体之间仅隔着薄薄的、宽松的一层棉布。哈利感受到了德拉科的兴奋，他略微调整了姿势，使自己的硬囙囙囙囙挺压在他的上面。德拉科对此轻轻地口申囙囙囙囙口令了一声，哈利感觉自己更囙囙囙囙硬了。  
哈利迅速向前倾身，靠近德拉科。他们继续着之前的接吻，他们明白接下来将要发生的事情，同时也享受着每一分，每一秒。  
不久，哈利的短裤被扔到了地上，只剩下德拉科的短裤。哈利隔着布料戳刺，德拉科的短裤在他的动作下皱巴巴的。  
德拉科再也受不了了，哈利就在他面前，全身赤囙囙囙囙裸，噢，欲囙囙囙囙望被唤醒。德拉科需要他，所有的他，就现在，立刻，马上，永远。  
哈利撑在他上方，耐心地等待继续进行的指示。德拉科仅点了下头，哈利的手立刻就把拳击短裤从他身上拽了下来。它们的速度太快，看起来他的双手极度渴望着。他渴望地把短裤扔到一边，又重新回到德拉科的上方，停下一会儿直视他的眼睛，然后才完全趴到他身上。他们的下腹紧紧挤压着，呼吸开始变轻。梅林啊，下面…他们的坚囙囙囙囙硬开始轻轻地互相摩擦，前囙囙囙囙液开始慢慢流出，前囙囙囙囙液的润滑使得他俩的动作更流畅了。  
一阵寒栗顺着德拉科的脊背扩散，哈利感到他整个身体都在发抖。他腼腆地笑了笑，意识到德拉科的愿望完全反映了他自己。德拉科的手摸到了哈利的臀囙囙囙囙部，轻轻揉捏着，抓住他的股肉向前推，加重他们之间摩擦的力度。哈利的爱抚也直达心底，每一次触摸都释放快乐、更多的激情和渴望。  
哈利口申囙囙囙囙口令了一声，内心的狂喜得到了释放。德拉科从床垫上起身，找到他的嘴唇，亲吻。这个吻温柔，诱人，但小心翼翼。这曾是一个问题，一个提议，一个同意，一切尽在不言之中。他们分开，只是为了确定这一点，哈利关切的睁大了眼睛，凝视着德拉科。  
“你想继续吗？”他紧张地问道，声音一如既往地温柔。他想要这个，他真的想要，但他更重视德拉科的爱，他需要他的同意。  
“是的，我想要更多。” 哈利向前探过身子，把德拉科压回到枕头上，认真的问道。德拉科摘下他的眼镜，把它们放在一张看上去似乎紧挨着床的小桌子上。  
“德拉科，我从…我从来没做过这个。你是否认为我们需要…”  
“我带了一些，以防万一。”哈利放松地靠在他身上，德拉科的充分准备让他松了口气。那天稍早些时候，他拿上了同样的小袋子，但却被莫名的情绪迷住了。  
他微微坐了起来，伸手去拿那个有银色盖子的小罐子。他把它递给哈利，当他们的手指擦过时，他停顿了一下。他把另一只手放在哈利的头发上，把他拉入一个热吻，然后决定把主动权交给他。  
他们再次分开，完全做好了准备，哈利起身，打开罐子，在自己上面涂了一层黏腻的液体。  
“我觉得我们应该…练习下，我不想弄伤你。” 德拉科点点头，哈利往手指上抹了些润滑油，然后掰开德拉科的臀囙囙囙囙瓣，食指放在穴口。  
他犹豫了一下，但还是继续动作，食指进入了德拉科的身体里。德拉科立刻发出一声叹息，紧接着房间里充斥着愉悦的喘囙囙囙囙息声。哈利越来越自信，手指也相对越近越深，穴口慢慢吞进了一个指节。他知道前列腺就在某个地方，于是他向前动了动手指，想找到它。一声响亮的口申囙囙囙囙口令从德拉科嘴里泄出，他闭上眼睛，脑袋舒适的枕在枕头上。哈利决定再放入一根手指，接着再加入一根，直到德拉科扭动着身子，用那双灰色的大眼睛看着他，梅林啊，哈利想要他…他想要进囙囙囙囙入他…  
他抽出手指，抓住自己的勃囙囙囙囙起，又看了德拉科一眼。德拉科的眼睛仍然闭着，但他的嘴唇却低声说了句:“求你。”  
哈利侧身向前，把他的坚硬对准德拉科身体的后囙囙囙囙穴，慢慢朝里挤进去…  
进入德拉科•马尔福身体的过程是一种无法言说的经历。愉悦感像海浪一样荡漾着，哈利在其中起伏。火花的刺痛感在全身萦绕。他髋部微微前倾，直到他彻底的、完全的进入德拉科。德拉科的眼睛睁开了，欢喜之心溢于言表。那是一种你终于得到了你爱的那个人，你甘愿为他打开自己的感觉。哈利继续动作，尽量靠近德拉科的身体，当然，他一直深埋在里面。  
他屏住呼吸，从床垫上抬起一只手，轻抚着德拉科额头上的发丝：“我爱你。”他低声说，慢慢继续推进髋部。  
“哈利，我爱你。我太爱你了，没你我真不知道如何活下去。”德拉科的眼睛里噙满了泪水，但这完全不同，这不是秋•张那种湿漉漉的、不舒服的啜泣，这是一个从未被爱过的男孩的情绪表达。这里，现在，哈利——那是他的命中注定。想到这里，哈利也哭了起来，他用轻柔而甜蜜的吻填补了他们之间的空隙。  
“跟我做囙囙囙囙爱吧。”德拉科慢慢地、认真地、恳求道。哈利挺身向前，毫无保留。他的坚囙囙囙囙硬紧贴着那个甜蜜的地方，正是那个地方让德拉科欣喜若狂地大叫，乞求哈利不要停。他后退，前进，再后退，再前进，制造了一种火热的快囙囙囙囙感。他的双臂颤抖着，由于性囙囙囙囙爱的喜悦而颤抖着。他的老二比以往任何时候都硬，他发现每次撞击到德拉科的前囙囙囙囙列囙囙囙囙腺，他都忍不住要高囙囙囙囙潮。他想把囙囙囙囙持住自己，为了德拉科。他想让他先得到爱的快乐，或者至少同时高囙囙囙囙潮。他需要看到那双银色的眼睛因高囙囙囙囙潮而睁开，那双粉红色的嘴唇因亲吻、啃咬和扭动身体而红肿着，那是种幸福的反应。  
他用手圈住德拉科的坚囙囙囙囙挺，手跟臀囙囙囙囙部动作完美配合。德拉科向后仰着脖子，身体由于快囙囙囙囙感而伸展：“求求你，哈利，噢，上帝啊，别停下来。梅林啊，他妈的，我撑不住了！…”  
哈利继续来回抽插着，在快速的戳刺几下后，他也高囙囙囙囙潮了：“嗯，”他呻囙囙囙囙吟着，一看到德拉科张着嘴呻吟的动作，他再也忍不住了。突然，德拉科身寸了，精囙囙囙囙华喷洒到他们俩人的腹部。他呼吸沉重，眼睛紧紧盯着哈利，脸涨的通红：“嗯，啊！”他无意识的喊道，迎接高囙囙囙囙潮的那一瞬，而哈利紧紧地贴着他。  
过了一会儿，德拉科能感觉到哈利也身寸了，精囙囙囙囙华像瀑布一样从中倾泻而下，把他填得满满的。哈利高囙囙囙囙潮的时候更加魅力惊人——虽说身体已瘫软无力，但眼睛却坚定地盯着德拉科。他感到哈利在接近高囙囙囙囙潮放松了下来，然后他感觉到哈利的嘴唇刚好压在喉结处。  
“我爱你，德拉科，你真的太棒了，你知道吗？”  
他转过头，抵住哈利的额头。  
“我也爱你，哈利。你不知道你对我有多重要。”  
他们就这样躺了一会儿，德拉科的胳膊试探地搂住了哈利，哈利的头枕在德拉科的肩窝。这就是….天堂。  
哈利很高兴地发现，德拉科也带了夜宵。他们迅速施咒清理干净自己后，并排站在壁炉前，在天鹅绒地毯上坐下。德拉科的胳膊环绕着哈利，右手舒服地搭在他的右肩上。  
他们唯一穿在身上的只有睡裤，恰巧是房间的颜色。德拉科发现，他的腰围和他的男朋友一样，他偷了哈利的裤子后，得意洋洋的对着格兰芬多的红色开玩笑。  
“你知道，我觉得你内心是个格兰芬多。”哈利打趣道，嘲笑着德拉科故意做出的心碎的表情。  
“得了吧，波特。就算我未来的丈夫是个格兰芬多，我也永远只是一条蛇。”  
哈利抓起魔杖，变出几杯热可可。德拉科拿过一杯，喝了几口。  
“这有棉花糖。”他说，眼睛睁得大大的，上下打量着哈利，看起来快哭了。  
“当然有。我爱棉花糖。”哈利僵住了，他担心地看着他：“噢，不，你不喜欢吗？”  
“不，不，我当然喜欢它们！只是…我小时候从来没吃过这个。”  
“噢。”哈利显而易见的放松下来。德拉科双手捧着杯子，慢吞吞地喝着。对着这种泡沫的、同时混合着棉花糖甜味的饮料露出一个微笑。  
“我妈妈过去常做这个给我喝，相似的味道。某天，她再没有做过。我不确定是她做的，还是家养小精灵做的，但它就是再也没出现了。我，想大概就是从那时起，我开始质疑一切。”他放下杯子，盯着哈利：“从那以后，我再也没有在“家”的感觉了。一切都开始崩塌。而且，我想我只是把这个和归属感联系在一起。”他拍了拍杯子。  
哈利放下杯子，双手捧住德拉科的脸颊。有趣的是，他们的童年是如此不同，但又如此相似。德拉科话语中隐藏的痛苦反射出哈利对父母的向往。他仔细端详着德拉科，发现他已经陷入了回忆中。就像他深吸一口气，潜入水中，并沉浸其中一样，忘记了呼吸。  
“德拉科，”他带着宽慰的笑容说：“现在到家了。”  
到了该睡觉的时间，两个人心甘情愿地退到四柱床前。哈利先爬了进去，后面跟着一个打着哈欠的德拉科立刻靠在他身上：德拉科的动作是那么自然，他的头轻轻地靠在哈利赤囙囙囙囙裸的胸膛上，就像他们这些年一直这样。德拉科把胳膊搭在哈利的肚子上，哈利摘下眼镜后，搂住德拉科，手掌贴合着他的后背。哈利不知道在期待着什么，但过了一会儿，房间里响起了轻微的鼾声。他偷偷笑了起来，放松了好多。哈利拂过脸颊边的铂金色的发丝，进入梦乡，这是他这么多年以来睡得最好的一次。


	14. 事实证明罗恩也不站Drarry…算了，就这样吧

第二天早晨，悠哉悠哉为今天的课程做准备，然后分开去吃早餐。德拉科睡醒的姿势保持没变，看着仍然迷迷糊糊的哈利，感觉是那样的美好。世间万物终有属于它的一席之地。在有求必应屋，他和哈利发现了属于他俩的小天地，然后哈利披上了隐形斗篷，你知道，以防万一。  
当离开的时间来临，他们以吻告别，接着又接了个吻，同时保证能尽快再次见面独处。他们互道一声“我爱你”，还笑得非常开心，这完全体现出他俩是多么的满足和幸福。德拉科先离开，接着是披着隐形斗篷的哈利，你要知道，仅仅为了以防万一。  
他们分开去吃早餐，刚好有足够的时间不会引起别人的怀疑，不会引起每个人，除了赫敏。而她一个人坐在格兰芬多的位置吃着饭。  
“赫敏。”哈利在她对面坐下，咧嘴笑着说道。而她立马抬起头来，露出一个害羞的表情。  
“你昨晚过得如何啊？”她低声问，防止其他人听到。  
他瞥了一眼她红润的脸颊，点点头，然后注意到她是独自一人。“罗恩呢？他哪儿去了？”  
“还在睡觉呢吧，我猜。我整个早上都没见到他了。”  
“嗯。”他思考着罗恩缺席的原因，也许那个家伙只是熬夜熬得太晚了，所以起不来。算了吧，不想了，他咬了一口吐司。  
德拉科注意到黄鼠狼早上错过了跟他其他两个朋友一起的早饭。如果是以往，他会置之不理，而这次，出于某种原因，他总觉得这次缺席有些奇怪。他感觉有个莫名的结哽在心里，他也不知道为什么。他似乎对哈利的需求比以往更敏感，这中间一定出了什么差错。他和诺特闲聊着打发时间，同时分心密切注视着他的伴侣。  
早餐结束后，哈利回到公共休息室去赶周一课要交的作业。赫敏也跟着进来了，他们走进肖像洞口时，她跟在他后面几英寸。罗恩懒洋洋地坐在他们面前的一张椅子上，胳膊肘支在扶手上，撑着他的脸，看上去这个姿势并不十分舒适。感觉他整个人酸溜溜的，在雀斑中间几乎是一种痛苦到极致的表情。  
“罗恩？”哈利问，小心翼翼地走上前。而他眼也不眨一下，愣愣地盯着前方。在走近之前，他担心地看了赫敏一眼：“你没事吧？”  
罗恩的视线飘忽了一下，然后与哈利的目光相遇，然后突然坐了起来。哈利被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳。  
“你昨晚在哪儿？”他问道，眉头紧锁，他的脸涨得通红。  
“我出…去了罗恩。我以为我们已经谈过这个了。”哈利举起双手，好像呼吁不要吵架，休战吧。  
“我知道。但我一直在想，这就像是打在我脸上的一记耳光，你不会告诉我的。你昨晚没回来，我很担心，我的意思是天杀的黑魔王追杀你，而你却消失了，甚至不关心你的朋友们！”他的声音提高了，受伤的表情掠过他的脸庞，却很快被愤怒取代。  
“罗恩,我很抱歉。我没这么想的…”  
“我知道你没有！你只想着你自己和想要被玩弄的欲望！”  
一片死寂，空气中充满了令人痛苦的紧张气氛。哈利张大了嘴巴，对他的朋友会——会——这样贬低他感到非常吃惊。就像反驳的能力突然恢复，震惊很快化为愤怒。  
“首先，根本不是那样的！你不知道我对他们那些种种是怎么想的…”幸运的是，这会儿公共休息室里一个人也没有。哈利发现自己的音量越来越大，他们之间的对峙也越来越激烈。  
“我知道你关心她胜过关心我们！告诉他,赫敏！告诉他，他这样不对！”  
赫敏瞪大了眼睛，出乎意料地被卷入了这场争论：“罗纳德！你这么说太不客观了！！!告诉你吧，我恰好在这件事上支持哈利！”  
罗恩生气地站起来：“你也这样？！！你们最近怎么了？就是这样。哈利，如果你不告诉我你在和谁约会，我们就到此为止吧，我们完了。”  
“罗恩！”赫敏尖声叫道：“别这样对他。你这么做对他来说太不公平了！！”  
“我准备好了再告诉你又能怎样？你的谅解能力离家出走了吗，罗恩？昨天还在的，梅林的裤子啊！！”哈利恶狠狠地咬紧牙关，他完全感受到血液上涌。  
“是啊是啊，不过我就是改变主意了！我终于有时间来静下思考，所以这就是我的答复。告诉我…或者否则我就觉得你根本不在乎我！！”  
“罗恩，你不能这样！”赫敏介入，恳求她的朋友能体谅一下。她知道他可以不那么固执的，他不顾友情做这种事，这行为伤害了她。她一点也不想被他俩夹在中间，但事情总是这么发展。她叹了口气，泪水夺眶而出。  
“我不能告诉你，罗恩。如果我告诉你，这会伤害了他们。他们的生命会处在危险中。求你了，罗恩，我需要你能理解体谅我一下。”哈利请求道，希望罗恩能理解。他从不希望他俩的友谊受到这种事的影响。内疚一阵一阵的侵袭他的心，他被紧紧的揪住了。罗恩有时候会无理取闹，但他是哈利最好的朋友，这种痛苦只能加倍。  
“什么？你是说伏地魔也在追杀他们？这就可笑了哈，哈利。我怎么去相信你？！！！”他们现在开始大喊大叫了。  
“因为他说的就是实话。”三个人突然转向说这句话的人，根本没人注意到肖像洞口打开了，也没人注意到第四个人到来的动静。他们突然愣住了。  
德拉科•马尔福站在他们面前，双臂交叉，有些挫败，但还是愉快地挑起眉毛。  
一时间，没人说话。每个人脸上的表情各异，一切都静止了。最终，罗恩忍不住打破了沉默。  
“操他的，他是怎么进来的？”  
赫敏和哈利仍处在震惊中，忽略了罗恩要求解释的话。  
“行了，韦斯莱。我知道你们的公共休息室的位置。另外，这完全证明了，如果出于好意，胖夫人并不介意帮助一个斯莱特林。”  
罗恩的脸气成了紫红色，他被自己的怒火冲昏了头，下句话远远超出了他本意。  
“所以你他妈的在这儿干嘛？”  
“冷静下来，罗恩。”哈利听到德拉科直呼罗恩的名字吃了一惊，赫敏仍愣在原地。  
“别叫我冷静下来，马尔福！！我和哈利有一场重要的对话正在进行中，就在你闯入我们的公共休息室之前！！！”  
德拉科冲罗恩的无知翻了个白眼，然后松开交叉的双臂。他用手势示意了下，手掌因恼怒而挥动：“所以这就是我到这儿来的原因。”  
罗恩飞快地在马尔福和波特之间来回扫视了一下，心里得出了一个结论。  
“这么说，你也知道他和谁鬼混了！你，在所有的人中，雪貂？！！”他转向哈利，用一根手指直指他：“如果他知道，我们就完了。”  
“罗恩，停下！”赫敏尖叫起来：“德拉科想告诉你一件事！你为什么不听？”她总是理性，哈利很感激此刻她在场。  
“到底怎么回事，马尔福？”他厌恶地说。德拉科走近了罗恩，俩人对峙着。  
“我就是他没有告诉你的原因。”罗恩上下打量着他，坚定的站在那里。  
“那你是在勒索他还是别的什么？我发誓，马尔福，我要给你施咒！”罗恩抽出魔杖，指着马尔福的胸膛。哈利大喊，但德拉科一动也不动。  
“这就是为什么他没有告诉你，除了让我生命危在旦夕。再看看你的反应，你还没想明白呢！”  
“想明白什么？！！”他把魔杖怼在马尔福的前胸，棉布下的皮肤都因此擦伤了。  
“是因为我！！！”德拉科有一种激情洋溢的方式，能让人理解他的观点，而且还能把你一直试图证明的任何理论都驳倒，甚至不用提高嗓门。  
“德拉科，别！！！”他在做什么？？哈利正在艰难地应付眼前的情景。德拉科本没有准备告诉任何人，谁知道罗恩会怎么处理这件事？但什么改变了德拉科这点？他怎么知道会发生这种事，跑过来解救哈利呢？  
他的脑海里闪过一幕幕黑暗中的梦，梦见德拉科恰好在正确的时刻把他从父亲手里救了出来。这跟现实几乎没有什么变化，哈利被这突如其来的发现吓了一跳。  
“什么？你什么？”罗恩放下魔杖，呆呆地盯着德拉科。  
“我爱上了你最好的朋友。好了，我继续了，如果你爱哈利，哪怕有那么一点点的，如果他真的是你的兄弟，你也会更加理解他。”  
罗恩稍稍畏缩了一下，实话终于说出口了。德拉科坚守着自己的阵地，为哈利坚持着，保护着哈利。  
“我，什么，你，还有，你，还有…他吗？”他转向哈利，哈利严肃地点了点头。罗恩转过身，仍然一脸茫然。他在后面的椅子上坐下之前，踱了一会儿步。  
“你一点都不介意这个？”他困惑地问赫敏。她在回答之前灵机一动。  
“是的。这对他们两人来说都有很大的风险。但是…是的。他们有我的支持。”她转向德拉科，德拉科对她优雅的微微一笑。  
“到底他妈的发生了什么事？！！！世界末日到了吗？？赫敏！！世界末日到了吗？？”罗恩似乎平静下来了，愤怒变成了困惑，不愿意相信眼前发生的一切。  
“德拉科，”哈利轻声说：“是什么让你改变了想法？”  
“我不在意了，哈利。经过昨晚之后，我…你值得我这么做。无论将会付出什么代价。”  
哈利觉得自己马上就要被情话融化了，变成一堆没用额黏糊糊的东西，摊在地板上。  
“另外，”德拉科补充道：“我有种感觉，这个人快要把你们的友谊抛之不顾了，我知道你非常的在乎他。我不允许这种事情的发生。”听到这儿，罗恩的蓝眼睛猛地看向了德拉科。  
“你，你们真在一起了？”罗恩再次确认，赫敏为此翻了个白眼。  
“是的，罗纳德！两个人都敞开心扉，诉说衷肠多好，你不觉得吗？特别是他俩根本不惧怕建立这种联系的时候？”  
罗恩几乎是故意瞪着她，震惊于自己理解力的快速下降。  
“但我认为他还是个食死徒？”  
“我告诉你了，罗恩！但事实上我错了。”哈利靠近了德拉科，抓住了他的手。  
“额，什么？如果他把你带到伏地魔那里怎么办？你还会跟他鬼混吗，哈利？”  
“你这个愚蠢的、爱慕虚荣的、小——” 德拉科走上前，不准备让任何人肆意侮辱哈利。哈利伸开手臂挡在德拉科的前面，阻止他上前。  
“他不会的。”他回答道，简单而自信。  
罗恩看了看墙，又回头看了看他面前的那对儿情侣：“我是你最好的朋友！真不敢相信我竟然…我甚至不知道你是同性恋！你本来可以来跟我谈谈的，你不必跑去找他出头。”他的话就像一把锋利的尖刀，在哈利的身体里打转。  
“我没有‘偏袒他’，罗恩。”哈利吃惊地说，深深地吸了一口气：“我甚至不知道，否则我会告诉你的。我知道这对你来说是个巨大的打击。但我无能为力。所以…你要么和我继续当朋友，要么就算了。”  
赫敏倒吸一口凉气，是唯一能听到的打破随之而来的沉寂的声音。德拉科用一只充满保护意味的手臂搂住哈利的腰，罗恩一脸厌恶。  
“我只是，我现在没办法搞定这件事，哈利。我需要时间思考。”罗恩猛地站起来，冲向宿舍，没有再看他们一眼。  
“比想象的要好。”罗恩走后赫敏说：“他并没有完全拒绝这个。他只是需要好好考虑一下，给他几天时间。”她把一只手放在哈利的肩膀上，安慰的拍了拍，然后同情地看了德拉科一眼，穿过房间，走到远处角落的一张桌子前，开始拿出她的学习资料。  
“我也需要学习，”德拉科说：“愿意和我一起去图书馆吗？”  
“是的,当然，我去拿我的东西。”哈利没有朝罗恩的方向看一眼，就冲进宿舍去拿书包。红头发的罗恩躺在床上，吃着一只巧克力蛙，盯着他旁边墙上最新的魁地奇海报。  
一切都是一样的，但又是那么不同。罗恩深切的知道，哈利是他最好的朋友，最终他不会允许任何事情破坏这种友谊。即使原因就是那个雪貂马尔福自己。罗恩只是不确定他到底什么失去了哈利。他自以为很了解他，了解到以至于愿意赌上一把。（这说明了很多问题，特别是这些天哈利根本没有怎么关心过他）现在，他正要下楼去和可恶的马尔福呆在一起，也许还要吻他——唉——罗恩不想去想这件事。他想要保护自己的世界，就是他和哈利在火车上分享零食的那个世界。他们偷了一辆福特安格里亚车，差点因为鲁莽而又愚蠢行为而被开除。这是一个只有哈利、罗恩和赫敏的世界，即使是黑魔王自己也无法击破它。而现在，德拉科来了，把它从中间分开，留下了裂痕，罗恩不确定这一切能否修补完整。  
哈利抓起书随手关上了门，罗恩意识到他是多么嫉妒已经成为哈利秘密爱人的那个人。直到现在，他们之间从来没有什么不能分享的事情，而现在，真相就在那里——真的，公开地展示在那里——他们的世界不会只有三个人了。他等了这么久才告诉赫敏他为她疯狂，部分原因是他害怕拆散大家。哈利就在这里，和马尔福鬼混。这个想法使他感到恶心。他们做的全然令人厌恶和不适，他不知道自己是否能接受。他悲伤地叹了口气，然后把枕头盖在脸上。最终，他不得不去接受。  
但现在，他只想打个盹。


	15. 卢修斯•马尔福的来信

接下来的几天里，罗恩一直安静的沉思着，忍受着依旧普通的日常和课程。他没怎么改变自己的习惯——依旧坐在哈利对面的老位置上吃饭，有时他会陪着他回到公共休息室，他还是在那儿，只是很….沉默。

哈利没有对此表示太多的疑问，他还是和罗恩一起，希望他们能得到他的认可。在罗恩的忧虑与赫敏的体贴之间，哈利和德拉科的关系更融洽了。

某天晚上，他们偷偷地瞥了一眼礼堂的另一头，然后为俩人单独一起说的笑话乐了。布雷斯坐在德拉科旁边，谈论着他关于接下来的周末要大醉一场的计划，潘西则是安静地坐在德拉科的对面，她全神贯注于最新的占卜发现，拒绝被他们任何一人打扰。就在这个时候，德拉科注意到一只熟悉的猫头鹰朝他飞来，扑扇着翅膀，爪子紧紧抓着一封信。

他的胃沉了下去，身体里的内脏仿佛被什么搅在一起。那只鸟越来越近了，接着把一张纸条扔到德拉科的腿上，而他感觉自己要吐了。

他把信拿了出来，放到长袍口袋里，无助地吞咽口水。过去几周的生活完全是超现实：德拉科允许自己忘了这件事，假装这是一个结局美满的爱情故事，享受和波特在一起的每一分每一秒，假装他们没有被该死的战争困住。马尔福家族的封口漆把他死死地钉在原地，这事儿远不会简简单单的结束。

在大礼堂的另一边，哈利看得出一定有什么糟糕的事情发生了：马尔福的表情泄露了一切，只有一个人的来信能让他变成这样。问题是，接下来还会发生什么。

德拉科鼓起勇气，撕开信封。此刻他独自一人，躲在斯莱特林盥洗室一个上锁的隔间里。一小时之前，这封信掉在他膝盖上的那刻起，他就开始焦虑不安。他打开羊皮纸，心跳加快，一滴汗珠顺着额头而下，他定了定神，开始读到：

德拉科：  
关于我们上封信的话题，我有一条重要的信息要告诉你，我需要尽快和你联系，今晚午夜，你的公共休息室的壁炉见，我们好好聊一聊。

信上没有署名，但他清楚地知道再过几个小时，他将要面对谁。他没精打采地靠在隔间墙上，迅速地施了个“火焰熊熊”，然后才屈服于惧怕。他真是个大傻瓜，把哈利拖到这中间。他俩这就是个备受诅咒的开始，爱情在正式花开结果之前就要枯萎了。

他叹了口气，慢慢滑到地上。他抱住膝盖，用头撞了隔间几下，想弄清楚到底该怎么做。在过去的几个月里，他哭的次数比他一生中可能哭过的次数还要多，但这并没有阻止他让眼泪顺着脸颊滑下。至少他是一个人，他不希望哈利看到他这样，不想比他之前看到的更多。不论如何，德拉科需要变得强壮。不管德拉科面临怎样的困难，黑魔王想要杀死的是哈利。哈利才有权害怕，德拉科不能。他只是伏地魔计划中的一颗棋子，一个即将毁灭的一次性棋子。

但现在不是了。德拉科猛地吸了口气，想起了他在这里做的事。他在这里，在霍格沃茨，就在几周前，他还在那里寻求邓布利多的保护。他想起了他的童年，记忆像水彩画一样模糊。那些被虐待和孤独的场景，乞求得到关注的场景，还有那些永远被认为做的不够好、不够出色的场景。如果他做错一次，他就受到惩罚的那些场景。他想起了卢修斯马尔福，当德拉科的世界濒临毁灭时，他嘴角的假笑。突然，他的悲伤变成了更为有用的东西——愤怒。

他在这里是因为他不再接受命令了，他仍然对邓布利多忠心耿耿，因为他拒绝听从命令，随意被主导应该跟随谁。他知道自己是属于哈利的，这种安慰一直推动着他前进。德拉科•马尔福不是食死徒，德拉科•马尔福不是棋子，永远不是。

他攥紧拳头，皱着眉头，思考下一步该怎么办。好吧，他会和卢修斯•马尔福谈谈，但他不会再被戏弄了。德拉科擦干眼泪，站了起来。一种新动力在他内心燃起，内心被复仇折磨。他被选入斯莱特林是有原因的，他不打算辜负自己精明的名声。德拉科•马尔福的某部分焕然新生，破旧的、曾经的自己静静地躺在那个盥洗室的隔间里。他毫不犹豫地大步走出休息室。

哈利很担心。他看见德拉科一吃完晚饭就失去踪影，从他匆忙跑走的样子来看就知道一定出了什么事。唉，他没有办法证实这一点，只好无意识地走进斯莱特林的地盘，亲自去问他。让海德薇送信是不可能的，大家都认识她，而且猫头鹰棚屋在这个时候关门了。

他试图帮忙，从内心深处挖掘办法，但也无济于事。为了向罗恩表达他的担忧，他愿意付出任何代价，但那家伙仍然默默地隐藏着自己的情绪。

于是他坐在公共休息室里，等待时机，直到眼皮沉重，昏昏欲睡。睡觉前，他查看了活点地图，发现德拉科正坐在布莱斯对面，俩人都在公共休息室内。他松了一口气，至少可以放心，德拉科今天过了一个还算正常的夜晚。

午夜悄然来临，时间一分一秒地过去，德拉科双臂交叉，坐在离壁炉最近的一张黑色皮革沙发上。他有点紧张，但没有表现出来。马尔福式忍耐凸显出来，作为他防备的标志。公共休息室里早已空无一人，一部分的他希望没有这么空荡荡的。如果卢修斯•马尔福感觉到有其他人偷听，那么他就会火速离开。唉，此刻只有德拉科一个人。

午夜的钟声敲响时，金色的火焰变成了明亮的石灰绿色。德拉科吃了一惊，但很快镇定下来。他知道谈话就要开始了，他早就料到了，他必须保持专注。

火焰猛烈地燃烧着，预示着某个人的到来。德拉科紧紧地闭上眼睛，集中精力，平静下来。当灰色的眼睛重新睁开时，卢修斯•马尔福的脸的轮廓已经出现在明晃晃的火焰中。

“德拉科。”他的声音被完美的保存，冷冰冰、毫无爱意的问候让他的儿子直起鸡皮疙瘩。

“是的，父亲，我在这里。”德拉科走近壁炉，笔直、僵硬地站着。

“黑魔王认为，等你放完寒假回来是在浪费宝贵的时间，因此，你将在这学期结束前杀死邓布利多。”

德拉科点了点头。

“我假设你的计划还进展的比较顺利？”他打了个直球，这个男人甚至没有隐藏他对这个男孩所产生的怀疑。

“是的，每件事都像预期的那样进行。提前计划应该没什么问题。”德拉科紧绷着脸，小心翼翼的不让真实情感流露。

“那么你能详细的说明下这些计划吗？”卢修斯挑起一条眉毛，问道。

“我已经和那个波特成为了朋友，我也在一直研究一个可以对物体下咒的咒语。我计划让波特把这个东西直接送到邓布利多面前。毒药应该可以立即生效，到那个时候我会跟着波特，然后为你抓住他。”他的嗓子有点哽住了，但他继续说到：“这是个完美的计划，我向你保证。”

“我知道了，那么西弗勒斯知道这个计划吗？”德拉科立即颤抖着。

“不，我没让他知道，这是我的任务，不是他的。”

“那么你怎么确定你不会掉入波特设好的陷阱？或者说是邓布利多亲自设置好的陷阱呢？”

德拉科没想到这样的问题：“先生？”

“你知道哈利•波特是我们的敌人，他只对邓布利多忠诚。我高度怀疑即使短时间以来你跟他在一起，他会忠实于你。邓布利多不是个傻瓜，你就没想过他是否怀疑过你和波特之间的”友谊”呢？”

德拉科僵住了，他没来得及为这个问题做好准备。

“他什么都没怀疑，卢修斯。”德拉科转过身，看见他的院长从阴影里走出来。

“我还以为你拒绝向我们亲爱的朋友透露你的计划呢，德拉科？”卢修斯怀疑的盯着他。

“他没有向我透露任何事，不过我一直在密切监视，卢修斯，这个男孩会很好的完成计划。我们那边怎么安排？”

“黑魔王今天早些时候说，如果两周之内邓布利多没有死，那么他另有打算。”刹那间，德拉科发誓，他在他父亲的脸上看到了一丝恐惧。

“德拉科不会让我们失望的，让我拭目以待吧。”斯内普教授慢吞吞地说，他的声音让人感到安慰。

“你最好是的。如果你失败了，我会为你担心。”卢修斯•马尔福的声音根本听不出为他儿子的任何同情和担忧之情。德拉科咽下苦水。

“我不会的。”

火焰变小了，恢复成落日的颜色。卢修斯•马尔福离开了。

“你怎么知道的？”德拉科结结巴巴地轻声说，分析着过去几分钟内得到的信息。

“我的黑魔标记早就发出了信号。我不能…需要参加这样的会议，因为我在这边工作。既然他准备实施下一个计划，那么我假定你会成为被讨论的对象。”

德拉科深深地吸了一口气：“如果邓布利多两周内没死怎么办？”

斯内普的眼睛变得又黑又亮，充满仇恨。他回答道：“我们会抗争。”


	16. 阿不思·邓布利多&神秘石

接下来的几天内，凉爽的秋意逐渐渗透了城堡的每一角落。这才11月，但德拉科已经可以感觉到早冬的来临。他走进院子的时候，用手拢了拢缠在脖子上的围巾。离他只有几米远的地方是哈利，他还在为下节课而临时抱佛脚。不管怎样，德拉科还是走到了他跟前。  
“哈利。”德拉科露出一个苦笑，在他身边坐下。  
"德拉科，”哈利花了一会儿时间把他的手滑到他们长袍滚下面握住他的手："亲爱的，你今天怎样啊？"  
“我过得还行，不管你是否相信，虽说日子一天天临近，我反而感觉越来越好。”  
“我能理解。”哈利点点头，想法随之沉入脑海。  
“你当然能理解。你都已经两次正面刚他了。”德拉科玩笑般地推了哈利一把，面对黑暗时刻临危不惧。事实上，他俩都很担心，距离德拉科和他父亲会面已经过去了好几天，时间流逝的飞快。  
显然接下来将会发生点儿什么，但德拉科不能，也不会杀死邓布利多。此时此刻他们唯一的选择只有抵抗。哈利几乎已经习惯了等待伏地魔突袭的恐怖感，而德拉科总得来说还是个新手。  
“你学什么呢？”德拉科凝视着哈利摊开的课本，书上列示着各种变形图解：“噢，麦格教授的课，一些复杂的魔杖挥动演示图。”  
哈利突然合上书，转过身面对着德拉科，他的脸被风吹得微微泛红，格兰芬多围巾还好好的裹在脖子上。  
“我不能只是和你闲聊，德拉科。两周了，这就是我们现有的全部，我们没有任何计划。我当然会为你而坚持斗争到最后，但我不能失去你，德拉科，我们得弄清楚我们究竟要做些什么。”  
德拉科目不转睛的盯着他：“我懂。”他的表情平静，但那双灰瞳中还是闪过一丝只有哈利才能感觉到的恐惧。  
“我爱你，德拉科。我绝不允许他终结我们的生命。”在他俩的袖袍之下，哈利攥紧了他俩的手。  
“我也爱你。我对你忠贞不渝，就算是伏地魔从中作梗，也改变不了我对你的爱。”  
哈利轻轻笑了起来：“现在敢直呼他的名字了？”  
“额，某位十分睿智的人曾说过“恐惧这个名字，增加了恐惧本身。”，现在我觉得这对我来说是个不错的建议。”哈利马上笑了起来，他清楚的明白他所指之人。  
“顺便提一下。”哈利回答道。他接着朝赫敏挥了挥手，而后者已经穿过院子朝他们走过来。她手里拿着一张羊皮纸，一个严肃的表情出现在被浓密长发拂过的脸上。  
“哈利，德拉科，”她打了个招呼，并把她的一些书放在他们旁边：“很高兴在这里找到你们，我刚从邓布利多的办公室过来，他叫我把这个带给你俩。”  
她说着把羊皮纸递了过来，上面清晰的写着“波特先生”和“马尔福先生”。他俩好奇的互相看了一眼，哈利打开羊皮纸，上面用阿不思·邓布利多优雅的笔迹写着：“请在每节课的课后都到我的办公室来，你俩一起。”  
“你觉得邓布利多会为将要发生的事制订好计划了吗？”赫敏问道，在卢修斯与德拉科见面之后的第二天，哈利和德拉科就把这件事告诉了赫敏。哈利耸耸肩。  
“他似乎总能高瞻远瞩，我相信他一定把一切都安排好了。”他评论道，对校长完全信任，充满信心。  
德拉科也对他俩点点头：“我当然希望如此。”  
食死徒集会的第二天早上，发现西弗勒斯·斯内普出现在校长办公室，解释了所有事情。  
“您认为我们该怎么办，阿不思？他只给了那个孩子两周时间杀死你，而我们都知道这是完全不可能发生的。”  
“嗯，”邓布利多捋着他的胡子，陷入沉思：“那么，是什么让他缩短了计划时间？”  
“我对此一无所知，卢修斯·马尔福怀疑德拉科，我们都知道这点，但他也不敢告诉黑魔王，以免他失去自己在食死徒中显著地位。”  
“那么这一定是汤姆自己的决定，我敢说他一定厌倦了看着我还活着，或者厌倦了等待那个男孩做成他一直想要做成功的事。”他摩挲着桌子上的一个小玩意儿，陷入沉思。  
“德拉科在这里很安全，我怀疑的事他们是否会试图引诱他离开城堡，我也怀疑他们是否能渗透到我们内部，所以他将不得不离开进而接受他们的惩罚。”西弗勒斯前倾着身体，双手撑在校长的办公桌上。  
“但你如何猜到他们会引诱他离开我们呢？”邓布利多从半月形的镜片下方凝视着他。  
“波特。他们所需要做的就是确保波特相信他最好的朋友处在危险中，他就会离开。然而不幸的事，德拉科也会跟上的。”  
“你说的有道理，西弗勒斯，但这只有他们无法穿过防护魔咒的情况下才能成立。”  
“它已经保护了这么久，阿不思。甚至都不能幻影显形到操场上。”西弗勒斯·斯内普直接拔出魔杖，朝窗户的方向弹了弹，以测试是否有任何威胁破坏了城堡周围的防护魔法。  
“防护魔法完好无损。”他确认，把魔杖重新放回长袍内。  
阿不思用右手托着下巴，凝视着斯内普刚指着的窗外。  
“无论如何，我对马尔福先生和波特先生所要求的事要比之前计划提前了，我需要尽快推进了。”  
“斯内普教授点点头，不是很确定校长的意图，但他明白必要性和紧迫性：“那么先生？”他问道，这打破了邓布利多的沉思：“如果我们时间不够了怎么办？”  
“那么，就像你告诉那个孩子那样，西弗勒斯，”邓布利多倾身向前，推了一下他的眼镜：“我们会抗争。”  
“快进来，请进！”校长的声音回荡在整个办公室中，哈利和德拉科刚登上最后一级台阶，带着满脑子的问题走到了邓布利多跟前。  
“下午好，先生。”哈利打了个招呼，然后和德拉科的手在袖袍下十指相扣。  
“啊，是的！下午好，孩子们。你俩想坐下吗？”邓布利多微笑着，没有错过任何细节。他俩分别坐在两把椅子上时，德拉科的手仍然和哈利的交缠着。  
“我想你俩一定很好奇为什么我今天会把你们叫到这里来。”老巫师停顿了一下，若有所思的扫视了一下男孩们，德拉科微微的点了下头。  
“我有东西要交给你们。”他继续说道，带着阿不思·邓布利多特有的深谋远虑的神情。他从长袍口袋里掏出一个小盒子，然后把它放在桌子上，用手指轻轻推着它向前。  
“我认为哈利暂时保留这个是明智的选择，尽管我的意图是需要你俩不惜一切代价务必要保护好它。”  
“这是什么，教授？”哈利好奇地问道，看着面前包裹着黑色天鹅绒的小盒子。  
“来吧，你可以打开它，它现在已属于你了。”邓布利多鼓励的点点头。  
哈利拿过了盒子，轻轻地掰开它，里面似乎放置了一块石头，光滑的多面晶体反射出柔和的深红色，真是太美了。哈利被迷住了，而德拉科则是好奇地从侧面凝视着，推测这颗宝石究竟是什么。  
“这是什么，先生？”德拉科勇敢地问出了问题，也不甘落后。  
“啊，重要的是它不是什么！”邓布利多笑了笑，这在某种程度上来说他还是个谜：“我能告诉你它不是什么，它不在是让汤姆·里德尔继续活下去的媒介了。”  
德拉科更加好奇地皱着眉，想知道天杀的邓布利多究竟在打什么马虎眼耳。  
“但它是什么?”他继续说道：“到时候你就会知道了，我会为你俩的发现留下相应的及时，也许下次。但我真心建议你俩一定要务必保护好它，而且不管你做什么，都不要让它落入那些坏人之手。”  
哈利合上了盖子，把石头放进了他的长袍口袋：“谢谢您，先生，我们会小心保护好它的。”  
“我当然确信你俩会非常小心保护它，如果波特先生出了什么事，我要求你务必要全力以赴的保护好这块石头，德拉科。此外你俩都应该知道这块石头藏有巨大的能量，因此我建议，除非绝对必要之时，否则不要把它用于你们预期的目的。”  
“它到底是用来干嘛的，先生？”德拉科朝前坐了坐，专注的听着校长说的每句话。  
“随着时间的推移，你会了解的，德拉科。而目前，你对这块石头了解的越少，你就越能保护好它。”邓布利多的话中透露出一种德拉科从未听过的严肃之意，他的言下之意显然隐藏着什么秘密，也就是说那些秘密也只能私下去发现。德拉科默默的想到，即便是最有天赋的摄神取念之人也无法渗透进邓布利多厚实的思想壁垒。  
德拉科什么也没说，只是了然的点点头：“谢谢您，先生。”他确认道，但他的脑子已经飞快的开始了下一个问题。  
“校长，”德拉科小心翼翼的开口说道：“斯内普教授告诉我，他已经告诉您我父亲最近的动态。”  
“啊，是的，他告诉我了。没有什么可担心的，我亲爱的孩子们。等到何时的时机，我们会处理好汤姆·里德尔和任何挡在我们胜利道路上的人。”邓布利多是抚慰灵魂的高手，他可以只用一只眼睛平息你的恐惧，难怪他获得了像现在这样的力量：唯一击败格林德沃本人的伟大巫师，而且，他的谦逊使得他如此充满魅力和可爱。德拉科从不习惯力量可以这样被优雅的控制。  
“我们会为战斗而做准备吗？”哈利问道，回忆起上学期的邓布利多军。  
“我希望接下来不需要这样的策略，但是，如果事情以这种方式继续发展的话，那么是的，我们会抗争，会战斗。”  
德拉科银色的眼睛看向了阿不思·邓布利多冰蓝色的眼睛，一种无言的默契在他俩之间形成。是的，他们会抗争，是的，事情会变得越来越糟糕，越来越艰难。不，生活从来就没那么容易。  
他感觉哈利的手伸到下面，想再捏一下他的手。  
邓布利多高兴的笑起来，光是肢体语言就足以改变话题：“看到你俩在一起，我很欣慰，生命如此短暂，不要错过像爱情这样美好的经历。”  
阿不思是整个房间里唯一没有脸红的人。寂静来得太突然，哈利却紧张的咯咯笑出声，同时用手摩挲着后颈。与此同时，德拉科仍一脸严肃地保证道。  
“谢谢您，先生，我也这么想。”哈利转身朝向德拉科震惊于德拉科的话，他刚刚是…是对邓布利多承认了？他已经一团乱了，德拉科和邓布利多都笑出声。  
“我爱上你了，哈利，我们都知道这点。邓布利多教授显然也知道我们的感情，这没什么好害羞的。”德拉科直接握住哈利的手，露出那种让他疯狂爱着的笑容。  
“我们在这里很安全，哈利，记住，这里是家。”哈利的脸变得更红了些，然后他倾身向前，额头紧贴着德拉科的。  
一个暖意融融而又模糊的时刻过去了，闭着眼睛，鼻尖几乎碰在一起，哈利意识到邓布利多的存在，但他毫不犹豫地向他展示德拉科的归属权。他的直觉告诉他，校长很可能是他们最为坚定的支持者。哈利可以感觉到德拉科的头微微倾斜，而他期待着能感受到那柔软、粉红色的嘴唇贴合在他自己的嘴唇上，正当他张嘴回应时，他听到从他们身后传来的异常低沉的咳嗽声。  
“啊，西弗勒斯！很高兴你能来，加入我们。”哈利吓了一跳，惊慌的后退。他喘着气，注意到教授那一脸在“卧槽怎么回事”以及“噢，我滴神啊，为什么又是我？”之间变动的表情。德拉科哈哈大笑，与之相伴的还有哈利恼火地苦笑。尽管他很吃惊，斯内普的表情真是太他妈的无价了，他发觉自己也开始不受控制地和德拉科一起哈哈大笑起来。这是一个他渴望与罗恩分享的精彩时刻，而他不知道他是否还能拥有这一天，当，或者说，罗恩改变了他的想法。  
“喔，闭嘴吧，你们两个！”斯内普边朝着邓布利多的办公桌前走去，边整理着自己的长袍。邓布利多故意朝他俩的方向眨了眨眼睛。  
“如果你不介意的话，波特先生，还有，马尔福先生，我相信我们该讨论下个事情了？”  
“是的，先生！”男孩们同时从椅子上站起身，朝门口走去。  
整个行走的过程中，哈利都没有放开口袋中的小盒子。  
“我已经跟其他教授谈过了，阿不思。他们已经为接下来的事情做好了准备。”  
西弗勒斯·斯内普坐在校长面前，德拉科和哈利咯咯大笑的声音仍在石墙间回荡。他叹了口气，当听到石兽回归原位的动静后，他又重新振作起来。  
“不管发生什么，西弗勒斯，我们都不能预知汤姆·里德尔的计划，尽管我们还是可以尝试一下，你提及那个男孩了吗？”  
“我允许了德拉科的…单纯，没有解释。只是提及了黑魔王想让你在接下来的几周时间内死去，毕竟，这才是他的主要动机。”  
“我明白了，行吧，真相总会大白的，总是如此。似乎当他对于黑暗那方的背叛被众所周知的话，他将会有更多的盟友站在他身边，这样，才会有希望。”


	17. 邓布利多军

“赫敏，你现在还有像去年那种金加隆吗？邓布利多军用的那种？”哈利迈着坚定的步伐走到她跟前，酝酿着该怎样继续话题。

“是啊，我相信我这里还有一些。怎么啦？你有在考虑再次让大家集合的事宜吗？”她的眼睛亮亮的，赫敏喜爱邓布利多军。哈利点点头，随后在她学习的桌子旁坐下。

“是啊，会尽快召集大家的，这是我们目前为止能有的最好的计划了。”赫敏理解地点点头。

“我今晚就把通知施在硬币上，明天我们就能集合了。”

哈利搂住她的脖子：“你一直是最棒的，敏。如果没有你的话，我真不知道该怎么办了。”赫敏冲他谦虚的笑了一下，然后哈利起身，朝着男生宿舍走去。

而在房间的另一边，罗恩嫉妒的眯了眯眼睛。

“哈利，那是真的吗？”一个异常热情、兴高采烈的那位差点把他们撞倒。他在走廊看到了哈利，虽说现在是课间，但他还是抑制不住内心的激动。他直起身子，低声说道：“今晚6点？”哈利则是迅速的点头作为回应。

“我简直不敢相信！”纳威不禁地咧开嘴笑着。走廊的另一边，汉娜朝这边走过来，在纳威注意到她之前，她朝哈利轻轻的挥了挥手。“我猜我还是现在就走，我们都会去的。”他放心地笑了笑，然后穿过大厅去迎接她。哈利兴奋地看着纳威啄吻她的脸颊，汉娜的脸颊泛着玫瑰色。他们俩傻傻的，纳威的害羞映衬着汉娜别样的可爱。哈利的思绪立刻转移到德拉科身上，他们是如何映衬对方的呢？

“嘿，甜心，”当他听到德拉科的声音从身后传来时，他不由的放松下来。然后一阵耳语传来：“我真的这么觉得。”

在转向他之前，哈利为这隐秘的调情翻了个白眼：“你这个小混蛋，快点，我们魔药课要迟到了。”他咧嘴大笑，德拉科为此露出个假笑，然后他俩朝相反的方向走去，隐蔽的握住他的手。生活已经变了很多，说实话，哈利还没准备好再次看到它改变。他喜欢这样，和德拉科一起晃荡在霍格沃茨的大厅，他真的很喜欢。

晚上，哈利和德拉科藏在隐形衣下，一起朝着7楼走去。他俩是第一批到达有求必应屋的人，这里与他们上次在的时候相比，看起来不一样了。

哈利试图确保屋子里有必备的训练用品，德拉科则是草草的试图说服他，他们实际应该趁机做点儿什么。

6点的时候，汉娜和纳威来了，他俩身后跟着赫敏和一个闷闷不乐的罗恩，在拥抱他们每个人之前，她投了个抱歉的眼神。

汉娜和纳威对德拉科的出现没什么疑问。赫奇帕奇天生的善良本性会让她从一开始就认为德拉科是无辜的，并且，如果哈利信任他，那么纳威同样。

罗恩和其他人之间有种不算很舒服的休战期，他只有在别人跟他说话的时候才开口，而且拒绝看向那个斯莱特林。他不会“一石激起千层浪”，当然也不会一直默不作声。是赫敏把他强行拽过来的，提醒他这只是为了哈利，为了邓布利多，而不仅仅是为了德拉科。他不耐烦地抱着双臂，这时候，其他人也陆陆续续的到了。

下一个进来的是西莫和迪安。显然，纳威并不是唯一一个想念聚会的人，西莫抱了抱哈利，又拍了拍他的后背，迪安则是怀疑地的盯着德拉科，但也没发表什么评论，这与西莫把德拉科当做老朋友来看的态度形成了鲜明的对比。

“马尔福！终于决定到胜利一方来了哈？”他轻声笑了笑，然后伸出一只手，德拉科握住了他的手，坚定的摇了摇：“哈利的朋友就是我的朋友，老兄。”

德拉科微笑着面对突然的被接受，他为此心存感激，他觉得自己几乎不配得到格兰芬多的好意，而他过去习惯了为这样的事情付出代价，但这次他有种直觉，他不用再付出代价了。

接下来是金妮和卢娜，她俩手拉手，脸上带着激动的笑容。德拉科并不是故意要盯着她们看，只是，她俩身上的某些东西让他想起哈利和自己。当卢娜接近他时，这个想法也消失的无影无踪。

“德拉科！”她轻快的打了个招呼：“很高兴在这里见到你，那么你现在也是邓布利多军的一员了吗？”

德拉科点点头，再次震惊于卢娜对他的那种友好的态度。

“好棒啊！你的灵韵闪闪发亮，我想我从未看到某个斯莱特林像你那样的纯洁。”她歪着头，用卢娜·洛夫古德式的天真与古怪的方式打量着德拉科。欣喜于自己的发现，她勾起嘴角露出一个甜蜜地笑容，而金妮发现自己不由的被吸引到卢娜身边。

德拉科对于卢娜的评论快要得出个结论时，门再次打开了，又进来几个赫奇帕奇：苏珊·博恩斯和厄尼·麦克米兰。汉娜兴奋地朝他们挥手，很高兴能碰见自己学院的同学。

“所以他在这儿干嘛？”厄尼是德拉科站这儿这么久以来第一个的负面质问，苏珊粗鲁地用胳膊肘捣了一下他，对他们学院的不友好的举止感到不快。

“他在这儿，是因为他想要在这里。”哈利直接回答：“并且他哪儿都不会去。”

厄尼举起双手示意：“我没其他意思，我只是有些惊讶，就这样。”

拉文德和帕瓦蒂则是下一批到达的，俩人像往常一样咯咯笑着。他们没有对德拉科的在场发表任何评论，只是狂热的朝着他所站立的方向互相耳语。

最后进来的是独自一人的秋·张，这着实惊到了哈利，他没想到自从上学期他俩闹掰之后，她还会来。

“嗨，哈利。”她羞涩的笑了笑，德拉科下意识做了个厌恶的表情，秋似乎没注意到，她太忙于深情的注视“被选中的男孩”。

“秋。”哈利回应道，然后再没注意她。德拉科暗暗一乐，为哈利对秋缺乏兴趣的态度沾沾自喜。他从未发现自己是个爱吃醋的人，但看到秋·张试图重新拉回哈利对她的兴趣时，他强压着怒火，恨不得马上上前亲吻哈利，宣示主权。

他们又等了一会儿，看还有没有其他人要来，看上去，这次就这么多人来了。

“好吧，大家。我们在这儿是因为我们有共同的信念，我们是邓布利多军，我们都为共同的目标而战斗，”每个人都看向哈利：“鉴于最近发生的事，我认为我们有必要介入。”

“是伏地魔吗，哈利？”纳威轻声问道，话语里透出了一丝担心。

哈利灵机一动，环视了一圈：“是的。”

拉文德·布朗那里传来一阵尖锐的吸气声，接着便是几声低语。

“伏地魔和食死徒们想杀死邓布利多教授，我们不知道他们到底怎么计划，但我们知道，如果他在接下来的几周时间内仍然活着，那么他们就会设法干预。”学生们议论纷纷，困惑出现的他们脸上，同时他们还有很多问题。

“但他们期待他被杀害…那是不是意味着我们当中混有食死徒呢？”金妮很敏锐，很快就得出了一个显而易见的结论。听到这话，每个人都睁大了眼睛，先前的低语也变成了嗡嗡杂乱的讨论声。

“不，他们只相信这里混着有食死徒。”他含糊地说道，房间里突然一片寂静。

“是我。”德拉科打破了寂静，他们都震惊的看着他。哈利也转向他，惊讶的看着他，他从未料到德拉科会直接揭露真相。

他深吸一口气，然后继续说：“我父亲是个食死徒。你们大家都知道，而我则是被伏地魔选中来杀死阿不思·邓布利多，但是我拒绝跟随他们，我也知道我和你们中的一些人关系很僵，特别是最近几年。为此，我真诚地向大家道歉，但当我告诉你们我不在他们那一方的时候，你们一定要相信这一点。我希望大家能原谅我，给我一个证明自己的机会。当我没有按他们的想法来行事时，当邓布利多仍然活着时，我愿意跟你们一起战斗。”

没人说话，也没人动。这段话看上去是从马尔福嘴里说出来的最怪异的话了，学生们花费了好大一会儿时间才消化掉这些信息，就连哈利也沉默了。似乎又过了一段时间，德拉科也怀疑地看着大家，似乎汉娜的手掌发出的声音打破了沉静，那是出现的第一个声音，起初很慢，然后她把双手合拢又分开，看上去好像在鼓掌。

纳威骄傲的冲那个女孩笑了笑，然后加入了她，紧接着是博恩斯、拉文德和帕瓦蒂，随后是赫敏，再后来屋子里的其他人都开始热烈的鼓掌。哈利转向德拉科，脸上绽开了灿烂的笑容，也加入了鼓掌的行列。

德拉科谦卑地低下头，对此心怀感激。唯一一个无动于衷的就是罗恩，他懒散的站着，一脸轻蔑。一种被拒绝的痛苦击中了德拉科的心，哈利意识到了这点，用手轻轻的拍了拍他的背。

“他会明白的，我发誓。”他在他耳边低语，他有种突如其来的冲动，想抱住他，站在他们面前亲吻他，他不在意他们是否还在鼓掌。

掌声渐渐平息，哈利又转身面对大家：“那么，现在我们都统一战线了，谁准备好练习决斗了？”

随后他们自动分成两人一组，兴奋低语。赫敏和罗恩是第一对上来演示的搭档，他们的对决在赫敏“昏昏倒地”之后就结束了。如果说罗恩之前是气愤，现在也变成了痛苦——他被让他迷的神魂颠倒的女孩施咒摔倒在地上。当他醒过来时，赫敏已经伸出手，他握住，然后被她拉进怀里，他感觉好多了。这天晚上，他终于第一次露出了笑容。

下一组是格兰芬多的女孩子们，帕瓦蒂解除了拉文德的魔杖，而卢娜则是出人意料的以“统统石化”打败了金妮，红发姑娘对她的决斗技巧印象深刻。

纳威则是被乖巧的汉娜击败，后者是平静而迅速的使出一个束缚咒。

西莫和迪安对决的时间比其他人都久，在迪安解除西莫的魔杖之前，他俩正处在一个漂亮的战斗过程中。

“哈利？”秋露出她的狗狗眼，挑逗的眨巴着眼睛。玛丽埃塔的过错之后，她便缺少搭档，德拉科忍不住瞪了她一眼。哈利耸了耸肩。

“行吧，秋，我们开始。”

他俩分别站在房间的两端，做好准备。赫敏一发出开始的信号，秋就发现她的腿由于哈利无声的“腿立僵停死”咒语而动不了了。

德拉科对于眼前发生的一切不禁窃笑起来。秋要么是完全的愚蠢，要么就是打温情牌。当哈利撤销了魔咒，然后向她伸出一只手，她害羞的耸耸肩：“我才我需要更多额外的时间和你一起训练。”

德拉科翻了个白眼，瞪着她，呵呵因此她又来了是么（又想搞“示弱”那一出？）。哈利没接话，而是转身若无其事的跑回到德拉科身边。一回到德拉科身边，他就露出一个得意而又调皮的笑容：“想试试么？”

德拉科害羞的抬高下巴，欣然接受了这个挑战：“别后悔。”

每个人都紧盯着他们的动作，他们已经在房间的两边做好了决斗的准备。

“怕了么，波特？”德拉科朝哈利吼道，嘴角露出一个狡猾的笑容。

哈利对着这熟悉的语句柳嘴笑了起来，兴奋地回击道：“才怪！”

令人惊讶的是，在仅仅几年时间内，这些话早已有了新含义。德拉科举起他的魔杖，等着赫敏的指令。

德拉科立刻朝哈利甩了个魔咒，结果被一个迅速的“盔甲护身”给挡住了。意识到这将是一场有趣的决斗，俩人都笑了起来。

“障碍重重！”哈利大喊，德拉科轻松的抵挡住了，随后他发出了一个蜇人咒，哈利正要闪开，结果还是被击中了。哈利拒绝屈服，随后他施了个束缚咒而德拉科又抵挡住了，魔咒被反弹回它的施咒人。哈利又扔出一个铁甲咒，边走近德拉科，而后者又冲他施了个魔咒。

“除你武器！”哈利尝试解除德拉科的魔杖，他试图用另一只手抓住他的魔杖，被动地抵挡下一个咒语。

“霹雳爆炸！”德拉科喊道，一道火焰从魔杖尖出现，朝着哈利喷射而去。

“清水如泉！”咒语制造的水直直朝着火焰冲过去，在半空中熄灭了它，德拉科气喘吁吁，这些咒语消耗了他太多的魔力。

“幻形石板！”哈利奋起反击，虽然满头大汗，仍坚持不懈。学生们完全被精彩的决斗吸引住了。西莫、迪安和厄尼三人开始打赌时，赫敏紧张的咬着下唇。大多数学生都全神贯注的观看着，视线牢牢的胶着在这两位经验丰富的决斗者身上。

“悬空翻转！”德拉科闪身躲过了咒语，而哈利则朝后飞了出去，过了一会儿他才回过神。“昏昏倒地！”哈利气愤的喊道，俩人的战斗依旧激烈。

“咒立停！”德拉科停下施咒，喘口气。哈利抓住这个机会，朝他丢了个软腿咒，德拉科一闪身，躲开了，赫然冲哈利笑着。

“全部定身！”德拉科自信地喊道，直视哈利。要不是哈利同时施了这个咒语，他甚至可能赢得决斗。

魔咒旋转着朝对面飞去，穿过一阵绿色和蓝色相间的波纹。发光的波纹在中心不断的碰撞、融合、缠绕。突然间，魔咒似乎开始从中间向外扩散。哈利和德拉科都盯着，他俩都不知道究竟发生了什么。

“噢，不。”赫敏瑟缩了一下，她是全场唯一知道究竟发生什么的人。

“到底怎么了，赫敏？”纳威胆怯的问道，眼睛紧盯着他们之间悬在空中的那个光波。

“那是魔力——魔咒。我曾读到过这个，当两个经验丰富的决斗者之间汇集了足够多的魔法能量，而且在他们都有可能施展同一咒语的情况下，他们的魔法就会融合起来，或者——”

接下来的情景变得模糊。蓝绿色的光带向外扩散，相互反射并返回给各自的施咒者。哈利目瞪口呆的看着光带朝他冲过来，后座力把他猛地一甩，哈利直接撞到了身后的墙面上，与此同时，德拉科也被甩到了他身后的墙上，撞击声音大的把大家吓懵了。紧接着，俩人滑到地上一动不动。汉娜用手捂着嘴，西莫瞪大了眼睛，罗恩阴沉着脸，无法面对一个一动不动的哈利。

“…适得其反。”

赫敏是第一个行动的人，她拽住罗恩的胳膊试图把他从恍惚中唤醒，他疯狂的甩甩头，赫敏朝哈利比了个手势，罗恩又点点头。

赫敏走到房间另一端，用魔杖指着德拉科的胸口，说：“reinervate。”（这个魔咒没有找到，故放了原文。）他立刻就坐了起来，喘了口气，冲赫敏微微一笑，握住了她伸过来的手，他感激的接受了这份暖意，站起身，轻声说道：“谢谢你。”

而在房间的另一边，罗恩撤销了魔咒之后，哈利也随后坐起来，他抬头，感觉上方的红发男孩好像一直在旋转。罗恩也伸出一只手，脸上带上微笑把哈利从地上拉起来。这是几天以来他与罗恩接触最多的一次，他有很多话想说，但两人依旧沉默着。事情还是没有回复正常，不，但这起码是个好的开端。哈利对着这新发现咧嘴笑了，随后兄弟般的拥抱了罗恩。

“来，愿赌服输！”麦克米兰用胳膊搂住西莫和迪安，后两者则是每人分别递给那个赫奇帕奇一个银西可：“跟你说了他们会平手。”。

“我真以为哈利会赢，我根本不知道马尔福会像这样决斗。”西莫承认，迪安耸了耸肩

“我在斯内普的课上看见他了，我知道他肯定很棒。”

大家热烈讨论，分享着他们对于哈利和德拉科这场精彩绝伦的决斗的看法。他俩面对面，握了握手，然后对事态的发展哈哈大笑。

“挺棒的呀，波特。”德拉科带着一丝戏谑的声音称赞道。

“你也一样。”哈利抱着胳膊，咧嘴一笑，他们短暂的对视一眼，陷入了过去与现在的某些回忆中，往日那些激烈的竞争和愤怒的敌对记忆冲刷过他们的脑海，片刻之后，他俩不约而同的笑出声来。

发生了这么多的事，最棒的就是，哈利或者德拉科都不会拿它跟任何东西交换。

剩下的聚会时间进行的很顺利。德拉科出色的战斗技巧和剖析自身的坦白为他赢得了一席之地，老实说，他不记得上次拥有这种感觉是什么时间了…正常，哪怕斯莱特林学院的氛围也并不融洽，每件事都充斥着学生之间权力的斗争。

聚会的最后时间，德拉科接受了几位成员的握手和拥抱。罗恩仍然和他保持着距离，尽管他表现得并不像最初那样冷淡了。学生们三三两两的离开，以免引起不必要的怀疑。秋则是一直磨磨唧唧的，当房间只剩下他们三个人时，她走近了哈利。

“再次回来的感觉真好。”她双手交叉，每走一步肩膀都随之晃动，这一举动立刻让德拉科想起一直害羞的、绝望的小狗，他觉得自己要吐了。

“你知道，我真的很想念你，哈利。从去年以来，事情发生了太多改变，你难道不这么认为吗？”她完全忽略了德拉科的存在，后者则是轻蔑的瞪着她，相反，她距离救世之星更近了。

“是的，事情发生了改变，秋，这改变比你能想象出来的要多得多。”他瞥了一眼德拉科，德拉科一直在沉思，直到那双饱含温柔、了然一切的眼神与他相遇。很明显，哈利对那个该死的女孩不感兴趣。德拉科无法克制胜利的笑容，哈利仍然无动于衷，抱着胳膊。

秋困惑地看着，德拉科好奇这个女孩怎么能分到拉文克劳:“好吧，那么，额，嗯，我想我们随后再见。”她露出一个灿烂而又渴望的笑容。德拉科竭力压下翻个白眼的冲动。

秋走出了房间，不确定她是否还能争取哈利，他看上去似乎心事重重，但是为了什么？也许只是时机不对，她说服自己肯定是这样的，然后跑回了拉文克劳休息室。

“你不打算去追她吗？她已经走了，现在追还来得及。”德拉科讽刺的说。有求必应屋的门刚刚关上，现在只有他俩。

哈利为此翻了个白眼，走近德拉科：“也许应该是你去追她，告诉他我已经完全的爱上了其他人。”

他伸出一只手指，沿着他的侧脸滑下，经过他的脸颊和下巴，细细端详着他的五官就像从未见过他一样。每一次像这样仔细端详着德拉科，会让哈利变得更加渴望德拉科。他用手指轻轻的碰了碰他的双唇，拂过那片柔软的粉红色。德拉科微微张开嘴，哈利的触摸带来身上的一阵颤抖，他感觉整个身子瘫软了。然后他放下了他的手，欣赏着德拉科害羞的神色——他已经完全闭上了双眼，淡粉色的面颊下方是他微微张开的嘴唇。他无法抗拒，倾身向前，轻轻用双手捧住德拉科的脑袋，然后在额头正中印上一个轻柔的吻，接下来吻在眼睛、鼻尖、脸颊和下巴。德拉科小心地哼哼着，沉醉在这万千柔情中。

“你知道吗，我想说今晚真的很成功，”哈利说话的气息拂过德拉科的耳边：“我为你骄傲。”

德拉科被哈利的话语打动了，他睁开眼睛，他寻找着那双祖母绿眼眸中的真诚，辅音和元音仿佛挣脱了彼此，他刚刚才意识到它们的含义。祖母绿的眼眸中一片真诚，他相信了他的话，他的心里沉甸甸的。

“别这么震惊。”哈利挖苦的笑了，嘴角向上翘着：“你是我能拥有的最棒的人，也是我所认识最勇敢的人之一。绝对是最勇敢的斯莱特林。”他的脸越来越靠近德拉科，笑容变得更加灿烂。

"我爱你。"这句话几乎是脱口而出。德拉科无法抑制他对面前这个男孩不断加深的感情。他迷恋着哈利身上的气味，他呼吸时喷出的气息吹拂在他的唇上。德拉科心中的心结正在松动。他能感觉到它在哈利的诱导下慢慢收紧趋于放松。在这里，在这一刻，一种幸福降临在他们身上，让德拉科相信，确实有机会会让一切好起来的。

哈利贴着德拉科的唇笑了起来，然后低声耳语：“我也爱你。”

在接下来的一周内，邓布利多军一直在见面。他们已经复习完在五年级学习的魔咒，同时并拓宽了对防御咒语的知识。赫敏学得尤其的认真，她随身带着课本（只能在图书馆禁书区找到的）去参加那些大型的聚会。他们从施咒到保护咒语，以及那些可以增加魔力的各种咒语。在这期间，德拉科甚至在黑魔法和施展咒语方面学了一、两招，他和哈利组成了一对教学搭档，德拉科能够教会大家认识食死徒使用的咒语，而哈利则是相反的教授大家如何应对食死徒。

这天晚上，他俩背靠背站着，施展魔咒伴随的光在房间里面来回“舞动”着，他俩自豪的看着自己的“学生”们做着练习。

哈利注意到罗恩有了很大的进步，他甚至可以击败赫敏一两回，这种情况真是太罕见了。在他再一次赢了赫敏之后，哈利上前拍了拍他的肩膀，露出大大的笑容。一瞬间，罗恩也笑了起来，然后他发现德拉科也冲自己微笑着，但他拒绝接受自己是从德拉科那里学到知识的这一事实，他垂下肩膀，然后别过脸去。哈利无声的向德拉科道歉，德拉科只是耸耸肩。

每个人看上去都兴致勃勃的，汉娜兴奋地对着纳威笑了，她已经连续三笔用她出色的咒语击败了他；金妮向卢娜施咒，而后者更喜欢用她那优雅、温和的姿态去施展护盾咒，金妮的逗弄和卢娜过于敏感的回应引起了德拉科的注意，他的猜测很快就成了事实。

博恩斯和麦克米兰同时用一个呵痒咒攻击了对方，俩人都哈哈大笑起来。总得来说，房间里的氛围很快乐、很坚定、甚至是欢欣鼓舞的。这个小团体增加的技能使他们的信心直冲顶峰。西莫细细的讲述他们即将击败伏地魔的殷切希望，他的眼睛里闪烁着坚定的力量和决心。没人知道接下来的九天里究竟会发生什么，而那已经是卢修斯·马尔福给他们最后的期限了。

“迪安！举高你的魔杖！”哈利在一片混乱中喊道，咒语在他们周围分来分去。

“知道啦！”迪安·托马斯抬起胳膊，果然，西莫被一道束缚咒绑住了，摔在了地上。

“太棒啦！大家继续努力！”哈利隔着大半个房间喊道，然后转向右边，悄咪咪的靠近德拉科的耳朵：“我觉得我们离成功已经不远了，我能感觉到它奔涌在我的身体里，邓布利多军差不多准备好了。”

德拉科点点头：“也许不一定成功，但哈利，我相信我们还有胜算的把握。”

哈利的手攥紧了德拉科的，衣袖遮住了两人的手，似乎没人注意它。


	18. 魂器、巨怪&投票“做爱”

第二天下午，赫敏、哈利和德拉科坐在图书馆里一张偏远的小角落的书桌前。这天的所有课程都已结束，德拉科过于兴奋地盯着黑板和羊皮纸。随着期望越来越接近最高峰，德拉科也越来越焦虑。是的，他们准备战斗；是的，邓布利多看上去无所不知。但德拉科还是注意到他的下腹被什么揪了一下，这不断提醒他有什么黑暗的东西正逐渐靠近。那是种持续的剧痛，就像一只漏水的、无法修好的水头龙，水滴一滴一滴的滴落在他的脑海里，他尝试着忽略那些必然发生的事情，但片刻的沉默都会让他用直觉感知的事淹没他的大脑。

他摇摇头，试图赶走那些笼罩在他脑海中的乌云——威胁着即将“大雨倾盆”。幸运的事，他的沉思突然被赫敏“砰”的一声放书的声音打断。她飞快的翻过几页，用手指搜寻着目录，然后找到了她的兴趣所在。

她粗略的看着那一页，手指在泛黄的羊皮纸上移动着。德拉科突然喘不过气来，他意识到赫敏一定是发现了什么：她睁大了双眼，大脑飞速的转动，思考把一片片细碎的线索拼凑起来。她下意识的歪着头，思考着她的新发现。

“怎么了，赫敏？”哈利靠近了些，也问出了德拉科好奇之处。

“我一直在研究邓布利多交给你俩的这块石头，”她低声说，尽管这附近只有他们三人。“你之前告诉我邓布利多说这块石头不再是伏地魔活着的原因之一。”他俩点点头，让赫敏引导着继续进行他们着急想要的答案。

“那么，我不太清楚这块石头究竟是什么，还有它到底是干什么用的。但是出于刚刚那段资料，有一些黑魔法大概可以解释‘伏地魔不死’的原因。这很黑暗，非常的黑暗。”她瞥了他俩一眼，然后继续读。

“魂器能让人获得不朽。女巫或男女可以把他们一部分的灵魂绑在某个物理上面，尽管要做到这个会付出相当沉重的代价。”她停了下来，深呼吸下，继续读。

“为了分裂灵魂，必须要进行谋杀。在犯下这些罪行之后，某个严禁使用的黑魔法可以用来撕裂灵魂，然后将之绑定在某个固定的物体上。”

她抬头瞥了一眼困惑的哈利和陷入沉思的德拉科。

“赫敏，”德拉科第一个打破寂静：“你到底在哪儿找到这本书的？”

“啊，事实上我帮了个忙。本来它是搁在禁书区的，但是平斯夫人觉得放那儿不太平，因此麦格教授允许我从她的私人书库里借走了它。”

哈利目瞪口呆，而德拉科则是颇为感兴趣的挑起了眉。

“我原来看过它，”他告诉她：“在马尔福庄园的图书馆，我父亲把它藏在书架后面的墙壁上，它确实描述了很多及其黑暗的魔法。”

“因此你任务那块石头是…魂器的一部分？”哈利凝视着他最好的朋友，她总会有这样或那样的答案。

“嗯，蛮有道理的，不是吗？”它起码解释了邓布利多打的那些哑谜。但如果我们真是对的，那么这就意味着伏地魔确实把他的灵魂绑在一个，也许多个物体上。”她绷紧手指，进入了授课模式：“如果那块石头曾经是魂器的一部分，那么邓布利多一定是找到了可以摧毁它的方法。问题是…在伏地魔死之前，究竟还有多少需要去摧毁？还有就是在你俩根本对这块石头一无所知的情况下，怎样能让这块石头安全存放呢？”

没有人说话。德拉科向前弯腰，下巴重重的搁在在自己的右手掌上：“我认为他知道的一定比他透露给我们的要多得多，如果她摧毁了一个魂器，那么也许他也摧毁了其他的，也许他打算把它们全部摧毁掉。”

“你说得对，德拉科，”赫敏朝他草草点点头：“我们可以做些假设。”

“好吧，在我们能亲自询问他之前，我假设我们应该找到足够多的的关于魂器的信息。也许这就能让我们找到保护这块石头的目的。”哈利用手指碰了碰口袋，石头纹丝不动的放在那里。

“当然。但我建议我们必须…小心。”赫敏担忧的看着他们：“邓布利多已经明确的告知你们不要去寻找如何使用它。毕竟我们打交道的可是最为黑暗的魔法。据我们现在所知…那块石头也许被诅咒了或者发生了其他什么。”

德拉科对此点点头。赫敏，确实很聪明，而且她的观点是有道理的。

“好吧，不管是什么，”哈利自信满满的回答道：“我相信邓布利多不会毫无理由的把它塞给我们。他似乎把一切事情都掌握手中，但我知道他肯定不会做任何伤害我们的事。”

这时，图书馆的大门“咯吱”一声推开了。一头蓬乱的红发少年穿过图书馆时，赫敏赶忙把书瘦了起来：“我会做更多的调查，我也会让你们知道我发现的内容。”她匆忙的低声说道，随后罗恩靠近了桌子。

“你在这儿，敏！我以为你在这里安营扎寨了。你学的如何了？”

赫敏的脸微微变红了，德拉科立刻感受到了她的担心。他似乎是唯一一个有着不可思议的能力的坐在桌子边的人。

“格兰杰的学习什么时候不那么学术化了？看在梅林的份上，她一直都没说过话。”罗恩怀疑地盯着德拉科，惊讶于他漠不关心的态度。

“嗯，我想你说的没错，雪貂，别想糊弄她。”

听到这话，赫敏翻了个白眼，站起来：“老实说，罗纳德，并不是每个人都想骗我，就只有你和哈利！”

罗恩涨红了脸，雀斑在晚霞的映衬下变成了粉红色。德拉科不由的假笑，哈利则是哈哈大笑，一点也不难为情。他们离开房间时，哈利向他们挥手告别，他轻轻地对他的好朋友们笑了笑：“他们俩真没什么不同。”他声明到，德拉科对此则是耸耸肩。

“我肯定你是对的，但有件事我同意你的看法，”哈利转向德拉科，后者正聚精会神的听着。

“他俩绝对是，毫无疑问的，深爱着彼此。”

当天晚上，邓布利多军再次集合把德拉科从压抑已久的焦虑中拽了出来。由于某种原因(也许是他对于末日逼近的感受)，他的怒火触发的特别快。秋用怜爱的狗狗眼盯着哈利，天呐，他真想掐死她，也掐死她缺乏自我定位的态度。愤怒是一个怪物，吞噬着德拉科一直维护的幸福。

“你对他们太宽容了。”在哈利教完汉娜的魔杖动作，回到他跟前后，他私下跟哈利抱怨道。哈利则困惑地皱起眉头。

“你这么想吗？”他把头歪向一边，德拉科快要爆发的怒火提醒他，当哈利迷惑不解的时候，他是多么像一个相当愚蠢的笨蛋。

“你认为伏地魔的人会等着他们用正确的方式拿着魔杖吗？”他唾了一口，心中的怒火在他面前的靶子身上找到了解脱，全然爆发出来：“你认为我父亲会在杀死他们之前给他们一个调整发音的机会吗？”德拉科的双手紧握成拳头，他甚至不知道为什么他会变成这样。他所知道的只是，不管他有什么情绪，现在全然被一种红色的怒火所笼罩，渗透并偷走了所有的思绪和理智。

“德拉科，对不起，我——我不认为——”哈利结结巴巴地说着，想把话清楚的表达出来，但却被德拉科异常的反应弄得结结巴巴。哈利以前就知道他傲慢、甚至冷漠，但从不生气。肯定哪个地方出了什么问题…但到底是什么？伏地魔向他们逼近，但他已经这样子好几天了。有什么发生改变了吗？

哈利的行动不够迅速，德拉科已经到了火烧眉毛的地步。

“你知道什么？我——我不能这么做，我得走了。”一场即将而来的争论就这样打断了，几乎没有引起周围任何人的注意。只有赫敏盯着他们，不幸的是罗恩也盯着他们。

“德拉科，等等——”哈利抗议道，但斯莱特林已经朝门口走去。没有回头看一眼，房门在他身后“咯吱”打开然后又关上了。

哈利站在那里，被刚才发生的事弄懵了：德拉科从来没有这样对他厉声斥责过，即使他俩互为对方的死敌。他的想法和行动一直精心策划，目的就是要从你身上得到适当的提升。而现在他俩之间的谈话变得反复无常、无法控制，这根本不是德拉科。

哈利注意到一双棕色的眼睛正盯着他，便对赫敏耸了耸肩，必须有人主持这次的集合活动，如果德拉科不能的话，那么哈利就得介入。他只希望这个男孩在他的防备心理之下好好的。

德拉科回来的时候狠狠地把斯莱特林公共休息室的黑木门关上了。一些学生或闲逛，或学习，或玩噼啪爆炸牌，或其他一些他当时并不特别感兴趣的活动。他打算直接回宿舍，不绕道，试图把这头在他体内失去控制的野兽关在笼子里。这时潘西举起一只手示意他到壁炉边来，他失望的意识到，直接回宿舍的希望就这样破灭了。她弹了弹食指，以帕金森的那种诱人、令人恐惧的方式。德拉科做了个鬼脸，不情愿地加入了潘西的小团体，发现扎比尼、诺特和格林格拉斯的眼睛一直紧盯着他和其他几个人。很明显，在他缺席期间，他一直是大家讨论的话题，但他对斯莱特林的统治支配游戏没有耐心。相反，他开门见山地说道。

“怎么，帕金森？你叫我是为了印证下你的谣言是否有改变，或者是你已经不管不顾的随意散播它了？”这些话是恶毒的，带着一种德拉科很少对她怀有的特别的恶意。有那么一阵，她的眼睛因为一种介于恐惧、痛苦和坚决的愤怒之间的感情而睁得大大的。潘西虽然精明，却从未掩饰好她的一切。一瞬间她又变成面无表情，恢复到一种狡黠而镇定的样子。她交叉着双臂，仔细打量着德拉科，好像她不认识他似的。

“你怎么啦，马尔福？你的室友很担心你。”她向周围的人做了个手势：“你花在波特和那个小泥巴种身上的时间比我们整整一个星期见到你的时间还多。”

德拉科咬住口腔的侧边，直到一股金属的腥味透到他的味蕾上。他不能在纠正她的同时，保证不泄露他的拥护，这是他必须保守的一个非常重要的秘密。相反，他开始为自己辩护。

“这是什么，干预？”他冷冷地回击，粗鲁地瞪着他面前的人。“我跟谁在一起不关你的事，我参加这样的集会是有原因的。”

“那就告诉我们，德拉科。”潘西走上前去，声音愈发尖锐，每一个音都带着压抑已久的愤怒：“告诉我们，你为什么要跟波特和那个肮脏的小贱人扯上关系!”德拉科畏缩了一下。有那么一会儿，他发誓他看见潘西的眼睛里有一团火在燃烧。他突然意识到这是嫉妒的表现。

“难道是黑魔王的计划，让你变成一个爱麻瓜、背信弃义的混球！或者说这是你的计划，只有你们，全程？”她跺着脚走近，食指重重地戳在德拉科的胸口上：“告诉我们,德拉科！你为什么要为…”她把精心修剪过的指甲抠进他的胸膛：“…即将死亡的…”她咬着牙恶狠狠地说道，随着德拉科的背叛，她陷入了不可原谅的死循环中：“…消失的某类人辩护？”

德拉科僵住了，泥巴种，一群即将死亡的人。潘西已经无可救药了，他很快得出结论，他必须让她和其他人一起走。尽管他痛恨他们所代表的东西，痛恨他们一直以来所代表的东西，但这一刻带给他的伤害远远超过了他的预期。潘西也许以一种他永远无法回报的方式爱着他，也许她真的只是一个荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的碧池，想要德拉科只为了他所继承的资产，但无论如何，她是忠诚的，直到此刻。

他不知道为什么对斯莱特林的期望更低。他不能永远两面讨好：只要哈利一出现，他所建造的任何防御都会被摧毁。德拉科不像斯内普教授那样，是一位出色的大脑封闭术大师。他没办法隐藏他的思想，他只是希望打消他们的疑虑，直到有明确的东西抹去他对伏地魔显而易见的忠诚。他深吸一口气，准备回应。如果他现在坦白，他会被施咒，甚至可能被杀死。他不得不在这种拉锯战中再“分裂”一阵，或者再尝试一下，毕竟还有一个星期。

“一个明智的巫师曾经告诉我，要亲近你的朋友，也要亲近你的敌人——”他把自己的食指放在她锁骨之间的凹陷处。“更加亲近。”

他后退一步，仔细打量了一张张面孔。

“你们每个人，我意思是，没人…知道我的计划。”他诚实地说道，但是又有什么关系呢？“因此我建议你们都好好确认下自己的忠诚…特别是在问我之前。”他咆哮的吼出最后一句话。潘西静静地站在那里，双臂僵硬的交叉着，她很坚定，他看的出来。由于某些原因，潘西·帕金森不再信任他。

“潘西，饶了他吧。”接下来是扎比尼的声音，他在令人不安的沉默中，以一种无言的支持，尖声说道。“马尔福总是另有所图。你一直坚信这点儿。还是说你想出了什么锦囊妙计？”

那些面孔都怀疑地转向潘西，看着她撅着嘴。她能让他们听话，但却是出了名地缺乏让斯莱特林们支持其观点的能力。另一方面，相比其他狡猾的人来说，扎比尼就像上帝一样。

所有的眼睛都盯着她，潘西发出一声明显的愤怒，然后大步走向女生宿舍。德拉科对扎比尼的“救场”既感激又疲惫，他朝扎比尼感激地瞥了一眼，然后朝自己的宿舍走去。当他们都离开了，布莱斯转向大家：“现在，你们当中有多少人只是想让他们继续做爱，这样他们就可以摆脱那些让他们愤怒的青春期荷尔蒙?”

一双双忠实的手举到半空中。

德拉科愤愤的踹着自己的行李箱，不知道是极度的宽慰还是不安。这一次，他侥幸逃脱的意义如此之大，但又如此渺小。他以一种令人作呕的、兄弟般的方式爱潘西，但是对她的指控进行背叛是令人不快的。即使，这么做是正确的。

德拉科从心底知道，他的选择是正确的。他为保护格兰杰免受歧视而采取的自卫措施本身就证明了他改变了主意。他对哈利的爱，嗯，那是一个全新的理由。德拉科捏了捏鼻梁，恼怒地坐在床上。他甚至没有意识到自己泪流满面，直到泪水沿着面颊滑落。是了，他恨他的父亲，恨卢修斯·马尔福所犯的那些卑鄙的虐待和罪行，但他的灵魂中有一小部分仍然渴望讨他的欢心。这是一种内在的渴望，在内心深处燃烧着，最终化为灰烬，但却伤痕累累。尽管如此，这火焰依然存在，当他意识到这一点的时候，火焰正在灼烧着他。更可怕的是，他母亲——一直担心他的母亲要是发现，他向他的教父承认了自己的弱点…甚至意识到他已经转换了阵营…她将会更恨他。想到这儿，那种感受甚至超过了不可避免的拒绝所有他儿时朋友的痛苦。

他的脑海里闪现出一杯杯热可可，棉花糖香甜的景象，与自己口中的咸味形成鲜明对比。他的母亲和父亲在处理要事时，他的母亲给他提供让他和多比一起玩的机会。她关心着他，以她自己扭曲的，令人惧怕的方式。就在那刻，德拉科有了另一个顿悟：纳西莎一定对她的整个婚姻有一种揪心的恐惧。如果他在自己的17岁烙下那道烙印…她还能坚持什么？他搓着双手，将嘴放在紧握的手指的后面，他的目光飘移到地板上，然后在他整个人地狱般的遐想中又飘移到天花板上。

一切很快就会结束。他的思想对着他的脑壳不断尖叫着。一切都会消失。然后他必须逃跑，因为没有人会在背叛黑魔王之后还活着，就连哈利也不例外，他从未故意违抗过某个人，他究竟侥幸的逃脱过多少次死亡的魔掌？

一阵前所未有的剧痛在德拉科的胸口正中挖出了一道深深的沟壑。哈利，所有痛苦之中，同样一杯热可可能给他带来温暖、快乐和舒适。他们是怎样触摸对方的额头呢，就在那一瞬间，哈利带着德拉科到了一个他从未感知过的地方——家。

也是这个人使得他释放了心中这只可憎的怪兽。他对她厉声训斥，朝他鲁莽的大喊大叫，而且未作解释，他就怒气冲冲的走了。哈利不应该受到那样的对待；事实上，德拉科根本配不上哈利。在他鲁莽又愚蠢的行为之后，他可能永远的失去了他。现在，他怎么可能会为自己感到难过呢？他松开手，愠怒的用手擦着脸颊，然后用袖子擦了擦鼻子。

他叹了口气，抽出魔杖，清理一团糟的自己。这一次他真的是超越了往日的自己：肚子坐在他背叛的学院的宿舍里，用他的衣服当纸巾擤鼻子用，他从未想象过这样的自己。他感觉自己被囚禁在一所牢笼里，怪物用爪子抓扯着他的腹部，他需要逃离，他需要离开这个房间，他不得不离开。任何地方。下一秒。他站了起来，狂奔着离开地窖，远离每一个人。

他发现自己跑到了外面，一直跑到了城堡后方的边界。太阳开始落下，他知道宵禁时间就要到了。他考虑着飞走，逃到前不久哈利向他表达爱意的那片草地上。他正要用飞来咒召唤他的扫帚，另一个年头下意识的掠过他的脑海。对德拉科来说，谨慎从来就不是他的强项，但他内心有个声音低语着让他停下。他从未在夜晚到达那座山，也不知道这片茂密的森林里是否潜伏着某舟夜行动物。伏地魔自己可能也说服那些生物加入他的阵营。他哽咽着，坐在了草地上。

他猜，这总比什么都不做要强。这怪物只是暂时囚禁于此。这怪物是从何而来，他到底该怎样驯服它呢？

没有任何人或物来安慰他，德拉科仰起头，眼泪不由的涌出、滑落。夕阳西下。


	19. 一直如此

“哈利？！一切都还好吗？”他本期望听到赫敏忧心忡忡的声音，但从他身后传来的声音带着些许沙哑，而且更加的男性化。

这次的邓布利多军集会，除了“黄金三人组”之外，其余的人早已全部离开了。

“我看到马尔福一脸凶相，恶狠狠地朝你大叫，然后他就离开了。他妈的到底怎么回事？”罗恩的接近正在把哈利朝着“天，罗恩又要开始抗议德拉科暴怒的事”想法推进。然而，当他走进哈利时，他的眼睛里闪烁着救赎的光芒。

哈利没有回应，于是罗恩继续说下去：“你俩之间还好嘛？如果你想让我咒他，我一定会做的，哈利。下一次他这样伤害你，那么我就会用赫敏的咒语书扇他的白鼬屁股了。”这话听起来很刺耳，但是他的嘴角翘了起来，露出了那著名的“韦斯莱式”露齿笑容。

“行了，罗恩。别用咒语书砸马尔福，这只会伤了它。”赫敏露出一个顽皮的笑容。

“我是认真的，你知道么。”他试图让自己的话听起来更加信服，但他的语调里面带着更多原谅的以为。这么久来的第一次，哈利瞥见了他最好的朋友重新接纳了他。

他咯咯咯地笑起来：“别担心，罗恩。他只是最近的处境很艰难。一切终将会好起来的。”

“好吧，老兄。但是答应我，如果他把事情搞砸了，告诉我，我一定会咒他的。”

“罗纳德！”赫敏责备道，哈利沉迷于此刻的不真实感，他内心深处有一种幸福的感觉——目前看起来，一切都还好。

这是一段时间以来，“黄金三人组”第一次一起离开有求必应屋，返回格兰芬多塔。罗恩重新加入的感觉真好，哈利对罗恩缓和的态度抱有莫大的感激之情。然而，即便拥有玩笑和轻松的调侃，但沉重的感觉并未逝去。也许罗恩接受这事儿到底能持续多久，也许是德拉科独自一人在某个地方心烦意乱。哈利摇摇头，决心搞清楚德拉科到底去了哪里。

爬过挂着肖像的洞口后，罗恩和哈利分别向赫敏道了晚安，然后直接朝着男生寝室走去。哈利迅速的穿过房间，走到他的行李箱跟前，匆忙的翻找着什么，直到他找到了活点地图。罗恩好奇的看着他，看着他急急忙忙的展开地图，嘟囔着：“我庄严宣誓我不干好事！”

“你在干嘛，老兄？”他怀疑地问道，为他们的缓和期就这样被打断愤愤不平。

“我要去找德拉科。”他答道，眼睛在地图上迅速的扫视。

“可我以为他还在生你的气！”罗恩大喊，话语中透露着痛苦。

“我给你讲过了，他最近过得很艰难，他生气并不意味着我丢下他不管以及不去看看他究竟还好不好。”

“但是我们在过去20分钟内说的话比这几周还要多！你就这么上赶着去离开，只是为了找马尔福？！”他的脸涨得通红，整个人怒气冲冲。

哈利全身绷紧了：“讲真，罗恩，你真的不明白，是不是？你是我最好的朋友，但我需要你明白他对我来说有多重要！！”

“对你来说有多重要？！！！我知道你迷恋他，但是我们做朋友可是比这个时间久！”罗恩边说边挥舞着手臂——一个已经失去镇静的信号。

“我不仅仅是”迷恋”他，罗恩！你是我最好的朋友，我希望你能理解他对我来说不仅仅是一时的欢愉。”哈利庆幸此刻只有他俩在寝室里。

“你怎么知道，哈利？你怎么能确定？”他本意是关心，但他的话却冷冰冰。

“我从未如此的确定，特别是在我这年里！！我一点都不怀疑你对赫敏的感情，那你为什么要质疑我的？”哈利的肩膀因挫败而垮了下来。他有种感觉，罗恩的“开明”也就一阵风的功夫。

“这就是不同，老兄！我爱她！”听着罗恩的坦白，他俩陷入了一阵冰冷的氛围。哈利叹了口气，平静了下自己的心情。

“首先，你什么不告诉她？其次，这没什么不同。我不要求你必须百分之百的理解，但我请求你不要这样反对我们。”

罗恩脸红了，对哈利平静的话语有了些许的防备：“我——我有我的理由。”他结结巴巴的说着那些还没组织好的话。然后默默的看着哈利，后者则是对德拉科所在的位置挑起了眉。

“恶作剧完毕！”哈利合上地图，然后放好，他瞥了一眼，看到了罗恩对此的不安。

“你看，我必须要找到他，请你保持冷静，别鲁莽。不会有任何人能代替你和赫敏的位置，罗恩，我可以向你发誓。”说着，哈利抓起了他的隐形衣，又上上下下的拍了拍他自己确保没有落下任何东西。罗恩没说话，但他的眼神已经了然一切。

哈利点点头，随后走出寝室，罩上隐形衣，朝正门走去。

月亮此刻是个完美的圆，尤其是满月。淡淡的月光照在德拉科的脸颊上，铂金色的头发在月光下亮闪闪的，他坐在那里，影子投射在草地上。此刻几乎是宁静的，寂静安抚着他的耳朵，淹没他的思绪。接下来唯一的声音，便是那微风，它轻盈的拂过树木，吹起德拉科额前的头发。他闭上眼睛，头靠在冰冷的土地上，他之前一直在心碎的哭泣，抽噎着，然后继续，而现在他感到莫名的空虚。他想，他只能接受即将到来的一切，别无他法，他也希望哈利能原谅他，原谅他突然的爆发。

风停止了，宁静重新回到大地的怀抱。群山坐落在地平线上，哪怕是黑暗中，也能看见它们的轮廓。德拉科试着欣赏他最爱的景色之一，但哈利不在，他失败了。孤独和悔恨紧紧的揪着他的心，他默默的吞咽着苦涩的泪水。

就在这时，他听到了从草丛中传来的沙沙声，太近了，不可能是风。他侧过头去看那貌似空空的地方，但没有被愚弄。当他再次闭上眼睛时，他翘起嘴角：“哈利。”他轻声念叨。声音里面洋溢着幸福和宽慰——这种感觉慢慢温暖了他的全身。

哈利脱下隐形衣，转向左边：“你很惊讶吗，亲爱的？”

德拉科高兴的点点头，眼睛仍然比这：“我没想到你回来，我以为你气疯了，你会恨我来着。”

哈利出乎意料的咯咯笑了：“恨你？德拉科，我永远不会恨你，你是我的一切。”德拉科的眼睛亮闪闪的，灰眸遇上绿眸。

“上帝啊，我真对不起你，哈利。我不是故意冲你发脾气的，我太胡闹了。”

哈利抬起一只手，梳理了下德拉科耳后的金发：“要我说你今天心事重重的。

德拉科点点头，沉迷在哈利的抚慰带来的颤栗：“我不知道发生了什么事。我本来也挺好的，真的，然后好多事就一起冲过来，让我崩溃了。”他靠着哈利的手，用鼻尖蹭着他冰凉的皮肤。

“伏地魔。这就是原因，”哈利停顿了一下，盯着德拉科睁大的眼睛。他深吸一口气，然后继续：“去年，赫敏和罗恩认为我是个定时炸弹，我做噩梦，还能看到幻象，没人相信我。我缄口不言，而且没人知道我究竟会在什么时候对他们大发雷霆。

德拉科的凝视因哈利显然易见的理解而逐渐柔和下来：“我懂莫名发怒是什么情况，我曾经一直认为问题在于我自己，其实，不是的，德拉科，究其原因，是他。扰乱你的心智，威胁要夺走你的一切。”

德拉科感觉自己的呼吸哽住了，仿佛要窒息了一样，哈利的话安慰了他，也打动了他。伏地魔才是哪个罪大恶极的混蛋，要夺走他的一切，而他弱小、无助。他顷刻间红了眼，想把一切都吐露出来。

“德拉科…”哈利小心的斟酌着用词：“我知道你在乎你的家庭和朋友，他们看到你改变阵营后会认为你是个叛徒。会很痛，真的会很心痛，我能体会到。但请你，试着去记住…这些人也是同样那些漠然把你交给他的人。”哈利的目光饱含着真诚，他给想带给他的爱人最好的，德拉科不由的再次流下了眼泪。

“我知道。”他低声说道，在哭泣前，他只能吐出这几个字。哈利注意到德拉科邹城一团的表情，知道他就在哭泣边缘徘徊，随后抬起一只手，放在他的后脑勺上，轻轻的把他按在自己的肩膀上，这是他给他的温暖的怀抱。

德拉科忍不住哭泣，呜咽声被哈利的长袍所吸收，变小了许多，他的手紧紧的抓着他的肩胛骨，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着。他喘不过气来。生理上和精神上的解脱使得他想要呕吐。同样，他的恐慌也在慢慢消失。哈利的怀抱是那样的舒适，像是他的归属，他的家，他的港湾。他明白只要能拥有这个人，他无惧于任何事。

“没事了，德拉科，“”哈利低声安慰道：“我找到你了，你属于我，我不会让你轻易的。”

这些安慰的话助长了德拉科的崩溃。他感觉自己仿佛正融入哈利，他能感觉到它们混合，最后结合形成新的机体。现在没有什么能把他们分开，除非他们各自脱离形成新的个体，除非他们自我毁灭。

哈利感觉到德拉科的渴望，把他抱得更紧了：“我爱你，哈利。德拉科哽咽的说。

哈利更加用力的抱住德拉科，脸变得通红：“我将永远爱你，德拉科，一直爱你。”


	20. 蛇在狮群

在接下来的几天时间里，德拉科的情况时好时坏。  
他和哈利的关系比以往更加亲密，也更加了解对方。只要他们拥有彼此，那么一切问题都能迎刃而解。虽说未来还是一片模模糊糊、且糟糕成一团，但他们拥有的是当下，而这是一件很美好的事情。  
最糟糕的莫过于潘西越来越焦虑（焦虑的都不像她自己了），而她大部分时间都瞪着德拉科所坐的方向（发射“死亡凝视”）。幸亏，剩下的斯莱特林陷入进退两难的困境，因为布雷斯强迫他们信任他（德拉科），他（德拉科）也能看得出来这些人的忠诚是暂时的。他们当墙头草只是时间问题。  
…但话又说回来，这也不正是他在转换阵营后对他们所做的事吗？他想他也不会去责怪他们。斯莱特林从来都是注重自我保护，德拉科也不能以此来威胁他们，就像他也不能因为离开之前的阵营而责怪自己。  
还剩下五天了，德拉科发现自己已经被斯莱特林餐桌的窃窃私语包围了。他吃完午饭后很尴尬的坐在那里——因为没人跟他说话。布雷斯则是卷入和诺特的激烈争论中，无暇顾及（德拉科）。其他人则是不时的小声议论，顺便再瞥他几眼。看来布雷斯的说服带来的效果正逐渐减弱，潘西报复性的冲他假笑着。突然之间，德拉科受够了。  
“行吧，孬种们！！只敢悄悄议论不敢大声逼逼？行吧，那么你们能滚多远就滚多远吧！！”  
听他撂下这话，那些人目瞪口呆。德拉科拿上他的东西高傲的大步走过大厅…直达格兰芬多的餐桌旁。  
哈利和西莫中间刚好有个空位，德拉科直接坐下来，就好像过去这些年他一直这么做一样。  
他把书包塞到桌子下面随后拿起一块糖浆馅饼，一句话也没说，接着咬了一口。然后他抬起头，发现所有的格兰芬多学生都在看他，与此同时，所有的斯莱特林学生也在看他。  
他的嘴里塞得满满的，只能模糊的嘟囔了一句：“怎么？”哈利不由的放声大笑起来——那种真正愉快的笑声。最近他们的一切（想法和行动）都笼罩在一片黑暗之中，而德拉科做出这种“大胆的坐在一群格兰芬多中间”的行为，还真是新鲜和令人愉快。  
笑够了，哈利擦了擦笑出的眼泪，然后伸出一只胳膊搂住德拉科的肩膀：“欢迎你来到整个大厅里最棒的餐桌旁，德拉科。看样子你已经找到甜点了。”  
格兰芬多的其他学生也在看到哈利的接受、认同的态度后放下心来，如果他觉得让一个斯莱特林加入他们是可行的，那么也许这也没多糟糕。邓布利多军的成员几乎没表现出过多的震惊，毕竟他们回忆起马尔福和哈利最近已经和好如初了。  
斯莱特林是最后一批放弃瞪着这场景的学院，他们每个人都目瞪口呆。潘西的面目表情可谓精彩——她的脸皱成一团，变成一个他从未见过的鬼脸。布雷斯则是失望的摇摇头，因为先前他已经帮他给他们保证过了。最有趣的是，德拉科不在乎这些了。  
他不再在乎他们的瞪视、他们的议论纷纷，或者是起码会有某一人把他和一群格兰芬多混在一起的事情报告给他父亲。他早先时间已经尽可能的找了托词，在壁炉前言辞凿凿的声称他和哈利交朋友只是个为了完成任务的计划。是的，他会想念斯莱特林，但德拉科却不会想念过去的自己，仅此一点就能让他放下过往，继续前进。  
罗恩并不反对德拉科在场，但他还是和赫敏进行了一场有目的的谈话，并且故意忽视他的存在。哈利从桌下握住他的手，悄声说着类似于“我为你骄傲。”和“别担心你的学院同学们，他们就是嫉妒。”的话。德拉科宠溺的摇摇头，一抹顽皮的假笑出现在嘴角，哈利凑过去，又小声的重复了一遍之前的话。  
“他们就是嫉妒我俩独自一块时，我对你做的那些事。”德拉科瞪大了眼睛，差点被糖浆馅饼呛住。他剧烈地咳嗽，哈利嘲笑他，还是给他递了杯水。这世界的原有的平衡确实发生了改变：斯莱特林的王子竟然勇敢的坐在一群狮子中间。哈利高兴的注意到了这种变化，他也想知道这种不平衡才是他们取得胜利之前一直需要的。  
德拉科的信心在逐渐增加，转移，最后化为一个出现在他脸上的笑容，他午餐的大部分时间都在其他斯莱特林不敢涉足的地方度过的。此外，这些狮子看上去很乐意而且是骄傲的接受了他的存在。没被拒绝甚至躲起来的感觉真好，事实上，这是德拉科多年来感觉最好的时刻。  
更为自由的是，德拉科现在觉得原先囚禁于他大脑中的那只怪物消停了许多：不再有赶都赶不走的偏执，不再有猛烈抨击的倾向，以及对混乱的压倒性执念、永不满足的渴望。  
德拉科平静的走在哈利身边，一种失重的嗡嗡声逐渐上升到了他的高度，他从未注意过生活得沉重感直到他再也不想去在乎这一切。那天中午的午餐时间，他已经到了崩溃的边缘。斯莱特林们的微弱而无足轻重的窃窃私语在刺痛了他每根沮丧又紧张的思绪。他们的忠诚就是个垃圾，又不是说时间越久，忠诚越强。他认识潘西这人大半辈子了，结果呢，她无情的质疑他。那一刻，他难免，也可以说是相当愚蠢、自掘坟墓的厉声斥责她。但起码，他现在自由了。  
那么，假设卢修斯·马尔福对他与格兰芬多的显而易见的融洽关系一无所知呢？他会想出些蹩脚的借口搪塞过去，起码挨过这最后的5天。然后，无所谓了，又能怎样呢？他可能是个同性恋，见鬼，他也可能为了波特才做个同性恋，这二者有什么区别么。黑魔王还想把他的头钉在火刑架上呢。  
奇怪的是，这种想法不再会让他有夹起尾巴转身逃跑的冲动。他可是德拉科·天杀的·马尔福，梅林的胡子，他才不会不战而败。他一直都畏缩的生活着，被他所熟知的父亲殴打，讽刺。他才不要这样的死去。他沉入脑海中，假笑着。也许真的是一部分的格兰芬多式的勇气感染了他。不管怎样，他从未像现在这样准备捍卫自己的信仰，有生以来的一次，一种使命感扎根于他的内心。  
他的好心情很快的传达到了哈利那里，后者可以感觉到德拉科比任何时候都要放松。这种感觉虽然陌生，但却在他俩之间自由的产生共鸣。  
“那你去上算术占卜课吧。”他们在走廊的中间位置停了下来，这个地方掐好是德拉科要上的课，和哈利的路程的中间段。德拉科没有打量周围环境，直接把手放在哈利的肩膀上，随后轻轻的吻了吻他的嘴唇。哈利吓了一大跳，他发现自己动弹不得。德拉科的嘴唇令人沉醉，他放弃了抵抗。  
“怎么啦，亲爱的？”哈利笑了起来，发现实际上，只有他俩人单独在一起。  
德拉科的表情变得很严肃，但他的眼睛里却闪着光亮，表示他的新发现。他用手抚摸着哈利的胸膛，紧盯着他，然后轻轻的啃咬着他的下唇。  
“我已经那么做了，哈利，不是很棒吗？”他高兴的笑着，回答的模模糊糊。哈利困惑的摇摇头，不过还是兴奋而又欣慰的看着面前如此高兴的德拉科。梅林知道如果任何人指的这样无忧无虑的快乐，那么那个人一定是这个此刻在他面前的男孩。他还没来得急问更多的问题，德拉科直接亲了一下他的脸颊，随后大步的朝着他上课的方向走去。  
“下课后再见，好吗？”他边走边回头，洁白的牙齿更加衬托他那完美的笑容。哈利则是傻乎乎的咧嘴笑着。然后他摇摇头，意识到自己陷得有多深。看到哈利脸上洋溢的灿烂的笑容，他轻轻的转过身，沿着走廊继续前进。  
哈利在原地又站了一会，沉迷在德拉科的魅力中。他的魅力直到他走到走廊拐角的时候还未消失。他轻声笑了笑，终于朝着于麦格教授变形课教室相反的方向走去。真是个傻傻的、美妙惊人的、完美的混蛋。那个金发小坏蛋仍然牢牢的占据着他的心。  
两次把蜡烛变成灯笼的尝试都失败了，西莫最后又成功把自己烧伤了。哈利安静的靠在一棵树下等待德拉科的到来，这个地方刚好可以俯瞰整个湖面。他靠着树干，粗糙的树皮膈得他很不舒服，而且还弄得他皮肤发痒，但他无所谓。总得来说，今天的情况想必好太多。他闭上眼睛，仰起头，享受着湖水拍打着岸边的声音，凉风习习，树叶沙沙作响。脚步声——传来了脚步声。他突然坐起来，朝着脚步声传来的方向看去。离他不远就是那个小坏蛋，他漫步走过来，更加突显了他迷人的风度。  
他优雅的走近他，手里拿着个苹果放到嘴边。当他走到哈利身边是，嘴角弯了弯，无意中露出一个迷人的笑容。  
“嘿！”哈利往右边挪了挪，让德拉科坐在他身旁。德拉科高兴的答应，他也像哈利之前那样靠着树，俩人中间没有一丝缝隙。她爸苹果递给哈利，哈利咬了一块苹果。  
“变形课如何啊？”  
“还行。要把蜡烛变成灯笼…好多好多特别烫的蜡。一团糟。”他嚼着苹果的同时，又吐了口口水，完全无法让人理解的行为。德拉科咯咯咯笑出声，意识到他的男朋友嘴里塞满食物的样子真的是好可爱，他的思绪开始不受控制，游走在某个不合适的场景里，然后他发觉自己脸红了。  
“算酥占噗课…怎…样子？”哈利又咬了口苹果，脸颊也变得鼓鼓的。  
“很棒。如果我告诉你我在今天的考试中击败了格兰杰，你会相信我的话吗？”德拉科得意洋洋的笑着说。听了这话，哈利惊呆了，苹果碎块从他的嘴巴里掉出来。  
德拉科哈哈大笑起来：“别那么震惊。就比她多对了几道题。镇静点儿！”  
哈利咽了口口水，然后转过头看着德拉科：“我早就知道你能击败出色的赫敏·格兰杰。”德拉科顽皮的推了他一下，他咯咯咯地笑了起来。  
在接下来的一瞬间，哈利又弹了回来，不知怎的，他们的嘴唇黏在了一起。哈利歪着脑袋，张开嘴，让德拉科轻柔的推进他的舌头。  
“嗯~~”德拉科发出一阵轻 轻的呻吟，仿佛胃中形成了些蝴蝶，而这些蝴蝶此刻蜂拥而出。哈利笑了笑，德拉科也同样的笑了笑。他用一只手轻轻扭住哈利的下巴，然后用拇指轻轻的摩挲着哈利的脸颊，带来一阵颤栗的感觉。过了一会儿，他们分开了，一种沉重的氛围像厚重的尘埃一样把他们包围。  
“很高兴看到你不在乎，德拉科。听起来还是蛮糟糕的。”哈利严肃又真诚地说道。  
“我知道啊，这是我此生中第一次感到自由。”德拉科凝视着湖对面，回想着那些浸满了恐惧和烈火的记忆。一阵沉默之后，然后哈利站起来勇敢的往水里走去，但他不确定德拉科是否会一起加入。  
“你最近有你母亲的消息吗？”  
德拉科仍然看着前方，视线一直追逐着地平线：“没有。”  
更多的沉默降临。哈利不知道接下来该聊些什么，也不知道如何安慰他。他知道德拉科很在乎他的母亲，即便她曾经以某种方式虐待过他。  
“我母亲已经做出了选择，尽管我很想帮她，但是你我没办法帮她。最终她还是会选择站在我父亲那一边，我对此无能为力。”他转过头，看到了哈利那副若有所思的表情。  
“对不起，德拉科。我很抱歉事情变成了这样。”哈利真的很关心他，但他不确定该如何让他好受些。  
“不用为我感到难过，我们有场仗需要打赢。你自己这边也是差不多的一团乱，不用再担心我。”德拉科从未同情过他人，他也不生气，只是他没有任何同情的这种心思。  
“你错了。”哈利的声音变得尖锐起来，德拉科的胃突然揪成一团。“不是你的问题，也不是我的问题。我们有麻烦。德拉科，现在不单单指你或者我，现在指的是我们。”他停下话语，从地上捡起一根草的枝叶，然后把它撕成碎片。显然，这正是他处于一种紧张的、烦躁的表现。  
“我还是很抱歉。”哈利抬起头，看着德拉科直视着他的眼睛：“我没意识到。我想你是对的。”他们又静静地坐了一会儿，目光牢牢锁定对方，目光依然有了更多的谅解。  
德拉科的嘴角抽搐着，变成一个苦笑，然后他的眼睛从冰冷的灰色柔化为多云时淡淡的灰。  
“还有，如果我可以这么说的话，我们真正的麻烦只是他会持续多久自从…”他抬起一只手，轻轻地放在哈利大腿的内侧。然后他将手掌向上滑动，手指顺着柔软的校服料子擦过。哈利颤抖着，他无法克制住自己对于德拉科触摸他的渴望。他的眼镜也随之从鼻梁上滑落下来。  
德拉科为他这种反应笑了，轻快的笑声意味着他真的解脱了。他把手从刚才的地方拿开，轻轻的抓住哈利的镜框，然后把它重新推到他的鼻梁上。  
哈利局促的笑着，脸颊变成了淡淡的粉色。“你是…额…对的，”随后他坚定的回应：“那确实是个问题。”  
德拉科露出了灿烂的笑容。他忽略了他们所处的地方，直接扑到了哈利身上，追逐着他的嘴唇，紧密的贴合，他们热切的亲吻着。哈利的背部蹭着粗糙的树皮，但他一点也不在乎，不在乎德拉科就那样的扑过来。德拉科身子前倾，用一直手支撑着自己，双腿分开跪在哈利的双腿两侧。另一只手则捋过他黑色的发丝。斯莱特林的绿色映衬着格兰芬多的红色，黑色的院袍仍在地上，掩盖住了某些“物证”。德拉科满意的笑了笑，然后退后，重新坐到哈利身边。  
“你是想折磨死我吗，马尔福？我可能因为紧张而崩溃的。”哈利后仰着脑袋，靠在书上，试图说服自己别再去想那些过于兴奋地画面。  
德拉科的手放在哈利的手上，随后低头靠着他的肩膀。  
“我只是觉得旧习难改。”他调皮的咕哝着，听着哈利的阵阵窃笑。  
“德拉科·马尔福，你听好了，我迟早有天要被你折磨死。”  
德拉科平静的吐出一口气，享受着和哈利在一起宁静的感觉：“很好，那将意味着我们可以永远的在一起。”  
哈利笑了，靠在肩膀上的德拉科无法看到祖母绿眼眸中一闪而过的承诺。他们现在感觉情绪高涨又有些湿漉漉的，就好像他此刻会哭出来，但正相反，他感到一种莫大的自豪和感激之情。  
“永远在一起。”  
离他们几米外，他们没有注意到的地方，草丛沙沙作响，她轻柔的摘下一朵雏菊。她希望能采摘足够多的花朵好做成一个王冠，因为她相信白色的花瓣会很衬金妮红色的头发。  
“卢娜， 亲爱的，这边有好多！！”韦斯莱朝她做着手势，而她兴奋地奔过去。卢娜随后注意到金妮被一排白色的雏菊环绕着，卢娜的眼睛变得亮晶晶的。  
“它们太完美啦！”她尖叫着，弯腰去摘另一朵。金妮的脸红了，她喜欢这样的卢娜：她那样的生动，充满活力，令人难以置信的美好和美丽，她那金色的卷发在风的吹拂下轻轻飘动，金妮忍不住陷得更深了。  
当她抬头深情望着那个红发女孩时，卢娜发现前面不远貌似有些什么。就在湖边的一棵橡树之下，有一堆黑色的院袍。她好奇的歪着头，敏锐地观察着那边发生的事，也许是两个人在接吻吗？她眯起眼睛，走近了些，金妮试图追着她的视线。  
“你在看什么，卢娜？”她把手放在她肩上，耐心的问道。  
突然，卢娜脸上露出了激动的笑容，她猛地吸了口气，高兴的来回跳着，因为她刚刚意识到她看到了什么——还有是谁。  
“看到了没，金？”她用手指着那两个男孩：“我告诉过你我们不是唯一这样的一对儿！”  
金妮用手遮住阳光，她也开始好奇的盯着那边。当那个金发男孩从另一个身上挪开，然后坐的更靠近了些，金妮惊讶的用另只手捂住了她张大的嘴巴，然后她立马就认出了那两个人是谁。  
“噢，卢娜！”她哭了：“你是对的，我们不是我想的那样另类的人。”  
“他们在一起不是很完美吗？！他从未想到我会看到他俩会摒弃前嫌。然而，他们现在就在这里，这多美好啊，不是吗？”卢娜恍恍惚惚的说着，金妮的心飞快的跳了起来，她轻轻的笑了，然后用一只手搂住了卢娜的腰。  
“你也很美。”话语的气息从卢娜的脖子边拂过。卢娜的脸上慢慢的出现了微微的粉红色。她温柔的转过身，看着那个红色头发，闪着爱慕之情的蓝色眼睛。然后她在她的脸上留下一个温柔的亲吻，而金妮的雀斑也在这突然的亲吻下变成了明亮的红色。  
卢娜举起一朵白色雏菊，别在金妮的右耳后面的头发里：“噢，是的，”她咧嘴笑着说：“雏菊真的很衬你。”


	21. “我告诉你，波特，胖夫人喜欢我。”

那天夜晚，邓布利多军暂停了授课集训，因为他们几乎所有人第二天都得上交一份论文。6点钟的时候，哈利在公共休息室里休息，他把双脚舒适的翘高搁在沙发上。他本应该解决自己的魔药课论文，但有关德拉科的记忆和永恒的承诺则让他心烦意乱。  
那只手，放在他大腿上的那只手，向上游走，离那里是那样的近…哈利感觉自己的欲望随着回忆的场景突然抽动了一下，如果他再这么想入非非的话，那么他就得去趟洗手间解决一下了。  
罗恩待在角落里，尝试着跟赫敏一起学习，他高度集中，无心交谈。从那次争吵过后，他们再没怎么说话，不过，他们的氛围缓和了许多，起码罗恩不再怀有那种咄咄逼人的敌意。哈利希望着，期待着他能回心转意，而且他觉得，要不了多久，事情就能自行解决。  
他环顾四周，发现休息室里的大部分人都专心致志的写着论文或者准备N.E.W.T考试。他的目光在壁炉、天花板、地板之间飘忽不定。德拉科的面孔出现在每一处。他气急败坏的合上身边打开的书本，彻底放弃了魔药课论文。他真的想偷偷溜出去，潜入地窖，各种方式操干德拉科，让他欲罢不能，他有了更好的点子。  
他也知道他和斯莱特林们的关系不好，任何偷偷潜入地窖的企图只会让这变得更糟。不幸的是，他没有快捷的方法告知德拉科，他非常想在有求必应屋里见到他，而且是现在、立刻！  
他不情愿的叹了口气，收拾好东西，走上了回男生宿舍的楼梯。  
“你搞定了，伙计？”这显然是某个韦斯莱说的。听到这话，哈利转过身来。  
“没啊，我无法集中注意力，我还是睡觉算了。”  
罗恩看了下赫敏，后者耸耸肩：“那么好吧，我一会儿就上去。”  
哈利点点头，拖着沉重的身子。当他走近他的四柱床是，他爬进了温暖的床铺。他没打算马上入睡，但不知怎么的，疲惫捉住了他，随后，他昏昏沉沉的进入梦乡，梦境里只有一个人——德拉科·马尔福。  
斯莱特林的公共休息室很安静，实际上，这种安静是从德拉科·马尔福进来之后才发生的。他一走进，整个休息室立马鸦雀无声，那些冰冷的目光紧盯着他的方向。潘西站在中间，发表长篇大论，布雷斯甚至没抬头，假装被《预言家日报》的内容吸引。显然，对于这些斯莱特林们来说，坐在格兰芬多的桌旁是不可饶恕的重罪。  
德拉科一言不发，恼怒的走进宿舍，他有权利进入这里，毕竟这是他的休息室，他11岁的时候就被分到了这里，没什么可以改变这一点…对吧？  
他坐在床上，希望自己能有个邓布利多军集会参加，到哪儿都比在这里强，她不安的想着。他反复考虑着逃跑离开的可能性，但决定反抗他们。这个点儿离开休息室，不是什么耗时间，毕竟离宵禁时间太近了。休息室的那波人中的任何一个该死的叛徒都会出于恶意而告发他。因此他焦虑不安的坐在那里，渴望和哈利待在一起。他拉上窗帘，躺下，闭上眼睛。早先的一幕幕——那些亲吻、那些笑容、那些大笑，画面以一种浪漫的蒙太奇手法一一呈现。德拉科也分辨不出有什么不同，然后他梦到了哈利·波特。他在睡梦中笑了。  
天黑了，令人忘了时间。德拉科睁开眼适应了一会儿房间里昏暗的光线。与城堡中其他的地方相比，地窖总是常年处于黑暗的笼罩之下。德拉科疲惫的推断这时间肯定过去了很久。他随后拉开窗帘，从床头柜上抓起魔杖，站起来才发现其他的床上早已睡满了学生。果真时间比他预想的要晚得多。  
他施了个报时咒，咒语显示刚过11点。确实有点晚，但也不至于太迟。之前的小憩让他精力充沛，准备离开地窖。他仍然穿着之前的衣服，然后穿好鞋子，悄声从床铺中间穿过。他确切知道自己所行的目的地，他只是希望这一路上不要被逮到。  
“嘶，哈利！！”  
哈利发出一声呻吟，他的梦也太真实了吧，他发誓他听到了德拉科的声音。  
“快醒醒！”醒醒？他为什么要醒来？这里，现实中，德拉科正站在他床旁边。他没想太多，只是笑了，然后自然自语的咕哝：“嗯…德拉科…”  
“是的，就是我，你这个蠢货！快睁开你的眼睛！！”那声音的音量虽说很弱，但是却很尖刻。哈？发生了什么了？哈利睁开眼，发现他的上方有个人影。他本能的迅速起身，然后抓住了魔杖。  
“哇哦！哇哦！！哈利，放松！！是我！！”  
“德拉科？”他放低了魔杖，他确实在他眼前。  
“是的！你小声点儿！！你的朋友们都睡着了！！”  
哈利抓起眼镜戴上，细细的打量着眼前的那团身影：“德拉科。”他笑得合不拢嘴，脑袋由于刚醒不久依然恍惚。  
德拉科也咧嘴一笑：“你知道么。当你半睡半醒的时候真的好可爱。”  
哈利抬起头，慢慢清醒了过来：“你他妈是怎么进来的？”  
“说请，哈利。我们之前谈过这个了。那个胖夫人很喜欢我。所以现在，你到底要不要邀请我进来？”  
哈利吃吃的笑了，困惑但还是感激他的出现。他快步走过去，轻轻的拍拍床作出邀请，德拉科爬上床，甩掉了他的鞋，然后扭动着身子转进哈利的被窝。  
“等下，”哈利坐起来，拉好床帘，又施了个静音咒，随后他说了声：“荧光闪烁！”  
“德拉科，我很高兴你在这人，虽然我不是很清楚你究竟是怎么进入我们休息室的但我不在乎。”一个纯真幸福的笑容出现在他脸上。  
“额，这并不容易。我尝试登上第一级我看到的台阶，我以为那是你宿舍的方向，等我爬到一半的时候，它大爷的竟然变成了光溜溜的滑梯。”他说着，翻了个白眼，哈利则是笑得不能自已。  
“你去的那个方向是女生宿舍，所以这才是那楼梯变成滑梯的原因。”  
“我也料到了。不过我们地窖才不会搞个像这样的陷阱，那些门上本身就有防护咒语。”他眨眨眼，哈利颤抖了一下。谢天谢地他是个同性恋，他自言自语道。他无法想象如果自己做了像德拉科那样的事，他会被那些咒语咒成什么样。德拉科开始嘲笑哈利对此的反应了，他立马温柔了。  
“所以，是什么风让你在半夜时刻跑到我的床上来？”他微微前倾身体，颇有兴趣的询问。  
“我一直在想你。”这句回应就像本能、哈利是唯一一个不假思索、不会考虑后果的说出这话的人。  
“我也是。”  
德拉科一言不发，一种不同于以往的沉默悄悄包围了他，这不是斯莱特林往日那种尖锐而隐遁的沉默，哈利的沉默是预期会发生的，是脆弱的，是温柔的。那是爱，被无声的纽带深深包围着的爱，爱意永存。德拉科不由的更加靠近哈利，渴望品尝他面前的男孩。  
他们的鼻子随着距离的拉近触碰，然后亲热的蹭蹭对方的鼻尖。德拉科本能的开始下一个动作：他歪了歪脑袋，脸颊凑近哈利。他的唇温暖且诱人，而且，噢，它邀请他上前继续深入，德拉科感觉自己突然被捉住，哈利毫不犹豫的含住他的舌，深深的吻他，接吻成了一种释放紧张情绪的渠道。  
他感到一阵轻微的电流在身体里窜动，让他的下体更加的勃发。仅仅一个简单的吻怎么会给他的身体带来如此剧烈地反应？  
德拉科感觉哈利颤抖了一下，知道同样的事情也发生了。空气变得越来越火热，他用手捏住他的下巴，把他拉向他，直到他们之间再无空隙。  
“嗯~~哈利…”他的声音在亲吻间变得沙哑。热，无休止的欲望。  
德拉科不能再忍了，这简直就是折磨。他的双手放在哈利的腰部，然后把他拽过来，他躺在他身下。他又坐起来，脱掉了他的衬衣，然后把自己置身于哈利悬空的两腿之间。他太硬了，他紧贴着利的勃起，不禁为这接触发出一声低吟。  
哈利的手环抱住德拉科的脖子，让他弯下腰，他俩的皮肤再次变得粉红。德拉科在愈加热切的深吻中，来回挪动着他的胯部。  
更多变了调的呻吟从哈利的喉咙中泄出，他的手随着他光裸的后背上下游走，当到达腰部时，哈利用手指挑开一些空间，然后手指伸了进去，接着手指沿着裤腰走到了前面。德拉科的舌头吮吸着哈利的嘴唇——温暖、甜蜜尝起来就像清新的薄荷。哈利呼吸急促，情欲包住了他。老天啊，德拉科太完美了…  
他的手指开始摩挲德拉科的裤链和纽扣，拽开了它，露出了德拉科穿着的灰色内裤。德拉科也动作着，他们暂时结束了亲吻，把哈利的衬衫向上从头顶脱下来，甩在一遍。他们喘着粗气。  
德拉科花了一段时间抚摸哈利裸露的胸膛，感受着由于抚摸带来的细微的颤抖。当德拉科的手指滑过他的皮肤时，他为此感到放松又莫名的紧张。他需要他，各种意义上的，完全的需要他。他的大脑被思绪、被触摸的感觉还有火热包围。梅林啊，这是长久的渴望。  
德拉科的手指已经接近哈利的牛仔裤下摆，他利落而又急迫的扒下它，急需纾解的欲望压倒一切。  
哈利也脱下德拉科的裤子，德拉科急忙把它踢到一边。再次把哈利压在身下，赤裸的身体纠缠在一起，这就是爱。  
德拉科的手指穿过哈利的发丝，情欲汹涌，他拉扯着他的头发，有点痛，哈利不在乎。德拉科的舌追逐着他的，纠缠不休，一吻毕，只剩下喘气声和红肿的唇。  
“我们做爱吧，哈利。让我带给你高潮，让我把我献给你。”  
哈利点头，不再犹豫了。这个该死的世界，此刻，没有什么比他俩更重要。下一秒，两条短裤丢在地板上。德拉科仍居上位，再次用他的胯部挤压着哈利的胯部，他来回耸动着，而这更刺激着哈利，让他叫出来。他非常庆幸之前施的咒语。上帝啊，他太棒了，德拉科真是，真是惊人…  
性器的顶端被前液润湿，愈加的红肿和坚硬。德拉科向哈利的腿间伸进一只手，然后放到他的后庭。他的指尖沿着那处褶皱画了个圈，带来的刺痒的感觉让哈利对做爱的欲望更加强烈。“求你，德拉科。”他恳求他 ，带他走上欢愉之路。德拉科每次撸动他的勃起时，他都轻柔的发出愉悦的呜咽声。实际上，这里没有绝对的通知，不需要克制或者爱秀。他可以恳求德拉科去触碰他，唯一的负面影响就是高潮快要来临，他忍不住了。  
“你有…”哈利害羞的问道，这种事儿怎么反过来了。  
德拉科点点头，接下来，他的手指变得湿滑，上面涂了一层厚厚的润滑液。他用手指开拓他，哈利为即将到来的那一刻做好准备。  
更多的呻吟、喘息和尖叫，德拉科得意的笑了，他对自己的技术很满意，但仍比不上带给哈利的快乐。享受很愉快，但哈利的表情…他咬着下唇，紧紧闭上眼睛，那轻柔、诱惑的低吟从他的喉咙溜出来，他祖母绿的眼睛因为德拉科的动作更加清澈、明亮…这就是德拉科需要的一切。  
他抽出手指，哈利挣扎着，恳求着：“多，更多”德拉科急切的、饥渴的吻着。正当哈利怀疑自己还能不能挺过前戏时，德拉科的前已经抵在了穴口。  
开始有点痛，哈利怀疑自己能否继续下去，但当德拉科小心翼翼的继续推进时，他灰色眼眸的担忧变成了巨大的快乐。他不确定德拉科在做什么，或者说他在说什么，但这是世界上最美妙的感觉。无论那神秘的一点在哪儿，他都找到了，也许是因为他脸上享受的表情太完美，也许是因为他的全身因为运动泛着淡淡的粉，总之，这是一种脸魔法都无法触及的联系。  
哈利感觉自己被压在枕头上，即使是贴在他脸颊的柔软的棉质布料也给他带来新的刺激。从头到脚都感到刺痛，他不知道他这样的感觉还会持续多久。德拉科的阴茎在他身体里来来回回的穿刺，摩擦带来的快感让他在绷紧和放松之间切换。他的阴茎更加坚硬，直直的戳弄着德拉科的下腹。  
“德拉科…”他呼吸愈加急促，德拉科从他的唇边感受到了他的名字。他朝着那火热的肠道前进，更加深入，无论是感情上还是身体上。老天，他快高潮了。  
“我爱你。”德拉科拂开哈利额前蓬乱的黑发，凝视的那片碧绿的海洋。他停下来，完全进入他，让肠道把他吸得更深。哈利再也受不了了。  
“啊，德拉科，我爱你…我非常爱你…我不行…我要…”  
“没事的，宝贝。感受我，我让你感觉这么好…”德拉科感觉自己也临近高潮，脉搏加速，一道红光围绕他的全身  
哈利大口喘气，为性爱带来的愉悦感受，以及他俩亲密的“负距离”。  
德拉科感受到哈利的高潮，他完全沉浸在狂喜之中，这太过了。他后退一点点，最后用力一戳，迎来了自己的高潮。  
哈利可以感觉到德拉科填满了他，满满的没有多余的空间只有他自己。梅林啊，这就是他一直想要的…然后，他的双唇擦过他的，他弓起身子，吻住他。  
“嗯…爱你，哈利。”德拉科笑了，他感觉自己绷紧的身体渐渐放松，一股暖意慢慢浸透他的全身。  
“我好爱你。”哈利枕着自己的前臂，德拉科一边挪动着抽出自己，一边念出一个快速清洁咒，情动的液体一扫而空。德拉科躺在哈利旁边，他侧身面对着哈利，脸上带着梦幻般满足的表情，他只觉得自己有多么幸运。  
“不可能的，波特，绝对不可能。”他把哈利搂进怀里，嘴角露出一个害羞的笑容。  
“谢谢你。”他悄声说道。偎依在德拉科的怀里：“谢谢你带给我的一切。”  
“我带给你的不及你给我的十分之一，哈利。但如果有任何解决方法…随时欢迎。”他带着一个戏谑的表情，这就是德拉科，不为人知的其他方面。哈利情不自禁的爱上这点。这个愚蠢的小坏蛋，和他愚蠢的假笑…他为这种熟悉的思绪和刚发生的事情微微一笑。  
“过来，”他躺好后说道：“在他们没醒之前，我们赶紧穿好衣服。如果罗恩发现这个，他一定会吐血而亡的。”  
德拉科窃笑起来：“别说我还挺希望他这样。”  
“校长，我需要和你谈谈。我向您保证，这事非常紧急。如果不是迫不得已的话，我不会在这里，请允许我占用您的一点时间。”  
邓布利多站在办公室最远一角的壁炉旁，一手梳着胡子，一边听着飞路网中传来的动静。  
“当然可以，我会把飞路权限打开的，你可以过来了。”邓布利多低声说出了口令，那是某种糖果，然后耐心的后退等待。  
一时间，一切都静止了。壁炉就像里面放了燃烧的木头一样劈啪作响，但随着温度逐渐升高，它发出了嘶嘶声。火焰突然变懒，然后变成了明亮的绿。随后一只脚从灰烬中伸了出来。  
邓布利多友善的笑了笑，就像对待其他有礼节的走进他办公室的客人一样。当身影完全出现在他面前是，阿不力举起双手做了个欢迎的手势。  
“纳西莎·马尔福。幸会。”


	22. 伸缩耳

“所以…哪次感觉更好？”德拉科挑起眉，故意挑逗的问道。他们躺在床上，笑着打闹，就像操场上玩耍的孩子一样。静音咒看样子还能撑一段时间。  
他们第一次上床的画面从哈利脑海中一闪而过，甜蜜、富有激情。他可以看到他俩互相急不可待的帮对方脱衣服，德拉科把他拉上床，然后他们开始做爱，噢…  
哈利嘴角露出一个若有所思的笑容。“不。这两次都太完美了，你觉得呢？”  
德拉科也停下来，思绪回到有求必应屋的那天，哈利当时居上位，用各种花样让他释放，还有那些恰到好处的亲吻、吮吸和抚摸。燃烧的壁炉，关于家庭的话题，角落里的衣柜…  
德拉科突然坐起来，哈利被吓到了。他呼吸急促，眼睛环顾四周，他思考着，把那天的场景与那呼之欲出的答案联系起来。  
“怎么了，德拉科？有什么不对的吗？”哈利把一只手放在他肩膀上，然后德拉科突然转过身来。  
“我们得去找邓布利多，现在！”他仍然考虑着哈利没注意到的那些信息，并把它们联系在一起。  
“为什么？德拉科？你在想什么？”他开始担心了，担忧逐渐变成了害怕。  
“那个陈列柜。你还记得那个消失柜吗，哈利？”他尖声又激动的说道，哈利点点头，不好的预感慢慢增加。  
“伏地魔。他不会撤了那些环绕着城堡的保护咒就能进入学校。他可以…他完全可以从该死的消失柜进到学校来！！”  
哈利的眼睛睁大了，混合着了解和恐惧。“我们该做些什么，德拉科。”  
“快来，”他抓住他的手，把他从被窝里拖出来。正当他要站起来的时候，一阵脚步声从门口传来，他俩猛地回头朝门口看去，不知所措。突然，门打开了，他们目瞪口呆。  
“我必须过来一趟，阿不思，我不得不莱。”纳西莎的手在颤抖，看上去随时可能崩溃，她变得异常的脆弱不堪。  
“没事，我的孩子，坐下说。”邓布利多坐在他办公桌后，纳西莎紧张的坐在她面前，她不安的揉搓着她的手指，手指交叉握在一起，又分开。  
“您过来是想告诉我什么，马尔福夫人？”邓布利多手指交叉，平静的放在桌子上。他有某种可以使紧张气氛瞬间缓和的方法，不管局势到底有多恶劣，他总能把控全局。房间里宁静的氛围，使得纳西莎·马尔福有了继续开口述说的勇气。  
“他们来了，伏地魔手下的那些食死徒们。他们已经发现了一个进入城堡的办法，他们想要你死，阿不思。他们是为杀死你而来的…还有石为了…为了我的德拉科。”她低头看着自己的脚，似乎害怕因为告密这个事而被惩罚。当她再次看着阿不思·邓布利多时，几滴泪珠从她眼角滑落。  
“什么时候，我的孩子？”他关心的问道，但依旧镇定，有条不紊的计划下一个行动。  
“今晚。”她几乎是耳语，直言不讳的说出最后期限。  
“那么是谁带着他们进来？”阿不思没有退缩，而是若有所思的摸着胡子。  
纳西莎瑟缩了一下，几乎不敢大声讲出那个名字：“我的丈夫。”  
他点点头，思考着下一步的策略，然后站起身，下定决心，自信的朝前迈了一步。  
“来吧，纳西莎，我们必须离开找到那些男孩。”她草草的点点头，从座位上站起来。  
“我先去下地窖。”  
“没必要，亲爱的孩子，跟着我，我们去格兰芬多塔楼。”他大步的朝门口走去。  
“德拉科怎么办。先生？”纳西莎忧心忡忡的快步跟在他身后。  
“别担心，女士，我有种预感，我们不用花太多心思找你的儿子。”  
马尔福夫人红着脸，满怀期待的跟在他身后，自从她得到有关她儿子的消息以来，毫无疑问老巫师的直觉是正确的。  
“教授！”哈利一看到那个老巫师的身影，就叫了出来。德拉科掀开窗帘，撤销了静音咒。  
“我们需要跟您谈谈。”德拉科急切的说道，不在意自己此刻所处的不利情形。他的身边，已经有几个格兰芬多学生醒了过来。  
“我知道，德拉科、我们是需要谈谈，但是首先，这有人想见你。”说着，邓布利多走到一旁，露出了站在他身后的马尔福夫人，她担心的看上去就要哭出来了一样。  
德拉科惊呆了，哈利保护性的拉住了他的手臂。  
“母亲。”声音几乎听不见，哈利知道德拉科完全没想到他母亲会出现。  
“操他妈的什么——对不起教授——发生什么事了？”罗恩坐起来，揉揉眼睛，努力确认眼前的情景。  
“罗恩！”哈利几乎是防备的厉声说道，他为自己的语气而辩护，但他认为自己严重低估了形势的重要性。  
“他那么做有道理。”德拉科轻轻的说，他渴望而又痛苦的凝望着他的母亲。  
“他怎么进到我们寝室的？而且他在这里干嘛？”罗恩似乎一点都不在意马尔福夫人在场。  
“你不会想让他回答这个问题的。”西莫尖声尖气的说，他翻过身插嘴道。哈利和德拉科突然涨红了脸。  
“孩子们，孩子们，冷静。”邓布利多把注意力转向房子的另一头，纳西莎朝德拉科迈了一步。  
“我希望你能原谅我，特别是知道我这么做的原因之后、”她严肃的说，哈利可以感觉到她话语中的真诚。  
他点点头，给了她让她解释的机会。  
“哈利，德拉科。”邓布利多转过身：“我们先下楼，只有有些重要的事情需要讨论，你们剩下的人，继续睡觉吧，我很抱歉把你们都吵醒了。”  
直到那四人离开，男孩们才开口说话。门已关上，他们立刻爬到罗恩的床上，挤做一团。  
“一定有什么糟糕的事情发生了。”纳威推断道，迪安点头同意。  
“不然为啥邓布利多这么晚过来？而且德拉科的妈妈和他过来是干嘛？”  
“不管什么原因，我们必须得弄清楚。”西莫补充道，罗恩脸上突然露出高兴的表情。  
“我想起来了！！”他尖叫的跳起来，直奔他的箱子。然后“找到啦！”他又跑出来，手上放着一摊什么。  
“卧槽，罗恩，他们让你留下了！！！”西莫激动的大叫着。  
“也不完全是，”罗恩淘气的咧嘴笑了：“他们离开，去开笑话商店之前，我从乔治那里偷了一些。”他把那对伸缩耳拿了起来，展示给大家看。  
“太棒了，快点戴上。”迪安急匆匆的说道，然后那群人迅速冲到门口开始偷听。  
罗恩小心翼翼的把伸缩耳的一段从门缝下塞过去，开始用手指调整长度，让那只耳朵偷偷的从宿舍外边垂下来。这些人热烘烘的挤在一起，然后给罗恩一些指令，例如“拉进来”和“放出去”以便能更加清楚的听清谈话内容。他们接来下听到的，简单来说，是个爆炸性新闻。  
“波特先生，马尔福先生。我们现在有个棘手的问题。”  
德拉科和哈利肩并肩面朝校长和马尔福夫人站着。  
“马尔福夫人已经告知我，你父亲改变了计划。”  
德拉科瞪大了眼睛。“选拔赛庚！他们可以进来！哈利和我，我们发现！我们…”邓布利多脸上的表情让德拉科察觉自己失言了，于是他咽了一口口水缓解自己，然后担心的问了句：“什么时候？”  
邓布利多严肃的点点头：“今晚。”  
“我们没时间了，孩子满。”纳西莎张开手臂，而不是像往常那样仪态大方的放在膝盖上。  
“您过来是…为了警告我们？”德拉科推测道，很困惑但感觉有一丝暖意沁上心头。她草草的点点头，显然担心即将发生的事情。“您应该知道他会怎么对您吧，妈妈。”他的眼睛里满含泪水和愤怒，以及对于正义的渴望。“您认为父亲会考虑我的将来？他只会叫您叛徒！”  
他用食指指着她的方向，泪水滑落下来。  
哈利捏了捏他的手指，德拉科转过头看着他俩拉在一起的手，然后惊恐的看着他的母亲。  
“我知道，德拉科。我知道哈利，知道你俩的事。”她走近一步，安慰的说道。德拉科吓坏了，不知所措。  
“你怎么知道的？他妈的你咋知道的，母亲？！！”如果她都知道，他敢打赌肯定有谁告诉她了，而这个答案将是…致命的。  
“我不是唯一知道这件事的人，德拉科。但是我是唯一一个不反对你俩在一起的。”她的语气愈发柔和了。她朝着他们走去，再次伸出双臂。  
“德拉科，”她随后谦恭的对着面前的那个黑发男孩——他死死地抓着她的儿子，打了个招呼：“哈利。”  
哈利面无表情，不确定是否应该信任他，但毕竟她已经选择了另一边，而且不允许自己而自己儿子出事——那也是他深爱着的男孩。她的目光在这对儿情侣之间来回扫视着。  
“失去你是最不值得的，德拉科。失去你俩。你是我儿子，德拉科。我知道我是个糟糕的母亲。我…我跟他划清了界限。当他伤害你的时候，当他以黑魔王的名义伤害我们所有人的时候，我不会站在一旁无动于衷。”她也留着泪，她也是唯一一个像这样情感外露的人（无论是作为一个布莱克或者一个马尔福）。她再也没说什么，冲上前，一把抱住了他们，很尴尬但又意料之外的圆满。哈利感觉德拉科在他身边放松下来，那些他用来封闭外界的心墙，也倒塌了，他很高兴能被这个家庭认可，德拉科现在是他的家人了，而纳西莎的加入使得这个更有意义了。特别是她自愿牺牲自己来保护德拉科的生命。  
哈利对自己笑笑，紧紧的抱住他俩。这个世界最近已经发生了越来越多的惊喜了。  
“看到你们和解真是太好了！”邓布利多高兴的挑起眉：“我给所有的教职员工都派了守护神。他们应该很快就能做好准备。那么现在，孩子们，你们之前说的那个入口在哪儿？”  
哈利和德拉科异口同声的说道：“有求必应屋。”哈利感觉德拉科紧紧握住了他的手、  
“纳西莎。”邓布利多随后转身看着德拉科的母亲，公式化的问道：“你觉得我们还有多少时间？”  
“没多少时间了，”她诚实地说道：“我来找您的时候，他们已经往翻倒巷去了。不幸的是，我不清楚其他事。”  
邓布利多点点头。就在此时，肖像洞口打开了，米勒娃·麦格满脸焦虑的出现了。  
“阿不思，我收到了你的消息。我们还能做些什么？”她绷着脸，眉头因焦虑皱着。  
“你能让所有学生在礼堂集合吗，米勒娃，那是更安全的地方。”  
“好的，当然。我去通知其他学院的院长。”随即，她立刻从洞口离开了，打算尽快回来。  
“我们不会也要去礼堂吧，是吗？”纳威第一个问，大家仍然围在伸缩耳周围听着另一端的动静。  
“不是吧。”西莫和迪安异口同声的回答，然后默契的露出一个顽皮的笑容，然后对他俩之前深厚的友谊点了点头。  
“我们带上那些通知硬币，”罗恩说着，计从心来：“我曾经见到赫敏改变上面的内容，我打赌我可以做到，我们得警告邓布利多军的其他人。”  
他们各自拿上了自己的加隆，罗恩伸直一只胳膊手里拿着硬币，然后用另一只手拿着魔杖，魔杖对准硬币。他眯了眯眼睛，他的血管跳动着，然后他绷紧嘴唇试图把那个魔咒使出来。其他人都期待的看着他，想知道罗恩是否能成功的改变上面的文字。  
当硬币上面原有的图案发出一种炽热的红光，慢慢形成一个新的消息时，他们不由的舒了口气。每枚硬币上都有烧焦的字体显示着：“食死徒已经进入学校，7楼见，我们训练的那个地方。”  
过了一会儿，其他金加隆也开始显示出同样的内容。大家露出激动的笑容，西莫在罗恩背后拍了拍。  
“你做到了，老兄！！”纳威骄傲的称赞道，把硬币放在睡衣的口袋里。此刻的罗恩比几星期以来的高兴的多。不管怎样，看上去事情有了转机。他们只要撑过今晚就好。  
“这边，这边！！！级长们，把你们学院的学生都叫上！每个人现在立刻到礼堂集合。”麦格的声音回荡在整条走廊，一群群的学生集中跑下楼梯，往礼堂的方向前进。  
“拉文克劳！集合！！！坚持住，我们不想失去任何人！” 弗立维教授的声音在麦格教授的指令下清晰的可闻。唯一没去引导学生们的则是西弗勒斯·斯内普，他似乎令人诧异的不知所踪了。尽管如此，斯莱特林的学生还是从熙熙攘攘的其他学院的学生中挤过，担心自己的生命安全。  
没人告诉他们为何要集合，但是谣言传播的远比最新款的火弩箭的速度更快。  
“斯莱特林！肯定跟他们脱不了干系！！”某个赫奇帕奇立刻指责道，西奥多·诺特直接推搡了他一下。  
“你真不觉得如果是我们从中作梗，我们还用得着挤到你们中间么？”  
类似的冲突很快就在学院间开始爆发，每个人都迅速的指责他人，但是根本没人知道究竟是怎么回事。  
谣言从什么“邓布利多被一只狼人杀死”到“斯莱特林们召唤了格林德沃的幽灵来控制学校”，传的千奇百怪。与此同时，每个人都步履匆匆的进入礼堂，然后坐在各自的座位上。  
一片混乱之中，似乎没人注意有某些霍格沃茨学生失踪了。格兰芬多的位置少了很多人，另外还有几个赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的学生。更令人吃惊的是，某几个斯莱特林的学生也不在。没人知道他们究竟在哪儿。  
“好吧，伙计们，就现在！！”罗恩、西莫、迪安还有哪位跟在格兰芬多其他学生后面，朝礼堂走去。罗恩带路，这个想法真令人激动。罗恩一直想当个英雄，而此时正是他的机会。为他自己，为哈利，而且最重要的是，为了他爱了很久的姑娘，那个头发浓密的聪明的姑娘。  
这个四人小分队迅速躲到附近的一条走廊里面，谢天谢地，没人跟丢。他们一路情绪高涨，前方是乱糟糟的人群，罗恩从石柱的后面朝四周张望着，庆幸的看到其他的格兰芬多学生没有注意到他们的动作，就直接走进大礼堂了。他松了口气。  
“那么，我从哈利的行李箱里顺走了隐形斗篷。纳威和迪安披上它，西莫和我来带路，别跟丢了。”不一会儿，纳威和迪安就消失在了透明的织物下方。  
“嘿，伙计们，”罗恩最后一次查看四周有没有掉队的学生：“你们有人看到赫敏了吗？”  
学生们推搡着，朝礼堂的入口走去。赫敏死死地抓着她的口袋，里面放着那枚硬币。全部都乱套了，她注意到学生之间发生了几次肢体冲突，引起了各个级长的注意。“完美的时刻！”她借机朝相反的方向跑去，穿过那一片黑色校袍的海洋。她知道后面有个楼梯，不是太远，还算比较隐蔽，可以直达7楼。  
她一直注意着人群中是否有罗恩和其他人的身影，但一无所获，就连金妮也神秘的消失了，她怀疑自己是不是错过他们了。而且哈利在哪儿？德拉科呢？他们俩是在一起吗？最好他们在一起，她祈祷着。起码现在，她自己一人就能搞定。


	23. 恐惧与黑暗降临

“厄尼！你有收到消息吗？”汉娜和苏珊朝男生寝室走去，轻声问着站在那边的厄尼。赫奇帕奇的宿舍并没有任何魔法、滑梯或者什么守门之类的，那些该死的赫奇帕奇们完全值得信赖，没人费心耍心思。他们的想法是，只要有事直接礼貌的敲门就能互相串寝，而这正是女孩子们做的。

麦克米兰从门后探出头来，当意识到是谁时，他松了口气，打开门，穿好衣服走出来。“我希望是你们过来，那么我们赶紧出去吧，趁他们还没追捕学生。”

然后他们三人黑灯瞎火的摸索着走出公共休息室。他们手挽着手，谨慎的从一个隐蔽点转移到另一个隐蔽点，留心周围环境防止被人发现。去往7楼是一段很漫长的路程。如果运气好点儿，默契合作，那么他们还有成功机会。

金妮之前是最不起眼的那个（6个哥哥），然而今晚，她只能靠自己.。她注意到她的金加隆在宿舍的黑暗中发出耀眼的光。她知道一定有什么不可避免的事情发生了，她的时间不多，而且再继续拖延的话她会失去离开的机会。她祈祷赫敏和其他伙伴能找到办法，但是眼下她知道她只有很小的概率能帮忙阻止。但她依旧拿着魔杖，悄悄的从她睡着的室友身边溜走。公共休息室彻底空了，但是壁炉中的火焰还在燃烧的，之前肯定有人待在这里。

她迅速的回头看了一眼确定自己是唯一一个溜出来的，然后他爬进挂着肖像的洞口，直奔7楼而去。

“你们听到了吗？”汉娜停了下来，头挨着他们藏身的那个地方小心翼翼的朝外打量着。

“听起来像是跺脚声。”苏珊推测，眼睛一眨不眨的打量着四周情况。

“一群，”厄尼悄声接话：“一群学生。他们一定是聚在一起，我好奇他们有没有发现我们不在。”

汉娜点点头，再次查看了下拐角处，那阵动静离他们很远，没人发现他们，他们安全了。突然，有声音传来，脚步声逐渐靠近他们，汉娜猛地吸了口凉气，声音是从背后传来的。他们猛地转身看着身后。

“嘘！！！！”来人不是别人，正是金妮·韦斯莱。她把一只手指放在唇边，示意大家安静，然后她竭力想搞清楚到底是什么地方出来的动静。麦克米兰舒了口气，而苏珊紧绷的肩膀显而易见的放松了。

“金妮，太好了是你。”汉娜快步迎上前，金妮的嘴角露出一个小小的笑容。

“你有看到其他人么？”

赫奇帕奇们摇摇脑袋，金妮的脸也垮了下来。汉娜温柔的笑了，然后把手放在她颤抖的肩膀上。

“我相信卢娜没事的。”她安慰道，金妮脸红了。也许她俩在一起时比她想象的更为明显，也许汉娜只是认为她们是非常、非常要好的朋友。然而，汉娜的脸上带着了然一切却仍然亲切的笑容时，她对之前的想法产生了怀疑。

“跟上，伙伴们。我们快没时间了。”然后，金妮带领她们朝7楼跑去。

“楼梯随时都会移动，快！！”罗恩明确的提示道。纳威和迪安慢腾腾的跟在他身后，努力前进以免弄丢隐形衣。

他们走到某个楼梯的一半时，突然楼梯移动了，他们被带到了另一个方向。

“操！”西莫叫着，他和其他人一样根本不知道通往有求必应屋的另一条道路。当楼梯终于转向一条空无一人的走道时，他们四个慌忙的跳到走道上，四处张望着，不知所措。

罗恩两眼一直注意着眼前的情况，并且慢慢的把所有细节记在心里，城堡里的情况愈加的混乱。前方不远处的墙上有个开口，看上去像是个螺旋而上的楼梯。罗恩指着那里，示意大家跟着，朝着另一条路线冲去。他们跳上台阶，然后一切突然停止了。

罗恩担心的看着身边的西莫，尽管他知道他在他身边，但是他几乎看不到他的身影。不知为何，某个地方，肯定有人施放了一些非常黑暗的魔法。在这之前，楼梯一直被一排神奇般的固定在墙上的蜡烛照亮，而这些蜡烛也是永远不会熄灭的。但是突然间，它们突然灭了，看样子全部烧光了。黑暗在一瞬间就吞噬了他们。

赫敏已经到达了她找的秘密通道的最上面，她忽略了玛丽·简的滴答的脚步声。到了，7楼，有求必应屋就在上方的那条走廊。她小心翼翼的紧靠着冰冷的石墙面，抽出魔杖，做好准备。她直视前方，她的呼吸不稳，慢慢的走过走廊，当那些蜡烛的烛光突然闪烁时，她僵住了。她立刻知道有人逼近了，但是她还是独自一人。

“荧光闪烁。”罗恩稳稳的举着魔杖，带领着大家。迪安和纳威则是设法在不弄丢隐形衣的情况下摸索着，西莫则是决心小跑着前进。他们一定爬了好多层楼了，罗恩自己也无法确定是不是带错路了。但就在他正要建议大家原路返回时，离他们不远的地方传来一声细微但是可以听得见的抽泣声。突然的震惊让他绷紧神经，他瞪大了眼睛，全神贯注的盯着眼前的黑暗之处，他两腿僵硬，无法走路，尽管他知道自己仍然要继续走西莫拽着他的胳膊悄声说：“她——赫敏…”

赫敏发出一声轻微的喘气声。之前还摇曳的烛光突然熄灭，她陷入了黑暗，只能摸着墙面一步一步小心的走着，黑暗蒙蔽了她的视线，但是她坚定的向前。大厅里寂静无声，唯一的动静就是她走路时，衣服擦过墙面的声音。

她也不知道为什么，但有一种逐渐蔓延全身的直觉从她身体内慢慢扩散，这种直觉像树枝的藤蔓一样死死地放大了她对未知的恐惧。她放慢了脚步，小心翼翼的前进，魔杖尖对着前方的路，她摸索着墙体，一步一步的慢慢走着，她突然感觉有什么不对。后颈和胳膊上的汗毛z因为恐惧站立，但是，到底这种不安是从何处而来？

她很快就知道了答案，因为她被一股热乎乎、黏腻的呼吸缠住了，那股气息从她后耳吹过。她停住了，全身动弹不得，显然某个不被她期望出现的东西一直在跟着她。

“不许动。”一阵低沉的咆哮声传来。赫敏不傻，她知道她身后的那个人绝不是一个普通的食死徒。

“狼人！”她大声叫道。一动也不敢动。

“没错，甜心。”她从他那残忍的声音中听出了一阵笑意、他呼出的气息很臭，她咽了口口水，彻底被恐惧包围。她想确认这个狼人会不会当场杀了她。

沉默，突如其来的寂静，空气中满是那个从未洗过澡的狼人的臭味和赫敏紧张的气息。她突然发出一声尖叫。然后感觉到有两只粗壮的，强有力的大手抓住了她的肩膀，把她死死地按在墙上，她的头因为突如其来的撞击有点发蒙，此刻，一切变得模糊。

远处，她发誓发看到了一小点儿亮光，也许她出现了幻觉，因为刚才的撞击。远处的亮光刚好照亮了她眼前那张毛糙的脸。

“芬里尔·格雷伯克。”她痛苦的说：“我在《预言家日报》上见过你的照片。”

格雷伯克停了下来，深深的嗅了一下赫敏，然后回答：“我闻到了泥巴种的气味。”

他低下头，缩短了和她喉咙之间的距离：“你说的没错。”他靠近她脖子旁低声说道：“我很出名，而且我想吃了你的感觉也会很不错。”赫敏呼吸因为恐惧加快了，胸口剧烈地起伏，她知道自己已经无路可逃。她右手死死地攥紧魔杖，魔杖夹在身体和被按在的墙面之间。她试着最后一次集中注意力，希望能施个无声咒击退狼人，但没有成功。她真的被困住了，恐惧吞噬了她。

“昏昏倒地！”她听到格雷伯克背后传来熟悉的声音。那一小点亮光，那不是她的幻觉！它是真实存在的，从未如此真实。赫敏稍微放松了一些。

格雷伯克的身体立刻开始摇晃，他一只手仍然死抓着赫敏把她按在墙上，但笨拙的稳住身子。罗恩看上去完全吓住了，那个狼人没有向后跌倒，也没有直直躺下去，他只是重新站直。

“罗恩，他是个狼人！要把他打晕得花费很多魔力才行！”她尖叫这，因为他又加重了抓她的手的力气。

“为什么，你这个小…”格雷伯克突然松开了赫敏，朝那个红头发的男孩的方向走去。赫敏彻底被眼前发生的事情惊呆了。

“罗恩！”她惊声尖叫道，但格雷伯克已经举起爪子朝罗恩回去，男孩迅速后退，但速度不是很快，而下一秒的画面又是一阵模糊。

突然间，芬里尔·格雷伯克就一头栽倒在地，他一动不动的。惊恐万状的罗恩试图辨别那个狼人所在的方向。赫敏只是下意识的辨别出有其他声音一齐喊出了之前的魔咒。西莫从阴影处走了出来，纳威和迪安随之从隐形衣下钻了出来。

赫敏惊魂不定的说道：“伙计们，你们做到了！！！！你们刚刚成功对付了一个天杀的嗜血的狼人！”她急忙扑上前，罗恩接住了她。他的嘴角露出一个满足的笑容，仍然对刚刚发生的事情得意洋洋，但他没有松开赫敏。“我们做到了！！！对吧！！！”他高兴的嘟囔着，赫敏把他搂抱的更紧了。

“你俩能等下再继续温情时刻吗？”纳威插嘴道：“我们是不是应该去找其他人了？”剩下的三人施了“荧光闪烁”，光亮照亮了走廊。

赫敏脸红了，露出一个尴尬的笑容，然后和罗恩分开：“走吧，”她带路，抓住罗恩的手，让他站在她身边：“他们一定就在附近。”


	24. 潘西、布雷斯&黑魔标记

他们（除了格雷伯克）沿着走廊安静的走着。看上去似乎所有诡异的迹象都暂时消失了。赫敏和罗恩在前面带路，他们十指紧扣，罗恩保护性的攥紧她的手。尝试着别被发现，这群格兰芬多们熄灭了“荧光闪烁”的光芒，他们继续小心翼翼的摸黑前进，西莫跃跃欲试。  
“嘿！你们有听到什么吗？”纳威急促的声音划破了寂静，也打乱了他们的脚步。大家全部停下来，站在原地，纳威比划着声音就是从前方传来：“我听到了脚步声！就在前面。”  
这群狮子们集中注意力于他所比划的方向，试图在黑黢黢的环境中寻得一丝不寻常的动静。魔杖已经就位，为另一边的不知是狼人还是食死徒或者其他什么黑暗势力做好随时反抗的准备。大家对前方未知的恐惧是显而易见的：赫敏屏住呼吸，而纳威拿魔杖的手则在颤抖。时间一分一秒的流逝，纳威开始怀疑，难道自己真的草木皆兵了？自己大惊小怪了？  
罗恩眯起眼睛，尝试在一片漆黑中辨别出前方的身影。起初他能看到一堆红色、绿色的色块在他眼前跳来跳去，然后他拍了拍自己的前额和后脑勺，出现了另一个身影，之前那些舞动的色块消失了。这次只有来着模糊的轮廓，是从他们的右边斜前方走过来的。罗恩松了口气，勉勉强强的动了一下。他怀疑自己的直觉，但他的本能却制止他的行为。某个人，也许前方没人。他向前一步，把赫敏护在身后。  
“嗷！”声音虽然轻，但在这么安静的环境下仍然清晰可闻，接着是一连串的咒骂声，他们的魔杖朝前一指，刚想开口说话，但赫敏拦住了：“再等等！”  
他们闭上嘴，赫敏朝着声音的方向挪了几步。罗恩一把抓住她的手，随后她紧紧的抱住了他，缓了缓神儿，继续朝前走去。她没走多远，就听到了两个熟悉的、窃窃私语的声音。  
“卢娜！能别再踩我鞋了嘛！！！”秋·张愤怒的抱怨道。  
“对不起，可是我什么也看不见啊！！”轻快的声音反驳道，这声音让赫敏舒了口气。  
“荧光闪烁。”她低声施咒，差点撞到前面的两人。魔杖尖发出的光芒，把拉文克劳的两人吓了一大跳，发出一声明显压抑住的尖叫。秋的手紧紧的揪住自己的衣襟，她的心脏剧烈跳动着。  
“赫敏！”卢娜笑了，仿佛一直在等她：“你没有碰巧看到我家金妮吧？”  
赫敏停下来，琢磨着卢娜说的话：“没啊，我没看到，卢娜。我们需要找到她。”下一秒，她把这条信息迅速整合，先置于脑后，眼前先解决手头的事情要紧。  
“哈利呢？其他人呢？”秋无辜的问道，其他人走到跟前，赫敏做了个手势。  
“老天爷！看到你俩真好！”西莫说：“我们刚还以为是食死徒呢。”迪安点点头，放松下来，纳威则僵住了。  
“汉娜呢？你们谁看到汉娜了？”  
秋懊恼的摇了摇头。  
“哈利和马尔——德拉科在学生们集合前就已经跟着邓布利多走了。”罗恩回答，把之前的事情告诉给拉文克劳们和赫敏。  
他们点点头，卢娜高兴的溜到赫敏身后加入这支队伍：“我准备好对抗更多的食死徒了，伙伴们！”  
“更多的食死徒？”罗恩转过头，脸上显露出不可思议的表情。  
“卢娜太让人惊讶啦！”秋大声说道：“一个高大的、戴着面具的男人跟在我们身后，他用魔杖指着我，卢娜救了我！”  
卢娜耸耸肩：“我只是说服善良的皮皮鬼先生制造一点儿混乱，刚好给我了我们足够的时间逃跑，但奇怪的是，他竟然在这层楼。”她沉思着。  
“别忘了如果看到他一定要用速速禁锢才行！”秋兴奋地补充道，他们相遇之前的紧张感已经变成了自信。  
“啊，是的，起码能拖延一会儿。”卢娜的嘴角弯成一个自豪而又谦卑地笑容，金妮在的话，她一定会亲吻自己的脸。  
“干得好，伙计们，”迪安称赞道，朝前走去：“来，大家跟上。”  
“你还记得我们在每年的寻宝游戏中发现的那条秘密通道吗？”他们沿着昏暗的走廊朝前走时，苏珊·博恩斯说道。  
汉娜突然停下来，转过身看着她的舍友：“噢，我的天呐！老天呀，苏珊，我们怎么没想到呢？它通向每层楼，我们离得不远了！！”苏珊为朋友间的默契咧嘴一笑。金妮转过来听着（她仍然走在她们之前），厄尼则是在她们身后全神贯注听着。  
“好啦，好啦。等下，你是说寻宝游戏吗？”金妮怀疑地问道。  
汉娜羞涩的笑了笑，耸耸肩：“这是有关赫奇帕奇的直觉，女孩们和男孩们，你知道。我们特别善于发现细节。”她眨眨眼，金妮激动的摇摇头。  
“我都不知道和赫奇帕奇学生这么富有冒险精神，我一直认为发现秘密通道这种更像是格兰芬多才干的事。”  
“嘿，我们知道怎么找乐子。哪怕意味着得冒点险。”麦克米兰抱着双臂，对着前面的那个女孩露出一个得意的假笑，金妮则对此轻轻的笑了一声，随后汉娜和苏珊手拉手，迅速的从他们身边向前冲去：“这边走，伙伴们！”  
金妮喷出一个鼻息，挖苦的说道：“那么赫奇帕奇们带路，行不？”  
麦克米兰笑了，接受了金妮的轻率无理，似乎他俩的友谊之花微妙的悄悄盛开了：“我意思是，她们真的是最棒的冒险者，她们赢了那场寻宝游戏。”金妮无声的笑了笑，跟着他们朝前走去。  
布雷斯·扎比尼背靠着7楼的墙壁。他不确定究竟为什么要到这儿来，只是他的直觉提醒他有什么可疑的事情正在发生。  
那天晚上早些时候，他听着潘西吹嘘即将在着霍格沃茨发生的事，她傲慢的谈论着，在斯莱特林的公共休息室里炫耀的走来走去，谈论着要为纯血伸张正义。  
“不再会有背叛我们的人了，”她恶毒的说：“黑魔王器重我们，他不会怜悯那些叛徒的。”  
“行了，潘，我们都知道他盯上或者器重我们，所以他妈的你到底在说什么，关于霍格沃茨的什么事情？”诺特酸溜溜的说道，其他人则是围在休息室的壁炉前，甚至几个一年级和二年级的学生也转过头偷听这位“斯莱特林小公主”的宣言。  
“你们等着吧。”她咯咯咯的笑起来，布雷斯好奇的从《预言家日报》中挪开了注意力，她瞥见了他怀疑、有些厌烦的表情，她翻了个白眼，继续说道。  
“亲爱的布雷斯，你难道不相信正义就是正义吗？”潘西有种装模作样的方式，她总会用甜蜜地举动才展示自己的风度。她歪着脑袋，深情的看着布雷斯，无辜的眨着眼睛，然后诱人的摇摆着她的臀，来回走着。学校里大多数男生都会陷入她这种致命诱惑的陷阱里，心甘情愿。事实上，布雷斯和德拉科似乎是少数几个可以抵抗她的策略和对她魅力免疫的人。  
“当然，美人。”他 朝她咧嘴一笑，然后朝她抛了个媚眼。对付潘西的唯一办法就是附和她。  
她的表情温和了许多，嘴角微微一撇，她穿过人群走到他跟前，随后她轻浮的面朝他俯下身，他不明白她在干什么，他又不是某个金发男生，她搁他这儿浪费时间干嘛？  
“在藏东西的房间等着我，今晚。你可以帮我伸张该有的正义！！”她说话的气息温柔的拂过他的耳垂，布雷斯在她离开时回应了她一个好奇的眼神。他随后陷入沉思。  
而现在他差不多到了那个房间前，他拔出魔杖握在手里。在他有机会做出一个有请求显示某个房间的想法前，一堆木质的大门出现了，其中一扇微微敞开着，站着一个得意洋洋的潘西，而她则是一把拽住布雷斯，把他拖进去。  
“潘西！”他咒骂出声，一边把他的长袍从突然的拖拽中整理整洁：“你他妈到底在干什么？”  
“我很抱歉，亲爱的。”她再次伸头向外张望，发现再无其他人之后，她转过身面对着他站好，双手紧握：“我正在做一件事，布雷斯。你要加入我吗？”  
他匆匆扫视了一圈房间，看上去跟上次他在这里藏了一些精灵制的“违禁品”从而避免被斯内普发现时一样。一堆堆落满厚厚灰尘的书籍还有烂七八糟丢掉的东西在他们面前堆至头顶。还有扫帚、球、不知道什么小玩意儿甚至还有几个空就怕，散落在历年来被各个学院的学生用来藏东西的地方。  
“你到底在干什么，潘？”他小心翼翼的问道，尽量掩饰好他的魔杖，跟着她优雅的步子走到了一个巨大的樱桃木柜子前。她抬起头看着上面繁复的花纹，漠然但又充满敬畏的看着他，然后她转过身，瞳孔因为疯狂而放大。  
“我在完成黑魔王的任务。”她恶意的咧起嘴角笑了笑。布雷斯着实想知道这个可怜的小姑娘是什么时候变得疯疯癫癫了：“我会让他们进来，那些食死徒们，你看，布雷斯…”她向前迈了一步，接近他。她身体僵硬，精神错乱，但是眼睛仍然因为期待和疯狂而睁得大大的。  
“德拉科本来应该完成这个任务的，就是我现在做的这个，他是被选中的那个。然而，他失败了，”她歪着头，忧郁的看着他：“我爱他，布雷斯，但他背叛了我的家族，他的家族还有你的家族。”  
布雷斯僵硬的站在那里：“潘西，如果这是关于德拉科对于波特的迷恋…”  
她惊呆了：“他告诉你了？”  
“不，当然没有。但我不傻。他都追在他屁股后面好多年了。”布雷斯放低魔杖，发现这对潘西来说是个巨大的伤害，她的心彻底破碎了。  
“我早料到了，布雷斯！他本应该跟我在一起！！！”扎比尼沉默了，潘西的态度完全说明了她这么的动机。  
“这玩笑太蹩脚了。而且我还有另一个预言，”她指着自己的手指，狂躁的倾吐：“当黑魔标记高悬于城堡最高之处，某人将迎来他生命的消逝。所以，我最最亲爱的布雷斯，就是今晚。”她大步走回柜子前，突然停住了。  
“你会帮我的吧，亲爱的？”她审视的目光从她肩膀移过来。  
“帮你做什么，潘西？打开柜子吗？”他仍然举着魔杖，准备随时施咒。  
“不，傻瓜，帮助我们的黑魔王进入学校。”她做出一个邪恶阴森的表情，布雷斯感到很不舒服。  
布雷斯下定决心，目光坚定的注视着她：“不。”  
这个答复是潘西从未料到的。  
“你说什么？”她皱着眉头质问道。  
“你听到了，你认为我背叛了自己的信仰，那真是大错特错了。”他举起魔杖，潘西也抓紧了自己的魔杖，藏在衣袖的遮掩下。蓄势待发。  
“你的信仰？！！你应该信仰我所信仰的！我整个家族信仰的东西！！！”她歇斯底里的吼叫道，愤怒的泪水在她爆红的面颊上留下泪痕。  
“你错了，潘西。麻瓜出生不应该遭受这些，德拉科也是。老天啊，你也不应该遭受这个。”潘西放低了他的魔杖，她的双眼来回的扫视着，这给了扎比尼来说服她的机会。  
“还有时间，潘西。我们可以找到邓布利多，我们可以阻止他们！”  
时间一分一秒的流逝，痛苦，巨大的痛苦吞噬着他们。布雷斯一直举着他的魔杖——尽管潘西早已泪流满面。她的眼神像一把尖刀穿透了他，似乎看穿了他的灵魂。她的脸再次变得扭曲。  
“你们这些骗子！！！！”  
她尖叫着，被复仇困住了。下一秒，她举起魔杖，直直地对准布雷斯的胸膛。  
“统统石化！”她诡异的冲着布雷斯喊出魔咒，完全出乎布雷斯意料之外，他僵硬的向后倒下。她看着她从小玩到大的好友一动不动的躺在地方，内心隐隐作痛。她做了什么？她是不是对她那从小一起玩耍的好友施了魔咒？她尖叫着，声音在房间里回荡，她握紧拳头，她的脉搏激烈的跳动着，呼吸加剧，她颤抖着站在原地。愤怒最终完全吞噬了她，脸上满是眼泪混合着汗水。她记得的唯一一件事就是，当她伸手拉开消失柜时，整个房间发出了一道红光。  
“就是它！前面！”金妮和厄尼顺着苏珊低语的指示，下到一条空无一人的走廊。到达目的地时，汉娜在最右边的一个窗口前停了下来，她摸索着铺在城堡地面上的深红色地毯，急切的寻找着什么。过了一会儿，她掀起地毯，露出了一扇有着铁质把手的活板门，满意的笑了笑。她和苏珊激动的看着对方，苏珊显然希望再次看到这条秘密捅到：“你们准备好了吗？”  
他们一个接一个跳进了隐藏的密道。  
这条密道就像一条隧道，比赫奇帕奇们印象中的小了许多，或者，也许是因为他们的记忆因为缺少了4个人而缺失了。不管怎样，有个声音：“老天爷，汉娜，你一定非得要用胳膊肘挤我吗？！！”突然从摸黑前进挤成一团的队伍中冒了出来。  
“荧光闪烁。”金妮点亮魔杖，照亮他们所处的地方，她用魔杖来回照了照。他们似乎待在某种类似洞穴的建筑物内，建筑的墙壁是一种冰冷的灰色石头。地板上全是灰尘，汉娜不住的咳嗽，灰尘在她的动作下，漂浮在空气中。他们在一条长长的走廊的中段，金妮转向赫奇帕奇女孩们询问前进方向。  
“应该有个楼梯…应该是那条路。”苏珊指了指前面，金妮迅速的跑起来，其他人跟在她身后。  
远处有一段生锈的铁制台阶，已经随着时间的推移生锈和腐蚀了。他们爬上这些台阶，又爬上另一些，直到他们被迫走到另一条走廊，这条走廊把他们带到了7楼的最后几级台阶上。  
金妮急忙踩到第一级台阶上，发现自己摔了下来。汉娜把她扶起来，她轻轻的叫了一声。  
“我只是扭伤了脚，没事，我们继续前进。”汉娜关切的神情也抵不过金妮强硬的态度。于是大家继续往前走。最后一级台阶上，有一扇活板门，和第一扇门很相像。  
金妮是第一个把头稍微伸出去的人，汉娜突然紧接着出现，汉娜的手紧紧的捂住韦斯莱的嘴巴，韦斯莱发出了一声喘息。然后他们立马就消失在地板下了。  
“教授，我们去哪儿啊？”德拉科跟在邓布利多、哈利还有纳西莎身后。  
“当然是去7楼了，我们必须坚定我们的立场。”他们匆匆走过空无一人的走廊，经过好几套空置的盔甲和挂毯。哈利知道知道这些东西是用来装饰城堡的，但想到正在发生的事情，这着实有些奇怪。  
他们默默的走着，纳西莎紧贴着德拉科身边。右边有一个开口，那是一扇可爱的窗户，里面有个座位可以用来阅读。一年之前，他在这里待了好几次 ，感到孤立无援和寂寞。那景色给他带来了些许安慰。从这里你能望到天文塔。天呐，你还能看见城堡和禁林的大部分。哈利陶醉在“霍格沃茨已经变成了他的家”这一想法里，他的内心深处总有什么催促他要抓住德拉科，但当一切在他眼前慢下来时，他错过了机会。  
她听见邓布利多匆忙的脚步声，那是鞋子踏在石板上的何时能饮；德拉科在他身边轻柔的呼吸着，纳西莎·马尔福的黑裙子由于衬裙出现了一些褶皱，然后…一切变黑了。  
他们立马僵住了，停在了哈利的窗前。  
“他们就在这里。”马尔福夫人的低语打破了沉寂。德拉科呼吸急促，哈利瞥了一眼传完，月光是唯一的光线来源，它把城堡印上了模糊的白色，黑暗吞噬了每一扇窗户，每一个入口，最终吞噬了所有的烛光。  
“您能重新点燃蜡烛吗，先生？”德拉科无辜的问道，他一直不喜欢黑暗。  
“不行，”他若有所思的回答：“这就是黑魔法 ，我们没办法避免，而且会浪费时间。”他开始朝前走去，加快脚步踏上通往7楼的台阶，但哈利阻止了他。  
“先生，”他伸出食指指着城堡外那片广阔的天空：“那里，天文塔上方。”  
剩下的人挤在哈利周围，准备看看男孩到底看到了什么。  
德拉科看到了那个东西，心揪了起来，在哪儿，最高的塔顶之上，悬浮着一团煤黑色的烟雾…黑魔标记。  
那条蛇从骷髅张开的嘴里爬出来，嘲笑着德拉科，朝他示威：“看到没？我赢了。我就在这儿，而你只能躲在黑暗之中。”  
他皱着眉头，努力坚定决心，他完全不用奇怪是谁留下这个黑魔标记，他深切知道卢修斯·马尔福一定来了。  
“德拉科，哈利，直接去7楼，尽可能多地干掉他们，然后在塔里等我们。”  
命令是坚定、不可抗拒的，在教授冲向前之前，男孩们冲他点点头。纳西莎吻住德拉科的额头，无声的表示她并不期待着他离开。德拉科感觉自己昏昏沉沉的，眼睛快要闭上了，然后这感觉让他仿佛回到了喝了带有泡沫的热可可的那天。  
然后他们就离开了，只留下了他俩。  
“你准备好了吗？”哈利严肃的问道，伸出手，德拉科睁开眼睛，决心继续前进，正式面对他的父亲。  
他深情的握住哈利的手，然后一起离开了。


	25. 重组的战斗小分队

“你们听到了吗？”罗恩和赫敏俩人带着大家往走廊尽头走去，走廊突然朝左边拐了个弯，完全不知道拐弯处隐藏着什么，特别是他们仍受困于一片漆黑之中的现实。  
前方有一些模糊不清的声音传来，他们挤在墙边，仔细听着。  
“找到邓布利多——”  
“是的，还有那个金发的叛徒。”  
“那个马尔福男孩必须死，伏地魔的命令。”  
“我估计这是卢修斯·马尔福在魔法部里发生那件事之后，唯一补救他错误的办法。”  
赫敏捂住嘴，卢娜流下眼泪，罗恩的心一下沉到谷底。  
“马-马尔福？”他低语道，声音里全然是悔恨。突然，罗恩终于明白了，往日的记忆飞速的一幕幕从他眼前出现——哈利站在公共休息室里，害怕告诉他关于德拉科的事情只是因为“他的生命可能受到威胁”，他气呼呼的离开了，因为他无法忍受哈利竟然和那样的人陷入爱河。他们俩人偷偷朝对方所在的方向瞄了一眼，罗恩差点吐出来，为了不被那俩人的动作恶心，他只能一直看着赫敏。那些笑声。过去几个月中的欢笑声与吐出南瓜汁的次数比过去五年的次数要多得多。为什么罗恩就没有意识到哈利有多开心？  
罗恩从记忆中回过神来，继续专注于前面传来的声音。此时此刻，罗恩·韦斯莱做了个决定。一旦他有机会，他会跟德拉科·马尔福搞好关系的。  
迪安感觉西莫滚烫的气息喷在他的后颈上，他们一动不动的贴着走廊对面的墙壁边，小心翼翼的隐藏自己。各个神情紧张。  
没人注意到他们。  
他发誓他听到卢娜压抑的哭声，罗恩的声音从一种他从未从那个男孩那里感受到的情绪。如此紧张的情况下，西莫伸手搂住他的腰——他不在乎这个。这可能是他们活着的最后一晚，食死徒进入了学校。“生命的最后一晚”这个念头萦绕在他心头。  
不，他不介意西莫的动作。事实上，如果他必须对自己诚实的话，他能觉察到自己从来都没有对自己诚实过。他把一只手放到西莫另外的胳膊上，捏了一下。他发觉西莫放松了，靠在他身后。  
一时间，一切寂静，直到纳威喘息打破了沉寂。  
他们六个人转过身，想看看究竟发生了什么事，但纳威已经甩出了一个“荧光闪烁”，照亮了某个戴着面具的食死徒。  
“行了行了，若不是那些到处游荡的学生待在他们不该待的地方。你们校长没教过你们要躲开食死徒吗？”  
纳威举起魔杖施了个魔咒，但那个面具男的动作更快，纳威被解除了魔杖。  
“亚克斯力？”稍前在角落边说话的一个男人说道：“你在——”他停顿了一下：“哈，你发现了年轻的血液。”  
另一个食死徒从他身后冲到前面：“阿米库斯，你找到亚克斯力了？啊！”那是个女人的声音，她看到了学生们，停下说话。他们被包围了。  
“我就知道接下来的事情要有趣了。”她补充道。  
阿米库斯仔细打量了这群学生：“那不是亚瑟·韦斯莱的儿子吗？”  
罗恩涨红了脸，赫敏转过身面对着阿米库斯。他吞咽了下，没做回答。  
“他是个纯血，”另一个人说：“我们不能杀他。”  
“事实上，”亚克斯力在旁边说道：“我们得到的命令是杀死任何阻碍我们的人，如果你问我的话，阿莱克托…”  
阿莱克托发出一声刺耳的狂笑，那是种出于某种渴望而发出的狂热的笑死。她不只是为了伏地魔而杀人…只是她想杀人。  
阿米库斯得意洋洋的举起魔杖，假笑道：“行吧，那我们开始吧，韦斯莱小子归我。”  
阿莱克托尖叫着，举起她的魔杖：“钻心剜骨！！！”  
但却是赫敏倒在地上尖叫抽搐着。她的指甲紧紧的嵌入袍子，脸痛苦的扭曲着，她咬紧牙关，转移自己的注意力，每根神经就像被什么东西大力撕扯着——身体就像被厉火烤着。她的眼睛火辣辣的，眼前一片模糊，只有黑暗和那些面具。她听到一声低沉的哭喊——来自一个韦斯莱男孩——他说：“求求你们，别再伤害她。”  
然后，世界陷入黑暗。  
罗恩无助的看着眼前，他的心飞快的跳动，肾上腺素在涌动。他想对阿莱克托施咒，杀死她更好。但阿米库斯·卡罗的魔杖直指他的太阳穴，他吞咽着口水，他的手像他的脸一样红，一样满是汗水。  
纳威手无寸铁，其他人则是被亚克斯力控制了，亚克斯力准备随时大开杀戒。  
“昏昏倒地~！”西莫吼道，冒着危险朝阿莱克托施咒，但成为了亚克斯力施放的黑魔法的目标，他尖叫着跪倒在地，呕吐不止。  
“西莫！”迪安尖叫着，但被亚克斯力迅速制服了。  
“求求你，别再伤害她了。”罗恩乞求着，无助的乞求着，只要能让赫敏不再遭受痛苦。阿莱克托只是笑笑，增加了施咒的力度。  
泪水卡在他的嗓子眼，秋不住的抽泣，卢娜看上去完全游离状况之外。  
没希望了。  
随后…  
“除你武器！”另一个声音传来（不是他们中的某个人），也不是某个食死徒。罗恩抬起头，被他看到的情景吓到了。  
不是卢娜或者秋也不是迪安被解除魔杖了，而是阿莱克托。  
“谁——”亚克斯力从女孩们身上移开注意力，转身寻找解除同伴魔杖的人。  
就在不远处，德拉科·马尔福朝他们走过来。  
“昏昏倒地！”罗恩躲避着卢娜的咒语，然后阿米库斯倒了下去。  
“什么？你这肮脏的混账——”亚克斯力走上前，直指卢娜，卢娜只是歪着头，露出个笑容。  
“你见到哈利·波特了吗，先生？”她的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋地光芒，魔杖使得这种光芒更加明亮了。  
亚克斯力困惑的皱了下眉头，然后栽倒在地板上。  
“全身束缚！”魔咒突然从身后袭击了亚克斯力，他没时间防卫。  
“呐，你现在见到了。”卢娜对着躺在他们之间地板上一动不动的亚克斯力轻快的说道。  
哈利朝她笑了一下，然后走到西莫和迪安身前，嘟囔了一句“终了结束”撤销了咒语。几步之外，罗恩抱住了德拉科·马尔福。  
“马尔福——德拉科——我…你…谢谢你。”  
德拉科被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳，他僵了一会儿，才接受了罗恩未说出口的道歉。  
德拉科腼腆的咧了下嘴角——似乎只有哈利注意到了。德拉科伸出双臂搂住罗恩，然后像兄弟一般的友好的拍了拍他的背，这个回报打破了他们之前的隔阂，然后他的笑容变成了一个经典的马尔福式的假笑。  
“我想这就够了，我现在可不想变成一个红发黄鼠狼。”  
罗恩迅速的意识到马尔福戏谑的玩笑，他们分开时，他咧嘴一笑。  
“行了，雪貂，但愿你是个红发黄鼠狼。”  
然后俩人轻笑一声，心照不宣的接受了他们之间的友谊，互相点头致意。罗恩冲过去照看赫敏。  
“你还真以为你能解除我的魔杖，你们这些小鬼？”阿莱克托找回魔杖，脸色铁青的盯着他们。  
纳威刚找到自己的魔杖，站起身：“统统石化！”他毫不犹豫的出手。  
阿莱克托·卡罗被击中了，她全身僵硬的摔倒在地上，面具无意中滑落到一边，露出了她僵硬的假笑。  
纳威松了口气，西莫和迪安在他身边，恢复过来，做好继续战斗的准备。  
哈利冲他咧嘴一笑：“纳威，你那个咒语已经很熟练了。”  
“我，额，”他起初犹豫了，但随后又挺直身子，看了一眼卡罗：“我有吗？谢谢你，哈利。”  
德拉科的手搭在哈利的肩膀上：“我们得继续前进。”他小声说，气息拂过他的耳垂，带来一阵痒痒的感觉。哈利点点头，知道前方还有更多的麻烦等待着他们。他们目前小小的胜利点亮了他心中的希望，他深情的凝视着德拉科。  
“我们已经做到了。”他说，德拉科也温柔的表示了自己的决心。他们向前走去，准备带领这群人穿过7楼时，阿米库斯·卡罗动了。  
他从卢娜的咒语中清醒过来，他小心的够着了他的魔杖——就在离他只有几英尺的距离，然后他向上一看，霍格沃茨的学生真的太自大了，他厌恶这个。  
没人能击败阿米库斯然后活下来，他迅速抓起魔杖，指着那群学生，匆忙的施咒，希望能击中他们中的一个。  
他张嘴诅咒，去伤害、杀死他们中的任何一个小鬼。就在此时，他看到了她，她正在和她称之为“纳威”的学生说话，她的脸上带着一种梦幻般、茫然的表情，她就这样一直游离状况外吗？  
是她把他击昏的，她就是要死去的下一个人。  
他用魔杖指着她所在的方向，彻底摧毁她。  
“他们都被魔杖指着！！！赫敏，她躺在地上，我想他对她施了钻心剜骨咒！！”  
金妮和汉娜狂躁的对苏珊和厄尼耳语道，显然看到了发生的事情。  
“伙计们，我们得做点什么！！”金妮焦急的建议，赫奇帕奇之前从未从她那里听到惊慌的情绪：“他们抓到卢娜了！！还有纳威！！！”  
厄尼从她们身边寄过去，爬上了最后几级台阶，然后慢慢地把头伸出地面。那扇门“嘎吱嘎吱”的打开了有一英尺有余，在那片嘈杂的环境中，没有人注意到他往上爬的时候，那些链条发出的声响。  
“我会继续盯着他们的。”他告诉其他人，金妮则是再次挤到他身边：“我也加入。”  
两双眼睛紧张的盯着那边的情形，等待着最佳介入的时机。  
“马尔福！哈利！”麦克米兰高兴的低语，汉娜和苏珊正等待着另一边的进展。  
“他们在那儿？”苏珊兴奋地跳了一下，祈祷着能扭转局势。  
“是的！他们收拾了那几个食死徒！”厄尼疯狂的论述道，这样子的他让金妮联想到了自己哥哥最好的朋友——李·乔丹。  
“赶紧的！”麦克米兰示意他们加入队伍，但金妮一把拽住他的胳膊，阻止了他。  
“别，”她谨慎的说：“我们再等等。”  
接着他们看到了卢娜施了昏迷咒，纳威施了统统石化咒，还有罗恩和马尔福的友谊开始萌芽。就在这时，金妮突然注意到阿米库斯醒来了。  
她的心跳加快了，她差点告诉大家他们可以安全的从躲藏地撤出来了，加入邓布利多军的其他人中，远离黑暗的7楼。就在这时，原本躺在地上的食死徒醒了过来，伸手去够魔杖，天呐，他对准了卢娜…  
“盔甲护身！！！”她推开活板门，也不小心推开了厄尼，不假思索的朝卢娜所在的方向丢了一个护身咒，完美的挡住了卡罗的咒语。所有人的目光转向金妮和剩下的人，他们随后一个接着一个从活板门下面爬上来。  
一看到她的英雄，卢娜脸上露出了灿烂的笑容：“金妮，我亲爱的！”她宣称道，然后金妮突然感觉自己的脸开始烧了起来。  
阿米库斯的魔杖仍然高举着，其他人匆忙的开始应对，在他能施咒之前，他就迅速朝他的对手们施咒。  
赫敏恢复意识的时候，刚好是各种咒语乱飞的时刻。明亮的咒语光芒把走廊照耀的像七彩光一样。罗恩在她上方，她几乎看不到他双湛蓝的眼睛…  
视线变得越来越清晰，突然她反应过来，这是现实，她的朋友们都在她身边，跳开躲避着乱飞的咒语，他们在战斗中寻找着任何可以用来保护自己的遮掩。他们正冲着伏地魔的手下们施展着各种咒语——防御性的还有攻击性的。老天，他们…他们赢了吗？她迅速的眨眨眼，尽快让自己彻底清醒过来。  
“赫敏？赫敏，谢天谢地！！！”她刚想坐起来，罗恩就一把把她搂进怀里。他温暖的胳膊紧紧的环抱着她，身上的气息闻起来就像在陋居——那是她第二个家。虽然他们周围还在战斗，但他俩完全没受到影响，这太超现实了。  
罗恩把她往后推了推，然后把手放在她两侧的太阳穴，然后用手掌轻轻抚摸着她的头发，他的手指捧着她的后颈。直视她棕色的眼睛，世界仿佛变成一片黑暗，而只有他们是出奇美丽的。  
然后，他亲吻了她，起初是轻柔的吻了她，后来他紧紧的把嘴唇贴在她的唇上，她的双唇不知不觉的分开，接纳了他，她渴望着更多期待已久的…  
他的舌温柔的缠住她的，这比她曾经幻象、猜测的要好很多。一切都混合着紧张和放松，她的感知也在此刻放大。她伸出手摸到了他的脸颊，然后拉近他，享受着此刻。  
他们分开了，然后傻傻的冲对方笑着，俩人的脑海里都萦绕着“到底是为什么让我们花这么久的时间才捅破这层窗户纸？”的想法。  
“赫敏，我爱你！”罗恩对她告白，拉着她的手，然后扶她站起来：“哈利爱着德拉科，我也爱你，而且我只是…我知道我爱你好久了，你知道吗？你，敏！你是我的唯一！”  
她棕色的眼睛里面闪过了一丝担心：“快闪开！”一道亮绿色的光从他头顶飞过。  
“哇哦，额，谢谢你赫敏！所以关于我刚才说的…”他们直起身来，赫敏立刻把他拖到一副盔甲的后面躲藏起来。  
“我们得走了，罗纳德！”她停顿了一下，然后转过身，露出大大的笑脸：“但，是的，我也爱你！”  
布雷斯被最强的魔力给定住了，但他还能一如既往的感知周围的变化。他躺在一个变形的沙发背后，被成堆的书和陈旧的《预言家日报》包围着。  
他全神贯注的听着食死徒一个接着一个从消失柜里走出来的动静，他不知道他们究竟有多少人，他竭力想听清他们的名字，想弄清楚他们在谈论着什么。  
他听到一些尖锐的笑声和刺耳的叫声。突然这些声音都消失了，预示着黑魔王胜利的进入学校。  
他立刻就认出下一个声音——低沉的、颇有权威的响起。他听到了在他小时候和他最好的伙伴一起玩耍时就听到的那个声音，他也听到过自己的父亲和那个声音交谈。说实话，他甚至不用看到那个人就能听出那个声音，他对其的了解甚至对它的主人一样多。  
“你干的很好，潘西，你知道计划，你的任务就是留意波特，你不用去杀他，把他留给你们的主人，但你将不惜一切代价阻止他。我们知道那个自命不凡的小混在有…破坏规矩的习惯。当然，今晚没人能阻挡我们。”  
他似乎转向了其他食死徒：“今晚会有很多人死去，关于那该死的背叛者也会得到该有的审判，记住你杀戮的目的，为了谁。”  
然后是各种脚步声，随着食死徒们进入7楼，逐渐消失。除了一人外，其他人似乎都离开了。  
“潘西。我只是想让你知道我有多为你感到骄傲，你做的很好，记住了黑魔王的目的远高于一切（包括我们最爱的那些人）。你做的这些已经证明了这一点。”  
卡修斯·帕金森。他听出了那个声音。他知道这对潘西来说更甚于生命：他和她一起长大，知道她和她的父亲关系很紧张。实际上，她这点跟马尔福很像。布雷斯怀疑她这么做的原因会不会为了取悦她父亲，或者只是报复德拉科——没有在意过她。  
当剩下的那个食死徒离开房间时，布雷斯又听到了一个声音打破了沉静：那是潘西·帕金森的啜泣。  
“好了，伙计们，我想我们做到了！”麦克米兰和其余的小伙伴们站在三个食死徒周围，后者被击昏了，手脚都被捆绑好，完全失去知觉。  
“我们能继续了吗？”纳威尖声问道，他已经施了一个“荧光闪烁”来指路。  
德拉科和哈利打头站在最前面，俩人肩并着肩，但没有触摸对方。  
他俩后面跟着罗恩和赫敏，他们攥紧魔杖，随时做好战斗准备，一直保持交流，他们的旁边站着汉娜和纳威，他们拥抱着，分享着对彼此的爱意，证明了他们对彼此的感觉。  
接下来是金妮和卢娜，她们挽着胳膊朝前走着，其他人也没提出疑问。迪安和西莫走路时候虽然没有任何接触，但他们已经察觉彼此之间也有了种新变化。即使身处战争，他们之间也交换着轻柔的笑容和温柔的眼神，看上去，事情已经和原来不一样了。  
在他们之后，就是一群赫奇帕奇和秋·张，他们谨慎的打量着周围。  
他们继续朝前走，用魔杖施展荧光闪烁咒语，努力驱散黑暗，保持信心，起码他们不会再躲起来了。当他们绕过下一条走廊的拐角时，右手边的某个东西引起了德拉科的注意：那是扇窗户。  
月光在他们面前的大厅里投下了影子，这片明亮的场地对他们来说也是种安慰，特别是周围一片漆黑，隐藏着危险的情况下。对于魔杖发出的微弱光芒也起到了很好的补充作用。  
德拉科停下脚步，向外张望，他立刻开始寻找天文塔所在的方向。就在前方，他视角左边的方向，一个黑魔标记漂浮在天文塔的上方。  
他凝视了一会儿，全神贯注于即将发生的事。就在那时，他看见塔里射出一道耀眼的红色光芒，反射在城堡的墙面上。这诡异的景象只能说明：战斗已经开始了。  
他感觉自己屏住了呼吸，哈利捏了捏他的胳膊。  
“哈利，我得走了。”他转身面对着他的爱人，一时间沉浸在祖母绿的眼眸中，他看了看波特的喉结，然后吞了口口水。  
“我和你一起。”  
他抓紧了他的肩膀，德拉科没有动摇，但是他微微地下了头。  
“我得独自完成这件事，哈利，这是我和我父亲之间的战斗。”他的声音有些沙哑，他只想让哈利离开，奔向光明，让他从这里消失，永远别回来。  
但这是战争，战争会有牺牲，但他不愿意让哈利置于危险之中。  
哈利默默的点点头，虽然这让他很痛苦，但他能感觉到德拉科正经历这一切，他知道除非形势逆转，否则他不会让他接近那座塔，因此，他没有继续争论。  
德拉科深深的看了他一眼，最后变成一句无言的“我爱你”。然后他转过身，走进了那片黑暗之中。


	26. 家养小精灵、潘西·帕金森和那双祖母绿眼睛

哈利带着小分队继续朝前走去，一旦他们尽可能快的击退食死徒，他就要前往天文塔去找德拉科，以防万一。

“老兄，我不知道你会不会用得上它，但我们还是把你的斗篷带来了。”罗恩从裤兜里抽出了叠好的柔软布料。之前它一直有好好的塞在那里，哈利高兴的咧嘴一笑。

“罗恩！太棒了你们！”他接过隐形衣，然后放在他自己的裤兜里，他还不确定什么时候能用得着它。但该死的，起码现在还不是让它派上用场的时候。

小分队朝前赶路，拐进了一条从主路分出来的小走廊。他们有些不确定是否曾经有见过这条分支走廊，但这似乎是天然的能让食死徒完美躲藏以及聚集的地方。这个大厅里的两边有很多门，哈利推测这里也许是以前的旧教室。

走廊上同时也有许多壁龛和大柱子，为交战双方提供了掩体。

7楼的这片区域出奇的安静，哈利下意识的疑惑他们何时会遭到伏击？直觉危险就在周围，因此他每走一步都警惕的打量周围动静。

寂静持续了几分钟之后，他们的注意力被一个身后壁龛中传来的动静吸引住了：一个面具男跳了出来，恶毒地朝着这群学生甩恶咒。

赫奇帕奇们坚守战地，施展着“盾牌保护”魔咒，而秋·张则在附近寻找掩体。哈利则是专心朝前冲去，朝敌人使出各种攻击咒语，然而他的袍子被扯了一下，随后被强行拖往另一个方向。

潘西仍然坚定自己的立场，但不像之前那样确定。她的双腿不住的颤抖。大爷的，一切都像在遭受地震一样瑟瑟发抖，而这儿也把她抛向了地狱的深渊。这是在她目前为止的操蛋人生中，她第一次让她父亲为她骄傲。但为什么她感觉糟糕？对正在发生的一切莫名的恐惧？为什么她的心揪得那么紧？

她躲在7楼的一个不起眼的壁龛里，直觉告诉她，她迟早会遇到波特，虽然她不怎么确定。然而，当她这么做的时候，她究竟在干嘛？

拽住波特的长袍，把他拖进她躲着的壁龛就近的一个教室出奇的容易。她立即挡住门，以免其他人进来，还施了几个静音咒：偷听者不受欢迎。

当她的受害者站起身子并打量周围时，潘西凑巧注意到他的眼镜歪歪斜斜的挂在鼻头上，完全露出了右眼，勉强遮住了左眼。在重新摆正眼镜之前，他直视着她，试图揭露这个对他下手的“行凶者”。

她看到了，最漂亮的祖母绿虹膜强烈的对比着波特的眼白，她从未见到过如此艳丽、明显、独特的虹膜。她棕色的眼睛也由于惊讶而睁大，从而使得她的视线慢慢变得模糊——她突然明白了。

祖母绿——他眼睛的颜色，乌黑——他头发的颜色。他妈的上帝啊…她的预言完全正确，她的“天眼”没有说谎。此刻预言中的那个人就站在她面前，整理他的袍子，困惑地盯着她…他才是德拉科的归属，他的未来，他的一切都如她预言那样。

不是她，从来就不是她。她耸拉着嘴角。完全忘记了她为什么要把他拽到这里来的原因。她本以为自己会因为这个发现而感到背叛和愤怒，但她心里的疙瘩似乎解开了，原因未知。

“帕金森？你在这里干嘛？你为什么要把我拉进来？我的朋友们现在都很危险！”

他声音冷静但又有点烦躁，潘西确信他完全不知道她对他的背叛。

“是我，我把他们放进来的。”操他的，她在干什么？有什么理由让她对着那个“大难不死的男孩”吐露心声？

“帕金森——潘西——为什么？你为什么要做这种事？！”

她咽了口口水，眼泪“唰”的流下来：“因为我认为这么做事正确的。”她哽咽着，声音支离破碎的。

“我知道他爱你。”他接下来的坦白更加微妙。

哈利一言不发的盯着她，她感觉他的眼神看透了她，直达她的灵魂深处。

“波特…我…如果黑魔王要求，我的家族就会把我交给他，我的父亲就会这么做。”

“是，他会的，伏地魔。他擅长对人洗脑，食死徒们只不过是他变态的、扭曲的游戏中的一颗小小的妻子，而你却让他们进入这个能保护我们的地方。潘西，如果他们伤害了邓布利多，甚至伤害了德拉科——”

“昏昏倒地！”她喊出声，打断了哈利的威胁，他被魔咒直接掀到身后的墙上。然后潘西听到了他的头撞在墙上的声音，这股冲击直接让他失去的知觉。

他一动不动，身体滑落到地板上，潘西拖沓的走到他跟前，端详着他呼吸的频率。

“你醒来后就没事了。”她陈述道，站了起来。

她随后打开门，走进那条现在早已空无一人的走廊，关上门之前，她又转过身望了眼波特一动不动的身影。

“我很抱歉。”她真诚地低声说道，离开了。

“你们有人看到哈利了吗？”当他们解决了就近的危机后，赫敏问道。

“操，他到哪儿去了？他刚刚还在这的！！”西莫打量了下周围，眼睛在被魔杖照亮的大厅里搜寻着哈利的身影。

“有人把他掳走了吗？”秋紧张的问道，瞥了一眼其他人。

“如果他们真这么做了，你也不像是要阻止他们的样子！”西莫厉声斥责道。迪安一把搂住他的腰，防止他走近她：“你抛弃了汉娜、厄尼还有苏珊！你把他们甩在一边不管不顾，自生自灭！！！”

“没关系的，秋。我们能保护自己的。”汉娜友善的打断了西莫的话，尽管她知道西莫是对的。

“伙计们！现在不是吵架的时候！我们都是邓布利多军，我们都是来战斗的！”赫敏的声音从后方传来，罗恩得意的笑了：“我们现在需要找到哈利！”

他们迅速搜索了周围，但潘西已经用魔法把之前的那扇门完美的遮掩住了（它很好的与墙壁融为一体），他们根本不可能找到哈利，除非魔法慢慢消失。

“你觉得他会不会直接去天文塔了？德拉科在那里…”

卢娜还没说完话，不知怎么的，大家都知道哈利肯定会跟着德拉科。而且他们似乎从一开始就互相吸引，先生争吵、随后交了朋友…现在…大家都可以推测出来到底是怎么回事。

赫敏点点头：“快跟上，我们得加快了！”

然后他们拐进了另一条走廊，前往营救伙伴生命的危险之地，坦然的面对7楼的危险。

“是的，是的，在有求必应屋！我无意中听到某个刻薄的斯莱特林学生讨论计划..一个关于“名字都不能说”的那个人的计划！今晚！我们必须制止！”

“家养小精灵私下讨论的这件事跟我们无关，多比！我们必须相信邓布利多，他会安排好一切的！”家养小精灵闪闪轻蔑的看着他。

“但如果邓布利多陷入麻烦，谁来救他？我们欠他的！毕竟他为我们做了那么多！”

这场争论被出现在厨房的第三个家养小精灵打断了。

“食死徒！！！城堡里面有食死徒！！！”多比知道这个叫布兰奇的小精灵，他从没见她这么慌乱过。

众所周知食死徒才不会对自由的小精灵们“友好”呢！他妈的，他们对自己的仆人怎么可能友好！！！

闪闪惊讶的朝多比眨了眨眼睛：“你是对的，多比！我们该怎么办？！”

“我们直接去有求必应屋，当然，为了邓布利多！”

“为邓布利多！！！”另外两个小精灵异口同声的赞同道。然后，凭借家养小精灵特有的魔法，他们直接幻影移形到了7楼。

房间看上去貌似空无一人，这三个小精灵走上前，发现四周摆满了乱七八糟的东西——看上去也没人有机会来整理，闪闪皱眉。

“学生们跑这里来丢他们不要的垃圾吗？”

多比转过头，眼睛睁得大大的，欣赏着屋子里的情景：“不是垃圾啊，闪闪！这些可是宝物！”

他们走近那个柜子，早先食死徒进来后，柜门就一直大敞着。

“天呐，那是种特殊的魔法。我能感觉到的。”布兰奇歪着头，思索着。

“这就是他们怎么进来的。”多比伸出手，手指滑过樱桃木的表面。三个小精灵沉默了。

然后…有一个轻柔拍打的声音传来。很微弱的声音，在学生们遗留的那些杂物堆上回荡。

小精灵们有着异常敏锐地听觉，他们捕捉到了它，轻拍声顿了几秒，他们紧张的对视了一眼。

然后轻拍声又出现了。

多比急匆匆的朝着动静跑去，绕过了一个落满灰尘的老旧沙发，还有几把看上去是古董样式的飞天扫帚。

就在那儿，在那山一样的各种杂物后，躺着一个全神贯注尝试解开魔咒的布雷斯·扎比尼。

只要有足够多的注意力，他就能从潘西施加给他的魔咒中把左脚挣脱出来。他用力的上下挪动脚踝，用一种比较轻柔的方式尝试把它抵在地板上。

多比气喘吁吁的开口道：“我看见您了，先生！你是马尔福先生的朋友！”

布雷斯试着点头，但无济于事。

“让我来帮您，先生！！”多比把一只手放在他肩膀上，然后用他特殊的家养小精灵的魔法抵消了之前的魔咒。

布雷斯立刻挣脱开来，动了几下。由于肺部长时间的保持无法呼吸的状态，一阵阵咳嗽突袭了他，他的胸膛因为咳嗽剧烈地起伏着。

多比耐心的等待布雷斯恢复，当他的呼吸终于平缓时，他向多比伸出了一只手。

“很高兴能正式的认识您。先生。”他问候道，多比露出一个大大的笑容，热切的和布雷斯握了握手。

“马尔福先生的朋友就是我们的朋友！”他帮助布雷斯站起来，而他对于小精灵的礼貌衷心的感到高兴。

“谢谢您提供帮助，说到德拉科，他现在很危险！”

当纳西莎和邓布利多到达天文塔时，他们不知道前方究竟有什么在等待着他们。

黑暗笼罩着他们。邓布利多首先踏上螺旋形楼梯，准备面对第一个迎接他的人。

纳西莎紧跟在他身后，双手抓着她的丝绸制的衣服。他们爬的越高，她的心里就越紧张，仿佛一只手紧紧握住了她的心脏。她知道自己最终要面对谁，即使她并不能证明他确实在，她这种感觉准吗？

当邓布利多踏上最后一级台阶时，他突然停了下来。

似乎那伙人就在等他们自投罗网。

几个食死徒站成半圆形，他们都拔出魔杖，戴着面具，只有中间那个人例外。

纳西莎紧张的接近他们，很快意识到这都是计划好的：食死徒故意在天文塔上释放了“黑魔标记”，然后把他们成功的吸引过来。而现在，她成了叛徒，站在这群“恶狼”中间，胆战心惊，她看见了她的丈夫，她一动不动的僵立着。

邓布利多仍无动于衷的站在原地，魔杖插在长袍里，纳西莎在他身后。

“纳西莎·布莱克。”卢修斯·马尔福冷酷而又沙哑的声音轻蔑地念出了她的名字。银色的眼睛紧紧瞪着她，眼睛里面的冰冷和疏离也由于他们之间的爱意的减少而渐渐加强了。

她一言不发。

“我们完了。”他宣布，一挥手，纳西莎就被他的魔力甩到了墙壁上。

她的背狠狠地撞在了墙面上，在她滑落到地上之前，墙壁的石头也裂开了。一阵咯咯咯的充满恶意的笑声传来，骷髅面具随着那人的动作上下摆动着。

邓布利多凝视着他身边的人，仍没有抽出他的魔咒。

“为什么，卢修斯？汤姆为什么决定是今晚？”

“你不知道吗，阿不思？毕竟是你，一直窝藏那个叛徒。”他撇撇嘴，露出一个讥讽的笑容。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

听到这话，又传来一阵笑声。卢修斯得意洋洋的扬起下巴。

“你当然知道。我妻子肯定把我们知道的事情都告诉你了，关于我的儿子如何放弃了他本应承担的职责，而现在，你还能无畏的尝试着保护他。行吧，阿不思，我警告你…你的小把戏结束了。”

邓布利多准备拿起他的魔杖，但卢修斯·马尔福的动作显然更快：“除你武器！”

邓布利多的魔杖飞了出去，滚到了一边。

“卡修斯·帕金森，我知道是你。我也了解你已经把你可怜的女儿成功洗脑了，让她相信伏地魔，臣服伏地魔是唯一的办法。” 

“我可怜的女儿？！！”卡修斯丢开了他的面具：“潘西才是我们今晚能进入这里的原因，潘西才是没有让我们失望的那个人！！！”

卢修斯一把挡住帕金森，阻止他上前攻击邓布利多。

“行了，卡修斯。他的时代即将来临，而他今晚就要死去，但要排在我儿子后面。”

“你怎么敢这样对待他？”纳西莎·马尔福的哭喊声打破了沉静：“他只是个孩子！！”

卢修斯冷冰冰的瞪着她，然后他举起魔杖，直直地指向他的妻子，开口道。

“钻心剜骨！！”

他的声音很平静，没有一丝悔恨在里面。她尝试着支撑自己挺过这次折磨。但没有用：她的手在地板上不住的颤抖，指甲深深的抠着地板，双脚朝前绷紧，胃里翻江倒海、整个人就像被放在炭火上烤一般。

这…就是那个魔咒带来的感觉，凡是那个“连名字都不能提”的人所厌恶的麻瓜的后代，都会遭受这个。她勇敢的迎向前，以一种连格兰芬多都无法企及的勇气和耐心忍受着钻心的痛苦。

它仿佛持续了一个世纪，即使它真正只持续了几秒。她浑身是汗，邓布利多毫无防备的站在那里，准备施展一个无杖魔咒以吸引其他人的注意力。

食死徒们仍然全副武装，纳西莎咬紧牙关，继续忍受着钻心剜骨咒带来的灼烧感。卢修斯·马尔福对此则是无情的嘲笑。

“除你武器！！昏昏倒地！！速速禁锢！！”

施咒声从阴影处传来，吸引了卢修斯的注意力，他仍然把魔杖抓在手里，而周围人的状态已然大变——

卡修斯·帕金森被捆了起来，他左边的人则被甩了出去，另一个则彻底的解除魔杖。

卢修斯用魔杖对准那模糊不清的身影。显然，黑暗降低了双方的反应速度，增加了抗击的难度。

与此同时，邓布利多抓住机会，抽出魔杖，放倒了最后几个食死徒。现在只剩卢修斯了。

纳西莎的救命恩人走出阴影时，她已经失去了知觉。

卢修斯·马尔福脸上的困惑变成了令人恶心的沾沾自喜。他翘起嘴角，露出一个恶劣的假笑。

“德拉科。”


	27. 拯救行动

德拉科咽了口口水，但毫不退缩。他的魔杖对准父亲，随时准备反击。他没有回应卢修斯，后者放低了他的魔杖。

“你才不会伤害我的。”他微笑的说着。说完，他开始来回踱步、

“那么，我的问题是…什么时候？你什么时候背叛了你整个家族？”

“好一阵了。”德拉科维持着镇定和冷漠，拒绝做出让步。

“嗯，”卢修斯点点头：“甚至不试图否定这点？甚至不打算编个像样的谎话来遮掩自己的内心，就像你在壁炉前那样？”

德拉科不动声色。只是问道：“你是怎么知道的？”

阴影中传来另一个声音——熟悉的慢吞吞的拖着调子说话，德拉科觉得熟悉的令人宽心。

“因为尽管你父亲是个令人惊叹的摄魂取念大师，然而，黑魔王的直觉碰巧非常敏锐。”

走出来的不是别人，恰好是斯内普教授，他抽出魔杖，直指前方。德拉科稍微放松了一点点儿。

“西弗勒斯？你为什么要自告奋勇的去保护这个叛徒？你恐怕是不知道他的所作所为吧？”

“也许这么说并不严谨，卢修斯。虽然他的一些选择我也不是很同意，但我会保护他就像保护我自己。”

胶着的三人之间沉寂下来，二比一。德拉科感觉自己的呼吸急促，他后脖颈冒了冷汗，身体微微战栗着。

“我得向你表示歉意，西弗勒斯，黑魔王不这么认为。他想要那男孩死。”他朝德拉科和他的教父歪歪头。事实上，德拉科比他想象的更像是一个父亲。

“所以，怎样，爸爸，你要杀了我？”他的声音充斥着近乎傲慢的厌恶，试图掩饰自己微微打颤的双腿。

卢修斯轻轻地笑了：“你要知道，德拉科，那天晚上当我通过壁炉飞路跟你说话时，我有一个客人。黑魔王全程听着我们的交谈内容，他想要确认你是清白的。然而他那晚在你脑海探测到的内容简直让我们震惊，我自己的儿子，竟然和那个叫波特的男孩有不齿的关系？你真认为…你爱他？”他居高临下的挑起一条眉毛，一声讥讽的笑声冒了出来。

“还有你那蹩脚的借口。甚至连我都看穿你伪造的计划，就像西弗勒斯之前坦陈的表明…我确实是一个令人惊叹的摄魂取念大师，我们都知道这点。德拉科，每个人也都知道你性向不正常。大家都知道你背弃了正义，等我们赢了，你也是白死。”

“你真认为我他妈在乎你的想法？！！！”德拉科大喊。他突然丢掉了一直以来维持镇定的面具，爆发了自己的怒火。就是这样，这是他等待已久对抗的时刻。他的心“砰砰”的快速跳动着，肾上腺素迅速的游走于全身。

“那你他妈的过来杀了我吧，爸爸！来啊！！这16年来你的所作所为，你让我经历的这些狗屁事情。死亡不过是最好的解脱罢了！！”

“你自便吧，德拉科。”卢修斯饶有兴趣的垂下魔杖：“我没空把时间浪费在杀你这种小事上。”随后他对着他们身后的一片虚无说道。

“你现在可以出来了。”

第三个人从阴影处走出来，和其他人不一样。

她乌黑的头发垂到脸颊前。与她幽灵般苍白的肤色形成强烈的对比。

她慢慢地、小心翼翼的朝那三个人走过去。抽出魔杖，手微微颤抖着，她拼命的稳住魔杖，但说真的，她对接下来要发生的事情怕的要死。

“你的朋友知道做什么才是明智的，”卢修斯咆哮道，骄傲地向潘西伸出一只手：“是她让我们这次小聚成功的，她把我们带了进来。”

德拉科看着那个他从小就认识的女孩：她看起来一点儿都不像个冷血杀手，她脸上满是之前蹭到的灰尘，还有哭过的痕迹，她的头发比他曾经见过的还要蓬乱…

如果他不是很了解的话，他会说她看起来…懊悔。

潘西穿过天文塔的时候低下了头，拒绝和她以前的好友眼神交流，她用魔杖指着她的父亲，顿了一下，显然在做什么决定。她飞快的冲德拉科施了个束缚反咒，帮他站好后，担心的转过身面对其他人。

“我们的黑魔王已经决定了，”卢修斯用着一种戏剧性的戏谑口吻说道，随后走上前来："...因为德拉科无法完成交给他的任务…”他把一只手放在潘西的肩上，骄傲地朝她做了个手势，这是德拉科从未得到过的："...但帕金森女士成功地完成了…”他举起手来，严肃的挥舞着双手："...那么谁能更好地结束德拉科·马尔福的生命，只有这位成功完成任务的人得到这个殊荣！”他几乎是在笑，近乎贪婪的表情出现在他疯狂的眼睛里，他咧嘴大笑。

德拉科下意识地后退一步，仍然高举魔杖。他突然发现自己无法呼吸了。他的父亲在他面前做出那种古怪和没有尊贵仪态的行为，这都象征着他究竟走了多远，陷入多深。他的立场也反应了他贝拉特里克斯姨妈立场，她对黑魔王的痴迷还有忠诚，让她失了智。

德拉科的对面站着一个吓懵了的潘西，她目瞪口呆。他们四目相对时，他发现她的脸颊上又有了更多泪水的痕迹。

时间仿佛停止了。德拉科能想象出他脸上的表情——恐惧和怀疑交织在一起，把他隔绝了。尽管潘西的魔杖在她面前微微抖动，但谁都没动。一言不发。

直到这种诡异的气氛消失。

随着一声巨响，布莱斯·沙比尼出现了，他似乎带着3个家养小精灵。他双臂交叉，嘴唇上轻轻掠过一丝假笑。他的出现完全出乎意料。他沾沾自喜地站着。

没有人动，卢修斯开口道。

“啊，一个沙比尼出现了。”他转向一个因斯内普的咒语一动不动的食死徒。

“你为什么不医治你父亲，加入我们的庆祝队伍呢？”

听到一声响亮的爆裂声，潘西吓了一跳。她一看见他，就感到自己的五脏六腑在抽搐，但同时也得到了彻底的解脱。布雷斯…他没事。他还是老样子。她没有对他造成任何永久性伤害。解脱了…真好。也许，事实上，她还是有挽救的余地。她感到自己颤抖的手稳住了。

布雷斯到底在这里干嘛？还和…多比？事情完全混乱了，德拉科不知怎么办。布雷斯亲自来对付他吗？还是潘西只是先他一步？他勉强强撑着，当他像雕像一样紧握着魔杖的手紧张的颤抖时，他注意到潘西正盯着他。

她慢慢做着口型，比划着一个个单词。她的眼睛满是期待，德拉科的心跳因即将到来的可能性而加速跳动了。

他目不转睛地盯着她的嘴唇，急切的想抓住他最后的机会看懂潘西到底比划了什么，他害怕他的末日即将来临，他还在试图接受“他的死亡（牺牲）是值得的”这一事实。

这些想法陷入了“接受”和“积攒在他喉咙里的泪水（痛苦）”胶着境地。一张面孔从他的脑海中闪过——哈利，突然他的想法就变成了他俩之间画面了。

坐在那棵象征着承诺的老橡树下，温暖的水滴从背上滑落。狡黠的笑容配上一副永恒不变的眼镜，还有那双眼睛…祖母绿色的眼睛，全然是信任，很容易让德拉科把一切和盘托出…

他别无他求，别无所需。他必须战斗，为了正确的事情而战斗，为了哈利而战斗。

他觉得自己有力量去抗争了，他准备施展一个强有力的护盾咒。

潘西接下来说的是：“对不起。”

布雷斯没机会回应卢修斯·马尔福的邀请。

他的右边是邓布利多和斯内普，都在无声的等待进攻的最佳时机。

左边是德拉科，和潘西一起被隔离。他面对着卢修斯·马尔福，周围被几个丧失行动能力的食死徒和帕金森先生包围。

“没事的，潘西。让他看看正义。”她父亲的声音回荡在虚假的宁静之中，这是再一次企图操纵她。

潘西的脸不再像布雷斯之前见过的那样，她很害怕，发自内心的害怕。他仔细端详着她的脸，时间似乎在他们身边放下了脚步。他一定是产生了幻觉：他看到她的表情由惊恐变成了坚决。她到底在计划着什么？

然后他意识到了，她已经做出了决定，她要杀了她最好的朋友。

“潘西，不要！！！”布雷斯下意识的吼道。潘西挥了下魔杖，施了个魔咒。

“快到了，伙计们！我们必须全速前进！”罗恩和其他人飞快的赶往天文塔，从7楼到那里有好长段路程，纳威几乎上气不接下气，但他们没有放慢脚步。

他们的水平完全在掉队的食死徒之上，这一路上又顺利的干掉了四个。

这个小分队的团队合作是极其有效的：先是他们故意被吓呆，然后把对方击昏，最后把对方的人全部绑起来。卢娜热衷于隐蔽战斗，而西莫和迪安则是负责分散食死徒们的注意力。

就连秋也在扳倒这些食死徒过程中尽了一份力。金妮和麦克米兰并肩奔跑，他们俩人是这个小分队里跑得最快的，卢娜则是高高兴兴的、蹦蹦跳跳的，他们的信心越来越多。

罗恩和赫敏跟在后面，步调一致，最后就是纳威和那群赫奇帕奇——他们为他放慢了脚步。

“楼梯！！！我看到它们了！！！”金妮再次加快速度，她双腿已经感到疲惫了，但仍旧坚持。他们一起开始朝着天文塔赶去。

“火焰熊熊。”

她的语气严肃而坚定，咒语像一个救赎让她焕发新生。她不再颤抖，她只是站在那里，一动不动，深情凝重。

德拉科的目光立即往下看，他以为自己身体的某个部分将会被火焰吞噬，他等待着灼烧，等待着被烧焦的痛苦。

当那痛楚没有按他预想的那样到来时，他跳了一下。对面的那个男人喉咙里发出一声愤怒而痛苦的喊叫声，他发觉那是他的父亲。

德拉科面前是个被痛苦彻底击败的卢修斯·马尔福。他的长袍已被火焰吞噬，他高声尖叫，猛烈的胡乱扑打，本能地想把火扑灭。

与此同时，几件事同时发生。

潘西和德拉科的目光相遇，休战。这改变了他们的关系。

她的嘴角上扬，露出一个狡猾的微笑，德拉科知道她还是那个潘西，但已经重获新生。

德拉科摇摇头，外加一个马尔福式的假笑回应了这个笑容。潘西摇摇头，咧嘴笑着。

邓布利多和斯内普开始一起往另一边的卡修斯·帕金森还有其他人施咒，潘西施咒时，刚好拯救了他们，反转了局势。

家养小精灵则是幻影显形然后幻影移形，用他们的魔法来伏击敌人。

布雷斯躲开了一个魔咒，一只胳膊搭在德拉科的肩上。他拍了两下，德拉科疑惑的看着他。

“你没加入你父亲。”德拉科说，潘西坐过来。

“同样的原因。我没加入。”她说，感激的看着布雷斯：“因为没人应该遭受这些。”

布雷斯朝她咧嘴一笑，转身面对德拉科：“在这点儿上，我和你是一边的，兄弟，我不会退缩的。”

“这他妈到底怎么回事？”罗恩·韦斯莱说。他和其他邓布利多军的成员匆匆赶到，咒语从四面八方发射过来，咒语的光芒照亮了其他月光照不到的地方。

他挡住了一个朝他飞来的黑魔法，赫敏在秋和苏珊面前甩了一个保护咒。

“到底有多少学生拒绝听指令啊？”斯内普用他那经常为他们保留的愤怒而懊恼的语气问。他继续愤怒的和伏地魔的一个手下战斗。

罗恩得意地笑了，他很高兴让这个老家伙失望。

赫敏朝布雷斯的父亲丢了个恶咒，他的父亲失去了平衡，脸朝下摔倒在地上。

卢娜和汉娜则是四处观察走动，为她们的朋友变出盾牌，骷髅面具下的脸对她们的行为大为恼火，眼睛冰冷的盯着她们。

纳威和麦克米兰联手对付一个不认识的食死徒，这个食死徒战斗技术确实很棒，但最终倒在纳威著名的“统统石化”魔咒之下。

“棒极了！”纳威尖叫着，拳头往下一挥，兴奋极了。

“干得漂亮，老兄！”麦克米兰拍拍他的肩膀，随后他俩加入了西莫和迪安的小队。

如果外表能杀人的话，那么卢修斯·马尔福会把所有人都干掉的，帕金森先生施了个“清水如泉”咒熄灭了他身上的火焰，现在只剩袍子的残渣以及他脸上愤怒的表情了。

他立刻把注意力转向德拉科，他刚刚和布雷斯、潘西说着自己的想法，要干掉尽可能多的食死徒。

“马尔福！哈利在哪儿？”罗恩·韦斯莱的声音从一片混乱中传来。

“我还以为他跟你们在一起！！！”他挡住了一个朝他飞过来的咒语。

“操！我们弄丢他了！！”罗恩和赫敏继续配合进攻。

扎比尼注意到一个从右边而来的恶咒。

“你怎么敢这样，布雷斯？选择跟在邓布利多的屁股后面而放弃你自己的家人？你不是我儿子。”他突然看向一个戴面具的人——他的父亲，正朝着他走过来。

布雷斯转移了注意力，挡住来自他左边的另一个咒语。他的父亲还在不停地破口大骂，要立即跟他决斗。他决心往前冲，防护、恶咒、回击，直到喘不过气来。他以为自己已经控制住了局势，汗流浃背的切换着进攻、防守状态。

但是咒语继续以越来越快的速度念着，尽管他很熟练念着咒语保护自己，但他开始结巴了。突然，他感到左臂一阵刺痛，他一把抓住左臂，把注意力转向是周折他的父亲。

他的手臂开始流血，在他的右二头肌上有一个很大的伤口。他紧紧地抓住它，试图止住血的时候，头上闪过一道明亮的蓝色咒语。

那人走近他，花了一会儿时间摘下面具，随后弃置一旁。

布雷斯顿了一下，由于受伤，他无法做出适当的反应。站着不动，如果必须说实话，他有这么做很傻。这一切太过令人震惊了，还有，他失血过多。

他的父亲现在正面对着他，一根魔杖狠狠地戳着了他的胸膛。布雷斯与他的父亲对视了一下，吃了一惊，他们周围一片漆黑。一个完美的契机。布莱斯一言不发，准备迎接即将到来的一切。这很可能就是结局——他生命的终结。

他紧闭着眼睛，因为他畏惧死亡的痛苦。灼烧感，但并不完全是他所期望的。

火焰顺着他的胸口蔓延成一条细线，几乎就像魔杖在刮蹭他的肉，随着时间的推移，痛苦来得快去得也快。

他胸口的压力消失了。他的手臂仍然固定在他的身边，被白色的指关节抓着。他可能觉得有些头晕？或平和。但他压根儿没有这种感觉。他还能听到房间里乱哄哄的嘈杂声。

当他睁开眼睛，他惊讶地发现父亲躺在地上，眼睛瞪得大大的，一动也不动。

“布雷斯，亲爱的，你还好吗？”

纳西莎·马尔福站在他右边，审视着他的胳膊，她紧紧地握着魔杖。

布雷斯点点头，微微一笑，“等这一切都结束了，他就会醒过来。别担心。”她温柔地把手放在他没有受伤的肩膀上。

“马尔福夫人，这是什么魔法？那是一个天杀的咒语，但您救了我的命!”

“我可是跟伏地魔手下的的指挥官结了婚，碰巧学到了一两个诀窍。走吧,亲爱的。”

这两个人继续并肩作战，坚绝维护着他们的立场。也许世界早已天翻地覆了。


	28. 天文塔之战

哈利醒来时头疼欲裂。

他妈的他咋了？

他的手立刻摸到了后脑勺，他妈的，轻微出血。他睁开眼睛，看着周围一片模糊——像一堆不停变化位置进而融合在一起的水彩一样。

他眨眨眼，晃晃脑袋，试图平静自己。不管发生了什么，肯定不是好事。

随后他又用手背来回擦了擦眼睛，视野终于变清晰了。他是在一间…教室里吗？他的魔杖在他旁边，他靠着墙。

操他的。潘西、天文塔、德拉科、食死徒、卢修斯·马尔福。他急忙站起来，发觉自己立马靠着墙做支撑。当他尝试着向前移动是，他的头“嗡嗡”作响，疼痛不已，眼前的事物不停的模糊，又重新聚焦变清楚。

最终，他找到了大门，进入了7楼走廊，他披上斗篷，直接赶往天文塔。

他们腹背受敌，食死徒们娴熟攻击，稳固阵地。

德拉科正和一个他猜想是克拉布的父亲的人决斗。那个人声音沙哑，很熟悉。他试着不去想和他此刻战斗的这个人，只是去想他是为什么战斗。

他没注意到他的反击引起了另一个面具男的注意，他像一个捕食者，慢慢地接近德拉科，然后发射了一个近乎致命的咒语，唯一一个注意到这个情况的，并且抢占先机的是多比，他站到那致命咒语发出的光亮和他前主人之间。

“不能伤害马尔福主人，你这个混蛋！你永远不能伤害马尔福先生！！”家养小精灵愤怒的斥责这个偷袭者，然后用自己强大的魔力在半路阻止了直冲他们而来的魔咒，随着“啪”的一声，那个人躲开了，而那道光亮也消失了。

德拉科战胜了他的对手，微笑的转向多比：“非常感谢你，我的朋友，你救了我的命！”

多比睁着那双7又大又亮的眼睛，饱含热泪。他随后向他鞠了个躬，然后幻影移形到伏地魔的另一名手下前面干扰他。

卢修斯·马尔福制服了斯内普和邓布利多，随后他转移了注意力。现在他的长袍破破烂烂的，拖在地上。他心里只想干一件事——德拉科·马尔福将会付出代价！如果这是他今晚能做的最后一件事，那么他会杀了他儿子。

哈利终于恢复了原来清楚的视线，距离天文塔还剩下大概四分之一的路程。他把自己完全包起来，不让任何人发现。

他感觉自己完全恢复后，立马加快了速度，飞奔到天文塔楼下。他能听到上面的动静，咒语乱飞。他只希望他们一方能赢，某人一定要安安全全的。

一个刺耳的尖叫引起了大厅里每个人的注意。所有目光都聚焦于拉文克劳一年级新生——他指着他们上方。其余学生张望到底是发生什么事会引起这么大的反应，然后有些愣住了，有些人在尖叫，而有些人低下头，掩饰自己的表情。

悬停在施了魔法的天花板中央的不是什么其他的东西，而是黑魔标记。

麦格的手捂住她的嘴，看来最糟糕的事情已经发生了。

“镇定下来！镇定！！！”她试图安慰这群狂躁的学生们，随后她终于控制住了局面，学生们一言不发。

“我向你们每个人保证，这里是最安全的地方，你们谁也不要离开。”随后她打量着斯莱特林和格兰芬多的队伍，发现少了某几个人。

麦格扫视着那几个空位，某些想法渐渐成型。她知道波特先生和马尔福先生跟着现在，但是其他人呢？

罗纳德·韦斯莱、赫敏·格兰杰、纳威·隆巴顿、金妮·韦斯莱、还有斐尼甘和托马斯家的那个男孩。噢，不是吧，她知道他们不在只意味着一件事情。尽管教授还有学院的院长担心他们的安全，但她还是忍不住骄傲的笑起来。

她知道他们会不惜一切代价保护学校。

潘西并没准备好面对她的父亲。就在几分钟前，她做出了一个可能是她一生中最伟大、最具影响力的决定，但她没有准备好迎接这个后果。

当她发现自己与德拉科分开来，并与一个不知名的食死徒对峙时，她毫不动摇。她改变了阵营，就像最近其他人那样，这感觉真他妈的爽，好似她终于找到了自己的路，好像她不属于她父亲，不属于德拉科，也不属于任何人。她可以选择过自己的生活，走那条她想走的路，最后成功。她是潘西·卓越的·帕金森，没人能打败她。

她的咒语很厉害，她不屑于用黑魔法来推进自己的计划，而她从最亲爱的爸爸那里学到了一些技巧。没过多久，戴面具的食死徒就倒在了地板上，血流不止。她确信他不会死，咒语不够强大，但这肯定会让他暂时失去行动能力。

她暗自发笑，骄傲于自己成功的取得胜利，但一个威严的声音使她顿住了脚步。

“你背叛了我们，你不比马尔福家的孩子强多少。潘西，你不配。”

她转过身来面对着父亲，他的魔杖坚定地指向她。潘西有敏锐地直觉，试图重新建立在这个在她生命的大部分时间里都在折磨她的男人面前的自信。

对被魔杖指着恐惧蔓延到她全身。她吞咽了一下，与她爸爸对视了一眼。她为他做了一切，付出了一切。

然后，在一瞬间，他说过的话飞快的在她的脑海中回响:“黑魔王的目的高于一切，即使是我们所爱的人。”在那时，她才意识到她对他来说无关紧要。

不管她怎样努力争取得到他的认可，她完成不可能的任务，让伏地魔进入了邓布利多的地盘。但最终，她仍然是他发泄愤怒的对象。

她突然明白了德拉科背叛的原因，这一切突然让她顿悟了：波特是正确，。邓布利多是正确的，布莱斯是正确的，德拉科…也是正确的。

勇气从她的内心深处绽放，像一股暖意流遍全身。她开始举起魔杖出击，但为时已晚。她的父亲已经念出了那个即将了结她生命的咒语。

纳威被一个他没注意到的咒语狠狠击中，摔得满脸是血。

他呻吟着，意识到自己鼻子断了，右太阳穴上已经有淤青了，他开始努力站起来，但失败了，因为这个咒语限制住了他的动作。。

“纳威！！”赫敏忧心忡忡地跑向那个男孩，罗恩继续自信地战斗，自己发挥得很好(他自己也很吃惊的)。

她在他身旁弯下身子，打量着他的情况，一发现他受伤的地方，就甩了个“愈合如初”。

纳威皱着脸作为回应，赫敏扶他站起来，随后他笑了：“谢谢你！现在感觉好多了。”

赫敏笑了，两人都躲开了击中他们头顶上方的咒语。纳威转过身去继续战斗，赫敏猛地一抬头，目睹了一个她根本无法挽救的局面。

在她面前是潘西·帕金森，脸上的表情坚定而勇敢，这是赫敏从没有见过的。在潘西对面，是那个叫卡修斯·帕金森的人，他的魔杖直指着女儿的心脏。潘西举起魔杖。她打算保护自己。赫敏尖叫起来，她完全意识到她父亲的速度远远快于潘西施保护咒的速度。

“不！潘西”当卡修斯·帕金森开始说出“阿瓦达索命”这几个字时，她无助地喊叫，赫敏这次完全无能为力。

潘西做好了准备。没有足够强大的防护咒可以阻挡杀戮咒，她知道这一点。她举起魔杖，没有机会快速的念出保护咒了。她下意识地闭上眼睛，并祈祷她能没有痛苦的死去。

不可饶恕咒从他嘴里蹦出来，声音里充满着恶意。时间在这一刻变慢了，而潘西希望这一切能快点结束。

潘西接下来听到的几个声音不是她期待的那个，这些声音不是来自她父亲，而是属于她的同盟。

她听出了赫敏·格兰杰的声音，尖叫自己的名字；第二个声音听起来更近了，但她似乎辨别不出是谁的声音。离她最近的人是西莫·斐尼甘，他的注意力根本不在她身上。不，这里还有另一个人。

“除你武器！！！”这个神秘的人所说的话挽救了她的生命。

当她再次睁开眼睛，看到父亲被彻底解除了魔杖，魔杖不见踪影，她目瞪口呆。她立即就位使他失去行动能力，用一种她从未意识到的魔力把他击昏了。

他被向后甩了几米远，最后摔在地板上失去知觉。

她环顾四周，感谢她的救命恩人。他但消失了，尽管她很快意识到她从来没有见过他。当她匆匆介入另一场战斗时，突然恍然大悟。

这完全不可能的，但她很有把握，救她一命的是哈利·波特。

“嘿！你这个混账小子！”

德拉科突然转过身去看着他面前的那个人：长长的铂金色头发，很像他自己的，垂在烧焦的长袍上。卢修斯·马尔福的怒火在燃烧，压得他透不过气来。尽管他疲惫不堪，但他的魔杖始终稳稳地握在手里。

那双贪婪、疯狂的眼睛让德拉科起了鸡皮疙瘩。他从未见过他父亲这样：没有泰然自若，没有坚忍的冷漠。他那一度僵硬的表情变成了一种狂躁的表情。

“昏昏倒地！”德拉科叫道，但卢修斯新产生的复仇欲望使他几乎战无不胜。他一言不发地挡住了咒语，德拉科后退了一步。

卢修斯慢吞吞的朝着德拉科走去，无视了其他人，只有他的儿子，他此刻的仇人。

“全部定身！统统石化！！腿立僵停死！！！“德拉科徒劳的反击，卢修斯毫不费力地挡住了，继续慢吞吞向前走去。

“幻形石板！火焰熊熊！！速速禁锢！！！”山楂木魔杖绝望地迸出火花，产生了摩擦，火花在他们之间的空气中嗖嗖作响。

卢修斯停了下来，喘着粗气，心里只有一个目的。德拉科惊恐地看着他的父亲。他的腿僵住了，成了他父亲面前一个手无寸铁的杀戮目标。

德拉科知道他没有杀死父亲的意识，他几乎无法使出不可饶恕咒语，更不用说为了成功结束他人生命而该有的愤怒。

另一方面，他的父亲怒气冲天，怒火让德拉科又后退了一步，潘西已经救过他一次，他知道他已经没有机会了。

卢修斯·马尔福突然挺直了身子，咧开嘴恶意地笑了。

“还有什么遗言吗，德拉科?”他狂笑着，手里拿着魔杖。

德拉科咽了一口口水，他仍举着魔杖，但没有发出其他魔咒，他不敢放下它，哪怕挥舞着它也带不来任何转机。

他深受鼓舞，皱着眉头暗暗下定决心。他可能即将失去一切，但他死去时绝不失去尊严。

“有啊。去你妈的，父亲。”

卢修斯贪婪的笑容不由自主地消失了，他目瞪口呆地看着他的儿子。他没有料到德拉科的挑衅表现得如此大胆。

德拉科对他父亲出人意料的表情露出一个假笑，他知道他一定没料到他会这样，他这一生的大部分时间都完全处在他的高压之下，他没必要这样悲惨的死去。

他轻松的接受了。当他的父亲把他所有的怒气都集中在一瞬间，把导致这一切的原因都指向他的儿子时，他并没有退缩。

“阿瓦达索命！！”

一道绿光从卢修斯·马尔福的魔杖尖冒出来，在空中呼啸而过，让人睁不开眼。

它在房间里投射出一种怪异的光芒，使得两边阵营的人都停下来看着眼前发生的事情。

接下来要发生什么，太显而易见了。赫敏在尖叫。罗恩无助地撇着嘴。

西莫和迪安挤在一起，脸上满是难以置信的表情。汉娜的手紧紧地捂在嘴上。苏珊把头埋在麦克米兰的衬衫里。

金妮僵住了。卢娜在她周围施了一个保护咒以防万一，秋开始抽泣，纳威尖叫起来。

几个食死徒咯咯地笑着，欢呼起来。斯内普的表情扭曲成了，他无力而遗憾的皱着眉。他和邓布利多都抓住这个分散注意力的机会，击倒了一大群敌人。

潘西、布雷斯和纳西莎冲上前，傻傻地试图救他。不幸的是，他们太慢了，机会不在他们那边。

多比和家养小精灵睁大眼睛站在那里，别的什么也做不了。即使家养小精灵的魔法也抵挡不住不可饶恕咒的伤害。似乎真的是结束了。

德拉科在每次的噩梦中都拯救了哈利和他的朋友们，这些噩梦最终都变成了哈利的美梦，而现实中，没有人来拯救他。

也许邓布利多错了，当面对伏地魔时，爱意味着狗屁。也许，他不配。

每过一微秒，明亮的石灰光就在空气中缓慢移动。德拉科拒绝眨眼。它像一条蛇一样向前蠕动，毒液想麻痹它的猎物，夺走它的生命。

它继续向前，似乎一直…突然，它变成了一道明亮的白光，屋里的每个人都捂着眼睛。它还没有接近德拉科，只是在他前面大约一米的地方盘旋，似乎有一阵风从咒语里吹了出来，吹拂着德拉科脸旁的发丝。

咒语中心发出的光变得刺眼，照亮了整个房间。德拉科眯起眼睛，但拒绝移开视线。到底发生了什么？

卢修斯困惑地盯着，不明白德拉科为什么还站着。

房间里一片寂静，光芒似乎要爆炸了，从咒语的中心向外发散。它以一种无法言说的能量在整个房间里爆发，冲击之大，每个人都感受到了。

一阵凛冽的风吹得在场的每个人的长袍沙沙作响，他们中的大多数人都停下来观察发生了什么事。然后，光线减弱了。尽管塔上笼罩着银色的月光，但还是一片漆黑。

德拉科站在那里安然无恙。他屏住呼吸，一动不动。所有的人都愣住了，被眼前的情景惊呆了。他的注意力转移到他和父亲之间的空间，在那里咒语消失了。就在那时他看到了它们。

他面前几英尺的地方斜躺着一副圆框眼镜，镜片已经破碎。

他突然明白了刚才发生的事，瞳孔放大了。我的天啊，咒语并没有失效…它没击中目标。突然，德拉科倒在了地板上，向前爬着，摸索的拍着周围的地面，直到他发现了一个看不见但却实实在在存在的躯体。

他赶紧掀开哈利的隐形衣，却看见那个男孩一动不动地躺在他面前。

他闭着眼睛，嘴巴放松的抿成一条直线，他的身子无力的瘫在地板上。

就好像有人毫不留情地踢了德拉科的肚子一脚。他突然可以呼吸了，随后发现自己在大口喘气。他的双手颤抖着，伸出去去抚摸面前的男孩。他的手指难以置信触碰男孩苍白的脸颊。他用手摸了摸他的胸口。拒绝相信他没有呼吸。他正在睡觉，咒语使他睡着了，仅此而已。他就是哈利·操蛋的·波特，那个大难不死的黄金男孩，他拒绝相信…

他现在可以听见自己喘息的声音，感觉每个人都盯着他。不知怎么的，他们不在那里。对德拉科来说，房间是空的。只有他，还有哈利，噢，天呐…哈利…

他发现自己把他毫无生气的身体抱在怀里，像一个需要救赎的孩子一样把他搂在怀里。他的头蜷缩在德拉科的手臂里，四肢无力地垂着，修长的手指拂去了他脸上乌黑的发丝。

“嘘，哈利，没事的，没关系的，哈利。”德拉科意识到自己是在摇晃这个男孩，他像哄他睡觉一样无力地前后摇晃着，确保他只是在睡觉。

赫敏脸上挂满了泪水，罗恩的眼神呆滞而坚定。没有人敢动，仿佛他们保持这一刻，就能保全他的生命。

然而，哈利没有回应德拉科，德拉科开始抽泣起来。

“哈利，你这个混蛋，你他妈的为什么要这么做？我需要你，我他妈的爱，。你不能这样做。”现在他俯身看着他，哈利的脸埋在了德拉科的肩窝里。他从未感到自己灵魂深处如此空虚。

“哈利…哈利…求你哈利…我爱你…”他哽咽着，泪水滑下他的脸颊。他无法呼吸，不能移动，丧失了思考的能力…

他哭喊着，他妈的，他哭了。哈利一动不动，不管他变得多么脆弱，结局都是不变的。而德拉科静下心思考。

因此他继续哭泣。

“噢，不…他妈的…”德拉科上前查看哈利的尸体时，卢修斯·马尔福后悔的咕哝。

他自己做了那件不可饶恕的事。他违背了黑魔王的命令。他的眼睛睁得大大的，对自己刚才所做的操蛋事感到困惑和恐惧。

他的魔杖松松地垂在身旁，他看着儿子难以置信地紧紧抱住那个男孩。没有回头路了。

他慢慢地后退，试图偷偷摸摸地接近塔楼楼梯，他的下一个计划是在黑魔王拿走他生命前逃跑。

他又走了几步，敏捷地转身就跑，不料先绊倒了邓布利多、斯内普和多比。随着多比的手指发出“啪”的一声，卢修斯首先脸朝下倒在了地上。斯内普自己动手麻痹了那个人，而邓布利多用极其强大的魔法手铐铐住了他的手腕。他拼命挣脱，但毫无结果，只能咬紧牙关——斯内普的麻痹咒太难对付了。

看到他们的指挥官被捕，剩下的食死徒显然开始改变主意。有些人慢慢后退，其他人转身就跑。

邓布利多军里的每一个人都怒火中烧。纳威对几个试图逃跑的人发射了几个咒语，突然拦住他们的去路，让邓布利多和斯内普把他们五花大绑。

赫敏和罗恩突袭，使另外四个企图神不知鬼不觉地离开的人动弹不得。

当潘西注意到卡修斯·帕金森时，他正战战兢兢地朝楼梯间移动。这是个绝好的机会。

她毫不犹豫地举起魔杖，发射了一颗“全部定身”咒。他睁大了眼睛，一种彩虹般的蓝色的光照亮了他们之间。

“潘西！”他向后倒去，动弹不得：“解除咒语！我是你的父亲。我从一出生就一直在你身边，你怎么能背叛我？”

潘西向他走过去，蹲下来，直到她的脸几乎和那个男人平齐：“因为，爸爸，有些事情比我们所爱的人更重要。”

她精明地歪着头，站了起来，朝斯内普和邓布利多打了个手势。

“我们还抓住一个，孩子们。”

“你以为一切都结束了吗，你这小杂种！！”邓布利多把手铐拷在她父亲手腕上：“这永远不会结束！！当黑魔王重新掌握大权的时候，你将是他第一个想杀掉的人！”

潘西耸耸肩：“那么，再见了。”她走开了，斯内普用咒语麻痹了他。


	29. 帷幔彼岸

“我已经向金斯莱·沙克尔派了个守护神。傲罗们很快就会过来把他们押解走。”邓布利多和斯内普教授站在高处，扫视着周围一圈已经失去行动力的食死徒——他们三三两两地分散在天文塔周围。  
西弗勒斯点点头，此刻寂静笼罩着塔顶，两人的注意力随后转向那群盯着房间中央位置的孩子们。  
罗恩和赫敏相互支撑着抱在一起，泪水无声地从她们脸上滑落，西莫和点庄重地站在那里，汉娜把头埋在纳威的泡子里，努力抑制自己的哭泣。  
当他们看到德拉科完全失去了一贯的理智之后，只能呆呆地看着。  
他的背随着每一次的抽泣而剧烈地抽动。他的一部分理智无法承受躺在他臂弯的哈利再也醒不来的事实。  
他把哈利搂得更紧了，比以往任何时候都紧。他的双手死死地按着他的肩胛骨，让他的身子紧密地与自己贴合在一起。哈利的身体变得比以往的更加冰凉，德拉科试图温暖他，试图把他的热量慢慢带回他已经没有生命体征的身体上，就好像他像一条冷血的蛇，身体冰冷但还是会醒来，仿佛只是经历了一个冬眠。  
泪如雨下，落在波特苍白的皮肤上。德拉科·马尔福的心麻木了，空荡荡的。  
“哈利，别这样哈利，快醒过来，亲爱的。”他往后挪了挪，盯着哈利的脸，让他僵硬的身体靠在他的大腿上，然后用手捧起他的脸，他绝望地尖叫。  
“我们做到了，哈利。我们赢了，你打败他们了，我，我真为你感到骄傲。”他露出一个天真而又无奈的笑容，然后用手指沿着哈利凹陷的脸颊划着圈，用修长的手指深情地抚弄着乌黑的头发。  
“我爱你，哈利。我他妈很爱你。请为我醒过来，我们还有好长的日子要一起度过。”每句话都表现出极度的绝望和直白的需求。他徘徊在接受和否认的边缘。  
哈利没动。  
德拉科的心像被一只无形的手攥住，苦涩一遍遍的侵蚀他的感情。  
“求你，波特，求求你。”他无望地哀求：“请不要离开我，我需要你，操他娘的我需要你！！”  
他再次俯下身，之前可怜的一点点希望也破灭了，他紧攥住的那点儿希望就像沙粒一样从手指间流失了，从声嘶力竭的哭声中破裂。  
他的脸颊因为擦拭泪水变得通红，眼睛因为泪水刺激红肿。他的胃因为“哈利·波特不再是大难不死的男孩”这一现状而渐渐打成了个死结，悲伤根本没法掩饰内心的痛和空洞。  
他宁愿用任何东西来交换，或者付出任何，做任何事，只要能让他再次睁开那双祖母绿色的眼睛。他根本离不开他，他不得不在他离开后继续活下去。  
最终，所有的悲痛转变成了一股子怒火，他清楚地知道如果他继续忍下去，他会爆炸的。  
“天杀的，破特！为什么？！！！你为什么这么做？你他妈为什么老是要当个英雄？！！！操！！”  
他泣不成声，指关节因依旧死死抓着波特而发白。没人打扰他。  
西弗勒斯谨慎地靠近德拉科，同情地伸出一只手放在他的肩膀上。  
“德拉科，该离开了。”  
没有回应。他金色的发丝杂乱地黏在前额上，混合着汗水、鼻涕和泪水。他的脸颊上沾满的灰尘留下黑色的痕迹，脏兮兮的，油乎乎的，看上去才像真正经历了一场战争。  
他沉默地打起精神，这是他仅有的了，他缓缓地站起来。  
哈利仍然被他抱在怀里，他的双臂随着德拉科的动作无力地摆动，德拉科拒绝放开他。他没有看其他人，拖沓着脚步，失魂落魄地看着前方朝楼梯走去。  
每一步都是德拉科不确定是否想继续生活下去的空洞茫然的开始：他了解伏地魔总会被击败，但他也了解哈利也是最终取得胜利的那个人。但没有救世主的邓布利多军能干嘛？没有他选择的那个独一无二的人陪伴，德拉科又能干嘛呢？  
他低垂着肩膀，沉重地走下楼梯。偷偷地看了一眼紧紧被他圈在怀里的男孩：他面容是那样的平静、安详，他可能只是睡着了，沉浸在有着他俩的梦境里。德拉科想着咧了咧嘴角。  
他的嘴唇仍是那样的红润，尽管他脸颊的其他部分已经是惨白了。往日的记忆勾勒着热切的回应：那片温暖的唇瓣微微张开，邀请德拉科加入，与之共舞。  
哈利的手指沿着他的胸膛、腹部…而下，老天呐，那些手指游走在他皮肤上的感觉是多么的惊人…世间最美妙的事莫过于此。  
往日的欢声笑语是德拉科从未在哈利之前的人那里体验过的。现在没有他的陪伴，生活意外的冷清…他又踉跄了一步，瑟瑟发抖。凌冽的寒风好似穿透了他的身躯，那仅剩的一点点温暖（与哈利的）也被寒风剥夺而去。  
再也没有眼泪，只留下一具空洞的躯壳，那就是他——德拉科自己。当他终于下到天文塔台阶的最后一层时，他看了看四周，确定仅剩他一个人，然后他靠着石墙，慢慢滑到地上。在教授和傲罗们到来之前，他需要和哈利独处一会儿。  
他坐在地上，哈利靠在德拉科僵直的大腿上。他再一次凝视着他那如瓷器般精致的五官，它凝固在最平静、最美丽的神态。  
一股莫名的冲动涌上心来，德拉科知道他需要在放他离开之前做些什么。  
哈利的周围一片漆黑。他眨了眨眼睛，试图适应黑暗的环境。他…还在天文塔吗？  
他站在那里，只能小心翼翼摸索走着：“嘿！有人吗？”  
沉默之后，只剩他一人了。他的声音在周围回荡，不可能的事情。  
他伸出双手，摸向墙壁或者是建筑物的表现，但似乎这个神秘的地方就是完全空旷的。  
操，他…哦，他妈的。记忆如潮水般涌来，那是最后时刻的画面：他记得自己一边迅速爬上前往天文塔顶端的楼梯，一边注意尽量不要被隐形衣绊倒。他看到了潘西，痛苦地站在邓布利多军的那边，这情景太熟悉了，他立马了然，她就像他此生的挚爱那样，转换了阵营，很容易就原谅她之前的事情了。  
他用隐形衣的遮挡成功的解除了她父亲的魔杖，继续寻找德拉科的身影。  
他急忙朝左转过身，看见德拉科勇敢地站在原地。感谢梅林，他安然无恙，他先松了口气，然后在四处随意发射咒语来帮助其他应顾不暇的人，他一直注视着那个金发少年。  
随后，他注意到卢修斯·马尔福也感兴趣地看着这个年轻人，他大步前进，看上去没有什么可以阻挡他，德拉科开始朝他发射咒语，但所有的咒语都被抵挡住了，他甚至没怎么挥动魔杖。这才是真正的暴怒。  
哈利发现德拉科灰色眼眸里充满着恐惧，卢修斯势不可挡，而他无能为力。  
哈利才意识到发生了什么，他以前来过这里，在某个噩梦中。那种似曾相识的感觉，让他毛骨悚然。  
他这次绝不会让德拉科死去，他不允许他的父亲再次把他心爱的男孩抢走，他毫不犹豫的往前一挡，站在了德拉科和他父亲之间。  
他记得的下一件事就是胸口的刺痛，那是他所见过的最闪耀的白光，他试图弄明白究竟发生了什么，但很快周围就变黑了。  
然后他就到了这里。  
他继续探索这个奇怪的犹如炼狱的地方，祈祷自己能早日解脱，他从未想过死亡会如此…空虚。  
他疑惑如果自己停止寻找会发生什么，他放弃，回去睡觉。他还能找到平静吗？没有德拉科，这种平静还会存在吗？  
所有面对死亡的人是不是都经历了这些？这也是多年前发现他父母的地方吗？  
“不。”  
一个声音打破了这令人不适的沉默——从他背后传来，自信满满， 如此美妙。这声音如同一道阳光照亮了漆黑的四周。哈利突然转过身，想看下是谁。  
看到眼前的人后，哈利倒吸一口凉气。他面前站着一个极其美丽的、有着红色长发的女人。他曾经见过她，只在照片和厄里斯魔镜见过。他露出了轻松的笑容，终于感受到了他所期待的平静。  
“妈妈。”他一动不动，担心任何轻微的动作都会让她消失，他一直都在期待此刻。  
：“哈利。”她温柔的笑着，看着自己的儿子：“我为你骄傲。”  
一道光闪过，哈利眯起眼睛，他不想失去她，特别是他们刚刚见面的情况下。  
黑暗再次笼罩他们，又出现两个身影，影子在古怪的薄雾中时隐时现。哈利发现自己说不出话来。  
他面前是他母亲，然后他知道那是他的父亲，哈利竭力忍住想要拥抱他们的冲动，他担心他们会突然消失在他怀抱中。  
他父亲的旁边，是一个熟悉的身影——小天狼星布莱克，哈利看到他们三个冲他温柔地笑了笑，他强忍泪水。  
“儿子。”詹姆说，和莉莉一样喜笑颜开。  
“哈利。”小天狼星眨眨眼，点点头：“很高兴能再次见到你。”  
“我…我…能见到你们真是太高兴了。”泪珠顺着哈利的脸颊滑落。  
“我们爱你，哈利。我们想你，很想你。”莉莉虽然像他一样泪流满面，但她脸上始终带着柔和的笑容。  
“你做的事情，儿子…这是你能为别人做的最值得尊敬、最高尚的事情。这样的你让我们骄傲。”詹姆真诚地看着哈利。  
“当你为你爱的人牺牲了自己，这事就会发生，根本无从解释。”小天狼星指着莉莉补充道：“你母亲对你的爱击败了伏地魔，而你对德拉科的爱把他从他父亲手中拯救了。”  
哈利顿了一下，这些话慢慢进入他脑海里：德拉科，他…他救了…德拉科。那就说明这才是他来到这里的原因…德拉科安全了，虽然他不在他身边让他痛苦，但他知道他还安全的事实就彻底安心了。  
“我爱你们，你们所有人。”哈利靠近他们三人，但没有伸出手。  
“当你爱上某个人，哈利，最重要的是永不放弃，不管会付出什么代价。”他父亲突然严肃的说道。哈利怀疑这中间是否有什么隐藏的信息，他点点头，脑子里飞快地闪现出无数个问题。  
他们之间又陷入了沉默。哈利突然开口说出此刻闪现过他脑子的问题。  
“我能和你们一起吗？”  
没人立马作出回答。寂静再次包围了哈利，他怀疑自己是否会永远困在这片虚无中。  
最终，他母亲开口了。  
“我的孩子，如果你选择这么做的的话，非常欢迎你和我们一起，我们也希望你能来。”她依然温柔地笑着，泪水不断的涌出。  
“如果我选择？那我还有其他选择吗？”哈利困惑地问道。  
“你可以跟我们一起，”他的父亲指了指他两边：“或者…你可以回去。”  
西里斯点点头：“回到德拉科身边。”  
“我…我不是很懂，我死了，你死了，我们都死了，我怎么可能回去呢？”  
“就像我说的，”小天狼星继续道：“当你为了你爱的人放弃你的生命，就会发生这种事。”  
莫名的恐慌突袭了哈利，眼前这些人是他永远想留下和拥有的人…有机会了解更多….因为他从未有过机会。  
他想依偎在他母亲身边，和他父亲学习打球，再从他姨夫那里学习其他建议。他发现自己啜泣起来。  
他感到无助，只能凝视着面前这三个人的面庞，他想象着自己和家人永远在天堂一起生活的样子。  
然后他看到了德拉科，他的父亲从未像现在这样嘲笑他，他想起那双晶莹的灰色眼睛，那里面透露出的情感就像一把剑刺穿他的身体。  
他想到那句“我爱你”，此生此世永在一起和那些火辣的爱。  
他记起深夜醉酒后，远离德拉科根本保护不了他。  
他怀念那柔软的嘴唇，是如何让哈利心中一切美好的事物复苏，他怎么能忘记如果没有他的存在，他的日子有多糟糕。  
他又重新盯着面前的成年人，就在此刻，他才意识到…他不再是个孩子了，是的，他会永远想念他的父母，他永远希望弥补他们一家因为伏地魔而失去的时光。但是，他很想要他们…但他不再需要他们。  
他需要的是彻底击败伏地魔的机会，他需要的是看到他的朋友们欢笑着，在一个没有伏地魔的世界里愉快地生活着，留下美好的记忆。他…需要德拉科，德拉科也需要他。  
他艰难地咽了唾沫，对即将到来的事情担心。如果他拒绝，这将是最后一次能见到他家人的机会，这比他的本意更具伤害力。  
他低着头，知道正确的做法就是离开这里，回去。但他只是站在原地。  
“哈利，我最爱的孩子。”他的母亲只是安慰他，没有选择放手。他不敢抬头看着那双相似的祖母绿眼眸，他担心自己沉迷于此，不再离开。  
然后，奇迹发生了。  
三双手臂紧紧地搂住他，暖意刺痛他的皮肤。他喘息，哽咽，突如其来的亲人间的触碰让他说不出话来。  
他靠着母亲的肩膀，脸颊紧贴着母亲的衣服，他发誓永远不会忘记母亲的气息，他的父亲轻轻地拍了拍他的背，然后，小天狼星也紧紧地抓住了他的手臂。  
这里就是天堂。  
想离开真的很难。  
他们就这样待了一段时间，似乎是这么久来最长的一段时间。哈利意识到母亲慢慢推开他，他知道离别的时刻就要来临。  
“是时候了，我的孩子。”三个人再次站在他面前。哈利坚定的点点头，不再哭泣。  
“那么你的决定是什么，儿子？”他的父亲严肃的问道。  
“我…”哈利停了一下，咽了口口水，继续说：“我得回去。”  
“我想你做出了正确的选择，我的孩子。”小天狼星冲他挤挤眼睛，随后嘴角露出一个满意的笑容。  
哈利点点头，不确定接来下发生什么。回去会很痛苦吗？  
“那么下次见了，哈利，我们会等着你。”  
他的妈妈露出一个充满爱意的笑容，倾身向前，在他脸上留下一个轻吻。  
一瞬间，他们消失了，黑暗中只剩哈利一人。  
德拉科的脑袋微微前倾，意识到现在是多么的尴尬和愚蠢。他甚至不知道自己为什么要这么做。内心深处，他知道哈利定是以某种方式把格兰芬多式的直觉传给了他，他需要这样做。他继续向前倾着身子，直到他们之间只有几英寸的距离。此时，他却回忆起他们第一次接吻时的场景。  
他们本是两个永远也不会在一起的少年，就像地球的南北极，再加上他们之间本身的冲突和历史。但没想到，他们竟然在学校的厕所里真正发现了彼此。  
这是不可能的，完全不可能的。在德拉科的一生中，从未有过正确的感觉。他觉得哈利·波特就是他的真命天子，他此生的唯一。  
他用鼻子轻轻蹭着哈利的鼻子。梅林啊，他身上的气味还是那样的普通：德拉科带过来的燃烧的木质味道和热可可的香味。他强忍着泪水.。随后，他由于了一下，张了张嘴，贴到哈利的唇上。  
当嘴唇已然开始变红的时候，德拉科僵硬地站着，从他后面的头发上传来一阵刺痛。  
他很快意识到，他的身体正在对他感觉到的东西做出反应。热气、美妙地经历…不…不可能….  
呼吸。  
他感觉到呼出的气息轻柔地拂过他的嘴唇。  
他猛地向后一闪，眼睛扫视着男孩的脸，寻找他所感觉一切是真实的迹象。一时间，什么事也没有发生，德拉科知道自己产生了幻觉。  
但后来…祖母绿眼睛闪着光，哈利开始大口喘气。  
一团燃烧的火焰照亮了吞噬德拉科·马尔福心中的那片黑暗。突然，冰雪开始融化，心脏重新开始跳动…  
”哈利。”他低语他的名字，生怕这只是假象，生怕他只是做了个美梦。  
哈利·波特猛地一跃而起，喘着粗气，拼命地喘着粗气。哈利的复活驱散了他身上的寒意。  
“噢，我的上帝！操你的，哈利！”德拉科把手放在他背上，扶着大喘气的男孩。  
很快，呼吸变得平稳了，哈利微微一笑，融化了德拉科冰冷的心。  
德拉科难以置信地眨着眼睛，他担心如果他动一动，哈利就会再次变得毫无生气。当哈利脸上的红晕重新浮现时，他自己的呼吸加快了。该死的，他…他还活着！！  
“哈利,操…你怎么——”  
德拉科的担心被哈利打断了，哈利用双手捧着他的脸，用力地吻住他的嘴唇，吸吮。仿佛想讨回来他们被偷走的那些温情时光。  
德拉科伸出双臂搂住哈利的身体，他发誓永远不会放开他。  
哈利不需要天堂，天堂就在眼前。他和德拉科·马尔福之间的关系有了新的进展，现在他知道了，他不会让任何人或者任何事毁了此刻抱在他怀里的他。  
他们分开，德拉科一脸不可置信的表情，甚至有些恍惚。  
“哈利，我不知道这他妈的是怎么回事，但你能不能答应我，不管什么东西把你带回来，它都不会再把你带走吧?”他沙哑地问道。  
“我保证。我爱你，德拉科·马尔福，我就在这里。”祖母绿眼眸真诚地凝视着灰蓝色的眼眸，德拉科没有弄错哈利的意思，他松了口气。  
“感谢上帝,哈利，没你我真的活不下去。”德拉科把他紧紧地搂在怀里，双方都明白他们不会再分开了。  
“哈利！”赫敏的尖叫让俩人短暂地分开了，俩人对视一眼，微微一笑。  
她拖着罗恩飞快地跑下了天文塔的最后一级台阶。  
德拉科和哈利就站在那里，于是她把他紧紧地搂在怀里，罗恩跟在她身后，随后她带着困惑而又感激地表情放开了他。罗恩拍了拍他的背，低语道：:“我真高兴你回来了，伙计。我真的以为我们已经失去你了。”  
他们分开时，哈利咧嘴一笑。  
他没有机会解释他为什么死而复生，因为传来了更多的脚步声。  
斯内普教授走下台阶，当他的目光落在哈利身上时，他看上去完全惊呆了。  
“波特，怎么会…？”  
哈利只是耸了耸肩，脸上仍然挂着笑容。  
斯内普什么也没说，沉思着，表示他慢慢接受眼下这种情形。  
“波特，我们必须在食死徒发现你根本没死之前把你弄出去。”他走上前去，准备带路帮忙寻找哈利的藏身之处。  
“德拉科，把波特先生交给庞弗雷夫人。格兰杰、韦斯莱，傲罗来的时候，你就只说前面发生的事，这个就别提了。”  
罗恩和赫敏点点头，抱歉地看了哈利一眼，然后上楼去了。  
斯内普开始带路去医务室，密切观察周围，防止除他们之外，还有其他知晓“哈利还活着”这个秘密的人。  
他转过身去，微微转过侧脸：“顺便说一句，你能回来真好，波特。”  
哈利被斯内普教授的评论吓了一跳，与此同时他感觉到德拉科的手紧紧地攥住了他的。他朝斯莱特林学院院长点了点头。  
“回来真好，先生。”  
斯内普露出了惯常地假笑，继续朝校医室的方向走去。


	30. 死亡圣器

德拉科执意待在哈利身边。哈利安静躺在校医院的床上。庞弗雷夫人仔仔细细地检查之后，告知他得在校医院里过夜，  
看上去她没发现有什么问题，除了他后脑勺较为严重的擦伤外，剩下的伤痕都用治愈魔药治好了。  
斯内普教授告知了庞弗雷夫人发生在哈利身上的事，她发誓不会让任何人再知道——除了哈利的朋友们以及她觉得值得信任的人。  
她甚至没拒绝德拉科陪在这里的请求，尽管她假装否认这种事的发生。  
于是，校医院仅剩下了他俩。庞弗雷夫人离开之后。德拉科爬上哈利的床，然后紧紧地搂住他的腰。  
他们的身体完全契合，就像一块块拼图完美地拼合在一起。  
哈利往后靠，更紧地贴合在德拉科怀里，他的臀部无意中撞到了德拉科的骨盆，引起了颤栗，从脊椎直达全身。  
“哈利，吾爱。”他耳语道。德拉科的呼吸轻拂着哈利的脸颊，哈利笑了。  
“怎么了？”他翻过身面对着他，胳膊搂着他的肩膀。  
“你还…记得么？”  
哈利深吸一口气，为接下来的谈话做好了准备。  
“记得。”  
他把自己“死亡”那段时间发生的事告诉了德拉科——关于他的父母、还有小天狼星，以及他不得不做出艰难选择。他向他保证，一直都是他，再无其他选择。  
“我知道这对你来说有多艰难，哈利，”德拉科停了下来，整理思绪，继续说：“谢谢你，我需要你，这个世界需要你，感谢你总是当个这样无私的格兰芬多。”  
哈利咧嘴一笑，靠得更近了：“这么说来，你觉得格兰芬多还不错，是吗？”  
德拉科翻了个白眼，笑了：“我可没那么说，你这个混蛋，你们这群臭格林芬多。”  
哈利对着他男朋友微笑，似乎一切都回归正轨。  
德拉科的唇轻轻地贴着哈利的唇，小心地不要压着他，毕竟，这个晚上他已经够受的了，无论是死亡还是其他。  
但哈利显然有其他计划。他立刻渴求德拉科的舌吻，他们的舌头追逐、纠缠，德拉科发现自己立马硬了。  
他不是唯一变硬的人，哈利在亲吻的间隔笑了笑，他深切地感受到了德拉科的渴望，然后他用力把臀部推向德拉科，后者的喉咙里泄出一声低吟，哈利则趁机把一只手探入了德拉科的衬衣下摆。  
哈利的手指触摸他胸膛的感觉是德拉科曾以为的再也不会感受到了。他指尖的触摸带来轻微的刺痛感，就像焰火中跳跃的的火花。  
德拉科的手指滑到庞弗雷夫人让哈利穿的蓝色条纹睡衣下，这触摸更加剧了他的欲望。  
你根本不会想象到这之前他们才一起睡了区区几个小时。哈利急切地扯开德拉科衬衫的下摆，把它飞快地从德拉科头上拽下。他俩继续着狂热的激吻，哈利的手在德拉科裸露的后背上画着圈。  
事实证明，经历死亡和战胜死亡就是情欲的催化剂。哈利抓住德拉科的手，把它们带到他衣服扣子的地方，他乐意被德拉科解开扣子。当他的胸膛完全赤裸，德拉科只是耸耸肩，把睡衣甩在一遍，接着他俩又拥吻起来，吸吮、舔吻、沉迷其中，老天，这感觉棒呆了。  
哈利率先把手放到那里，沿着德拉科外裤边，悄悄滑进去，而后钻进了他的内裤里，握住了他某个涨得发疼的部位。  
德拉科猛地后仰，愉悦感从腹股沟扩散开来，直到他脸上出现享受的表情。哈利上上下下的逗弄着，德拉科跟着他的节奏一起动作。  
他头靠着哈利的肩窝，轻轻地吻着那片温暖的皮肤，哈利继续动作，德拉科随之用嘴吮吸他的脖子。  
他轻轻地咬了一下，仿佛这样就能把即将到来的高潮压制下去。他下意识地跟着哈利的节奏，继续在哈利的手里操着自己，一些小小的呜咽声冒了出来，他情不自禁。  
哈利咧嘴笑了下德拉科急切的动作，停下动作解开裤子拉链，把裤子脱到大腿中部。德拉科的手自发的找到了哈利睡裤的松紧带，他也把手伸了进去，发觉哈利“真空”，他更加的狂热。  
哈利的性器已经因为期待而涨得发红，德拉科红着脸，一边饥渴的盯着它，一边下流地舔着嘴角。同时，把手放在哈利的臀部，而哈利则是把自己的手放在德拉科的臀部，把他拉的更近，让他们的性器紧紧压在一起。  
“啊~”哈利不禁呻吟出声，他陶醉在感官世界里。梅林啊，他还活着，还能呼吸，还能紧紧地搂着德拉科。此生无憾。  
哈利越来越燥热，他把德拉科压在身下。他们半裸的身体被被单裹住了。德拉科四处打量着，以防庞弗雷夫人突然出现。  
终于，荷尔蒙占据上风。哈利为了更好地方便德拉科的动作，踢掉了自己的睡裤。德拉科露出一个假笑，把自己的裤子也脱下李，他们像新生的婴儿那样赤裸，肌肤相贴的感觉太美妙了。  
他们的阴茎涂满了前液，帮助他们更好的润滑，哈利向前推进自己的骨盆，这样他俩的阴茎能更好地摩擦。  
他能感觉到德拉科的颤抖，他性趣高昂，乞求释放：“上帝啊，哈利，别停，继续。”  
“我爱你，德拉科。我他妈爱死你了。”哈利自己也临近高潮，情绪高涨、身体的欢愉激烈碰撞。  
“操，哈利，老天。我也爱你。你该死的完美。”  
向前的推动力越来越大，动作更加粗鲁。德拉科兴奋地尖叫：“梅林啊，哈利，我要到了！！”  
“哈！”哈利发出一声呻吟，他的阴茎颤抖地喷发，那些浓厚的液体沾在他们身上。  
随后德拉科也高潮了，精液喷溅到他们的腹部、胸前，和哈利之前喷出的液体混在一起。他们现在一团糟，只有真正的爱才能让他们如此。  
哈利趴在德拉科身上，身上又黏又热，但他不介意。他腾出一只手，捧起德拉科的头，把前额前粘着的发丝用手指梳到后面。他俩气喘吁吁的，开心地笑了。  
“爱你，德拉科。”  
那双眼睛，那双碧绿的眼眸，更加吸引德拉科，或者从某种意义上来说，死亡让他俩的关系更亲密了。  
“我爱你，爱你的全部，哈利。至死不渝。”  
哈利大笑着，最后嘴角露出一个假笑。  
“至死不渝。”他翻到一旁，施了个清洁咒。  
“混球。”哈利打趣道。  
“傻瓜。”  
“蠢货。”  
德拉科调皮地回击。他俩之前没发生任何改变。事实上，此刻就是天堂。  
他又把哈利拉近亲吻了一下，重新穿好衣服后，他们又紧紧地拥抱在一起。  
“晚安，德科科（Dray）”哈利把头埋在德拉科的怀抱里，闻着德拉科身上薄荷的气息。  
德拉科对这愚蠢的昵称“噗嗤”笑了：“晚安了，哈利。噢，还有一件事。”  
“啥事啊，甜心？”哈利好奇地抬头看着他。  
“答应我，你睡着以后别抛弃我。”  
“你个混蛋，”他玩笑般地推了德拉科一下：“我才不会，我永远不会再离开你了。”  
然后，他们面对面地睡着了。  
哈利醒来时，阳光刚好透过校医院的窗户照进来。  
他环顾四周，伸手到床头柜拿眼镜，却发现只剩自己一人，  
“操！”他自言自语道。他似乎把眼镜落在了天文塔的某个地方。  
他坐起身，视线有点儿模糊，但还是能分辨出来一些彩色的东西。搞啥玩意儿？  
然后，传来一声开门的声音，伴随着两个人的说话声。  
“那么，你今天就让他离开？”  
“是的，只要他没事了。”  
他暗自笑了笑：那是德拉科，已经开始尝试要求庞弗雷夫人放过他。  
金发少年刚转过校医院拐角，发觉哈利醒了，高兴坏了。  
“嘿！你别介意，庞弗雷夫人抱怨我身上的气味，因此我赶回公共休息室冲了个澡。”  
德拉科穿着整洁的校服，斯莱特林的袍边随着他的步子翻滚。  
“事实上，我得知通知时候有些迟了，显然邓布利多已经取消了今天的所有课程。”  
哈利眨了眨眼，面前的人影变得清晰起来，德拉科一定注意到他眯着眼看他，咯咯咯地笑出声。  
“我的错，哈利。这是你的眼镜。斯内普教授把它给我了。”他从长袍口袋里掏出了眼镜，递给哈利。  
“谢谢你了，德拉科。”他戴上眼镜，重新看了下四周，发现自己被一大堆糖果盒礼物包围。  
“我的老天，这是干嘛？”他仔细打量着那堆“礼物山”，惊讶地问。  
“求你了波特，你真觉得你死而复生，重新归来，你的那些朋友们不给你弄点礼物庆祝庆祝吗？”他抱着胳膊，打趣道。  
“对啊，显然死亡让你有了最好的礼物。”布雷斯·扎比尼的声音传来，哈利大吃一惊。他躺在另外一张床上，周围也是各种礼物。咧嘴一笑，牙齿白得亮眼，刚好与庞弗雷夫人给他裹住受伤胳膊的绷带相称。  
“波特，你昨晚太糟糕了，得亏你回来了。”  
哈利笑了，德拉科在他肩上搭了只手，以示支持。  
“谢了，伙计。”  
“嗯，那么，既然我们现在是朋友了，我们能一起分享这些巧克力吗？”  
另一个人的声音从扎比尼的隔壁传来，哈利咯咯地笑了。  
“当然可以。纳威，你这是出啥事了？”  
“噢，没什么大不了的，就是脸上挨了一拳。赫敏昨晚已经帮我治了大部分的伤。”  
“这就是你成为一个英雄的代价。”布雷斯得意的笑了，纳威调皮地吐了吐舌头。  
“别以为你就能躲开英雄笑话了，布雷斯。你昨晚的表现也挺糟糕的。”德拉科又开始调侃布雷斯。  
“我猜…我也是英雄了。”布雷斯傲慢地指着自己，德拉科对此翻了个白眼露出他习惯性的假笑。  
纳威“哼”了一声，哈利哈哈大笑。然后，校医院的门开了。  
庞弗雷夫人把一个神采奕奕的潘西·帕金森带了进来。哈利从未见过这个女孩这幅模样，也许是她终于从困扰了多日的某种“苦难”中彻底解脱了。  
“行吧，现在不仅仅是英雄们自己待着了。”她的话依旧带着潘西式的嘲讽，一如既往。然而与她语气不同的是，她温柔而又充满感激的眼神，让她看上去是那样的陌生。  
“说到这个，潘，你昨晚还救了我一命。”德拉科的“谢谢”没人能懂。  
潘西笑了起来。  
“所以你俩根本不是食死徒啊，蛤？”哈利的目光若有所思地打量着潘西和布雷斯，然后他弯了弯嘴角。  
“布雷斯总是那么好，但我….我最近才醒悟过来。”潘西和她的好朋友们对视一眼，然后朝前迈了一步，她叉着腰：“可别说出去，波特！我还要维护我的名声呢，可不能让其他人认为我变软弱了。”  
她弯起嘴角，露出一个无礼的冷笑，在场的所有人都哈哈大笑起来。  
“那么哈利，你看完你的礼物了吗？”她朝他床脚边的空椅子走过去，眼睛一直盯着一盒软糖。  
“噢。没事。”他轻声笑了：“你自便吧，随意。”  
她高兴地撕开那盒软糖，抓了一把，然后又伸手去拿靠在桌子边的另一份礼物。  
“这个是邓布利多写给你的。”她仔细看了下长方形的礼物盒，然后把它递过来。  
哈利小心翼翼地撕开褐色的包装纸，生怕弄乱里面的东西，当他拆开是，他发现里面是一本书。  
“呐，这真是份奇怪的礼物。”潘西歪头评论道，塞了一嘴糖果。  
“这是什么？”哈利问：“你们都读过吗？”  
“都一百来次了，”德拉科回答：“这是一本儿童读物。”  
哈利读着那本书的名字——《三兄弟的故事》，困惑地皱眉。  
他打开书，发现那位老人在扉页上面潦草地写着：  
“哈利，  
也许这本书会帮助做出一些必要的解释。我们为你做出的选择而骄傲。  
阿不思·邓布利多”  
哈利茫然地耸耸肩，开始读了起来。  
正如德拉科所说，这就是“三个白痴试图与死神讨价还价的故事”。  
“德拉科，这故事不是这样的。我妈妈是这么给我讲的…”潘西向德拉科讲授着三兄弟背后蕴藏的哲理，而哈利则成功平息了他俩即将开始的争论。  
根据哈利判断，三兄弟迎接死神的时候，都认为自己成功愚弄了死神，因此他们从死神那里选择了不同的东西作为礼物：老大选择了世界上最强大的魔杖——老魔杖，老二要了一块能让人起死回生的石头，老三要了件隐形衣。结果老大、老二很快就被死神找到并夺走了生命，老三一直低调地用着隐形衣躲避死神的追踪，直到他足够年老的时候“像迎接一位老朋友那样迎来了死神”。  
哈利最终的想法是…他根本不知道邓布利多究竟想让他学些什么。当然，他…太谦虚了？但是校长真的关心哈利的礼仪吗？特别是这个节骨眼儿上。  
他沮丧地合上书，这么多谜题，又这么多线索。他此刻需要赫敏。  
他决定尝试享受现在，把书搁在了一边，等以后再解决（另外，这样也算是礼节吧？）  
他和那些小蛇们互相开玩笑，结果发现，他们在身边的感觉还不错。他知道，如果格兰芬多的学生们愿意放下成见的话，他们和这些小蛇们也是能合得来的。也许昨晚的战斗会使这个敌对学院之间的隔阂更加模糊。哈利仔细考虑了这想法，直到又响起一阵敲门声，吓了她一跳。  
庞弗雷夫人身后跟着一小撮人来到哈利床边，潘西起身离开了。  
“潘西，你不必的——”  
“没事，波特，真没事。我得去吃午饭，”她朝他眨了眨眼睛，然后离开了校医院。  
这次的探访者包括兴高采烈的汉娜、金妮、卢娜、苏珊还有麦克米兰。  
汉娜跑到纳威身边，一把抱住他，轻轻吻了他的鼻尖：“我很高兴看到你没事，亲爱的。”  
“我现在很好。”他朝她软软地一笑，然后她的脸变红了。  
他们的温情时刻被卢娜一个超级热情的招呼打断了：“哈利！”  
她把他紧紧搂在怀里，就连赫奇帕奇们也认为这么做是对的。德拉科看着哈利呆滞的表情露出一个假笑，看着他挣扎着努力呼吸。  
卢娜放开他的时候，他深深地松了口气，似乎只有德拉科注意到了。  
“我不知道到底发生了什么，哈利。但请你相信我，看到你恢复得这么好，我们都很高兴！”金妮真诚地看着他，其他人也一样，就连汉娜也走到哈利窗前，她的嘴角挂着一丝温柔的笑容。  
哈利点点头：“我也不确定，但是相信我，我也很高兴我回来了。”他回头看了眼德拉科：“谢谢你，谢谢你们所有人。”他凝视着另一边的纳威和布雷斯：“如果没有你们，我们根本不会赢得这次战斗，讲真，我还在纠结这个…但是该死的，我们做到了，伙计们！！”他的眼睛熠熠生辉。大家赞同的点头、互相击掌甚至还欢呼了起来。等他们平息下来后，德拉科观察着面前每个人的面孔。  
“是不是有人不在这里？张没跟你们在一起吗？”  
哈利看到有五个人不安地低下头。赫奇帕奇们用鞋底蹭着地板，不知说什么好。金妮则是翻了个白眼。  
“秋拒绝来。昨晚你…你知道的…我们都清楚你和德拉科在一起了，有些人意识到了这点，有些人还在怀疑，我们所有人…除了…除了秋。这件事对她来说完全是陌生的，是个大新闻，她不肯接受。”  
哈利困惑地皱着眉头。德拉科感觉到一个恶意的笑容在他嘴角抽搐着，他强憋着不笑。  
“德拉科和我在一起跟…有什么关系么？噢。”  
德拉科用手揉揉自己的脸，然后在哈利的前额上印了一个吻。  
“没事，没什么。她昨天已经完成了她的任务，你们都做得很棒，但如果她不接受这个事实，”他和德拉科十指交握：“那就是她的损失了。”  
大家点点头，表示接受，又安静了一会儿，卢娜接着高兴地转变了话题。  
“噢，对了！你现在知道了三兄弟的故事了！！！我爸爸总是说死亡圣器总是比我们想象的更为贴近生活（更为现实）。”  
“死亡什么？”哈利茫然地问道。  
“死亡圣器。你这个傻瓜。”大家都静静地听卢娜继续说。  
“你知道的，老魔杖、复活石、隐形衣。传说如果你成为这三样东西的主人，你就是死神的主人。”她天真地歪了歪脑袋，哈利耸拉着嘴角。  
哈利和德拉科都陷入沉思中，金妮开始催着卢娜朝门口走去。  
“我们很高兴你在这儿，哈利。我们爱你，但我们会给你俩一点儿私人空间。”这一对儿接着朝门口走去，大家纷纷跟上了他们的脚步。  
“死亡圣器…但怎么…”哈利自言自语道，德拉科突然站起来。  
“你的隐形衣，哈利。你的他妈的隐形衣，它从哪儿来的？”他紧张地问道。  
“邓布利多把它给我的，他说它是我父亲的。”  
德拉科用食指和大拇指摩挲着下巴，把线索梳理了一下，得出了一个大致的结论。  
“哈利！”他俩同时被吓了一大跳，原来是赫敏和罗恩从庞弗雷夫人身边飞快地跑过来。  
赫敏先拥抱了德拉科，然后抱住了哈利。  
“看到你俩没事真是太好了，伙计。”罗恩跟在她身后，和德拉科握了握手，然后又搂住了哈利——就像兄弟之间那样，然后他们看向庞弗雷夫人的其他病号。  
“布雷斯、纳威，好久不见。”罗恩笑着打趣道，赫敏玩笑般地翻了个白眼。  
“你们感觉怎样啊？”她礼貌地问道。  
“挺好的。”布雷斯和纳威异口同声地回答，然后俩人看着对方傻笑出声。俩人的共同点似乎比他们想象的要多得多。这很可能是一段美好友谊的开始。纳威和布雷斯开始聊天，罗恩和赫敏随后把注意力放到面前那对儿情侣身上。  
“哈利”赫敏马上说道，开始了这场让她担忧了很久的谈话：“到底发生了什么事？你是如何…你知道怎么…吗？”  
她发现自己无法问出那些徘徊在她脑海里的问题。  
：“不，其实我还不是很清楚发生了什么事。但是，赫敏，你看这个。”他把书撂她跟前，她急忙打开扉页，上面有邓布利多留下的讯息。  
“嘿！我知道这个故事！！”罗恩喊道：“关于这些兄弟的，他们参加一项比赛…”  
“比赛？不是，是关于那些白痴和死神讨价还价的事情！！”又一轮争吵开始了。  
赫敏读着故事，沉浸在每个细节之中，试图破译邓布利多的谜题。当她合上书，哈利说道。  
“卢娜说，从死神那里得到的礼物叫做死亡圣器。它们是真的，谁拥有它们，谁就能战胜死神。”  
赫敏瞪大了眼睛。  
“我还以为那就是个传说呢。”罗恩插嘴道：“另外，我讨厌这样，但是伙计，卢娜这么说总是感觉…”  
“罗恩，我认为卢娜说的有道理。”赫敏把书再次打开，用手指指着，然后把那些线索拼凑起来，得出一个让大家都能很好理解的结论。  
“梅林啊，哈利！”赫敏尖叫起来：“那个石头，之前的魂器！！它在哪儿？”  
哈利伸手去拿他的长袍，后者正挂在他床旁的椅子上。他从袍子里面的口袋里取出装着那颗红宝石的盒子。  
她从他手里接过盒子，仔细地端详着里面的东西。  
“哈利，我想，这…应该就是复活石。”  
哈利急促地呼吸，马尔福大张着嘴巴。  
“这就说得通了！！！”她继续解释道：“这就是为什么邓布利多不想让你知道它的用途。他很了解，一旦你了解的话，你就会试图复活你的家人！！”  
她“啪”地一声合上盖子，把它交还给哈利，随后哈利注意到她的手不住地颤抖起来。  
“但他还是想让你拿着这石头，他要你保管它，这样你就能避免死亡了！！！”  
“但为什么要给我？？他为什么不自己用呢？？”  
“因为你是这世上唯一能打败伏地魔的人，哈利。”  
她的话一直在他们的脑海里回荡不去，没人说话。哈利明白了。  
“但是老魔杖呢？我又没有！！所以不可能是这样的。”  
“这个我不确定，哈利，也许你该问问邓布利多。”她表情严肃，对自己没能彻底解谜感到遗憾。  
“额，也许你不用拥有它…也许你要…和什么接触就可以了？”罗恩建议道。  
哈利耸耸肩：“那你知道谁有可能得到那个老魔杖？”  
罗恩突然说道：“伏地魔？”  
“不，但如果他有老魔杖的话，你觉得他难道不会更加想得到另外两样东西吗？”赫敏皱着眉，思索地说。  
“也许吧，”德拉科提议：“也许正是如此，邓布利多才希望我们能把复活石一定要保护好。”  
没人说话，四个人都在不约而同地赞同了这一点。  
突然一个响亮的声音打断了他们的沉默。  
“你们怎样啦，小婊砸们？？！！”西莫·斐尼甘和迪安·托马斯走了进来。  
“注意你的语言，斐尼甘！！！”庞弗雷夫人责怪道，回到自己办公室，显然对这些少年的谈话内容没什么兴趣。  
他们都被吓了一跳，但俩人靠近后，他们又都放松下来，哈利突然笑起来。  
“嘿，老兄们，昨晚干得漂亮！！”  
“你自己本身就不错，伙计。你确定你不是幽灵之类的吗？”迪安·托马斯优哉游哉地开着玩笑。  
哈利举起手臂，双手不时的抖动：“你瞧瞧，我可是血肉之躯呢！！！”  
“棒呆了！！”西莫笑了一下，随后把手放进迪安手里。  
哈利看到了他的动作，歪了歪头。  
“所以…你们….？”  
“这么说吧，是你俩鼓励了我们。”他们俩人深情地对视了一眼，然后转向马尔福和波特。  
“我一直是潮流的领军人物！！”德拉科嘲弄地说，露出友好的笑容。  
他们都哈哈大笑，现在感觉好极了。  
他们花了半小时时间来探望，知道格兰芬多决定是时候让哈利和德拉科独处，在他们探望期间，庞弗雷夫人告知纳威和布雷斯他俩没事可以出院了。不过她还是嘱咐他们要好好休息，然后就放他们离开了。  
他们希望庞弗雷夫人在今天结束之前能让哈利出院，然后一切照旧，哪怕是击败了那群食死徒之后。  
德拉科坐在哈利身边，对他们最近发现的事情绞尽脑汁。在他们意识到庞弗雷站在跟前之前，庞弗雷夫人就开始在哈利身边走来走去，挥舞着她的魔杖，查看哈利伤势的恢复情况。  
“你的头怎么样了，波特先生？”  
“好的就像新的一样。”他咧嘴一笑。说实话，其实还有点痛，但他还是准备离开。  
她怀疑地瞪了他一眼，然后用魔杖在他头上的伤口处挥了挥。  
“那么，波特先生，你头上的伤口愈合的很好，如果你感觉没事的话，就可以走了。”  
他点点头，感谢她的照顾。  
他刚要换上他的长袍，另一名访客走了进来。  
阿不思·邓布利多兴高采烈地朝哈利和德拉科眨了眨眼睛。  
“哈利，见到你真高兴，我亲爱的孩子，还有你，德拉科。”他朝斯莱特林点点头，斯莱特林仍然拉着哈利的手：“那么，我想你已经收到了我的礼物。”  
哈利点点头：“谢谢您，先生。我…额….有一些问题…”  
“问吧，我看我能否回答。”邓布利多坐在床尾，舒适地等候哈利的提问。  
“先生，….关于…老魔杖…您知道些什么吗？”  
邓布利多抓起潘西之前打开的糖果盒子，往嘴里塞了颗糖果，糖果是他的最爱，可以这么说。  
“一个巫师必须战胜另一个巫师，才能成为老魔杖的主人。或者说，至少是这样的。”他又眨眨眼就：“起码传说就是这么说的。”  
哈利理解着邓布利多的话：难道他真战胜了老魔杖的主人？如果是这样的话，什么时候？他会不会知道…会发生什么事？  
“你昨晚打败了多少食死徒，哈利？他们中的某个一定有这个老魔杖！！”  
“你难道不认为你父亲会告诉你这个信息——如果有人或者他在伏地魔的授意之下拿着老魔杖？”哈利真诚地问道。  
德拉科慌乱地点点头：“除非他们最近才拥有它。”  
邓布利多对他面前发生的事情微微一笑。  
“我可以告诉你们，先生们。”他站起来，嚼着一块糖果：“昨天我被一个非常厉害的巫师解除了魔杖。当然他没汤姆·里德尔那么强大，甚至说连你父亲也比不上，但他还是最够的强大。”他捋了捋胡子，然后兴奋地说道：“我得走了，孩子们，我还得向学生们和教授们保证一切都在掌握之中呢。”他转过身，开始朝门口走去。  
随后他停住了，做了最后一个说明：“我相信你们已经有了答案，是的，你们有了…足够的信息和线索。”  
“先生，”哈利在他身后喊道，邓布利多停下脚步：“斯内普教授说如果没人知道我还活着，那我就更安全了，我现在该怎么做呢？”  
“哈利，你知道不可能的事情变成事实有什么好处吗？”他调皮地笑了：“人们更有可能相信不可能的事从未发生过。”他挑起眉，理解哈利想继续他的生活。邓布利多似乎很相信大众一定会怀疑卢修斯·马尔福是否失去了理智，而哈利则是永生的。  
德拉科一穿好院袍，哈利就和他一起冲进格兰芬多公共休息室里。有了新的线索，他们急切地需要找到罗恩和赫敏，开始激烈地探讨。然而，他们刚经过胖夫人的画像，就迎来了一群格兰芬多学生的欢呼。  
“那是真的吗，哈利？你们打败了食死徒？”科林·克里维激动地咧着嘴，脖子上的相机晃来晃去的。  
哈利瞥了一眼坐在人群后面的罗恩和赫敏，赫敏对此害羞的笑了笑，罗恩则耸了耸肩。谎言，也许是所谓的“真相”，传播的速度要比想象中的更快。  
“是真的。”德拉科得意洋洋地回答。哈利愤怒地等着他。  
“怎么了？我又不习惯当英雄。”德拉科充满爱意地笑了起来，哈利摇摇头，也露出一个笑容。  
人群中开始窃窃私语，特别是拉文德和帕瓦蒂俩人——这俩在食死徒入侵时待在大厅里，这么做更像是她俩一贯的风格。  
“德拉科说得没错，昨晚确实有食死徒入侵了。”  
安静了。  
“你还好吗，哈利？你伤到了吗？”罗米达·万尼小心地询问。哈利偷偷看了他朋友一眼，他们似乎同时摇了摇头。  
显然，没人知道哈利曾经“死过”，也许这是最好的事情。  
“嗯,值得庆幸地是没有。”。他停顿了一下，大家想知了解多的信息。   
“昨晚，格兰芬多和拉文克劳、赫奇帕奇、甚至斯莱特林一起战斗，保护这座城堡和我们所有人的生命。我希望我们都能利用这次经历来打各学院之间的隔阂，我们都有一个共同的愿望——打败伏地魔。”  
他停顿了一下，让大家平静一下。  
“昨晚你们的朋友才是真正的英雄。我看到斯莱特林利用他们的狡猾来欺骗伏地魔的手下；拉文克劳的“出其不意”能够让那些把你的朋友逼到绝境的人无法反驳；赫奇帕奇们勇敢地和格兰芬多一起并肩战斗。我告诉你们，如果我们没有团结起来，那么今天一切都不存在了。”  
德拉科骄傲地对着他的男朋友微笑。哈利总是一个成功的演说家，尤其是那种鼓舞人心的演讲。沉默开始，休息室里哈利的话语似乎还未散去。然后，整个房间爆发出一片欢呼声。——史诗般地庆贺声，声音震得油画哗啦哗啦响，好几幅肖像都被震得捂住了耳朵。但是没有人在意。这一次，他们似乎真的赢了。  
德拉科和哈利朝“黄金四人组”的其余成员走去(德拉科在某个时候自己造出了这个词)，他们找到了一个可以说话的隐蔽角落。  
“你跟邓布利多谈过了吗？”罗恩急切地询问。  
哈利点了点头：“但他只是说一个巫师必须战胜另一个巫师后，才能成为老魔杖的主人。”  
“那么，它的主人是某个食死徒吗？是你父亲吗，德拉科？”赫敏急冲冲地问，这是她对某件事非常感兴趣时候才会露出的习惯。  
德拉科摇了摇头：“我不这么想。”  
“在他离开校医院之前，他说他自己昨晚已经被解除了魔杖。”哈利补充，罗恩皱了皱鼻子。  
“那跟…有什么关系？”  
赫敏翻了个白眼，开玩笑地拍了拍他和德拉科的头：“你们这些白痴没注意到吗？邓布利多告诉你他才是老魔杖的主人！！！直到昨晚之前，他一直是的！！然后有人解除了他的魔杖！！！但…那个人是谁呢？”  
大家突然不吭气了，一边摇头一边努力回想昨晚的事情。  
“我到那里的时候，他的魔杖已经被解除了、”德拉科说：“我记得，我很确定。”  
“操他大爷的！”罗恩低声说：“那么还有谁注意到了呢？”  
“哈利，一定是天文塔里的什么人。”赫敏推断道：“你解除了谁的魔杖？”  
“我的父亲。”那声音从他们身后传来。德拉科和哈利朝后看去，看到了潘西、布雷斯还有纳威（显然，他们在过去几个小时之中关系已经有了很大的进步）。  
德拉科笑了，如果斯莱特林能够毫发无损地进入另一个学院之中，那么学院的团结还真是到了空前绝后的地步。想起那天吃午饭的事情，他怀疑自己是否真的是一个引领潮流的人，他会一直留着这想法的。  
“哈利·波特，你从那个本应保护我的人手里拯救了我的生命，你解除了我父亲的魔杖，为此，我应该感谢你。”她在他的脸颊上亲了一下，然后轻浮地拍了拍他的肩，随后对德拉科眨眨眼。布雷斯抬起下巴，示意着打了个招呼，然后继续和纳威讨论起草药学。他们跟着潘西，而潘西在人群中走动着交朋友。  
“额滴个神，是潘西的父亲。”哈利睁大了祖母绿的眼睛，他联系起来了所有线索。  
“卡修斯·帕金森解除了邓布利多的魔杖，然后我解除了他的，那么我…我现在是老魔杖的主人。”  
其余三人目瞪口呆：“卧槽！！！哈利，你真的…可以战胜死神？就像是吸血鬼之类的？永生？”  
他本以为赫敏会像平时那样一旦他问了愚蠢的问题时，用胳膊肘捣他，但她没有，她正在静静地思考。  
“我意思是，理论上…他会的。”她和哈利的目光相遇，哈利笑着打消了这个念头。  
“哈利，别那么傻乐！！！你不能以死亡圣器为借口鲁莽行事的！！！”赫敏责备道，德拉科对此哈哈大笑。  
“嘿，哈利。一会儿想从天文塔上跳下去吗？”德拉科戳了戳他，接着赫敏的愤怒涌向了他。  
“你不能鼓励他做这个！！！邓布利多希望你俩不惜一切代价保护那块石头，他可是一个比卡修斯·帕金森更为强大的巫师。如果你问我的话，我会说这就是他计划好的。”  
他们的嬉笑打闹停止了，认真地回应：“我想你是对的，赫敏。我…他想要我打败伏地魔，他想要我赢。”  
“哈利，这倒是个好消息，”德拉科插嘴说道：“但赫敏也说得没错，没人应该知道这件事，尤其是伏地魔本人。”  
哈利点点头。  
“来吧，老兄，我们明天继续和伏地魔战斗，而今天，我们应该庆祝。”罗恩消失了，过了一会儿带着好几杯黄油啤酒回来了。  
“你们从哪儿弄来这些的？！！”哈利一边大声嚷道，一边递给德拉科一杯。罗恩怜爱地搂住赫敏，然后用自己的啤酒杯示意离他们不远的那对靠着墙说话小情侣。、  
“是西莫和迪安啦，老兄。他们喜欢什么，就是喝醉啊。”  
西莫此刻笑得前仰后合，迪安站直身子，也笑了起来，还有他看着那个爱尔兰男孩的神情…这些让哈利想起一件事。  
他一言不发地转向德拉科，后者正注视着他。对了，这就是它，就是说这种眼神。哈利微微一笑，毫无疑问，他知道有人深爱着他。  
德拉科举起酒杯：“干杯啊，为了友谊，为了爱，为了把伏地魔打得屁滚尿流！！！”  
赫敏轻声笑了笑，和其他人一起举起了被子。  
“干杯！！！”


	31. 大礼堂的演说

麦格教授通知所有的格兰芬多们需要在晚餐时间到大礼堂报到，基于校长本人的命令。  
她穿过公共休息室时，直接忽视了那些兴高采烈地格兰芬多们弄得一团乱的休息室，以及那些喝了半杯的黄油啤酒，还有最终那些狮子们脸上露出的内疚表情。  
看到之前那些“神秘失踪”的学生们，她脸上的表情明显的缓和，只是过了一小会儿，她又恢复了平时的严厉态度。  
“我应该扣你们分数的，然后赫奇帕奇们就能赢得今年的学院杯了！！！”  
大家听到她的责备低着头不敢作声，休息室里现在静悄悄的，静悄悄的哪怕是一根针掉在地上都能听见。  
“对不起教授，”罗恩和哈利异口同声地说。他们也同样内疚的，但这种表情通常在他们做什么事被抓住之后才会出现。米勒娃发现，格兰芬多最突出的特点就是在遵守纪律的原则之上做最正确的事情。  
“但我不会那么做，因为你们每个人都表现出了戈德里克最引以为傲的勇气。祝贺你们，我的学院学生们，当然还有其他学院的学生们。我敬佩你们为保护学校做出的勇敢选择。我要感谢你们！！”  
她依旧紧抿着嘴唇，但还是露出一个微小的笑容。麦格·米勒娃教授这一罕见的举动让大家又激动起来。  
现在气氛愈加融洽。低年级的学生，高年级的学生，格兰芬多和斯莱特林，赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳，大家都喜气洋洋。麦格·米勒娃的赞赏，让大家感受到了团结的美妙之处。全场再次欢呼，米勒娃的脸红了，然后带头鼓起掌来。  
“对了，你们所有人，现在去大礼堂。这次你们每个人最好都到场。”  
邓布利多慢吞吞地走到发言台那里，显然打算宣布什么消息。所有的教授都和学生们在一起，他们都准备听校长的讲话。  
这些中的一部分人仍旧对前一晚发生的事情一无所知，他们不知道哈利已经“死亡”，然后又死而复生，只有几个人知道为什么会发生这种事。  
哈利从他的蜂蜜馅饼中抬起头，偷偷瞥了一眼大礼堂的另一头。在那边，坐着那群斯莱特林，还有一个大笑着的德拉科·马尔福，他笑得前仰后合的，乃至哈利可以发誓，他听到他为什么事情还“哼”了一声。  
更棒的就是，他一点也不孤单。布雷斯和潘西坐在他身边，就像从前一样。他们同样咯咯咯地笑着，开着玩笑，哈利很欣慰地能看到他现在这样的状态。  
这次，德拉科·马尔福是真正的高兴，在他自己的学院之中，在他自己的位置上。对哈利来说，这样就足够了。  
笑声渐渐平息后，灰色的眼睛看向哈利，后者笨拙地挥了挥手，德拉科冲他笑了。  
“我爱你。”他比划着，哈利现在觉得有一股暖意温暖了全身。  
然后他脸红了，灿烂地笑着。他似乎控制不住自己，那股暖意伴随着一阵眩晕还有一阵咯咯邪恶笑声冲他而来，在他有机会做出回应之前，所有人都盯着大礼堂最前面。  
“霍格沃茨的学生们！！”邓布利多说道，闹哄哄的大礼堂逐渐安静下来。  
“我有责任告知你们所有人昨晚在学校内究竟发生了什么。众所周知，你们的学院教授出于安全考虑，把你们带往了大礼堂，你们中的很多人也想知道你们躲过了什么危险。”他走到台子中间，一边拨弄着胡子，一边继续说道：“昨天晚上，有几个人食死徒在伏地魔的授意下闯入了霍格沃茨，最大的目标就是杀死我，谢天谢地，他和他的那群食死徒们暂时失手了，当然如果没有昨晚上几个学生的努力，许多人都会失去生命。截至目前，没人遭受严重的伤害。”  
他继续朝前走去。  
“恰恰相反，许多他的手下被捕，一同被带到魔法部接受审问。这是一个无法用言语来形容的成功。”他停在离拉文克劳们的位置不远处的地方。  
“我现在要向大家宣布以下几点：”  
“秋·张小姐，感谢她坚定不移的信仰做出的奉献，以及始终坚持正义。”  
拉文克劳坐的位置传来一阵欢呼，打破了沉默，也打破了刚提到伏地魔的僵硬气氛。  
秋笑了笑，然后低下头，很快说了句“谢谢”。  
“卢娜·洛夫古德小姐。感谢她能在黑暗中发觉光明的能力。”欢呼的声音再一次响起，就连斯莱特林也加入欢呼的行列。  
“苏珊·博恩斯小姐。因为有你，因此才能在我们熟悉的地方发现新奇迹。”赫奇帕奇的欢呼声盖过了之前的欢呼声，他们一直忠诚，那是他们一直坚守的信念。  
“汉娜·艾博小姐。以前所未有的方式在不同人之间战展示了团结和友谊。”  
“厄尼·麦克米兰先生。他英勇无畏地反抗他人的逃避和背离。”随后他把注意力集中在斯莱特林的位置。  
“布雷斯·扎比尼先生。即使你受到威胁，依然坚持自己的是非观。”  
布雷斯得意洋洋地咧嘴一笑，纳威在大礼堂的对面欢呼了一下。  
“而潘西·帕金森小姐。感谢你无私地追随自己的内心，感谢你真正的改变了你自己。世界上没几个人能活着完成这样的任务。”几个拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇学生听了邓布利多说的话，困惑地看着她。帕金森？无私？没搞错吧？！！！  
但潘西只是对此一笑了之。昨晚在现场的那些人，那些真正知道发生了什么事的学生，都加入了斯莱特林鼓掌的行列。  
哈利原以为会有一些关于对德拉科——转换阵营的男孩的评价，但邓布利多随之转向了格兰芬多们。一阵被拒绝的痛苦撕裂着他的心：难道不提到他的原因是因为他父亲的所作所为吗？还是说邓布利多不相信德拉科真的会站在他们这一边？  
“金妮·韦斯莱小姐。感谢她的力量和决心。”  
哈利和其他人一起为金妮鼓掌，他的思绪暂时被打断了。德拉科的脸上出现了一种只有哈利才能理解的沮丧。  
“迪安·托马斯先生。感谢他出色的团队协作力能力，顺便感谢他击退了一个狼人。”  
听了这话，迪安被一群格兰芬多们拉住，热情地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“西莫·斐尼甘先生。”所有人看着迪安左边的那个人：“特别是在这些艰难的时刻，你能让你的朋友们保持乐观的态度，给他们带来欢乐，这难能可贵。”  
“纳威·隆巴顿先生。你已经掌握了更加深层次的魔咒，我从未见过有人能进步的如此之快。”纳威咧嘴大笑着，欢呼声更加热烈。  
“罗恩·韦斯莱先生。感谢你们掌握着领导权，带领小分队走向胜利。”罗恩对此微笑着，赫敏突然紧紧地搂住他，他的脸就像他的头发一样红。  
“赫敏·格兰杰小姐。你原博的知识以及乐于分享的态度，已经对你身边的人带来了巨大的影响，你的智慧和对学习的执著是最独一无二的财富。”  
赫敏松开了罗恩，全神贯注地听着邓布利多的评语，悄悄红了脸，她露出一个温柔的微笑。  
“哈利·波特先生。”哈利把目光从德拉科身上移开，有些生气地看着那位老巫师——因为他并没有提及哈利的爱人做出的贡献。  
“你无畏地牺牲和勇气是难能可贵的。你保护你所爱的人的意愿比魔法本身更为深刻，你是独一无二的，我亲爱的孩子。坚持它，永远不要改变。”  
哈利朝校长露出一个笑容，感激却又担心。德拉科和礼堂里的其他人一起欢呼着，没有提及德拉科的贡献，哈利不得不保持对此的沉默。当大礼堂又重新安静下来时，邓布利多交叉着手指，看向了斯莱特林的位置。  
“最后，我要感谢德拉科·马尔福先生。”金发少年呆住了，他看了一眼校长，又转头看了看哈利。他疑惑不解地皱着眉。显然，他没期待着自己能得到表扬。  
潘西和布雷斯盯着他震惊地瞪大眼睛，哈利松了口气，脸上露出意味深长的笑容。  
“你做了一个大胆的决定，就算死亡也没使你惊慌失措，像你这样年纪的男孩不应该承受如此成长的重担和折磨。我不仅为你感到骄傲，德拉科，我尊重你是位出色的巫师的同时，我敬重你还保持着人性的善意。”  
马尔福没有说话，其他人也没有。他专注而圆滑的表情下面隐藏着震惊，邓布利多尊敬他…？他只是德拉科啊，只是尽自己最大的努力过逃离他父亲和伏地魔的魔掌。当然，他又不是那个唯一一个击败格林德沃的巫师。  
邓布利多朝他露出意味深长的笑容，然后肯定地点点头。  
哈利骄傲的摇了摇头，赫敏和罗恩在斯莱特林桌前兴奋地跳着。德拉科面无表情，但肯定隐藏着茫然。  
大礼堂里静悄悄地，邓布利多率先鼓掌打破了沉默，在他身后，米勒娃·麦格也站起来鼓掌，她虽然还是紧绷着脸，但还是翘起了嘴角。其他的教授也跟着站起来，很快整个大礼堂再次活跃起来，跳着、大笑着、欢呼着、击掌，扔起帽子、拥抱…如此自在。  
哈利允许自己露出一个小小的笑容，感觉自己轻飘飘地。说实话，前方还存在更多的危险，更多的考验，更多的挑战在等待着他，还有最终与黑魔王的战斗。就这一次，他们放松下吧，享受胜利的喜悦吧。  
他和赫敏交换了一个了然的眼神，赫敏知道他们的旅程远远还没结束——找到魂器，保护死亡圣器，对付更多的食死徒，做出更多的牺牲。  
她笑着和罗恩一起鼓掌，罗恩在她脸上亲吻了一下，她此刻的样子真的很美，哈利永远感激这一刻。  
他本能地寻找德拉科，但这个男孩此刻貌似不在斯莱特林的位置上，他对此不知所措。  
他环视了一圈，看到了拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇的学生。随后一只手搭在了他的肩膀上。  
“祝贺你，我亲爱的。”他真诚地说道。哈利能感觉到薄荷味的气息轻轻拂过他的脸颊。他想吻他，把他拉到怀里，据为己有。  
他没那么做，与此相反，他紧紧握着他的手，他满足这种肢体的解除：“我爱你，这就像是一场梦。”  
“这不是梦，”他倾身向前，哈利觉得自己晕乎乎的：“如果这真是一场梦，那么我不会醒来，只要你允许，我愿意一直昏迷，与你一起。”  
哈利对此咯咯咯地笑起来：“你当然愿意。而同时，我就得一直要把你弄醒。”德拉科笑了，牙齿在那些悬浮地烛光下闪闪发光。  
“说句公道话，我昨晚可是一直想把你这个笨蛋弄醒。”  
“我又不是真死了什么的。”  
“咋了？你还嫌你醒来太早了？”  
哈利摇摇头，大笑起来：“你这个傻瓜。”


	32. 尾声

湛蓝的天空，万里无云，就连地平线也被染成了淡蓝色。金黄色、或红色的树叶在微风的吹拂下沙沙作响。一个完美的打魁地奇的好时光。  
那是一个周六的早晨，斯莱特林对战格兰芬多。这场晚了许久的比赛终于来了。观众们欣喜若狂，两队的观众们在衣服上，围巾上别着或银绿色、或金红色的装饰，同时还准备了各队的横幅。  
卢娜激动地坐在看台的第一排，戴着她那顶赫赫有名的狮子帽，当然还有一面魔法固定的横幅，上面写着金妮的名字。  
她从准备室门口远远看到卢娜弄得那些小玩意儿后，脸颊红了。那横幅上不仅仅写的她的名字，名字还被…一个巨大的桃心圈了起来。她有些害羞，但还是忍不住笑了。随后她看到卢娜冲她站的方向大方地挥了挥手时，她的心怦怦直跳，然后大胆的朝卢娜送了个飞吻。  
卢娜旁边是西莫·斐尼甘，他注意到了那条横幅，立马决定再添些花样。他若有所思地挠挠下巴，研究着卢娜的成品。当他抽出魔杖开始模仿起她的咒语时，他开玩笑地用胳膊肘轻轻推了推她，于是，紧靠着写有金妮名字的横幅旁边出现了另一条横幅，上面写着“迪安·托马斯”，当然名字的四周全是桃心。  
卢娜笑了，戳了戳西莫，。西莫得意洋洋地看着他的作品。  
迪安摇摇头，轻笑出声，西莫竖起大拇指，挑了挑眉。迪安松了口气，显然他们不准备一直隐瞒他俩之间的新关系。  
纳威和汉娜牵着手坐在他们身后，他俩的旁边坐着潘西和布雷斯，随后他俩决定施了一个咒语，在横幅上写着：“波特一如既往的会抓住金色飞贼，”  
德拉科注意到了格兰芬多们的“大作”，立刻大笑着冲他们做出一个冒犯的手势。他们只是眨眨眼，一笑了之。  
赫敏坐在潘西旁，决定加入“捣蛋小分队”。她的魔杖尖蹦出火花，用带有绿色墨水的手写体添了几笔：“德拉科·马尔福是最好的找球手，但罗恩是守门员。”她心满意足地欣赏自己的“大作”。  
哈利看到分属两院的朋友们的关系融洽，玩的很嗨，他不禁笑出声，其乐融融的景象温暖了他的心。在霍琦夫人吹响比赛开始的哨子之前，他偷偷地看了一眼德拉科——他聚精会神，皱着眉，嘴角上挂着一丝得意的笑容。哈利被眼前那个漂亮的男孩吸引住了，在哨声吹响时，几乎忘记了比赛。  
他蹬了一下地面起飞，感觉整个人轻飘飘的，就像一支羽毛随风飘动。他死死地盯着金色飞贼，竞争的意识就像赫敏魔杖尖发出的火花一样，接管了他的大脑。  
几米开外，是在空中盘旋的德拉科，他搜寻着金色飞贼的踪迹，追球手和击球手像蜜蜂一样嗖嗖地来回穿行，他确保自己躲开了游走球。  
貌似韦斯莱拿着鬼飞球，飞快地朝球门飞去，她真的很有天赋，德拉科默默评价道，随后把注意力转移到周围。  
他的眼睛一直注意着周围的动静，没过多久，他看到了波特，后者也在球场里追寻金色飞贼的踪迹。  
他的头发被风吹得乱七八糟，却欣赏着一切，他很庆幸这样一个有魅力、又勇敢，但有时又有些笨拙地傻瓜是属于自己的。  
他的思绪被打断了，因为有什么东西扰乱他的视线，肯定是它，这么快吗？他把头转向油泵，他握紧了扫帚以防万一。  
果然，有个小东西在阳光下闪闪发光——金色飞贼。有人得分了？  
他仔细地听着从人群中传来的欢呼声，确定有人进球了，尽管他不知道是哪队得分。  
他突然朝金色飞贼冲去，前倾着身子以便加快速度，没过多久，他就听到“嗖”的一声，那是波特从他旁边加速飞过。  
“我还是想从你身边经过，因为从后面看来，风景如此美妙！”哈利愉快地大声说道，德拉科对此大笑着。  
金色飞贼在几米外的原地飞来飞去，德拉科尽力盯着金色飞贼。与此同时，更多的掌声从看台响起，谁赢了？  
“好好欣赏吧，波特！！这可是你今天能看到的最好的风景了！！”他们疾驰而过时，他哈哈大笑，刚好德拉科注意到他自己的队伍得分低，他们渐渐地接近了金色飞贼。  
说时迟、那时快。哈利猛地往前一倾，与德拉科并肩飞行。  
“嘿！”他故意喊道，试图扰乱德拉科的注意力。  
“这招对我没用，你这个小混蛋！”德拉科回击，继续盯着前面。  
“我没骗你！！我只是和我此生的挚爱进行愉快的交谈！”德拉科能听出哈利声音中挑逗地笑意。  
“你个混球！！”德拉科喊道，手臂努力向前伸出，金色飞贼就在几英尺远的地方，哈利飞快地冲到德拉科和金色飞贼之间。  
“可这个混球属于你！！！”他朝德拉科笑着，同时继续把胳膊向前伸。  
看台上的观众们都疯狂了，格兰芬多再次得分了。于是，现在所有人的注意力都击中在他俩身上，他们搜寻金色飞贼的时间已经打破了纪录。  
“看呐，波特！！”他反击道。把自己努力靠近对手，分散哈利的注意力。德拉科碰到了哈利，后者停了下来，一股寒意使他全身发冷，德拉科领先。  
“你知道的，我就喜欢你玩这种阴招！”哈利在他身后叫道。德拉科笑着放慢了速度，但他依旧保持领先，他离金色飞贼更近了。  
哈利又追上来，迅速的镇定下来，想要用尽一切办法争取胜利。  
他用自己的身体再次碰了碰德拉科纤细的身躯，但无济于事：“我知道你喜欢这样！！”他调皮地继续叫道。但德拉科全神贯注地盯着金色飞贼，没理他。  
哈利又试了一次，再次把扫帚歪向一边，把他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，他轻轻地撞了下肩膀，德拉科失去了平衡。  
哈利没有料到德拉科会完全失去对扫帚的控制，他在半空翻转着，双手紧握着扫帚。  
哈利停了一下，担心是否会伤到他，但决定再德拉科重新获得对扫帚的控制权之后继续前进，毕竟金色飞贼就在前面不远了…  
哈利伸出胳膊，但眨眼睛…它消失了。哈利迷茫地瞪着眼前，怎么回事？  
在他下方，德拉科稳住了自己的扫帚，他咧开嘴笑了。哈利不明白他为什么这么高兴。然后他看到了…  
金色飞贼就紧紧的攥在德拉科的手里，德拉科的脸上透露着狂喜，就像他做了一件他从来不敢相信能成功的事情。  
观众们疯狂地欢呼着，哈利吃惊地张大嘴巴。  
德拉科完全不相信地瞪着他手指间的金色飞贼，然后他把目光转向哈利。看到他脸上纯粹的欣喜笑容让他觉得是那样的美好，他松开扫帚，和观众们一起鼓掌。  
德拉科高兴地笑着，在他跟前转着圈。这一刻他的内心深处涌出了一种渴望，观众似乎消失了，各队的队员也离开了。这一刻，天地之间只剩下哈利和德拉科两个人。  
他想吻他，和他共享这一刻，永远不让他离开。他想永远依偎在他的怀里，脸庞靠着他的胸膛，脸上带着纯粹的满足的神情。  
哈利不假思索地朝他飞去，他们的目光相遇了，德拉科惊讶地笑了。  
“我做到了，哈利。”他轻声说，手指仍然抓着金色飞贼。  
“这次做到了。”哈利得意地笑了，随后他的表情变得更加柔和。  
“我爱你，德拉科。”  
德拉科放下了手，紧握着金色飞贼的手慢慢放松了，他露出一个微笑。  
“我也爱你——”他刚开口，就被哈利打断了。这是个完美的时刻，哈利决定抓住机会，捧着德拉科的脸，吻了他。  
他的嘴唇温暖而又有人，就他而言，就只有他们——他、德拉科、金色飞贼。德拉科发送送了下来，沉醉在这个亲吻中。  
他们闭着眼睛亲吻着，迷失在这一刻。唯一证明他们不是唯一的是看台上突然爆发的欢呼声。  
格兰芬多、斯莱特林、赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳们都大声欢呼起来，邓布利多军的成员尤其的兴奋，又鼓掌又打唿哨。  
潘西满意地尖叫起来，对自己和自己的未来充满信心。布雷斯假笑着，很高兴他朋友终于迎来了这一天。  
纳威则是勇敢地亲吻了汉娜——当然是受到那两人大胆示爱的启发。汉娜害羞地红着脸，闭上眼睛接受了这个吻。  
赫敏瞥了罗恩一眼，罗恩在球门边耸了耸肩，笑起来了，然后鼓起掌。  
斐尼甘大声的打了个唿哨，然后与追球手对视了一眼，迪安和金妮会意地看了一眼，然后一起朝看台飞去。  
卢娜惊喜地看着那边：“这很美好，不是吗，金妮？”  
她问道，盯着以前还是敌对双方的两人，金妮没有回答。相反她拉着卢娜狮子帽的帽绳。把她拽入一个热烈地亲吻之中。  
“我很喜欢这个横幅。”迪安微笑着说道，他走近西莫。他突然意识到没什么可以隐藏的。西莫犹豫了一下，严肃地看着他。  
迪安和哈利一样都想抓住这个机会。他踉踉跄跄地继续走，一把抓住西莫的肩膀，紧紧地贴着他的嘴唇，西莫步伐不稳地撞进了他的怀抱，然后搂住了他。  
潘西还在尖叫着，赫敏则是冲罗恩送了个飞吻。  
“金妮，干得漂亮！！”麦克米兰隔着人群喊道，衷心为他的新朋友感到高兴。她对卢娜微微一笑，意识到她们就在所有学生面前接吻了，那有什么大不了的。  
而在教职工区域，西弗勒斯·斯内普僵硬地坐在阿不思·邓布利多身边。  
“你看到了吗，西弗勒斯？斯莱特林赢了！！！”邓布利多朝那边做了个手势，蛇院院长简单地点了点头，然后他转向米勒娃·麦格。  
“我相信你还欠我三个金加隆，米勒娃。”他假笑着，得意洋洋地向女巫伸出手。  
“没有，我没欠。”她严厉地说，眼睛还在盯着魁地奇球场。  
“教授赌博，我知道了什么？”阿不思笑着，继续说道：“嘿。你们看那个！！”他举起望远镜，打量着眼前发生的事情。  
麦格教授露出胜利的笑容，斯内普教授则是无奈地捏了捏鼻梁。  
“你在开玩笑吧？！！”  
“来吧，西弗勒斯！！”她伸出自己的手：“斯莱特林可能是赢了，但那两人可是当众出柜噢，而且还是在比赛场地上！！！”  
在她旁边的纳西莎·马尔福愉快地笑起来，她对儿子（现在是儿子们，她发誓）的决定坚定不移的接受了。  
“事实上，确切地说，为什么我要亲眼目睹这种事的发生呢？”他把手伸进长袍，拿出金加隆递给她。麦格得意地笑了，随后赢来的钱塞进了口袋。  
“别扫兴啊，西弗勒斯。”纳西莎说：“我还看到其他的了。”  
“这次又是什么？”阿不思又把望远镜转向看台上的学生堆里，其他人跟随着他的动作看去。  
“我一直以为隆巴顿才是个同。”斯内普讽刺地说。  
米勒娃不以为然的拍拍他的肩膀：“嗨呀，西弗勒斯，这正好说建明，有些事情是你永远都不会了解的。另外，斐尼甘和托马斯从一年级就开始渴望对方了，而我早都知道了。”  
“噢哟，你还真是个预言家啊？！！”  
“你们两个，停下来，”邓布利多大笑着打断他们：“搞得你真看清了一切一样。”他把望远镜放回腿上。  
“顺便说句，洛夫古德和韦斯莱可是从五年级起就对上眼了。”他轻轻地笑了笑。西弗勒斯翻了个白眼，嘴角勾起，那表情介于假笑和恼火之间。  
麦格出乎意料地和纳西莎·马尔福一起大笑起来。她放松了肩膀，也换成了一个舒适的姿势，当然也是一个不太习惯的姿势，但这就是眼下所需要的，看上去他们都有了属于自己的美好结局。  
欢呼仍然继续着，赫敏把她的火花变成了七彩的字母，上面写着：“爱就是爱，恭喜你们！！！”  
罗恩自豪地笑着，然后朝她飞过去。格兰芬多也许输了，但他觉得自己胜利了，他拉住她，加入了“亲吻大队”中。  
斯莱特林在赢得今天的比赛之后跳起了欢快地胜利之舞。格兰芬多，在他们的支持下，也没有像往日输球了那样沮丧。看台里洋溢着希望、活力还有胜利的鼓舞，对霍格沃茨的学生们来说，这是一个令人吃惊的进步。  
德拉科和哈利分开后，他们仍然悬浮在几百名欢呼的观众上空。德拉科朝看台做了个手势，哈利转过身，看到他的朋友们勇敢地向心上人表示了自己的爱意。  
他笑了：“你看，波特，我就是个引领潮流的大师！！！”  
“是是是，那就是你，没错。”哈利停下话头，低头看了看他的扫帚，然后再次看向那烟灰色的眼睛。  
“嘿，哈利，”德拉科开口说：“感谢你那天跟踪我进了洗手间。我需要你，我那时甚至还没意识到这点。”  
“你开玩笑呢吧，德拉科？我比你想象的更加需要你，这就是那天我跟踪你的原因。你的存在完全改变了我的生活，它变得不一样了，没有你，我真不知道我现在是什么样子。”  
德拉科的眼睛里透露着温柔、怜爱和忠诚。它们很酷，颜色就像火后的灰烬。一团火把哈利原来世界中所有不好的东西全部烧了。他就像凤凰涅槃一样。  
德拉科笑颜逐开，那双灰色的眼睛亮了起来。  
“我还不知道你竟然是个同，波特。”  
哈利感觉什么击中了他，让他从里到外都融化了。  
“你给我闭嘴，要不然我就咒你。”  
随后他再次缩短了他们之间的距离，亲吻着那可爱的笑容。这是一个如棉花糖般幸福的时刻，一个转换阵营、拥有新的家庭、有关“祖母绿”预言、拥有新的朋友，考验还有最新胜利的时刻。最重要的是，这是两个如此相似却又不同的人之间互相救赎、发现爱意的时刻。简而言之，这就是…天堂。


End file.
